Zootopia: Series File
by EternalLuv4ever
Summary: If you haven't read her last story, then you're missing out. Sapphire Lovell, the only human in Zootopia has just begun her new life. Come join her as she and her fellow officers fight crime and deal with everyday situations, in and out of the force.
1. Case File 1: The Unexpected Trip Part 1

All was quiet tonight. No animal was seen outside of the premises. A light shined through the window, as the shadow of a mammal appeared inside.

"So...we all know the plan?" the voice of a male mammal looked at his friends. The group nodded their heads. In front of them was a desk, filled with papers and blueprints laying on top. The animal smirked, and then adjusted his hat.

"Good. With this, no one will dare try to stop us. If anyone did...I'd like to see them try." His tone was filled with confidence, giving an amuse look.

Fast Forward

Everyone was up and about going to their jobs, hanging out at the mall or doing who knows what. Although inside the police department, things will turn out to be a more interesting day for a certain blue-eyed female. For now, she was skating down the streets of city central and greeting everyone she knew.

"Hey Allan!" she shouted towards the donut shop owner as he waved.

"Hey Sapphire, you need a box for today?"

"Not today! Maybe another time!"

"Alright! Take care!" he waved as she skated away.

"Morning miss Lovell," a young male cheetah waved at Sapphire. He was her hairstylist.

"Hi Perseus!" She jump flip over him. Sapphire stopped at a red light and waited for the crosswalk to turn. She tapped her badge, and the wheels went back in her shoes. While waiting, she met an elderly badger.

"Hello Mr. Baggs," she smiled at him.

"Oh, miss Lovell," he looked up at her, "are you on your way to work?"

"Mhm..." The light turned, and the crosswalk was on.

"Let me help you," she held his paw as she walked along side him.

"Oh, thank you...my body ain't what it used to be. Say... hasn't it been a while since you came to Zootopia?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Ah...I remember. You know, you are becoming quite acquainted to living in Zootopia...and you're still as kind as your parents were."

"There you go," they safely made it to the other side, "it was nice meeting you Mr. Baggs, but I have to go now."

"Goodbye miss Lovell," he waved as he walked the other way. Sapphire tapped her badge once again, and was son skating passed the town and into the open area.

 _[My name is Sapphire Lovell. a.k.a. the only human living in an animal population. Its been three weeks since I started a new life in Zootopia, and it wasn't easy, but my adventures were just beginning.]_

Before reaching the stairs of the station, I jumped and landed with my wheels back in the shoes.

 _[Speaking of adventures...]_

Chief Bogo was in the bullpen with his cadets, going over today's assignments.

"Your team will patrol in Rainforest District," the cape buffalo gave a file to Fangmeyer and his team.

"Hopes. Wilde. It seems that your sloth friend is speed racing again. Bring him in as soon as you can. Dismissed."

Everyone left the bullpen, and I just came in to see the buffalo.

"Chief... here's the results you needed," I handed him the papers.

"Thank you," he looked through them, "were there any problems?"

"No sir. Just the usual traffic, but I found... a better route to take," I smiled to herself, "is there anything else you need?"

"Well, since I have your attention," he still looked her way, "I have an assignment for you as well."

 _[I don't want to be blunt...but never have I ever felt good to hear those words. Finally ,a chance to get out of this stuffy place.]_

"I want you to visit these districts I've composed and write up a report. You can bring anyone to assist you. I don't care how long it takes, as long as you get it done and turn it in to me."

"Yes sir." I saluted to him and left the room.

After a while, I was sitting next to Clawhauser while she looked through the photos.

"Let's see... Sahara Square..."

"Oh, you better bring some sunscreen," Clawhauser advised. He was currently sipping a bottle of soda with a straw.

"...Tundratown..?"

"Burr...I'd freeze to death," the cheetah shivered a little.

"And the last one is Little Rodentia..."

"Be careful though, one wrong step and you could take down several blocks."

"That's not helping Ben."

"Sorry...so have you decided who's going to help you?"

"Um...no. I could take Martin, but I think he's busy with something else."

"Oh, speaking of Martin," Clawhauser looked at the tiger, who was walking towards them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Martin. How's it going?"

"Good. And you?"

"Busy as usual."

 _[My partner is Martin Saber. He's a tiger, and good friend .]_

"She needs to write up reports on these locations," the cheetah pointed at the photos. Martin hummed as he looked at them.

"Hey you guys," Randal and Daniel were coming into the scene.

"Hi Randy...Danny."

 _[Daniel and Randal are a perfect duo in the force, though different personalities that baffle the mind.]_

"Hello Sapphire," Daniel waved.

"Whatcha doin'?" Randal asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, I have to write up reports for these...the chief said I could bring someone to help me, but most of them are on patrol."

"Uh, hello~? What about us?" Randal pointed at him and his friends.

"Don't you have patrol or something?"

"We actually finished earlier," Daniel implied, "but if you need help, we'll be happy to assist."

"What about you, Martin? I thought you had some reports too..."

"I actually finished half an hour ago, so I'm free for now."

"Come on, this will be fun," the wolf grinned, "we barely get to team up like this."

 _[This is where he gives the puppy eyes; something I have yet to resist.]_

"Please~?" His eyes went big and his ears folded back.

 _[And~there it is.]_

"Okay, okay...let's go."

"Alright!" Randal hugged me in a child-like behavior.

"That doesn't mean you're driving Randy." The wolf's ears lowered as he pouted at me again. Martin and Daniel just laughed, but I knew they didn't want him behind the wheel. We don't want another "epidemic" to happen again.

Fast Forward

I knew we were close, as I saw snowflakes falling from the sky. Daniel was smiling at the scenery, thinking how great it was to visit his home again. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. When we got out of the car, our feet touched the cold snow.

"I bet you're happy to be here." I had on a dark navy, knee-length coat, keeping her hands in her pockets while wearing snow boots.

"Of course," he smiled at me, "I could never forget the nice, cold air when it touches my fur."

"I wish I did," Randal shivered while rubbing his arms to warm himself.

"I thought you would be used to it by now," Martin smirked.

"Hey I may have been here before, but I never said I liked it," he frowned.

"This place is beautiful...when I was a kid, I never saw snow in real life, only in pictures."

"I'm glad you like it here," Daniel chuckled, "I can show you the best places that could be interesting for your report."

"Great!"

We followed Daniel towards the fastest transportation route. I never I would be traveling on a block of ice on a river. It was very inventive and yet funny. I kept looking around, noticing the snow shining in the morning sun. I then glanced at animal in front of me. It was a young female snow leopard; her height almost reached my chin; probably a middle schooler. She was busy taking pictures of the buildings. However when she pointed her body up, she stumbled a bit, but luckily I caught her just in time.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yes I'm okay. Thank you."

"Don't wanna end up like a popsicle," I joked.

"Hehehe...I'm Bella," she said, "are you Sapphire, the human my mom talks about?"

"Yes I am," I nodded, "it's nice to meet you Bella. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"I'm guessing you live around here? Or umm...hehe, well, I wouldn't know since its my first time here."

"Really? Then you should totally go to the ice rink that's over there," she pointed to a path that was coming up.

"Sounds like fun. Hey Daniel, do you think we can stop there first?"

"I don't see why not."

"Can I come too? Bella asked.

 _[Not to sound suspicious, but the way the gears in my head were turning, told me something was odd about her question. Not to mention, she was all alone for someone her age...but I didn't protest.]_

"Sure. Why don't you lead the way."

"Sure!" We all got off on the next stop. However, we didn't suspect anyone else to be tagging along with us. In the shadows, two bears were watching.

"Target is on the move...but now there's cops." One of them spoke in a walkie-talkie.

[Then make sure you grab her when she's alone. No slip ups.]

"Yes, boss."

The ice rink was big enough for a herd. We all put on our skates, Bella was especially in a hurry when tying the laces. The young leopard made her way on the ice, gliding until she came to a stop to face me.

"My mom and dad used to bring me here when I was little," she said.

"Then you must be a good skater," Sapphire thought.

"A-ah— look out," Randal stumbled a little and bumped into Daniel.

"Well...hopefully better than him." Bella laughed.

"Miss Lovell, are you good at skating?" She asked. I started to glide along the ice, but then sped up and did a triple flip. Bella had a glint in her eyes.

"It's no different from in-line skates."

"That's amazing! Can you teach me that? I could never do a triple flip. Please~?" Bella pleaded.

"Ahaha— alright Bella. Let's start with the basics first."

The others watched as I tried to help Bella.

"Alright, that's it...now just lift off." Bella was jumping in the air. When she spun three times, it was swift but the landing was off.

"Woah!" Bella slipped and was gliding on the ice with her legs flat down. I helped her up.

"You okay?"

"Uh— yeah, I'm fine," she brushed herself off.

"Your timing with your areal spin was good."

"Thanks. I never got this close to finishing the move."

"Maybe your mom could help you on the landing."

"O-oh, yeah...I guess she could..." I raised my eyebrow as I watched Bella's expression change.

Suddenly, we heard rumbling and turned to Randal. He sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry...I didn't have time to eat before we left."

"You know, I could go for a quick bite to eat."

"I'm getting hungry too," Bella agreed.

"Is there a restaurant or cafe nearby we could go to?"

"Yes. It's just a few blocks away."

"What's the name of the place?"

"It's the Snowberry Cafe. The food is as great as the coffee."

"Sounds good," Martin replied.

Fast Forward

Upon reaching it, the outside interior had the name above the clear window. The 'o' in Snowberry was shaped into a paw, which I thought was cute. The best part was the aroma of fresh coffee lingering inside. Only three, wooden tables were occupied, the animals drinking their tea or coffee and light snacks. There were round lanterns hanging above, a table counter, and most areas in the cafe had snow laying on top of things. It was subtle. The owner was a polar bear; he wore a dark navy apron different from the black ones his employees wore, and he had round spectacles on the bridge of his nose. He looked at us as we took a seat.

"Welcome..."

"Hey Mr. Bearsworth."

"Daniel," he looked at him, "it's been a while. I see you brought Randal, and some new friends."

"Hello sir," I greeted him.

"This is a surprise. What can I get for all of you?"

"I'll have my usual," said Daniel.

"I'll take the black coffee this time," Randal implied.

"And you sir?" the owner looked at Martin.

"Hmm...I think the mild coffee for me."

"And for you miss Lovell?"

"I'll have the cafe mocha. What do you want Bella?"

"Mm~...the fruity lemonade."

"Okay," the owner wrote down everything.

"Oh—and we'll all have the Snowberry cake. I'll pay." Daniel added.

"Very good. Your order will be out soon." He turned around and started discussing the order with a wolf employee.

"This place is nice," said Sapphire.

"Yeah, especially the Snowberry cake. It's the owner's signature dish."

After a while, the employee brought our drinks out. I was the last to receive mine.

"Here's your café mocha, miss..." He placed the cup in front of me; the cream was shaped as a heart.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure miss," he winked at her, making me blush slightly. I could head Bella giggle. I shyly smiled at him, unaware of the others giving a look at the employee.

I didn't take long for us to eat our cake while making light conversations. I even finished my report. However, I was paying more attention to Bella. The leopard looked at her cake, playing it with her fork. The way she looked told me something was off.

"Hey, Bella," I called out, "what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh...nothing..." I hummed in disagreement. I had one theory to what she might be thinking. I just hoped I didn't regret this.

"Bella...it sounds to me like you're running away from something...or maybe someone...?" I saw Bella's eyes widen.

"How did you know?"

"I can tell. I've dealt with kids who might have ditched school or ran away from home. Is something going on with you and your parents?"

"N-no, its just...When my dad passed away, mom's been trying to work almost everyday to make our living. I love my mom, but...I wish she put some time for me once in a while."

I sighed. The feeling of neglect was eating up inside the young cub.

"Sweetie...I'm sure she loves you as much as you do..." Bella glanced away.

"I only met you just now, but I see can tell that you're more confident than you sound...but right now, there's something you should do."

"What's that?"

"To be strong. I'm sure you both have a lot on your paws...but if you tell her how you feel...maybe you and your mom might work things out. You never know..."

Bella stared at her drink, twirling the straw. She glanced back at me, just to give a small smile. Daniel was just finishing with the check.

"Thanks for the service, old friend."

"Anytime."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Come on, Bella..."

"Come again, soon~" Bearsworth bellowed as he waved us goodbye.

"Why don't you call your mom and tell her to pick you up at the station."

"Okay..." Just as Bella was reaching for her phone, a loud sound was heard.

 **HONK! HONK!**

We looked up and saw a car pull up to us. A female snow leopard got out and ran towards Bella.

"Bella, thank goodness!" She hugged her tight.

"Mom?"

"When your teacher said you weren't at school, I panicked."

"Are you Ms. Nevara?" Martin asked.

"Yes, I you for finding my daughter."

"Actually, she found us," I smiled. Ms. Nevara looked at her daughter.

"...Bella..."

"I know you're upset, and I'm sorry...its just..."

"Honey, we can talk later." Bella turned to us.

"Thank you officers. I had fun today."

"You're welcome. Get home safe." Ms Nevara waved to us as she and Bella drove off.

"Well, I'm glad that was settled," Martin sighed.

RING RING~~

Daniel's phone went off.

"Now what?" Randal mumbled.

"Hello? Oh, hey Whitney-perfect timing. Yeah, we're right outside."

"Who's he talking to?" I whispered to Martin.

"Whitney. She's Daniel's fiancé."

"Fiance?" Danny, you never told me you were getting married." The polar bear just got off the phone, giving me a smile.

"Sorry...but yeah, we're getting married in December."

"Daniel~!" I heard a female voice. A polar bear wearing blue pants and crimson coat waved at us while walking over. She hugged Daniel as he kissed her cheek.

"I hope I'm not too late."

"You're just in time." Daniel turned to me and gestured a paw.

"Sapphire, this is Whitney."

"Sapphire Lovell. Its nice to finally meet you." We shook hand/paw.

"I asked Whitney to take you shopping."

"Shopping? Why?"

"You probably don't have much clothes in your closet..."

[That was true...]

"...and plus, you need to have some fun. I thought a girl's day out would be perfect."

"And we shouldn't waste anymore time. Come on, I'll show you the best shopping experience in Tundratown."

"O-okay..." I was startled when Whitney linked my arm and pulled me ahead.

"We'll go back to the station," Martin hollered.

"Okay!" I answered back.

Meanwhile...

Ms. Nevara and her daughter were pulling up to the driveway of their home. They sat there quietly. The older female looked at Bella, giving a concerned look.

"...Bella...I'm really upset about this...but I'm glad you're safe. And I don't blame you for running off like that...I guess we both have some things to work out."

"...Hey, mom..."

"Yes, dear?"

"...I'm sorry. I'll try to be strong for the both of us...and for dad. I know he would've wanted this." The mother smiled, giving her a hug.

"Of course..." They both got out of the car. However, Ms. Nevara stopped in her tracks when noticing the door; just a fracture of it was open. This made her stay on high alert, though her heart skipped a beat.

"Mom?"

"Honey, stay back." Bella stood still as she watched her mom open the door. An eerie creak was made, as she examined the living room. Nothing was abnormal or touched. Just then, her ear went up and twitched to a nearby stairway, where it led to the bedrooms. She heard footsteps. She didn't care what it was. The leopard pulled her daughter back to the car as she tried to restart it.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Call the police. Hurry, Bella."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Bella stumbled to get her phone and then dialed the number. The car's engine ran, and Ms. Nevara punched the gas and sped down the street. She looked at her rear view mirror, seeing two bears running out of the house and ran into their vehicle.

"Bella, hold on!"

VVVROOOOMM~~!

Fast Forward

"Whitney are you sure its okay to buy all this for me? I feel really bad..." I was carrying three bags while Whitney had five.

"Don't worry," she reassured, "I earn a lot in my salary, so this is more of a light-getaway." I didn't want to ask if she was rich, cause' the prices of these things were enough to sell a library store.

"You want to go to the market? They always have great food supplies and trinkets."

"Well..." I was about to protest, when someone shouted out of the blue.

"Help!" A jaguar was running our direction.

"My store is being robbed!" I ran in front of him.

"Sir, calm down!"

"Officer Lovell! Someone's robbing my store!"

"Lead the way!" I dropped everything as the owner showed me his antique store. I saw two polar bears stuffing valuables in their sacks. I pulled out my weapon.

"Freeze! ZPD!"

"Dammit, its that cop!"

"Don't come any closer, cop!" One of them came our and showed his gun, way bigger than mine.

"A sniper gun!? Oh-you gotta be kidding me!" I was reaching for my com.

"I wouldn't call for backup. If you want these guys to live..." The other bear had a polar bear civilian.

'Wait, what's in his...' And right there, I saw two smaller animals no bigger his thumb resting in his paw; two female shrews.

"Make one more move, and these three are history." I glanced the other way, and then all around to see an opportunity at hand.

"I have a better idea."

 **BANG!**

I pointed my gun and shot to the left. The bullet hit a sign, bouncing off a pole, then a truck's side mirror, and just as the bears were occupied, the bullet shot the weapons out of their paws. It gave the other bear the opportunity to knock the two unconscious.

"Oho-ho~! Nice hit, sir!" I complimented, and he nodded. The bear helped me tie them up just as the police were arriving. Apparently Whitney called Daniel just before they left. I was currently talking to the civilians to make sure they were okay.

"So your name is Fru Fru..."

"We can't thank you enough, officer."

"Just doing my duty. Oh, and I love the hair; very stylish."

"Thank you!"

"Thanks for the assist, Mr. Kozlov." I shook his paw.

"Sapphire, let's head back."

"Coming, Randal! It was nice meeting you, Fru Fru...Kozlov..." They waved as I left with the others. It was just Martin and I in the cruiser, since the others were nice enough to bring the criminals in. We were driving down the streets, just about to leave Tundratown.

"What a day, right?"

"Should I write this in my report?" I joked. Suddenly, the radio went off.

[This is Officer McHorn. In pursuit of two vehicles. One in front is a black convertible, chasing a white van.]

"This is Officer Saber. Come in, McHorn."

[I read you.]

"What's the situation?"

[I'm in Tundratown following them at high speed. Two civilians, a female leopardand I think her daughter, are driving the white van.]

"White van? Leopards? You don't think-" I wide eyed Martin.

"McHorn stay on their tail! We're on our way!"

 **SCRREEECCCHHH!**

Martin turned the car around and hit the gas, and I turned on the sirens.

[But by the time we saw McHorn, his police car was dented badly, parked on the side.]

"What happened?" I asked.

"They threw me off. The suspects are still chasing them through the mountains, but you might catch up if you hurry."

"Call for backup. We'll try to head them off." We drove back down the path. In the first few minutes, I thought we wouldn't make it, but then we saw two specs on the road.

"There!" Martin pointed ahead, seeing the convertible drive up to the van.

"It is Bella and her mom! Step on it, Martin!" At that moment, one of the bears had his upper body out of the window.

"What do you want from us?!"

"Its not you we want!" He grabbed Bella.

"Mom!"

"No!" She was too late, as the bears abducted the young cub. The bear pointed his gun at Ms. Nevara. Just before triggering it, I shot his weapon out of his paw. He screamed in pain. I climbed onto the hood of the cruiser.

'I must be crazy' Within seconds, I jumped onto the suspects' car, leaving Ms. Nevara and Martin behind. I gripped my fingers onto the ends of the car's roof.

"Bella!"

"Miss Lovell!" Bella struggled to break free as she reached out for my hand.

WHACK!

The bear hit my face, making me roll off the car and onto the pavement.

"Miss Lovell~!" The vehicle stopped. One of the bears got out as I leaned on my arm, groaning. I looked up and there he was. He gave a smug look my way, and did another lash right at my stomach. I yelped in response. He traced back to the car and looked at me again. I thought he would have killed me with his gun. Instead, he pointed above, and fired at the top of a hill. Rumbling was heard, and then the sound of snow falling. I ran as fast as I could, all while the suspects were driving off with Bella.

"Sapphire!" I heard Martin's voice from behind.

"Martin, stop!" I turned around and put a hand out. And then...

 **CRASH/RUMBLE!**

Acres of snow divided us.


	2. Case File 1: The Unexpected Trip Part 2

By the time the dust cleared, I saw an impossible 20 foot tall wall of snow, completely blocking the road.

"Sapphire!" I heard Martin's voice on the other side.

"Martin!? You okay?!"

"I'm fine! You?!"

"Yeah!" Just then, snow was falling above, and falling fast.

"Martin you need to take Ms. Nevara back to ZPD!"

"What!? No, I'm not leaving you!"

"There's no time...the snow is coming and it'll get too heavy for you to drive through, if you don't go now!"

"What about you!?"

I looked at my state. Clearly I was bruised on my side and it was too dangerous to stay put.

"I'll head to the next town!"

"Are you sure!?"

"Yes, just go! I'll try to find Bella!"

"...Ma'am, we should go." The leopard nodded and went back to her car.

[I didn't see it, but I knew that Martin was worried for me. Even so, I knew he trusted me as I heard two cars drive away.]

I clutched my waist as I walked down the path. It took half an hour for me to see dim lights flickering a mile away. Though having a coat, my body was already getting tense, my breath all misty and my eyelids forcing to keep awake. That's when my pace was slowing down, and my blood running cold.

'Hold on...' I kept telling myself, but it wasn't enough. The next thing I knew, my body swayed onto the snowy surface. The only thing I could remember was a bright light shining behind me as my shadow outgrew me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything was coming back to focus. My eyes finally opened. I was in a daze, until my vision was clear again. My body though felt heavy and in pain. I could only turn my head, and noticed that I was in a room. I was on a couch, and saw a desk and a fireplace behind it.

'This can't be real...' But trying to get up, I felt the pain on my side, making me slip and fall on the floor.

"Ow...okay...its real," I winced. Just then, footsteps approached me. The next thing I knew two big paws helped me back up on the couch. When I looked up, I realized who it was.

"... Kozlov...?" He gave a small smile.

"I see you're awake," a squeaky voice caught my attention. At the desk to, a small shrew sat in a tiny chair.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mr. Big," he gestured to himself.

"... So you're Mr. Big? I heard a lot about you from Judy and Nick."

"Yes," he nodded his head, "Now then...you must be starving after that long rest."

"Oh no, that's okay, I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality. You've already done so much and—"

GRR~~

I felt the heat creep up to my face as I looked down.

Mr. Big chuckled, waving his hand to one of his henchmen. The polar bear came up and handed me a bowl of soup. I sheepishly smiled at the shrew. Slowly eating the soup, the warmth trickled down my throat.

"If I may ask...What happened to me?"

"Kozlov found you passed out in the snow, about a mile away from my home."

I mustered up enough energy to stand, along with Kozlov's help.

"Thank you for saving me," she smiled at Kozlov and then at Mr. Big, "I hope I wasn't any trouble to you."

"Miss Lovell...it is I who should be thanking you. You risked your life to save my trusted body guard...and also saved my daughter and granddaughter. I am in debt to your kindness."

"To be honest sir," she softly smiled, "I would still risk myself to help others. My parents always believed to help those in need."

"I can see how much you have grown to become like your parents. We had different careers— your parents and I...but we were good friends till the very end," the old shrew smiled, "I was pleased when you found the culprit who did their untimely death."

"Yes, and I...wait! Bella! She was kidnapped—I-I have to find her—!" I was so frantic, the sharp pain in my waist hit me again, prompting me to sit.

"You have badly injured yourself. You can't go any further of risking your wounds."

"I understand...but at least let me contact my partner. He's probably out in the snow looking for me."

"There's no need for that," the shrew looked at one of his henchmen, "send him in."

One of them went to the door and opened it. Within a few seconds, there he was. I was so happy to see that striped face again.

"Martin you're okay!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. Martin supported me and tried to be gentle.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! I thought you..."

"It wasn't easy, but we made it back to Savannah Central. Besides, I couldn't abandon my only partner...that's not happening."

"Oh, geez...you're too stubborn," I sighed with a smile.

"You two are very close," implied Mr. Big, "its the way my daughter looks at her husband."

"O-oh no-no-no...it's just um...we—"

"Uh, no Mr. Big, sir—I mean— she's my partner at work and..."

The henchmen exchanged looks in amusement. Mr. Big chuckled at their embarrassing state. Better yet, why am I blushing so hard?

"So anyway, again—thank you for saving me. I owe you one. Who knows...maybe we can visit another time. I'd like to hear your side of the stories about my parents."

"I would very much like that," the shrew put his paw out, and I shook it.

"Sapphire...Judy and Nick told me who was responsible for this. The leader is Bob Rodenski."

"Rodenski?"

"Yeah. He's a—"

"Just a minute," Mr. Big spoke, "did you say... Bob...Rodenski...?"

"Do you know him?"

"He is one of my business rivals. He is a cheating...back-stabbing con... who owns a cars dealer shop."

 _[The way Mr. Big described him was that of a grudge.]_

"He once stole my money a few months ago, but I could never prove that he did it. That was the last time I ever saw him."

"But what does he want with Bella?"

"The station is saying that its for ransom."

"Ransom money?"

"Ms Nevara is the vice president of a company called Tall Engines. They make and sell the best engines in Downtown, creating huge profits within each month. Rodenski demanded three dozen of those products...if we don't give him what he wants by 7 am, it might put Bella in danger."

"Even if we do, I don't think he'll let Bella go free...I don't think we can trust him."

"The chief said I should come up with a plan with you, but I'm not sure how we should approach this."

"Hmm..." I pondered. Just then, I turned to see Mr. Big, and got an idea.

"That's it!"

"Huh?" Martin raised his eyebrow in confusion. I went to Mr. Big, leaning down with my chin on my arms, laying on the desk.

"Hey, Mr. Big...do you feel like giving Rodenski a taste of his own medicine?" Sapphire kept smiling, as Mr. Big gave an amused smirk.

(3 am)

On the outskirts of Downtown, there was the harbor. There laid the empty shacks and old abandoned warehouses. However one warehouse had the lights on, two black bears guarding outside of the doors. Inside were a group of black bears, each wearing a suit. One bear had a navy suit, and resting upon his paw was a slim rat. He had a white suit, on the left side was a red rose pinned on, and he wore a white fedora. Behind him was Bella tied to a chair, two bears guarding her.

"It's only a matter of time boys," his accent was similar to Mr. Big's, but more rough.

"Yeah right," Bella retorted, "there's no way you're going to get away with this. Unlike you, Sapphire is way smarter than anyone in this room."

"Oh yeah?" Rodenski turned to see her, "we'll see about that." Suddenly, a ruckus was hear outside. The bears pulled out their weapons and aimed for the door. Once the door was wide open, a figure appeared in the shadows. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer to Rodenski, until it stopped right under the light and in front of him.

"Miss Lovell," Bella smiled.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm okay."

"Well well," Rodenski held his paw to the end of this hat, "so you're Officer Lovell...they weren't kidding about you..." The rat told his henchmen to lay down their weapons. He looked at my bandages.

"I see one of my men gave you a good thrashing."

"So you're Rodenski? I thought you were—"

"Taller?" He interrupted.

"No...fatter...since you stuff yourself with the money you rip off from your customers."

"Heh," Rodenski smirked.

"But I believe we have a deal to make out..."

"... Gladly," the rat snapped his fingers. The bears untied Bella, but kept a firm grip on her arms as she stood up.

"First...where's the stuff?"

"I was hoping you would say that...but I think you should ask your friend." I turned to the door.

"And what does that mean?" Rodenski frowned.

"Hello, Bob..."

"!?" Rodenski heard a familiar voice. Out from the shadows, Mr. Big appeared, sitting in the palm of Kozlov's paw. Behind them was his polar bear henchmen. Two were in possession of the cargo.

"Hey hey hey! What gives!?"

"Technically, you didn't say I couldn't bring anyone outside the force."

"And why would someone like him," the rat pointed at Mr. Big, "help a cop like you!?"

"She saved my family," Mr. Big implied, "in fact, she and her parents are like family to me. They have always been kind to me...and now I return the favor."

"Hmph! You were always sentimental...too soft in my opinion..."

"And yet he's still on top and far ahead of you in the business..." I smirked.

"Watch it Lovell," he glared at me, "so you gonna give me what I want, or let this leopard girly pay the price?"

Bella struggled in the bear's strong grip.

"We'll give you the goods—if...you give back what you stole from Mr. Big."

"Hah! Now you're cutting a deal bout' something I don't have?"

"Oh I know you did...about three hundred-thousand dollars from his account was lost because you stole it."

"You have no proof of that!"

"Ooh~ actually, I do. I did some research and found your DNA on the desk of Mr. Big's room. That was the day when you snuck into Mr. Big's house around 9 pm, find the vault, with the help of your henchmen, crack the code and confiscate as much lout as you could carry. When escaping, that's when Mr. Big saw you leave into your car and never sat foot on his property again, afraid that he would hunt you down. However you thought that without proof, he could never lay a paw on you...until today..."

My phone showed pictures of the desk and vault; fur and claw marks were on them, and they weren't the polar bears or Mr. Big's. Rodenski could feel his spine shiver; the fact that he robbed the most feared crime boss in Tundratown, and was now guilty with proof, made him pale.

"I'll give you the engines...but not until you let Bella go..."

The rat frowned, and snapped his fingers. The bears released Bella, and she ran straight to me. Mr. Big then signaled his henchmen, and the polar bears stack each crate in front of Rodneski. The rat ordered his henchman to open it. The bear cracked the lid as he put Rodenski in front of him. He gave a satisfied look.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said. He signaled his men to give one of the polar bears the suitcase with money. As they finished the trade, the rat kept his amused smirk and snapped his fingers again. The bears pointed their guns at them.

"Sorry, but I can't leave any witnesses. It's just business, you understand..."

"Sure...but you underestimated me," I too snapped my fingers, and in seconds, police officers entered the building.

"Freeze! Put your paws up where I can see them!" The bears did what they said. McHorn had his hands with Rodenski.

"You lying little-!"

"As a sly fox and clever rabbit once said: 'It's called a hustle sweetheart'..." I smirked as Judy and Nick were on the sidelines, doing a fist-pump.

In conclusive, Rodenski was behind bars. Bella was back with her mother, and decided to spend more time with her daughter, whether it was at work or at home. Everything was back to normal like it always is. For now at least]

I put my report it on the desk and left the office. I was on my way to eat lunch, when voices calling out to me.

"Hey Sapphire."

"Hi Caleb," I saw Fangmeyer and his two friends, Grizzoli and Wolford.

"Great job today," Grizzoli smiled.

"Thank you."

"How's your wound? Is it healing?"

"Yes. It feels much better now."

"Aha~ that's our girl! You face danger head on as always," the white wolf ruffled my hair.

"Come on, Fangmeyer," Wolford joked, "don't baby her, even she has weaknesses."

"Yeah...but even I know some of your weaknesses," I scratched Fangmeyer behind his ear and around his neck. I laughed as he tilted his head, his tail wagging happily as he whimpered. Wolford and Grizzoli were stifling their laughter. I let go of him and then turned to the gray one.

"I don't see why you're laughing," I did the same thing to Wolford. Grizzly laughed as hard as he could. The wolves were a complete mess, embarrassed with red blush painted on their cheeks.

"Good boys~...oh, I love this old trick."

[It pays to be a lover of animals.]

"Laugh it up, Grizzoli," the wolves glared at their cackling friend.

"Hey Sapphire," Judy called me, "can you come here for a minute?"

"Okay. See ya guys..." I ran to Judy.

"What's up?"

"Fru Fru wanted me to give you this," Judy gave me a gift bag. I reached in, and then picked up assorted hair products.

"Aww...these are so nice. Tell her I said thanks."

"Actually~" Judy gave an apologetic look. Judy pointed at Nick, who was carrying seven more gift bags on his arms. I had my mouth hang open.

"Wow..."

"Don't worry," Judy said, "it was Mr. Big's idea, so I think you shouldn't argue."

"If you say so..."

"Hey guys," Martin came into the scene.

"Oh, hey Martin." She waved to the tiger. Martin then looked at Nick.

"Woah, Nick," he said in amusement, "did you go and buy Judy late anniversary gifts?"

"Ha, ha~" Nick said dryly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed three bags from Nick.

"Come on you...help me get these to my office." Martin chuckled and carried the rest. Once we were at the door, Martin opened it to let me inside.

"I really feel bad for getting all these gifts from Mr. Big and his daughter."

"Well knowing them, its best if you thank them and leave it at that. Anyway..." he pulled out a case file.

"Just got a new case from the boss," he said, "think you can solve this?"

"We _are_ partners," she smiled, "so I think both of us can give it a shot." Martin smiled back. I sat down behind my desk.

"But right now," she pointed at him, "you're getting us lunch while I look at the file."

"Ahaha...yes ma'am," Martin chuckled, "the usual at Snarlbucks?"

"Make my drink an oolong tea. Thank you~"

"Yeah yeah," Martin smiled as he went to get their order. As he did, Sapphire sat in her office looking at the information.

It seems that working at ZPD was very hectic at times, but I guess when you have people, or to say, mammals... you could trust and call them friends, anything's possible. There's bound to be new challenges ahead for me, but hey, its only been weeks. So let's hope Zootopia's ready. What could go wrong?

 ** **SLAM/BOOM!****

"WILDE~~!" Chief Bogo's voice echoed.

"Ahaha...scratch that..." I spoke out-loud.


	3. Case File 2: Bunnyburrow Burglary Part 1

Things were quite slow in Savannah Central. No much crime has happened over the few weeks. The bunny officer was sighing as she sat in her cubical. Judy did nothing but reports after more reports. It was indeed a dull day. Nick's station was right across from hers. The fox saw how bored she looked.

"You okay, carrots?" he asked.

"... I'm fine, Nick..."

"Then how come your ears are droopy?" He looked at her ears going down in sadness. Judy turned her chair around.

"Okay, okay," she sighed, "its just... ugh, I wish something would happen...anything to get me out of doing paperwork."

"Even parking duty?" Nick raised an eyebrow. Judy paused.

"... Well... I wouldn't go that far," she rubbed her neck.

"I can't argue with that," Nick leaned on his chair, "but maybe something will turn up."

"I doubt that. Its not like a case will fall right into our paws."

"Hey guys," Clawhauser popped out of nowhere, "the chief wants you in his office asap." The two smaller mammals exchanged looks.

When they were in the chief's office, they were standing on the chair as Bogo sat behind his desk. The buffalo then dropped a file in front of them.

"I need you two to form a team for an undercover mission," the buffalo explained. Judy opened the file. She and Nick saw photos of four male mammals; two were sheep, while the others were a pig with a black spot on his face and a brown hare with blue eyes. What surprised Judy was that these were taken in her hometown, Bunnyburrow.

"They've been suspected of stealing goods from every farm there is. There is reason to believe that your family, Hopps, will be one of their targets." Nick glanced at Judy, who gave a worried expression.

"Normally I would not let any investigation come too close to family, but you know the terrain," Bogo implied, "so its best that you and Wilde take charge of this case. They will likely strike during the festival that is said to arrive in two days. Try not to create any panic. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." they both saluted to him. Once they were at the lobby, Judy and Nick stood by the empty chairs.

"Well," Nick began, "you were right about it falling... just not exactly in our paws."

"We can't let anything happen Nick," Judy faced him, "we're going to track these guys down."

"What's your plan?" he asked.

"... Well...," Judy started to smile, "the chief said to devise a team. I think I know two officers that fit the job." Nick gave his signature smirk, agreeing with Judy's idea.

Sapphire's POV

The train was on its way, leaving Zootopia as it sped across the waters. Soon enough, it was going passed the woods and was nearly there to Bunnyburrows. Judy was looking out the window as Nick sat beside her.

"Do you think we've packed enough?" she asked. Nick looked at the suitcases, and then back at Judy.

"I'm pretty sure," Nick stated, "with three days to spare, we should be ready in no time."

"We can't thank you enough for coming guys," Judy smiled at me and Martin. All of us wore casual clothes.

"Its not trouble," the tiger smiled, "we didn't have patrol or anything."

"Besides, this is your family we're talking about. If they're in danger, we'd be happy to help."

"Oh, looks like we're here," Martin pointed at Bunnyburrow's train station.

"And look who came to see us," Nick smirked. They stood up and saw a whole litter of bunnies. Standing in front were two bunnies, a male and female.

"Those are my parents," Judy explained to me. As soon as the train stopped, the doors slid open. The group then rolled their suitcases with them as they got off the train. Judy excitedly ran up to the couple.

"Judy!" They smiled at their daughter.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" she dove right in to a hug. As they released her, they greeted Nick.

"Hello Nick," Mrs. Hopps shook his paw.

"Hi Mrs. Hopps."

"Nick," Mr. Hopps tipped his cap, "I hope you're taking good care of our daughter?"

"He is, dad," Judy went up to Nick and hugged him, "I don't know what I would do without him." Her parents smiled at them.

[I was so touched by how caring these mammals were, despite being natural enemies.]

"Oh, guys," Judy came up to Martin and I, "these are my friends from work. This is Martin..."

"Hello," Martin greeted them.

"Oh, hello," Mr. Hopps shook his paw and smiled.

"And this... is Sapphire," Judy grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards them. I often get shy, but I smile to ease my anxious self.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hopps," I waved at them.

"Well I'll be," Mr. Hopps said in astonishment, "we're meeting the famous Lovell officer. How do ya like that, Bonnie?"

"Oh, Stu," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "don't make her feel nervous. We're very glad to meet you, miss Lovell."

"Please, call me Sapphire."

"Well, we shouldn't doddle on here," Mr. Hopps implied, "let's get you guys back to our farm."

We walked along the rocky path. Judy couldn't help but giggle, seeing Martin and I surrounded by her siblings; some were on top of Martin, while others were pulling me by the end of my shirt. I was carrying one of Judy's youngest sisters, Elizabeth. I glanced at Martin, who had two bunnies pulling his ears. I could tell he was trying to tolerate the pain.

"Hey, you kids behave now," Mr. Hopps warned them.

"Sapphire," Elizabeth called me. I looked at her from my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to the festival?"

"Festival?"

"Its the Carrot Day festival," Judy explained, "there will be all sorts of games, and food that animals from our hometown cook especially."

"Oh, yeah," Mr. Hopps said, "we always enter our prize carrots for the blue ribbon contest. We'll be sure to win this year, won't we honey?" Bonnie smiled at him.

"You two remind me of how Nick and Judy look at each other," I thought out loud. Judy was blushing while Nick smiled. Bonnie giggled at their embarrassed state.

"Oh, here we are," Bonnie gestured her paw towards the house. It was next to the large fields of vegetables. Good thing I love carrots. When we approached the house, a large mammal was already there to greet us.

"Is that...?" Martin questioned. I put Elizabeth down.

"Professor Trunks! Its so good to see you!" The elephant lifted me off the ground and hugged me.

"Its good to see you too," he bellowed, "Judy and Nick have already told me the details. So you'll be staying at my place."

Martin shook his trunk. I turned to see Judy's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. Would you mind if we... talk to you in private?" Confused at first, they agreed as we all walked towards the fields where no one would hear us. When Judy explained, I didn't blame them for being shocked.

"We heard about them," Bonnie implied, "but we never thought that..."

"That's why we're here," Martin said.

"We'll be on the lookout," Judy stated, "so please, don't tell anyone about this. Okay?"

"Don't worry Judy," Stu said, "I'd like to see them try and take my prized carrots."

"Come on, we should get you acquainted at my place," the elephant led the four down the path.

We got there safely. Nick and Judy shared a room, right next to Martin's and mine. After settling in, we gathered in the living room to discuss the plan.

"So how do we go about this?" Martin asked.

"First," Judy began, "we should go around town and look for clues."

"You and Nick can do that," I implied, "Martin and I will keep an eye on your family until you get back."

"Oka then... so when the festival comes, we'll be in disguise while you two be on the lookout."

"Sounds good." Just then, Professor Trunks came in with a suitcase in his trunk.

"Well, I must be off," he tipped his hat, "there's a meeting at the university and I'm the guest speaker. Feel free to make dinner without me."

"Bye professor," we watched him leave the house.

"So do we all agree on this?" Judy asked.

"Loud and clear," Nick saluted.

"We should be able to find something," Judy implied. She then turned to Nick.

"And no stopping for blueberries." Nick did a fake pout.

"Carrots, I'm hurt," he joked, "I would never abandon the mission over blueberries. Maybe just buy a few on the way?" Judy shook her head and gave a smirk.

Martin's POV

On the farm, Stu was pulling some carrots out of his fields. I saw his children playing nearby while Mrs. Hopps was sitting on the porch of her house. Stu stretched his back. Just as he went back to work, he heard saw me and Sapphire. I was wearing a white t-shirt tucked into my ripped blue jeans. Sapphire had on a red and white plaque shirt, over a white tank-top and jean shorts, wearing long laced boots.

"Hi Mr. Hopps," I greeted him.

"We came to help out," Sapphire implied.

"Oh no, you don't have to..."

"Its fine," Sapphire smiled, "we need to make sure your produce don't disappear before the festival. Besides, I always wanted to know what it was like to work on a farm."

"Well, if you insist," Stu chuckled, "I could use some help plowing for the next produce."

"I got it," Sapphire picked up a rake and headed towards the empty fields.

"I can help carry these," I picked up the two crates, "where do you want them?"

"Oh, just put them in the barn over there," he pointed at the barn that was about forty feet away from the house.

"Okay," I walked towards the barn. As I did, I greeted mammals as they waved to me. As I entered the barn, enough to fit an elephant. Once I put the crates down, I closed the doors just in case. I was about to head back, until I noticed a familiar face. A pudgy red fox was exiting a truck with a pie logo.

"Gideon!" I shouted, getting his attention. I jogged towards him as he waved. I met Gideon when he was visiting Zootopia last week.

"Hey Gideon. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Martin," he smiled throwing his southern accent out, "I was just on my way ta drop off some pies for Mrs. Hopps. I need er advice on these blueberry pies before the big festival that's comin' up."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you live here."

"So what brings you in these parts?" Gideon asked.

"Well... technically Judy invited me and Sapphire to attend the festival, but..."

"I get it," he nodded, "so how's police work treating' ya?" He opened the back of his truck and pulled out a tray of pies.

"Oh, pretty good," I shrugged, "at least I'm not on parking duty. In the meantime, I'm just helping Mr. Hopps with his carrot farming."

"Well, I hope I see y'all at the festival."

"Same here. I can't wait to eat your pies."

"Well shoot, if you'd like I don't mind giving you a taste check," he showed his pie. Ot was tempting, but I protested.

"Oh no. I don't want Nick finding out...and you know how he gets when 'blueberries' are involved."

"Ahaha, I can't argue with that remark, sir."

"Just be careful to stock your goods in a safe place," I warned, "I heard about those thieves stealing everyone's produce."

"Now don't you worry sir. Even if that happens, I can always make another dozen batches before then."

"Well, if you say so..."

"I'll see ya later Martin."

"You too," I waved as Gideon went to see Mrs. Hopps. Even so, I was still worried that the thieves will steal his and the Hopps's family's goods. I walked back to the fields.

"I hope Judy and Nick find a lead."

No One's POV

Around town, Judy and Nick drove in Judy's family truck. They soon parked by a marketplace. Judy was wearing her hat and sunglasses. Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think your disguise will cut it," he stated. Judy sighed.

"At least I don't look like a tourist with bad fashion sense," Judy retorted, receiving a frown from Nick.

"Luckily my neighbors saw them hanging around this area. If we wait out, they might show up." Nick leaned on the seat arm, looking out the window. He then noticed a market booth set outside. There were assorted vegetables and fruit, including blueberries. Unaware to him, Judy was giving a dead pane look.

"Nick~..." she warned him.

"What? I'm here," Nick turned his head, "I'm totally focused. You have my attention; 100%."

Judy turned back to look out the window. Just then, she saw something. She pulled out some binoculars. Judy saw two sheep and a pig walking together. The pig had a black spot on his cheek, and Judy immediately recognized him. She saw the pig distracting the one of the employees, while the sheep landed empty cargo carts in the white van. Judy's eye narrowed.

"Nick, are you seeing this?" she whispered.

"Mm... totally...uh-huh..."

"...?" Judy turned her head, and her face went blank. She saw her partner with a handful of blueberries in a cloth, his muzzle smudged with blueberry. Nick blinked, looking back and forth.

"I payed for it," he swallowed.

"Just take the pictures," Judy groaned. Nick put his treat away and pulled out a camera. He took a few photos.

"You got enough?"

"Plenty," Nick replied.

"Good. Let's get back before they notice us." She was putting her seatbelt on.

"Uhh... you might wanna take that back," Nick and Judy looked to see the sheep running towards them.

"Go- go-go-go!" Nick shouted. Judy started the car, and slammed the gas pedal. The truck drove away before the sheep could reach them. Judy was driving like crazy now.

"Did we lose them!?" she asked. Nick looked back. It was then the white van came driving down the streets.

"Not exactly," Nick implied.

"Hang on!" They turned a sharp right around the corner. The white van did the same, driving down the street. However, right down an alley, Judy and Nick saw the van pass them. They quickly went back the way they came. Nick sighed in relief, leaning back on his seat.

"Clever bunny," Nick smirked at her, and Judy smiled.

"Let's get back home. We need to tell the others."

.

.

.

.

"Its my turn!"

"No, its my turn!"

"Hey you kids," Bonnie scolded three of her litter, "share your toys!" She was shouting from the window inside the kitchen. She then saw Sapphire carrying the crates of carrots on her shoulder.

"Sapphire, do you need help?" she shouted.

"I'm good Mrs. Hopps," Sapphire said, "these are the last crates, so I'll be okay."

"Alright then," Bonnie smiled, "I'll make you some lemonade after you're done." She went back to cooking in the kitchen as Sapphire walked towards the barn. As she did, she noticed the doors were open. Being cautious, she slowly walked inside and put the crates down. She looked around. Suddenly, she heard something rustling in the haystack. Sapphire grabbed a wooden stick and armed herself. The sound became louder, and she knew something was in there. She raised her weapon.

"Who's there? Come out with your hands up," she demanded. She stood still. Just before she could speak, something popped out.

"Don't shoot!" Coming out were four mammals; a wolf cub, a male hippo calf, a female lion cub and Judy's sister Elizabeth. Sapphire lowered the stick.

"Alright," Sapphire dave a serious tone, "what are you kids doing here?"

"We didn't mean to."

"We were just playing hide and seek."

"We're sorry Sapphire," Elizabeth made her ears drop.

"You know you shouldn't be playing in here," she reminded, "I could've hurt you."

"See," the wolf cub said, "I told you she would get mad." He looked at the lion.

"You wanted to play this game," the lioness frowned. Sapphire sighed with a smile.

Martin's POV

"Thanks for helping out."

"You're welcome sir." I looked up to see Sapphire walking with the kids. By the looks of it, those kids got in trouble for some kind of antic.

"She's very nice," Stu spoke. I looked at him, and then back at Sapphire.

"Yeah, she is. She really likes kids, and they like her."

"So... Judy told me that you're partners with her."

"Yes, sir," I smiled, "we haven't been partners for a long time... but, I'm glad she is. I don't know anyone else I could trust." I didn't see Mr. Hopps's amused look. I heard him clear his throat.

"I've been meaning to ask," Stu began, "how long have you and Sapphire known each other?"

"I'm sorry?" Martin asked, confused by his words.

"Well, since I've experienced my daughter's relationship towards Nick... I figured that you would, uh... be the same with her...?" He looked at Sapphire.

"I-uh...n-no sir," I stuttered, "we, um... we're not..."

"Oh, I'm not judging here," Stu put his paws up, "in fact, I support this kind of thing, thanks to Judy and Nick. In Zootopia, anyone can be anything, I guess. Its actually nice to see-"

"Sir, I'm not- I mean... we're just friends," I awkwardly chuckled. I didn't know what else to say.

"Hmm, yes. I can see that," Stu had an amused look on his face.

"Hey you two," Sapphire greeted us, "I got lemonade if you want some."

"O-oh, thanks." Thank god for distractions. Sapphire gave Stu lemonade too, and then looked at the fields.

"Wow, Martin. You finished already?"

"Like I said, I got this." Just as we were enjoying our lemonade, we heard the sound of honking from a car. Judy and Nick pulled up to the house. Once they were out, Nick was suddenly attacked by Judy's younger siblings, piling on top of him.

"Did you get me something Nick?"

"Do you have candy?"

"His tail is so fluffy!"

"J...J-Judy... help..." he reached out, but Judy giggled as she left him to deal with the bunny pile. I stifled a laugh as much as Sapphire did.

"Hey Judy, how did it go?"

"We managed to escape," Judy sighed, "we saw the criminals stealing carts and loading them in a van."

"They're getting ready for the big day."

"And we have to make sure they don't succeed," Sapphire implied, "Judy, its time we put your plan into action."

"What plan?" Stu asked.

"Don't worry dad," Judy reassured him, "we got this."

"Lets head back to the professor's home to gear up. We got some work to do." The four of us left the Hopps farm.


	4. Case File 2: Bunnyburrow Burglary Part 2

It was 9 at night, and the Hopps farm was peace and quiet. The darkness made it impossible for anyone to see anything, which was good news to a pair of sheep. Their hooves rustled in the grass as they ran over the hill and down to the barn. Once there, one of them looked at the lock while the other was on the lookout. The sheep used some tools, and unlocked the chains. They slowly opened the doors. One of them pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the crates of carrots. The sheep pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"The coast is clear," he whispered. His other associate looking at the crates.

"Good," the voice on the other end replied.

"Do you want all of them, boss?"

"Yes. All of them...and leave no trace behind."

"Hey," his friend whispered, "where's Johnny? He was supposed to be here by now."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing boss. I'll call you back," the sheep turned his device off and walked towards the crates.

"I thought you said he would be here with the van."

"I did. I called him five minutes ago and he said he was here."

"Oh, yeah? Well I don't see him!"

SLAM

The doors shut themselves. Suddenly, lights went on and the sheep were blinded for a second. Right in front of the doors, Judy and Nick were holding the pig with handcuffs.

"He's right here," Judy smirked. The sheep back up a little. As they turned around, Martin and Sapphire came out behind the haystacks and pointed their weapons at them.

"Don't even think about," Martin warned. Soon after they handcuffed both sheep and put all three mammals in the cruiser parked outside. Sapphire was inside checking to see if nothing was out of place. Just then, she heard noises and looked down. The sheep's walkie-talkie was right by her feet.

[Bzz...Phil...you there... what's going on?] Sapphire picked it up, and then pressed the button.

"Phil can't come right now," she joked, "do you want me to leave a message?"

[... Who is this?] At that moment, Martin came in and saw Sapphire.

[Who are you?] the voice called. Sapphire gave the device to Martin.

"I assume you're the brains behind the operation?" he asked.

"... And I assume you jokers are cops," the voice retorted.

"You got that right... and we know who you are."

"Yeah right..."

"Oh, come on...a brown hare," Sapphire implied, "with blue eyes and a country accent from what I'm hearing. So wherever you are, we will find you."

"Oh you will," the hare stated, "but once the festival starts, you'll be too distracted to notice me in plain sight. There are lots of bunnies that could resemble me, and I've got more men to back me upon case. So...good luck with that." Just like that, the line was cut off. Martin groaned as he stretched his back.

"I can imagine the smug look on his face," Martin sighed.

"Martin, its fine. Our job isn't done yet. This is Judy and Nick's case anyway, and I'm sure they'll close this case in no time. They're one of the best."

"Yeah, but we are too," Martin smiled.

"Now you sound like you're trying to comfort me," she smirked. She walked ahead as Martin followed. They regrouped with Nick and Judy by the cruiser.

"Its a good thing the chief sent us this vehicle," Nick implied.

"Alright then," Judy implied, "phase 1 is complete. Now... we leave phase 2 for the Carrot Days festival."

"You sure this will work?" Nick asked.

"Trust me," Judy grinned, "once the festival starts, all of us will be in position before he shows up."

"Yeah Nick," Sapphire turned towards him, "you shouldn't doubt your partner. I'm looking forward to this... that, and eating Gideon's blueberry pies." At that moment, Nick's stomach was growling.

"You had to mention blueberry," Nick gave a dead pane look. Everyone laughed.

Fast Forward

Today was the Carrot Days Festival. Mammals, especially bunnies, from all over Bunnyburrow were enjoying themselves. There were carrot themed games with carrot themed prizes, carrot themed food, haystack maze, and among other things carrot related. Judy's sister, Elizabeth, was playing with her friends near her family's carrot booth. Stu was maintaining the carrot crates while Bonnie was managing the booth.

"Thank you for coming," Bonnie waved as one of her customers left. At that moment, she saw her neighbors coming towards her. One was a lion couple with two sons in their mid 20's, a hippo couple, a male wolf and his two teenage daughters and son that was also in his 20's.

"Hey Bonnie," the female lion smiled. Bonnie did the same.

"Hello Gina. How are you?"

"Good. Just wanted to see if our daughter was here."

"Oh, don't worry," Bonnie waved her paw, "they're with Elizabeth in the back."

"Hey, I see you have some good carrots going here," the male hippo implied.

"You still entering your prize carrot for the contest?" The male wolf asked.

"Oh, you bet," Stu came next to Bonnie, "we'll be sure to win this year."

"Hey I've heard that our neighbors were robbed of their produce a few days ago," one of the lion's sons implied.

"I hope the thieves don't show up during the festival," the female hippo thought.

"Don't worry," Stu said, "if that happens, my daughter and her boyfriend will wrangle in those mammals."

"That's right," the male lion grinned, "I forgot they're police officers." While they were conversing, the wolf's youngest daughter was fiddling with her phone. When she backed up, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she turned herself around. However her eyes shot open when she saw Sapphire staring back while carrying a crate of carrots.

Sapphire's POV

I was wearing a v-neck shirt with fringes on the ends, jean leggings and dark cowboy boots with a embroidery on the sides.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I wasn't looking. Excuse me..." I went around her and the group to Bonnie. I didn't expect my presence to surprise them.

"Mrs. Hopps. Here's the last crate."

"Thank you so much," Bonnie then turned to her neighbors, "oh, everyone... this is Judy's friend from work. Sapphire Lovell. You know who she is..."

"Oh, hi," I waved, "its nice to meet you." They greeted her with a pawshake and a wave or two.

"She and her friend are here visiting," Stu implied, "they were a big help getting our produce here on time."

I looked at him, and then back at the group. Just then, the wolf cleared his throat.

"So miss Lovell," he began, "you're from ZPD, right?"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"You know my oldest daughter is thinking of joining the police force," he gestured his paw to the one with brown fur.

"Really, now...well if she wants to, then I think that's a great idea." The teenager smiled.

"Sapphire," Martin was walking towards us, "you look like a country girl with those boots." I rolled my eyes.

"At least I don't look like a lumberjack," I smirked.

[And he did. A red plaque, collared shirt tucked into his blue jeans with a belt. Now only if he were wearing a beanie and held a saw.]

The tiger grinned as he rubbed his neck.

"This is Martin," I introduced him to the group, "he's my partner at ZPD."

"Nice to meet you all," he shook their paws. I leaned towards the Hopps.

"Is Judy and Nick here?" I whispered.

"Yes," Bonnie whispered back, "they're right nearby."

"Good. Just keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"We should get going," Martin called me.

"Okay. Well, it was nice meeting everyone, but we have to help set up some things at the barn."

"Do you need help?" the lioness asked.

"Oh, no. That's not necessary-"

"Our sons could give you a paw," the male lion patted his oldest son's shoulder, "they could handle the heavy stuff."

"Uh... well..."

"My kids can help too," the wolf implied, "it will get the job done faster."

[Martin and I exchanged looks. The last thing we needed was for civilians to get involved.]

"Um, sure," I gave a crooked smile, "I guess its okay."

"Good," the lioness beamed, "now boys, make sure you're not giving them any trouble."

"Mom," the oldest sighed, "we're not kids anymore. We'll be careful... me more than Hank." He pointed at his brother, who punched him in the arm.

"Well, just follow us," Martin said. He and I walked in front as the mammals followed. Stu and Bonnie had worried expressions as they watch them leave.

"What now?" I whispered.

"We can't jeopardize the mission," he whispered.

"We'll keep an eye on them. Judy and Nick should be right outside, so they can handle things."

"But won't it be easy for the criminals to spot Nick?"

"Don't worry," she smiled, "I got a friend to keep an eye on him. In fact, I bet Nick thinks he has the best hideout right now."

 _[And I was right. He was at Gideon's pie booth, and that fox was eating up blueberries like no tomorrow. Instead of guarding the food, he's salvaging it.]_

Judy came to the back to see him, and gave a smirk his way.

"You're supposed to guard the produce."

"Hey, you can't deny that you're family's blueberries are delicious," he popped a few more in his mouth.

"Thanks for keeping our cover Gideon," Judy thanked the pudgy fox.

"Aw shucks," Gideon smiled, "I'm happy ta help. I couldn't refuse a request from my friends and its the least I can do." Nick smirked, but his expression turned serious when he looked behind their shoulders.

"Judy," Nick pointed with his eyes as Judy followed. Right by the entrance, a white van pulled up. Coming out were four sheep, and standing in the middle was the brown hare. They were dressed as normal civilians.

"Should we engage?"

"Not yet, Nick. Looks like they're waiting it out. Just stay low for now."

"I'll call Martin," Nick pulled out his phone. Judy turned to Gideon.

"Do you think you can help us?"

"S-sure. What do ya need?" Gideon asked.

Meanwhile, Martin and I were in the barn setting up the equipment. The youngest lion, Hank, and his older brother Will were putting haystack stocks together, using them as seats. The oldest wolf was Allen, the oldest sister was Jenny, and the youngest was Valery. The girls were helping me put up balloons while the others were carrying supplies.

"So... Jenny, right," I looked at her, "you want to join ZPD?"

"Uh, yeah," she smiled, "its been my dream since I was a kid."

"That's cool. Do you know what field you'd like to apply as?"

"Hmm...maybe cyber crime or forensic science."

"Hey, those careers are good."

"What do you do miss Lovell?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, you know. There's patrol, solving cases that include undercover and reports... ZPD is very busy."

"Wow," Jenny said in astonishment, "I wonder if I'll get in."

"Don't think too much about it," I implied, "just do your best, and I'm sure you can. If you pick one of those choices, then that's fine. ZPD needs more experts in those fields." Suddenly, Jenny's sister came between them.

"Hey Lovell," Valery beamed, "did you know that you look like a gazelle?"

"I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"Val," Jenny hissed, but Valery just giggled.

"That's why some of the boys think you look so cute. I couldn't stop laughing every time the guys sneak a glance at you."

"So~... I'm like easy prey?"

"Exactly."

"Valery~" Jenny warned her, "I'm so sorry about my sister. She thinks she's a love expert."

"Only when I see potential." Valery rolled the 'l' on her tongue. Jenny face palmed herself.

[Something tells me this happens often.]

"Hey Sapphire." I walked over to Martin.

"What is it?"

"Seems like our target is right outside," he whispered, "they're likely to steal everyone's goods during the talent show. We'll engage when we're through with preparations."

"Alright," I whispered, "the show will start in half an hour. Is everyone else ready?" Martin nodded.

"I'll call you before then."

"Kay." Just then, I saw him staring at me funny.

"...What?"

What he did next startled me. He put his paw on me cheek, making me flinch. I felt his soft fur run by my skin.

"You got some hay," he showed the strand of hay in his fingers.

"O-oh, thanks," I shyly smiled. Just as Martin was turning this heel, he tripped over a haystack stock. I gasped, but then giggled.

[This was the first time seeing him actually trip over his feet.]

Martin sheepishly grinned as he tried to stand up. He brushed off the loose hay on his fur.

"Y-yeah... I'll... be over here." Martin rushed off, not seeing me hide a smile behind my hand. At that moment, Valery and Jenny came up from behind.

"Ooh~ what do we have here," Valery interrupted.

"That was pretty strange," Jenny thought.

"Oh! I know," Valery grinned, "its so obvious, I should've seen it sooner. Right Jen?"

"I hate to say it, but you might be right."

"What are you talking about?" Sapphire asked.

"By any chance," Jenny intervened, "do you like him? You know... that tiger..."

My face exploded.

"N-no... we're just friends!"

"That's not what your face says," Valery pointed at me.

"No, I'm just a little surprised you said that," Sapphire awkwardly smiled, "and its embarrassing, so don't make any assumptions." I could hear the girls giggling behind me.

Fast Forward

"Alright everyone," someone shouted, "the talent show is about to begin! Come right in and see this year's talented mammals!" Some of the animals gathered into the barn.

Nearby, the brown hare watched as half of the crowd was in the barn, while only a few faces were still at their booths. He knocked on the van, and the sheep rolled out the carts. They rolled them behind the booths. The hare walked into the path like he was minding his own business. When he would approach a booth, that's when his henchmen got to work. The hare would distract anyone, if someone would be at their booth, while the sheep would snatch their goods from right under and roll them back to the van. It was going smoothly. Not one soul noticed anything different, and all according to plan. However, the last two booths were his main target. He first went to Gideon's bakery stand. The pudgy red fox noticed him, and smiled like usual.

"Hey sir," he greeted, "what can I do for ya?"

"Hello," the hare waved, "I was wondering if I you have blueberry pie?"

"Well shoot, of course I do. We have plenty left," Gideon got a pie and showed it to him, "this is one of my larger portions." The pie was surely big, wider than Gideon's stomach.

"That's fine. I'll take it."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Actually," the hare hummed, "I'm curious to know what other pies you might have. They look good..."

"Sure thing," Gideon got a few trays of pies out, setting them on the table in front.

"Well, I got lemon pie, carrot pie of course... then there's apple pie with whip cream and ya got your raspberry pie..." as he was talking, the hare looked over his shoulder to see his sheep loading the crates. He nodded his head, and they hurried off with the goods.

"And finally, there's your banana cream pie," Gideon finished.

"My my," the hare chuckled, "that is a whole lot of pies. I'll take the peach one, please."

"Good choice, sir," Gideon put the pies in two boxes and into a bag with his logo on it.

"Thanks for comin' sir." He watched the hare leave somewhere else. The mammal walked slowly, as he saw the Hopps's family farm booth. Stu was the first to see him.

"Bonnie," Stu whispered, "get behind me..." Bonnie looked up in shock to see the hare. She when behind her husband. Stu cleared his throat.

"Hello there," he greeted, "lovely day for a festival isn't it?"

"Yes sir," the hare smiled, "it certainly is."

"What can I do for you?" Stu asked. The hare looked behind him to see his sheep with the carts.

"...I'd like to try some of your carrots," he casually spoke, "I hear that yours are very delicious."

"Uh, sure thing," Stu gave him a sample. He and Bonnie watched his every move. The hare took a bite of the carrot, making a crunching noise.

"Mmm... very good," he said.

"Well... thank you."

"... Its no wonder your farm is one of my favorites," the hare smirked, "its too bad some of my guys couldn't get some of it. Apparently... your daughter and her friends put them away." Stu and Bonnie stared at him wide eyed. Just then, Bonnie's ear twitched and turned to see the sheep stealing the crates of food.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" she shouted, getting their attention.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

"!" The bunny couple turned to see the hare pointing a gun at them. Stu shielded Bonnie as he glared at him.

"If you don't want to have a hole in your head... I advise you stay where you are... while my friends and I walk away like nothing's ever happened." He then looked in the back.

"Load them up," he ordered, "and make it fast."

"Yes, sir," the sheep rolled the carts away.

"You know our daughter is a cop," Bonnie implied, "she will stop at nothing to put you in jail."

"That's right," Stu supported her, "she's a trier... and she never gives up."

"We'll see," the hare said, "but for now... I'll be taking my leave." The hare walked away from them. As he approached the white van, the sheep were closing the car doors.

"We're ready sir," one of the sheep said.

"Good."

"Stop right there!" The hare turned to see Sapphire and Martin from afar. However, the hare kicked a haystack stock at them, and the thing burst when it came in contact.

"Let's go!" the sheep drove away before they could reach them. Sapphire and Martin stood on the road, covered in hay as they saw the van drive off. Stu and Bonnie real towards them.

"Sorry about that," Stu said, "its too bad they got away." Sapphire looked at him, but there was nothing but a smile on her face.

"That's exactly what we wanted."

"What?" the bunny couple unison.

"Phase 2 was not to stop him, but to stall him," Martin explained.

"Wait a minute," Stu looked around, "where's Judy and Nick?"

"That's where Phase 3 comes in," Sapphire pointed at them.

Fast Forward

The white van was parked outside by a factory, in the middle of an empty field. Inside, the sheep were putting the crates on the side. The brown hare was standing on a crate, in front of a table where the produce were alined beside each other.

"We'll make a fortune out of this stuff," one of the sheep said. His friend laughed.

"Stealing other mammal's produce and selling them as our own will pay off," he grinned. One of the sheep put the giant blueberry pie on a crate.

"Hey boss," he called out, "mind if we eat this?"

"Go ahead," the hare swatted his paw, "but save me a piece."

"Thanks boss," the sheep pulled out a knife to cut it. However, just before he did, the pie split open surprising them. Before they knew it, they were being electrocuted by a taser. The hare turned to see all of his henchmen down on the ground. Right in front was Judy, who was covered with blueberry filling. She pointed her taser at him.

"You're under arrest for theft and illegal marketing of stolen goods!" The hare pulled out his gun, but was suddenly knocked off as Nick came out of the crate from underneath. He kicked the weapon away and grabbed the hare's wrists, and put the handcuffs on him.

"Looks like your plan worked, carrots." Judy wiped some of the blueberry off her face. Nick smirked.

"You finally combined my two favorite things," he gave a smug look. Judy shook her head with a smile.

"I knew it would work," she grinned triumphantly.

"You know my men are outside," the hare grunted, "so don't think you've won just yet."

"Actually, we just did." She pulled out her wake-talkie.

"Are we clear?"

"Yup. We have them in custody."

"Nice work Randal. Over and out." Judy watched as Nick lifted the hare up and walked outside.

Martin's POV

I walked in front while holding two sheep guards. Randal, Daniel, Fangmeyer, and McHorn went to handcuff the other sheep. Sapphire came up to Judy with a smile. Judy chuckled when seeing her covered with bits of hay on her clothes and hair.

"You're plan was foolproof."

"Thanks Sapphire," Judy and Sapphire fist-bumped each other.

"I told you we would find you," Sapphire smirked at the hare. At that moment the chief came in. Everyone saluted to him as he walked towards the girls.

"Sir," both Sapphire and Judy saluted to him.

"Hopps... Lovell," he saluted. He raised his brow when seeing their appearance.

"Why are my best officers covered in... hay and blueberry...?" he asked confusingly, though keeping his stern look. Both officers exchanged looks, but couldn't resist the urge to giggle.

"It was all part of the plan, chief," Judy explained.

"Its best if we give you a report, later," Sapphire sheepishly smiled, "but for now, we'll return the stolen goods to everyone."

"... Yes... I see," he said, "well, it seems you have things under control. Keep up the good work."

"Yes sir," they saluted as the chief walked away.

"... Well... we should head back to the festival," Judy implied.

"Alright," Sapphire turned to her partner, "hey Martin, you still have the cruiser?"

"Yup," I showed the keys.

Soon after, we headed back to the festival. We handed every crate and goods that were stolen back to their rightful owners. The last crates were the Hopps's produce. Judy handed them to her dad.

"Well, that's the last of it."

"Thank you Judy," Bonnie smiled, "we are so proud of you."

"Oh yeah," Stu grinned, "not only did you save our farm, but everyone else's." Judy smiled. She wish she could hug them, if she wasn't covered in pie mix. Sapphire and I were talking to the neighbors.

"So you were undercover the whole time?" Valery asked.

"Yes," Sapphire smiled, "sorry we couldn't say anything."

"Don't be," Allen said.

"Yeah, that's part of your job, right," Jenny smiled, "but you were great. It makes me want to apply to ZPD more than ever."

"You should," I advised, "we're always lucky to have new recruits."

"Hey guys," Daniel was calling from the cruiser, "let's go already!"

"Well, it was nice seeing you."

"You should come visit sometime," Will put his paw out.

"Sure," Sapphire shook his paw.

"Yeah right," Hank mumbled, "you just want to gloat to everyone how you know a famous and cute officer." Will smacked him on the head. I sighed and pulled Sapphire away from them as they left. She looked up at me.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing...just a feeling..." Sapphire shrugged it off. I didn't know why I got agitated. Just then, Judy and Nick walked beside us.

"I could use a shower," Judy stated, "these stains are ruining my clothes."

"Those _are_ blueberries, right? Maybe I can help," Nick wriggled his brow, which made Judy blush and smack him on the head.

"I second that notion," Sapphire sighed, "but I have to admit..." she looked at us as we gave confused looks. Sapphire then pulled out a bag with prizes.

"The festival was fun," she gave a toothy grin. Judy giggled.

"Wait a minute," Sapphire stopped us their tracks, "who's driving our cruiser?" We all turned our heads to the vehicle. Sitting in the driver's seat was Randal, waving for us to hurry. Everything went silent.

"No way," Nick sweat dropped.

"How did he get the keys?" I turned to see Sapphire, but she and Judy were already in Daniel's car.

"Sorry," Judy shouted, "but we'd like to wash up before we die first!"

"Have fun~" Sapphire winked. Just like that, they left with Daniel. I was with Nick, standing in the open. My blood ran cold.

"Did you eat anything yet?" Nick asked.

"Not really," I groaned. Nick hung his head as he walked.

"I'll take the back."

"I'll get the barf bags." We were in for a long ride home.


	5. Case File 3: The Savannahians

Sapphire's POV

"Whew, I'm finally done." I sighed in relief. Since I didn't have any assignments, I volunteered to sort out the reports for Chief Bogo while he was at a meeting. I put the last pile right next to the other 10 piles on his desk.

[At times like these, I wonder why I always push myself to do more work.]

As I walked down the hallway, I saw my partner.

"Martin," I called out. Martin looked at me with a smile.

"Hey," he waved, "how's it going?"

"Good. I just finished the reports."

"Already? You sure are quick..."

"Anyway, is chief done with his meeting?"

"Not yet. He told me if I ever saw you, he wanted me to give you a message."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he says that he needs you to receive a package from the delivery store. Its in Sahara Square though...do you have time?"

"That's all I have right now-so yeah. Tell him when he gets out, okay?"

"Sure thing. Oh and don't forget about the concert tonight."

[Every year the police force has a concert in front of the station to fundraise for charity. Officers, as well as the public, can watch other officers perform on stage.]

"Oh right...don't worry. I'll see you in a bit."

[Knowing how crowded it gets in the day, I took the bus. The worst part of this was doing a cycle; sitting down, then standing up, and then walking around the same spot. Kind of reminds me of my report duties. I saw the bus pull up, and luckily it was empty; peace and quiet for once. I went to the very back, and pulled out my sketchbook to keep me occupied. Minutes went by, and the bus stopped once again, for a mammal to come in.

"Hey Bob. How's it going?"

"Ah, Kayne...yeah, I'm doing just fine. You on your way to Sahara Square?"

"Yup. We got a rehearsal to do before the festival."

"Well don't worry, I'll take you there on time."

[I was too busy drawing to see who it was. It was only when that stranger called out to me.]

"Hey..."

[I looked up to see a male African leopard.]

"Hi," I greeted politely.

"So you're miss Lovell...I heard a lot about you."

"Um, yes...I hear that almost everyday."

"Ahaha, sorry...I'm Kayne."

"Nice to meet you, Kayne." I shook his paw. Kayne sat on the wide seat next to me. I noticed he had a guitar case.

"Do you play?"

"Yes. I'm on my way to Sahara Square for a rehearsal."

"Oh, I see," I then looked at his paws, "Are you by any chance an acoustic guitar player?"

"Uh, yeah...did you just get that from looking at my paws?"

"I can tell by your fingers that you play a long period of time."

"You sound more like a detective than a cop."

"A cop can be just as good..."

"Sahara Square," the bus driver called.

The two of us got off the bus. Sahara Square was hot as ever.

"I have to go this way," I pointed.

"Alright. Hey, if you ever have time, you should stop by and see us play," he gave me the location of their rehearsal.

"I will. Well, I gotta go..."

"Bye miss Lovell," Kayne waved as he went the other way.

[I wasted no time to hurry back to the station. I knocked on the chief's door. You never know what mood he might be in; better safe than sorry.]

"Come in."

"Hi chief. I got the package you need."

"Thank you," he grabbed the box, "and good job filling in those reports. I know it must have been difficult..."

"No, not at all. I know how busy you are. Is there anything else?"

"No. You're free to go, Lovell," he watched my salute and then walk out the door.

No One's POV

A half hour later, Chief Bogo was done with his reports. He stretched his arms out and sighed in relief. The buffalo glanced at the clock. Since he had some free time, he decided to see if Sapphire was working on her reports. He walked out of his office, and down the walkway. As he approached her office, he was about to knock when he heard her voice. He paused, and realized that she was singing. It was actually beautiful, and the song she was singing was one of Gazelle's. He looked through the open drapes, and peered inside. There, Chief Bogo saw Sapphire cleaning her office.

Sapphire's POV

While I was cleaning, I kept singing.

"...and then I'll start aga~in... no I won't lea~ve..."

I was so absorbed into the song, I didn't notice Chief Bogo opening the door. That's when I turned around nonchalantly.

"...oh, oh, oh-OH-GEEZ!" I jumped when seeing the chief. I pulled out my headphones.

"H-hey sir..I...um... yeah... D-did you need something...?" The chief gave a half serious, yet amused expression.

[Oh, how I wish I was buried underground.]

"I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Um...thank you, sir?" That didn't come out right.

"It seems you have some experience in vocal music. Where did you learn that?"

"Well," I glanced the other way, "I... I used to be in a band in high school. I was...their lead singer..."

[I wanted to die.]

"I see...well... I believe that's it then."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Lovell, as of now..."

 _Don't say it._

"...you will be participating in..."

 _Don't you dare finish those words!_

"...our concert tonight."

Nooooo~~(Mentally crashed)

"No...no-no-no-no! I-I can't do that! I haven't sung in public in years... and isn't it too late for me to come up with a song?"

"Then you can sing the ones you know...its obvious that you have a wonderful voice, and we need all the help we can get for this charity event. So end of discussion."

"B-but..."

"No buts," he ordered, "we can talk about this later. Until then, just finish your reports." Just like that, the chief closed the door behind him, leaving my totally stunned. All that came out of my mouth was gibberish.

Fast Forward

"I'm doomed~" I said in a depressing tone. The cheetah gave me a comforting pat on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Sapphire," he said in a sympathetic tone, "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Easy for you to say."

"Don't you like to sing?"

"Well, yeah...when I was a kid, I used to love singing and dancing in front of people. But now... this would be the first time I actually perform in front of a whole, new crowd."

"Think of it this way," Clawhauser implied, "you'd be helping for charity... a good cause for your efforts." I sighed deeply.

"I'm going to Sahara Square. Maybe doing my report will help me ease my headache." Clawhauser awkwardly smiled.

I sat on a table with an umbrella, writing down some notes.

[I didn't care how hot it was, I was already dying at the station, knowing I got sucked into singing tonight.]

I reached into my pocket and found a piece of paper. It was the location of Kayne's band.

'I wonder...'

I walked down the streets, deciding to check out Kayne's band just to kill time. Just then, I music, and a voice was singing that seemed familiar. Around the corner I saw a studio; The S. Studios. The music was louder than ever. I found myself following it down to the back of the building. From there, I saw an all male band group. An African leopard had an acoustic guitar, a gray wolf had his acoustic-electric, the brown bear had the drums, an antelope on the keyboard stand, two panthers had guitars, one a bass, and the other was another electric, and behind them was a polar bear DJ. When the song ended, they all took a break. Just then, they heard me clap with pleasure.

"That was great."

"Officer Lovell," Kayne smiled.

"I told you I would come."

"I'm glad you did."

"How long have you guys played?" I asked.

His friend the antelope nudged him.

"Dude, that's Sapphire Lovell," the antelope smiled.

"Danny calm down," the leopard sighed, "sorry about him. Yes, we've been in a band since high school."

"Really? I was in a band in high school too."

"Wow, that's amazing," the leopard smiled at her, "what was your role?"

"Oh, I was the lead singer."

"No way, me too...I'm also lead guitarist. Oh, this here is Danny. He's our pianist." He pointed at the antelope.

"Hey," Danny waved.

"I'm Connor, and I play the guitar too," said the wolf.

"So do we," the panthers smiled and shook my hands.

"I'm Kiba."

"And I'm Jake."

"We're twins," they said in unison. These guys seemed hilarious.

"The one playing the drums is Grizz." The bear waved at them.

"And our DJ is Manny."

"We're the Savannahians."

"What a cool name. So how are the rehearsals?"

"Great."

"Except we don't know which song to play," Connor interrupted.

"It has to be good enough to impress him."

"Him?"

"He's talking about Mr. Oakley. Oakley is an agent scouting for new music groups, and he'll be watching us tonight. I think we're playing as guests for a concert by the police station."

"So you're the band that was booked to play."

"If Oakley likes our band, then he will sign us up for a world tour contract."

"Oh wow, that's a big leap."

"Figuring out the song though, that's one thing we can't agree on."

"At least you have songs...my boss is making me perform tonight."

"I see," Kayne awakardly laughed, "well, maybe we can help you out."

"Thanks, but I don't want to interfere with your rehearsals. By the way, can I see the songs you've written down?"

"Sure," Danny pulled out a binder and opened it. I grabbed it and saw a collection of songs they wrote over the years.

"These are so good."

"Which song do you think we should do?" Connor asked.

"Oh...um..." I glanced at the lyrics again. They all sounded good, it was hard to make a decision. I pondered for a moment, until Kayne had a lightbulb.

"I think I have an idea, but I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking of what song we should play, but maybe if we put our music talents together..."

"I think I know what you're thinking," Danny smiled. The others got the idea as well.

"So what do you say?"

"I say," I made a thumbs up, "the audience is in for a big hit."

7 p.m.

A crowd had formed in front of the station, both officers and civilians were in the mix. Martin, Daniel, and Clawhauser were somewhere in the middle. Above the stairs, Chief Bogo, Judy and Nick were on the sidelines.

"There's a huge crowd tonight," Judy said.

"Hey chief," Randal ran up to him, "the band is ready to go."

"Good. Now get up there and introduce them."

"Yes sir," he saluted to him. Just then, the buffalo heard someone call him.

"Chief Bogo."

"Mr. Oakley," he saw the mammal approach him. He was a cougar who had on a suit and glasses sitting above his head.

"I see the concert is starting."

"What brings you here?" Bogo asked.

"Well your guests are the band that I'm scouting on," he said with a smile, "I look forward to what they have in store.

As soon as Randal went up, everyone looked at him.

"Good evening Zootopia," Randal spoke into the mic, "thank you for coming out tonight. Now then, the ZPD concert is proudly to announce our guest band. Here they are! Please welcome...the Savannahians~!" Randal pointed to his left as the band ran up on 'stage'. The crowd cheered as Kayne grabbed the mic and smiled to the crowd. The others went to their instruments.

"Hello everyone! Hey, we're glad to be playing for you all. Alright, before we begin...we would like to explain a few things. First off, we weren't sure what to play for this concert, but luckily...we have a friend to help us. She has an amazing voice, and her first debut to you. So give a warm welcome, to our very own officer...Sapphrie Lovell!" The crowd cheered as I went towards the band. I was wearing dark leggings, a blue studded strap cold shoulder jersey top, and short booties. No one, except for Chief Bogo, who gave an amused smirk, expected me to be here. I spoke into the mic.

"Good evening you guys. Now I know this is sudden, but the Savannahians and I are going to do a special performance for you. I hope you like it." After the crowd did a small cheer, Manny started to play the first notes. As he did, I was in-between Kiba and Jake. The music played, and we started dancing as I sung.

[YouTube: Play 'Louder' by Charice]

.

.

.

The crowd cheered as loud as they could. It was a fantastic show. We took a bow, and then waved. The band surrounded me, with Jake and Kiba hugging me like crazy.

"I can't believe it," Kiba shouted, "the show was a bit hit!"

"That was great!" Jake exclaimed.

"You got a killer voice," Connor said.

"Thanks. I was really nervous."

"But you did great," Kayne smiled, "I can't thank you enough for helping us."

"You're welcome. It was so much fun."

[I had to admit, I was filled with excitement.]

"Sapphire that was amazing! You didn't tell us you could sing!" Judy exclaimed.

"My heart can't stop beating from all that excitement," Clawhauser beamed as he put his paw over his chest.

"You guys were great!" Randal congratulated them.

"I gotta admit...that was some performance you guys did. Didn't know you could sing like that..."

"Thanks Nick."

"Well done," Chief Bogo said, "looks like everyone did an excellent performance."

"I'll say," Oakley showed up, "you guys were fantastic." He pointed at the band.

"Thank you sir," Kayne spoked.

"It looks like I was right. I think I found my new music talent. What do you say guys? You in?" He put his paw out towards Kayne. They looked at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I grinned. The leopard smiled more than the others as he shook his paw.

"We be honored! Thank you!"

"Great," he gave Kayne his contact card, "I'll see you guys tomorrow to sign that contract. Call me when you're ready." The cougar saluted to them and left. The band cheered as they talked non-stop.

"Alright!"

"We got the contract!"

"World Tour, here we come!"

"Congratulations you guys."

"Thanks," Kayne smiled.

"The music you played was amazing...I hope you guys keep it that way when you're on tour."

"You bet." Just then, they heard the crowd chanting.

"Looks like they want an encore," Nick thought.

"Well, lets give it to 'em," Connor grinned.

"Ready for another round?" Kayne asked me.

"You bet."

Fast Forward

"That was so much fun," Judy smiled.

"It was," Martin agreed.

"Well, we should get going Carrots," Nick thought.

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Judy...see ya Nick." The small mammals went the other way. I yawned and rubbed my eye.

"I'm so tired...the concer really drained me..."

"But you were great back there."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if I could still do it..."

"... No way...when I saw you on the platform, you were having a good time. You're a good dancer...and you have a beautiful voice."

"Oh...thank you," I looked down to hide my blush, "I feel a little embarrassed when you say that."

"Even if you totally sucked, I'd still support you."

 **SLAP**

"Ow!" Martin winced after slapping his arm.

"You're terrible," I walked faster.

"Hey~I didn't mean to," he sheepishly smiled, "I was just being honest."

"Right~..."

"Aww come on, you don't believe me."

I smirked to myself as Martin tried to catch up with me. He's lucky I like his honesty.

 _[Well, I can't say much right now. The next day wasn't as exciting as last night, but things are never boring if you have a sly fox, optimistic bunny, Gazelle-fanatic cheetah, hardcore boss-buffalo, reckless-driving wolf, a polite polar bear, and a caring-partner/tiger.]_


	6. Case File 4: Meet the Family

It felt like a good morning. The sun was out, but the weather was mellow, with a nice breeze flowing. You could hear the mammals sighing happily as they felt the wind in their fur, or in Sapphire's case, wind in her hair.

"Wow, today feels great," she sighed happily, "I wish I didn't have any reports to file. Good thing its Friday..." She was walking up to the station as usual.

However, as she entered through the revolving doors, she noticed how crowded it was more than usual. Sapphire looked around, seeing faces she's never seen before. Just then, she noticed Judy and Nick walking to the bullpen.

"Guys, wait up," Sapphire jogged over and stood next to them.

"Hey Sapphire," Judy waved.

"How's it going?" Nick asked.

"Pretty good," Sapphire smiled, "hey what's with all the animals, here? I've never seen so many." They entered the bullpen.

"Oh, that," Nick implied, "today is Bring Your Family to Work Day. Almost everyone brought their siblings, kids, parents, you name it..."

"I'm only allowed to bring at least three," Judy awkwardly smiled.

"Carrots, its understandable," Nick shrugged, "you've got a litter of siblings that could fill the whole building. I hate to see everyone get crushed with cuteness." Judy punched his arm. Sapphire giggled as she went towards the podium.

After a while, Chief Bogo entered the room. The usual chanting and shouting commenced until the buffalo silenced them.

"Alright then," Bogo put his glasses on, "as you all know, today is Bring Your Family to Work Day. Now, we don't want Clawhauser to babysit every..."

"Achoo!"

Everyone stopped. They turned to the door behind them. Martin got up first, and opened the door. Just as he did, a pile of kids were crashing down the floor. There was a tiger and a lion cub, three wolf cubs, a hippo, and a bunny.

"Kyle?" Martin questioned.

"H-hey, uncle," Kyle sheepishly smiled.

"I thought you were with grandpa."

"I was, but... we got distracted...?" Martin shook his head.

"Judy! Sapphire!"

"Elizabeth," they say in unison. The small bunny went to hug her sister, and then jumped into Sapphire's arms.

"So you're the one Judy brought today," she smiled at the bunny.

"Sapphire!" Kyle hugged her waist as Sapphire rubbed his head. The other cubs surrounded her. At that moment, Martin's dad, George, came in panting from exhaustion.

"These kids are giving me a good workout," he stretched his back.

"Mr. Saber," Sapphire smiled, "its good to see you."

"Good to see you Sapphire," he grinned, "still as pretty as your mother was." He looked up to see Bogo.

"Well if isn't my old friend," he went up and put an arm around him, "how ya been kiddo?" Bogo grunted a little.

"Please don't call me that."

"Aww come on, kiddo," George laughed, "I was your senior officer, remember? Now you're starting to act all serious now that you're the chief? You weren't always so uptight and strict, quite the opposite."

"Really?" Sapphire asked in interest, yet in disbelief. Nick opened his mouth, but Bogo took one glance at him and he shut that fox's mouth.

"Ahem... I'm sorry George," Bogo interrupted, "but we're in the middle of a briefing."

"Okay okay," George rolled his eyes, "I'll take these little guys off of you. Come on kids."

"Bye Sapphire," Elizabeth and the kids waved to her as they left. She turned to see the chief.

"That's one way to start the day," she smiled, but Bogo just sighed.

Fast Forward

"So you're stuck with reports?" Sapphire asked Martin as they left the bullpen.

"Yeah," Martin sighed, "at least I'll keep an eye on Kyle at my desk. Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye Martin," she waved to him.

Sapphire's POV

I sighed o myself. I looked around, seeing the officers with their family, including interspecies families. I felt a hint of sadness, remembering her parents. If only they were here, they would've loved seeing this. Bringing myself back to reality, I saw a familiar spotted mammal, leaning down as his tail flickered above him. Sapphire smiled as she walked over.

"Hey Ben, how's your day going? Did you bring any..." I stopped when seeing a different cheetah; skinny like all cheetahs, wearing a tank top with the words 'Just Zoo It' in front and jeans.

 _[Either Benjamin shrunk like magic, or I'm seeing a parallel doppelganger.]_

"And~ you're not Ben. I-I'm so sorry..."

"No-no- its okay," the cheetah smiled, "you must be Sapphire Lovell. My brother told me so much about you."

"Brother?"

"Oh, sorry," he put his paw out, "I'm Jonas Clawhauser. I'm Ben's younger brother."

"Oh, wow," I shook his paw, "you're Benjamin's brother. I never knew he had one."

"Actually two brothers," Jonas put two finger out, "you see, I'm a twin."

"A twin? That's so cool. So, uh... where is Benjamin?"

"Right here!" Benjamin came walking back with another cheetah, wearing a plain white t-shirt, with a jacket and dark shorts.

"Hi Ben!"

"I see you met Jonas," Benjamin grinned.

"So this is the other twin?" I looked at the other skinny cheetah.

"Yup. This is Anthony. Anthony, this is Sapphire."

"Hey," he shook her hand, "its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Where were you Ben?" I looked at the pudgy mammal.

"Oh, Anthony was fixing my friend's cruiser," he explained, "so what have you've been up to?"

"I got done with my reports, no new ones today, so I'm totally free."

"Oh! I know! Why don't you give Anthony and Jonas a tour of the place. It's there first time visiting ZPD..."

"Sure. If its okay with them."

"Why not," Anthony looked at his twin.

"Alright," Jonas smiled.

"Great." She waved to Benjamin as they left. While walking together, Sapphire led them to a hallway.

"So Sapphire," Jonas spoke, "what's it like being a cop?"

"Pretty tough. Anyway, what do you guys do?"

"Well, I'm a personal trainer," Jonas pointed to himself.

"And I'm a car repair mammal," Anthony said.

"That's cool. So, if you guys are twins...then how old are you? In fact, how old is Ben if he's your older brother?"

"Oh, well Ben's like...um... in his thirties?" Anthony looked at Jonas.

"No, he's in his late twenties. We're four years apart from him."

"Oh~ right," Anthony snap this fingers, "so yeah, we're four years apart. So that makes Ben 28, and us 24."

"Wow, you're no older than I am."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Anthony," Jonas hissed, slapping his arm.

"Ow! What the hell, Jonas!?"

"You don't ask a girl about her age," Jonas glared at him, "remember what mom said the last time?" I couldn't help but laugh.

[Already I met them, and they're just as funny and adorable as their older brother.]

"Hey, its not like I'm hiding it or anything. I'm actually 22."

"No way," Jonas's ears went up, "you look way younger than that. No offense."

"Its all good."

"Anyway~where are you taking us first on this tour?"

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to see everything."

However, I didn't expect minor bumps along the way. In the gym, Jonas somehow ended up showing few of his exercise routines to the officers. Then, there was Anthony being dragged into fixing a few police cars. If it wasn't enough, I had to help Nick and Judy round up the troublesome kids. Before I knew it, lunchtime arrived. And since there were no vacant seats, we ate outside. While eating, I looked at their trays. Jonas's tray was filled with food compared to Anthony's small portion.

"Quite a mountain you got there, champ." Jonas chuckled.

"I work out. So its bad if don't eat what I need."

"In your case, its eat whatever, no matter how gross it looks or tastes."

"Well, you could make Randy run for his money."

"What can I say...I'm a real piece of work."

"Hehehe... you also got a 'real piece of work' right there," I pointed at my cheek and then at him. Anthony got the message and wiped the oil off his face. Jonas snickered, and his twin playfully nudged him. As they were playing around, I looked at the officers talking to their family members. They were smiling, laughing as they minded their own business. It was nice to see them so happy, but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had since it started.

"... ire?"

I heard the twins calling me, snapping out of my daze.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you okay?"

"What's on your mind?"

"... Nothing...just thinking..."

Jonas gave a look towards Anthony, and his twin nodded.

"Say...we were wondering... you could, uh... maybe tell us about your parents?" I looked up at them, seeing the looks they had on their faces. It made me sigh.

"Well...from what I heard, my parents were good people. They sacrificed themselves in the line of duty, and to protect me. Seeing all these families reminds me of what could have been. Like you guys...I admire how close you are with your older brother."

"Yeah, we're lucky to have him," Anthony smiled.

"But we understand," Jonas implied, "I mean... we get it. Today might feel a little awkward for you seeing all these families together..."

"I guess so," she shrugged, "but nothing I can do now. Hey, why don't we head in and see if Clawhauser is on break..."

"Sure."

Meanwhile, back at the lobby, Clawhauser was conversing with Nick and Judy.

"And that's it?"

"We haven't heard from them, since," Nick implied.

"Hey guys," I approached them.

"Oh, Sapphire, perfect timing."

"What's up, Ben?"

"Well, we heard that McHorn and Delgato are apprehending a robbery at a local market."

"But they're not answering their communicators," Judy said worriedly.

"Did they say how bad it was?"

"Only that hostages were taken inside."

"In that case, I'll find out," I suggested.

"You sure?"

"I'll be careful. I'll report back when I get there!" I quickly ran out of the station.

[By the time I reached the market, a crowd of mammals were outside, as Delgato tried to calm them down. McHorn was too busy guarding the front entrance, so I took this chance to take the backdoor.] I found the door, slowly opening and then closing it behind. Sneaking behind an isle, I saw the criminals. They were wearing ski masks, but they were all wolves no doubt. to my left were five hostages with their wrists tied together. Two were zebras, and one was a koala. The other two were young water buffalos, a child and a teenager.

"Hurry up!" the wolf shouted. The panda tried not to panic as he put every money he could get into the sack. That's when I got an idea.

CLANK... CLANK CLANK...

The wolves turned to see a can rolling on the other side of an isle.

"Go check it out," one of them said to the other. His friend walked over painting his weapon in front. The moment he turned the corner, I knocked him out. One by one I brought them down until the very last wolf standing. He mad the mistake to find me pointing a stun gun at him.

"Get on the floor. And he did, putting his weapon down. I didn't flinch when knocking him out, and then freeing the hostages. Outside, McHorn saw the front doors open, and he pointed his weapon.

"Who's there!?" He yelled.

"Easy, bro..." I came out with the civilians. Both McHorn and Delgato were surprised.

"Have mercy on my eardrums."

McHorn and Delgato cuffed the robbers and loaded them in the cruiser. I was about to leave, when the two buffalos approached me.

"Thank you for saving us," the older buffalo thanked me. He was actually taller than me. The younger one was up to my chest.

"Just doing my job."

"Wow," the younger one whispered, "so you're a human?"

"Hehehe...yes...and who might you be?"

"I'm Marcus, and that's my big brother."

"I'm Manson. Its nice to meet you Officer Lovell."

"Very nice to meet you. You know... you seem familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

[There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't figure it out.]

"I don't think so," he sheepishly smiled, "but my dad talks about you sometimes. He says you're one of his best recruits."

"Well that nice. I mean... wait... what did you say?"

"Uh... my dad says you're a good cop... but I don't think he says stuff like that so openly."

 _[Huh...the only one I could think of is...no way. Could it...no...]_

"... Manson...what's your given name...?"

"Oh, sorry. Its Bogo. Manson Bogo...and my little brother is Marcus Bogo. We're Chief Bogo's sons."

.

.

.

"...wait-what?!"

Fast Forward

[I couldn't believe it. I'm on the bus riding back to the station. With the sons of my boss, Chief Bogo. Things could not have been any weirder nor shocking. But right now...]

"So what's it like being a cop in ZPD? Is it dangerous? Do you go on missions and undercover ops?"

"Marcus, that's enough," Manson scolded, "leave Officer Lovell in peace." I awkwardly chuckled.

[Can't blame youth to be curious.]

"The good news is that you two are safe."

"There's bad news?" Marcus questioned.

"You'll have to tell your father what happened today."

"Aww~ what? But dad always does crazy stuff to protect us."

"He means, overbearing parenting matters" Manson sweat dropped, "one time dad made me bring a communicator and hidden camera in my backpack when I was ten."

"Ooh...sound rough." Soon enough we arrive at the station. What I didn't expect was the chief's usual shouting through the door of his office. Clawhauser said it involved Judy and Nick's 'Daycare Epidemic.' I could practically hear them as the buffalos and I stood outside the office.

"...and I don't even want to know how a hippo and wolf cub were stuck in the tree in the courtyard. You two should have known this was too big of a task."

"But-"

"And we're very sorry for that. So, we'll be on our way now, and just stay at our desks were its safe. Have a good day, chief." Nick opened the door, and saw me with the kids. He gave an apologetic smile as I gave a sympathetic one. Clearly he wanted Judy to butt out for their own safety. I held the door open to see Chief Bogo, rubbing his forehead like he had a bad hangover.

"Hey dad!" Marcus shouted. Bogo looked up in shock to see his sons.

"I'll leave you three alone now." I closed the door before Chief Bogo could say anything.

No One's POV

"Marcus, Manson..?"

"I know we're late, but...we kind of got taken hostage at the robbery in Downtown."

"Are you okay?" Bogo asked with concern.

"We're fine."

"Sapphire came in and saved us," Marcus grinned, "you should of seen her. She was like-Pow! and then Thwack! Bash and Kapow! and those crooks were out for the count!"

"You were right about her dad. She really is a good officer."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Then, can we make a suggestion?" Manson had an idea.

Sapphire's POV

I was done. I couldn't wait to get home and just crash on my bed. Most of my coworkers had left. I packed my stuff and headed straight to the door, but then...

"Sapphire!" I turned to see Marcus running my way.

"Hey Marcus. What's the rush?"

"He didn't want to leave you behind," Manson implied. His dad stood next to him.

"Leave me behind?"

"We want you to come have dinner with us. Please say you'll come-please-please-please~?" Marcus begged.

[I was shocked, of course. I mean, I don't many mammals who've gone to the chief's house and actually have dinner with his family. But me..?]

"Well, Lovell? Would you like to join us?" I looked at Bogo, and I could of sworn he was smiling.

[First off: my boss is asking me. Second of all: I'm a sucker for kids. You know where this is going.]

"I'd be happy to." Marcus hugged me as thanks, making me giggle.

It didn't take long for us to get there. The Bogo residence was two story tall, with a big front yard. The interior was just as big. We all sat at the table, eating spaghetti. As you would expect, I was nervous.

[It feels like spending dinner at your teacher's place.]

"So Sapphire," Mason spoke, "dad tell us you performed at the charity concert."

"He told you that, huh?" Manson awkwardly smiled.

"Hey Sapphire, are you gonna be a cop like, forever?"

"I'm not sure about that, Marcus, but..."

RING RING~

"Oh, excuse me." I exited the table to pick up my phone near the living room.

"Hello? Oh, hey Martin...I'm at the chief's place having dinner with his family."

"Who's Martin?" Marcus whispered to his dad.

"That's her partner."

"Wait what?!" My sudden outburst startled them.

"Hold on...no...no I'm not in trouble-nor I'm getting fired! Where are you getting that from a bowl of pasta.!? Will you calm down? because you're not coming over here like some babysitter! Just go back to sleep, and I'll see you at work, okay?...Kay bye." I groaned in frustration as I made my way back to the table.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine, chief. Just the usual stuff..." I ate a spoonful of pasta, which was a fatal mistake.

"So~...did you have a fight with your boyfriend just now?"

I chocked on my food, prompting Manson to hand me a glass of water. Marcus's dad gave him a look.

Afterwards, Marcus and I were in the living room playing a board game. Manson and his dad were currently washing the dishes. Just then, I felt my throat dry up.

"Marcus I'll be right back." The boy nodded as I left. However, just as I was reaching the corner, I heard Manson ask something that made me frozen stiff.

"You know how you...told me about Sapphire's parents?" I hid behind the wall as I peeked inside.

"Why do you ask?"

"Its just...were they good friends of yours like you said they were?" I watched the chief put the plates down to face his son.

"Before I became Chief...I didn't know much about them, so I didn't trust them at first. However as years went by, we became close...mammals that could really trust one another."

"It must been hard to lose them after the incident. But...why didn't Sapphire stay in Zootopia after they were gone?"

"Its not like anyone wanted this to happen. In fact...after their death, I looked after Sapphire." Manson's eyes widened as much as mine did.

"But one day, I got a report saying that the Iron Beast infiltrated my house, assuming that he might kidnap Sapphire. But all I found was a note in her room. 'No matter where, there is no place for her. I will take her away from everything and everyone she ever loved.' That made my fur stand on end. If it wasn't bad enough, Professor Trunks and Dr. Hornscoff gave me the only solution."

"To send her back from where she came." Manson was spot on.

[It all made sense. I would never have left if there wasn't a reason. It made me wonder...did Chief Bogo hide that guilt all this time?]

"And you never told Sapphire?"

"No...that's the last thing on my mind. Sometimes...I forget her parents were ever gone."

"Why's that?"

"...Because I see so much of them inside of her."

[I felt my hands hold each other. I quietly went back to the living room, drying my eyes so as not to draw suspicion.]

"Hey, Marcus..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but...I should get home."

"Aww~already?"

"Sorry, but I can't miss my bus. I'll come visit next time." The young buffalo smiled as I hugged him.

"Tell your father and brother I had a good time."

"Okay. See ya, Sapphire." With one wave, I left the house undetected.

It was 8:30 p.m. when I got home. I had so many questions running in my head. All the more reason to keep it that way; for the chief's sake. I was so caught up in the moment, that when I plopped onto my bed, my legs hit something hard from under the bed. I got back up and looked down. I reached in to grab a wooden box. What came next surprised me the minute I opened it. Staring long and hard at the contents, I had the greatest, yet craziest idea ever.

Next Day

No One's POV

Chief Bogo walked up the stairs to his office. When he reached it, he found Clawhauser and Randal coming out of the room.

"Clawhauser...Wolfram...what were you doing just now?"

"O-oh, chief! We were..."

"Just-uh...settling something in your workspace. It was so big, we needed two mammals for the job."

"...I see. Back to work, now."

"Yes, sir." They left the scene. Bogo became suspicious. He went inside, and what he saw made his eyes widen. leaning on his desk, was a big picture frame. Every inch of I was filled with photos, but photos of himself and his younger days as a cop. And everyone of them had his trusted friends; Chase and Jade Lovell. He then recognized the picture in the middle; all three of them, with him holding baby version of Sapphire. Siting by the frame was an envelope. He quickly opened it and began to read.

 _Dear Chief Bogo,_

 _I hope this didn't shock you, but it was the only way to show my gratitude. Working with you and everyone at ZPD has made my life worth living. You helped me start a new life_ _in Zootopia, and I can't thank you enough. Seeing these photos showed me that you care about others and_ _the citizens of this city. Which is why I'm giving this to you. Also, I have plenty more photos where these came from. All I can say is, thank you, and I hope we can work together for a long time._

 _From,_

 _Sapphire Lovell_

 _P.S. The name Darius suits you._

Bogo's expression softened, feeling a smile form on his face.

[As for myself, I looked at his office, hoping that he enjoyed my gift.]

"Sapphire, you in there?" Martin waved a paw in my face.

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted."

"Did something good happen?"

"You could say that."

"Well, whatever it is, you sure seem happy about it." We continued to walk ahead, with me smiling to myself.

'I really am.'


	7. Case File 5: BB-Q-BOOM!

_[I've said this many times before, and I'll say it again. Things are never dull nor easy at ZPD.]_

I approached the station, like I always do. As I did, some of my coworkers greeted me.

"Hey Lovell."

"Good morning." I entered the building. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Oh-sorry!"

"My bad." A male lion apologized. I sheepishly smiled as I left.

"Hey Sapphire."

"Oh hey," I waved to three wolves.

"You wanna grab some lunch with us after?"

"Sorry, I have paperwork. Maybe next time."

"Alright, see ya."

I think that's when I noticed. I felt the presence of eyes following me. Oddly enough, it came from my coworkers. Strange, right?

"Morning Sapphire!" Clawhauser waved to me. I set my paperwork down at his desk.

"Good morning, Ben. You seem rather cheerful, today."

"I have my reasons..." He cupped a paw under his chin.

"Okay~...you're hiding something."

"You sure~?"

"Yes~ I'm sure...and somehow it involves me."

"Gasp~...Sapphire, I would never think that..." He dramatically put a paw over his chest. I playfully nudged his arm.

"You know you can't keep a secret very long."

"Hey-yah~!" Suddenly, my white wolf companion slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Caleb, watch it."

"Its not my fault you're tiny." He smirked while putting his chin on top my head. I chuckled.

"So, hey...what's up with the guys?"

"What guys?" My head tilted up, looking at his furry chin.

"You never noticed some of the guys acting weird? Its been going on for days..."

"Well...I sort of did..." I heard him sigh, cause he knew I lied.

"Poor, pure, oblivious soul..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Clawhauser...mind if I take over?" The cheetah gleefully nodded. Fangmeyer and I walked to the bullpen.

"So what are you two thinking?" I asked suspiciously.

"Did they ever give you that look?"

"I'm sorry?" We stopped in front of the door.

"The 'look'...as in, the kind of interest in someone..."

"I don't follow."

"Okay-let me say this another way." He leaned in and whispered.

"Did you ever go out on a date?"

"What?" I started to blush.

"Oh~so you did?"

"Th-that's none of your business!"

"Ever thought of dating again?"

"Is that what this is about?...and why Ben is so giddy?"

"Come on...ever since your reputation here became known, a lot of the guys respect and admire you. I even heard talk of who you'd see in a potential date."

"Caleb-who, and especially, why would anyone date me? You forget that I'm human..."

"On the outside, yes...but did you ever notice that the guys approaching you were all feline and canine?"

 _[Damn. He got me there.]_

"Your point?"

"You have that feline-feminine touch and physique of a canine's...and your eyes are like honey attracting a swarm of bees."

"Very poetic." I said sarcastically. I quickly opened the door while Fangmeyer followed.

"But seriously, your personality is what makes you great."

"I'm so glad this room is empty."

"Why's that?"

"So no one can hear you scream!" I showed my fist as he put his paws up.

"Come on~...if you did like someone, what kind of guy would you be into? You can tell me..." He cheekily grin. I face palmed.

"Next thing you know, Ben will set me up on a date."

"Set up, who?" I flinched when seeing Chief Bogo.

"No one chief!-I mean...you're early." I nervously smiled.

"So are you." He headed to the podium.

"Since you're here, I might as well go over your case."

"Um...me or him?"

"Both of you."

"Us?" We unison.

"And your partners. Contestants at a cooking contest in Rainforest District are being eliminated by minor or near-fatal accidents. This happened last year, so we thought it was just accidents. However, the host wants ZPD to investigate. So you'll be undercover."

"But won't it be pointless? Anyone can recognize me."

"Exactly. That's why you and Fangmeyer are going to be judges."

[Me and my big mouth.] 

Fast Forward

As expected, Rainforest District was packed. The festival's food and drink booths were nonstop with long lines.

"Whew~...some crowd, aye Martin?" Delgato was wearing a white-tank-top and blue jeans. Martin had a black tank-top and baize pants, wearing a silver necklace.

"Let's hope we can find the culprit in all this ruckus."

"Welcome." They saw the host, a female zebra stroll up to them.

"You must be the officers," she spoke quietly, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Happy to help, ma'am."

"Is it just the two of you?"

"Actually, we're waiting for..."

"Sorry-sorry! We're here!" They heard Caleb's voice. They turned to see their friend dressed in a fitted, gray t-shirt and brown shorts.

"Hurry up, Sapphire!"

"I am...calm down." Both tigers slightly gaped at her appearance. She had a sleeveless top, dark leggings, and sueded-lace up peep-toe booties. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with one strand braided. 

Sapphire's POV

I gave an amused look at those cats. As if they never saw a girl dress up before. I then greeted the host.

"Hello, ma'am. We're here to judge the competition."

"Thank you for coming. Here are your passes, and name tags. You'll be judging contestants with the best vegetarian barbeque. The third judge is waiting for you at the first booth."

"We'll find out who's causing the accidents, ma'am."

"Thank you." She left in a hurry.

"...You gonna stare at me all day?" I glanced at the two. I was about to leave, when my partner stopped me.

"Woah-woah-hold it!"

"What?" I turned my head.

"What is that?" He pointed at my shirt. You see, I was actually wearing a V-shaped open back top, exposing my back.

"Martin, do you have a problem with what I wear?" I raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

"N-no...It's just...not appropriate. You're making yourself..."

"Vulnerable?" Inside I was smirking as I watched him fluster. I pulled on his necklace, making him lean to my height.

"That's the whole point." Fangmeyer snickered and waited for me to follow him.

"You guys should look around in the meantime." The wolf leaned towards me.

"What did I tell you, huh?"

"Can't believe you made me go in this getup," I rolled my eyes.

"Its working so far." We saw a bunch of males staring at me.

"Don't worry," Caleb chuckled, "I'll get you some tacos after this."

[Fangmeyer is conniving at times, but still considerate.]

My straight face turned into a stifled laugh.

"Better not forget my drink." I playfully punched him as he laugh.

"So remind me who the suspects are again?"

"The first is Jamil...a cougar who loves picking fights with his opponents. Then there's Mr. Bold...just like his name, this hippo will do anything to win. And finally, there's Ramone...he-"

"Ramone?" I said with exasperation.

"You know him?"

"I wish I didn't."

"How-"

"You'll see. Any clues?"

"Not yet...but some say its sabotage. Five booths last year had their grills explode. The weird thing is...no one smelled a gas leak or touched the machines, until after they settled in and with the first customers."

"It takes a long time for gas to build up and ignite," I implied, "whoever's doing this, has got to be the same mammal competing today."

"Ola, my friends!" Just then, we saw Raphael Jaquoire waving to us.

"Senor Jaquoire?"

"You're a judge?"

"I was last year's winner, so they asked me to judge this year. You two ready for a taste of Brazil?"

The two of us shrugged with a smile, going along with his carefree attitude.

 _[With Martin and Delgato following behind, we went to Mr. Bold's booth, and boy, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. However, Caleb put the breaks on him after finding a 'secret ingredient' in his cupboard.]_

"Care to explain?" We three glared at Mr. Bold, the hippo puling his collar. Inside a jar was filled with tiger beetles and bumblebees.

"I-uh, well..."

"You know using 'endangered insect' species is illegal and an automatic disqualification." Security got a hold of him.

"You think he did it?"

"He may be a cheater, but there's nothing to tie him to the case. Let's move on."

 _[Jamil accepted his attitude towards his opponents, but...]_

"I still play fair," Jamil defended himself. While Caleb talked to him, I felt Jaquoire nudge me to look down. We saw Jamil's paws wrapped in old bandages. Could be a clue.

 _[The final suspect...oh, how I wish I was back home.]_

"You gonna tell me how you know, Ramone?" We walked to the booth near the smoothie shop.

"You'll find out, soon. He's got no boundaries to-"

"Lovell~" I stiffened, with the others startled by a lion wrapping his arm around my waist. He had silky-smooth mane, collar-shirt unbutton at his chest and pale jeans. I instantly smacked his arm away.

"Ramone," Jaquoire deadpan.

"You know him too?" Caleb asked.

"Old classmate."

"Watch the paws, Casanova."

"Just saying hi to a friend, is all..."

"We're not even acquaintances." I put my hands on my hips.

"I heard you're one of the judges. Come to taste my treats, or have you decided to take my offer?"

"Offer?" Caleb questioned.

"To work at my dance class. She's got the skills and the figure to swoon any male."

"And I said, no! Don't make me report you for fraternizing with a judge."

"I wouldn't stoop that low."

"Yeah ri-" Just then, that sly cat lifted my chin up as he leaned in.

"For you...well...I can make an exception."

 _[I was about to slap him, when...]_

GRAB

Martin was gripping onto Ramone's shirt after yanking me away. I thought his arm was going to crush me, just to protect my small frame. I felt the vibration of his snarl as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, sorry...didn't know you had company."

"You bet she does," Martin spat.

"My bad...I'll leave you two alone. See ya later." Ramone strutted up to his booth. Martin released me.

"Please tell me he's our guy?"

"Why, Martin Saber...are you jealous?"

"Wha-I...me?! Of him?! Heck, no!"

"Ah~that's right...you're just overprotective," I smirked.

"I am not! He just looks crafty, that's all! More importantly, why didn't you tell me you were having problems with this guy?"

"Cause I knew you'd overreact, and now look at you." Martin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I heard Jaquoire and Caleb snickering from behind. Sometimes, guys are such dorks.

No One's POV

"Nothing up north. What about you, Delgato?"

"Nah. I got nothing either." The tigers regrouped to a lemonade stand. After buying some drinks, they sat on an island nearby.

"There has to be some kind of connection," Delgato thought, "heck, a simple clue would suffice..."

Martin zoned him out as he lazily looked where his partner was. The group was eating as the contestants temporarily closed, with customers enjoying a show by the stage. Sapphire blew the food from her spoon, before taking a satisfying bite. There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she smiled. Somehow her expression made him chuckle.

"...but I don't know. What about you?" Delgato turned to Martin, but he wasn't listening.

"Martin? Hello~...?" He then looked to where Sapphire was.

"What's wrong tough guy? Getting lonely without your best friend?"

"I'm making sure she doesn't get ambushed."

"Still hung up over that Romeo incident?" Martin glared at him.

"Its gotta be the outfit."

 _"Really?"_

"Just saying..."

"...Well...she does look nice today."

"Aww~~"

"Shut your muzzle! I'm just complimenting her!" Martin scowled as Delgato laughed.

An Hour Later

I glanced at the booths that were about to open again. Any of these mammals could be the culprit.

"The competition seems fierce," I thought.

"It is every year, senorita."

"Hey, what the..." We turned to see the cook at the nearest booth across us. He was flickering the lighter countless times.

"What's going on?"

"It won't light up."

[Shoot! Even I know what that means!]

"Guys, wait! Stay ba-!"

 **BOOM~!**

"Woah!" The mammals dodged the explosion, but debris and flames were still flying. That's when someone shielded me. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I looked up to see Martin, with me in his arms.

"You okay?" I was about to answer, but then saw his arm had a burnt mark.

"You're hurt," I gasped.

"I-I'm fine."

 **BOOM/CRASH!**

We hear another explosion. Two other booths had their grill go haywire. Martin was trying to get up, but I pushed him down.

"Stay here! Delgato-"

"I got him! Go!" I ran to where Fangmeyer was examining Jamil.

"His leg got burnt!"

"Someone get an icepack!" I looked around. Then, I saw a figure run away from the last booth that was destroyed. When I chased after them, they were already gone. What was left behind...an old pair of hemostat and pliers. I turned around just as Delgato was approaching me.

"You wanted a clue? These might be it. They fell out of the culprit's paws." Delgato grabbed them with a zip-block.

"I'll take it to forensics."

"And with the accident, there's no doubt the culprit will return to the scene." 

Fast Forward

"This is terrible," the host said in distraught.

"Don't freight just yet. We'll get to the bottom of this." I walked away to find Delgato putting ice on Martin's arm.

"How bad is it?"

"Not fatal...but we shouldn't take any chances."

"Let me take over." Delgato nodded and went to help Caleb.

When he left, I began applying medication to Martin's wound.

"Hiss~...argh!"

"Hey Martin...thanks for saving me."

"No problem-ow!" He jerked his arm, but I squeezed his hand.

"Stop squirming." I started wrapping the bandages around his arm.

"Does this mean I'm out of commission?"

"You're just going to be on lookout."

"I'll be fine."

"Will you-...sigh...stop making me worry...okay? " Taking this much damage was bad enough. While distracted, I felt Martin's paw put a flower into my hair.

"At least I know someone's looking out for me." He gave a crooked smile. I surprised him with a hug.

"You're such a dork." I heard him laugh.

"Ahem." We turned to see Fangmeyer and Jaquoire giving a smug face.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we wanted to fill you in on our plan to catch this crook."

"Which is...?"

Fast Forward

"Everyone, please settle down." The zebra waved her hooves as they stood still. She spoke into the mic.

"Now I know today's incident gave us quite a scare, but rest assure that the police are looking into this. In the meantime, we have a special occasion, which miss Lovell will explain." I walked up and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and gentle-mammals...talking to the host, we decided to give one last challenge to the remaining two teams. These runner-ups will be competing for the prize money...against our very judge and last year's winner...Raphael Jaquoire!" The jaguar danced his way to the stage as the crowd cheered.

"Helping him will be one of Jamil's assistant cooks, Kailey." The female doe waved. They went to the booth, which Jamil kindly offered.

"The first booth to sell their food to 100 customers, wins. So good luck everyone...your time starts~...now!"

Hour Later

[Time passed as the host kept count. All three booths had long lines of hungry customers coming and going. As for us, we had a different objective.]

"Here you go."

"Thanks, mister."

As Jaquoire was handing out food, he didn't notice Kailey going behind the grill machine. She quickly looked around before crouching down. She reached into her pocket.

CLICK

"Don't move." This is where I come in, weapon in hand. Martin got a hold of her.

"We found your DNA on the tools you used to tamper with the grills."

"Kailey?" Jamil walked in.

"Kailey wanted to eliminate the competition."

"But why?"

"For you to win. She knew that you burnt your paws last year when lighting the grill. And since you didn't want to drop out on this year's contest, Kailey sabotaged the contestants who were likely to win."

"I'm sorry, Jamil...its the only way I could think of." Kailey lowered her head in shame. Martin took her away as I approached Jamil.

"But she is right. Maybe when you've fully recovered, you can compete in next year's contest."

"Guess you're right," he rubbed his neck.

"But right now, I think its time we finish this up."

Fast Forward

"The tallies are in...and this year's winner...and still reigning champion...Raphael Jaquoire." The jaguar shook the host's hoof and bowed to the mammals. Jamil and I clapped for him.

"Congrats, sir."

"Thanks, Jamil. Maybe next year we'll team up, aye?"

"Really?...I'd like that." While they were busy, I got distracted by a tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see Ramone.

"Before you say anything," I protested, "you know that I would never leave my job for any offers in the world."

"I was going to say...I understand. Guess I'll just keep looking for another client." He offered his paw.

[Heh...its only fair.]

I shook his paw, before heading back to ZPD.

Fast Forward

"So you're really not interested in dating?" Caleb and I were walking down the hallway, on our way out.

"To be honest, Fang', I had a rocky relationship before, but I might consider it later...right now..." I then glanced at my partner from his desk, who was talking to Randal and Nick.

"I can hang out with friends." I walked over to Martin.

"Hey stripes, are you busy tonight?" I leaned on his cubicle.

"Uh, not really. Why?"

"You wanna go try out that new restaurant that opened recently?"

"The Lucky Clover?"

"Yeah. I heard they've got good Irish cuisine. I'll treat you tonight, if you want to?"

"Um...sure. Why not. Let's meet up at the bus stop around 7?"

"Okay. See ya there." Just as Caleb and I were walking away...

"What's this~? A little date night?"

"You think everything I do involves romance. What is wrong with you, Nick?"

We held our breath up to very end, before bursting out loud with laughter from the stairs.

[Like I said...never a dull day.]


	8. Case File 6: Madness at the Temple 1

[Life is not easy. Things take a turn if you're not careful. That's exactly what I'm feeling right now. My partner, Judy, and Nick could agree freely. Why's that? To put it simple...]

"This is not my day," I grumbled. I was tied up at the moment. Literally. I was tied up, hanging in the air while my friends were sitting down below tied together. A couple of gang members were destroying property at a local route in Downtown. And somehow we ended up like this.

"I feel like a piñata," I blurted.

"At least you have room to feel your tail," Nick said.

"Well, excuse me if my tail is on yours," Judy retorted.

"Guys, we gotta get outta here," Martin interrupted. The gangsters, kept wrecking the premises.

"How about this...Hey...You!" I got their attention.

"Yeah, you!" A male rhino walked over, the vibration of his feet stomping the ground. I was practically eye level to him.

"Shut up," he slightly glared, "we're trying to have fun here!"

"Excuse me? Do you always talk to everyone like that?" I gave a death glare, making the rhino flinch a little.

"Yeah! So what!?"

"Geez~...so pushy...how mature~..." My voice exaggerated a bit. The other officers stared at me like I was nuts.

"You know for a gang member, you sure are testy. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners towards a lady?"

"Hey, leave my mom out of this!"

"There you go again; shouting like an idiot. You wouldn't shout at your mom!"

"I-"

"You can't just walk in here like you own the place. In fact, I bet you can't win a fight against us."

"Yeah right! I'm bigger than ya!-stronger than ya!-and I could flatten you, easy as that!"

"Then how about a one-on-one fight? If you win, you go free. If I win, you promise to give up your criminal ways, doing community service under my supervision. Deal?"

"Heh! Fine by me," the rhino untied me. The other rhinos made a circle around us.

"You got a name?"

"Razor."

[Must be a pin-pal name.]

"Let's make this a no-rules fight."

"Don't bother...you won't last long." Razor smashed his hooves together (their's are more like foot pads). I did a stance.

"Is she trying to get herself killed?" Nick whispered.

"Sshh," Judy whispered back.

"I'm gonna smash you like a pancake," Razor shouted.

He charged at me with a left punch. However, I dodged it and did a right kick to the face, sending him back as he stumbled.

"Missed me."

He tried again, but I did an aerial spin kick.

 **THWACK!**

Razor landed on the ground face-first. He was really made now. He grabbed a metal rod, and swung the rod, but I did a back flip.

"Oops, try again!" At that moment, police cruisers were parked right behind them. The chief and his team were running towards the rhinos.

"Freeze! ZPD!" Chief Bogo shouted, as the officer pointed their razor guns. The rhinos put their hoofs up.

"Come on~! You can do better!"

I grabbed some rope, then lassoed Razor. He used his body to throw me off, but when I flew in the air, my feet started running across a building wall. I pulled as hard as I could, making him fall forward.

 _[Goodnight, tough guy!]_

I did a hard backflip kick on his chin. Everyone watched as Razor was lifted off his feet, spun, and crashed to the ground. Razor groaned in defeat. Suddenly, I heard clapping behind me, only to see Martin, Nick and Judy free.

"Not bad, Sapphire."

"Bravo!"

I playfully rolled my eyes.

[The police took care of the crooks, but I never noticed a certain mammal watching me like a hawk in the crowd.]

Time Skip

It was 7 in the morning. In the gym, Judy and Nick were doing some push-ups. Well...only Nick.

"Come on...you can do it. Just five more, and you'll have fifty done."

"You're... really pushing... me... Carrots," Nick panted as he went up and down, pushing on his paws for balance. On the benches, Randal, Martin and Daniel were getting ready.

"Looks like Nick's about to blow steam," Randal joked.

"Come on you two, let's head to the treadmills."

Sapphire's POV

Truth be told, I never worked out in the gym. At my house, yes...but never at ZPD. But I was going to today. I wore a loose, short tank-top over my sports bra, running shorts and my hair in a low ponytail. I dropped my gym bag on a bench and took a seat. That's when Judy and Nick spotted me with wide eyes.

"Sapphire?" they unison. Nick fell face-flat after attempting to do another push up. Judy hopped over to me.

"Wow...this is the first time I'm seeing you here. What gives?"

"Actually...I'm gonna start exercising here. I got tired of broken glass and picture frames." I was busy wrapping bandages from my palm to the end of my forearm.

"Are you guys done with the mat?"

"Sure. Okay Nick, take a break!"

"Phew! Thank god," Nick sighed in relief. I checked my bandages, making sure they were tight.

"Sapphire!" Randal shouted.

"Hey guys! Guess who's here?" I gestured herself.

"I know," Martin exaggerated, "are we now good enough to be in your presence?"

"Shut up," I joked as he grinned. I walked to the mat. I took a deep breath, and did a motion with my hands first.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked.

"Tai chi...it helps me relax before intense training."

"Can I join?"

"Sure." I helped Judy by letting her copy the movements. My senior officer was a fast learner, but now and again I would help her with the more difficult positions.

"You're doing great."

"Thanks."

"Excuse me."

"?" We were interrupted by a voice. We turned to see a male African leopard. I recognized the clothing; a Kung Fu uniform with frog buttons.

"Can I help you?"

"Konichiwa miss Lovell. I am Chai Senshi. I have come to give you a message from my master." He bowed to me.

"Master?" Judy questioned. The others exchanged looks.

"May I know who your master is?"

"If you beat me one-on-one, I will. These are my orders..."

"...Then I accept your challenge. Judy, tell everyone to clear this area. We'll need the room."

"Uh... sure." Everyone pitched in; moving the benches and other heavy materials.

Everyone stood to the side, while the two of us face each other.

"I must admit...I saw you're impressive fight with those rhinos."

"You must be an expert too, by the looks of it. Let's have a good fight."

"I am ready." We both did a stance.

We circle each other. Our fists were up. Then, Chai was the first to attack with a left punch. I used my hand to push it away. Throughout the five minutes that passed, we were using our martial arts skills to our full potential. Then, Chai saw a bo staffs and grabbed them. He gave one to me and then twirled his around. I did the same we continued. The impact of our staffs echoed in the room. We were so caught up, we didn't see the chief come in. The buffalo's eyes shot open when he saw me high in the air. Chai couldn't react fast enough when I knocked his bo staff away. After sweeping his leg, I put one foot on his chest and pointed the staff to his face. Chai chuckled, and put his paws up.

"You defeated me." I helped him up, before we bowed again.

"What's going on?" Chief Bogo walked in front of the crowd. Before I could speak, Chai bowed to Bogo.

"Forgive my intrusion, sir. I was asked to come here by my master; Honshu Yin." Chai reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll. He gave it to me, and I opened it.

"What does it say?" Martin peeked over my shoulder.

"It says: Sapphire Lovell... you are hereby invited to the Yoshi Temple in the mountains of Tundratown... to spend five days with Master Honshu Yin as his honored guest."

"I personally came here in hopes of hearing your answer," Chai implied.

"I've heard stories about Master Yin," Randal explained, "my grandpa told me that he's the greatest martial artist of Tundratown. Not many mammals have the pleasure of seeing him the flesh."

"So? What is your answer Lovell-san?"

"I... I'd love to-this is an honor. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn," Chai said.

"Ahem," Bogo interrupted, "if that's the case, I will make sure to have someone take over your patrol duties while you're gone."

"Thank you, sir. Well, it looks like I'm going with you. Thank you for this honor."

"It will be my pleasure to serve you, miss."

Time Skip

The cold air hit me as we stood by the Torii (Japanese temple gate). It was definitely colder up here, cause I got layers of wool and cotton covering me. The first to greet us were two snow leopards wearing the same outfit Chai had.

"Welcome back Master Senshi," they bowed to him.

"Sapphire," he gestured his paw, "these are the twins; Shin and Jin."

"Ohayou gozaimasu (good morning)."

"Please carry Sapphire's luggage and head to the temple."

"Yes sensei." The one named Shin took my suitcase while I followed Jin. It was more like a hike; there were some stairs, a lush bamboo forest, and inches of snow. Just looking at it was breath-taking.

"The temple is just up these stairs." I could tell it was about five minutes away.

"Miss Lovell," Jin spoke, "if I may ask..."

"You may..."

"What is it like in Savannah Central? I have never been to the city."

" Well, all I can say is that its never a boring day. There's always something going on."

"It sounds exciting," Shin implied.

"Here we are," Chai interrupted.

When I looked up, my breath held in place. The Yoshi Temple was magnificent; a classic temple standing on these grounds for years. Inside, I saw all sorts of mammals, ones that were accustomed to the harsh weather.

"Serows, leopards, timber wolves..." We walked by the courtyard, coming across some younger mammals that were playing. I had to admit, these kids were cute for martial artists.

"My master strongly believes in teaching the next generation, to learn to defend themselves from the dangers that lye ahead, and to help others."

I looked back at the kids. However, when a leopard cub was playing, a statue from the rooftop was collapsing.

"Look out!"

"!" the cub looked up. I grabbed him before the statue shattered.

"That was close," I sighed.

"Tojirou," Chai ran to us.

"The statue almost crushed him."

"But that is impossible. That statue has been there for only a week. What could have made it fall so easily?"

"I told you brother," Jin whispered, "its the ghost of Hanshi." However, Chai heard them.

"Nonsense," Chai firmly spoke, "you two will not speak of this while we have a guest. Now please, take Lovell's belongings into her room."

"Yes sensei," they went on ahead.

"Ghost of Hanshi?" I questioned.

"Uh...just a folktale..."

"Chai...I'm starting to think that there's more to my invitation here than just being a guest." He was silent.

"What's really going on?"

"...sigh...How about we discuss this in my master's quarters." I nodded. I then rubbed the leopard's head.

"Stay outta trouble." I left with Chai as the cub waved.

Fast Forward

I waited patiently for Chai to slide the door open. We entered inside the dojo. Sitting down was a serow with a long beard.

"Master Yin," we bowed to him. Master Yin sat in front of me. Chai was beside him.

KNOCK KNOCK

"... Come in young one...," Master Yin looked at the door. Sliding it open, the same leopard cub entered with a plate of tea. He gave some to him and Chai, and then to me before returning to his master's side.

"Sapphire," Yin began, "as you may know, there has been certain events. My mammals believe it is the Ghost of Hanshi. He is an ancient sorcerer, an enemy of the Yoshi temple, who was brought down by another powerful sorcerer."

"It sounds to me that you want me to investigate."

"The children are scared, and some of my students have been injured when tracking the whoever or whatever this may be. Therefore, we seek your help."

"But why me?"

"You have a strong spirit...I can sense it. And because of that, your mind is sharp...and able to overcome any obstacle. That is why you were the perfect candidate. Please...help us find peace again in our home, and rid of this evil."

"If that's so...I'll do everything I can. Ghost or no ghost"

"And we will help you in any way," Chai said.

"Also...I must thank you for saving one of our youngest students." He bowed.

"Tojirou, why don't you give Sapphire a tour of our home?" The cub excitedly ran to me and grabbed my hand.

 _[Oh how I was gushing on the inside and wanting to pinch his cheeks! Adorable!]_

The cub showed me everything; the zen gardens, kitchen, and the waterfalls that run down the temple. We were now resting on a bench, eating some dumplings.

"So Tojirou...how long have you lived here?"

 _[He got quiet. In fact, he was quiet the whole time. That's when I realized something.]_

I then began to communicate with my hands.

"Do you have family?" I was impressed when he began to sign language, too.

"I see...but you once lived in... Snowflake Orphanage... before living here. How old are you?" Tojirou showed with his fingers.

"Seven? Well aren't you a big boy." Tojirou nodded with a smile.

"Hey, why don't we go to the courtyard? I'd love to see how well you perform." Tojirou smiled as he got up. Tugging on my sleeved, I happily followed him.

[But the dangers that lied ahead would soon test my skills.]

 **DAY TWO**...

"Hurry!"

"More water!"

In my room, I heard shouting and footsteps running from outside. Then, the smell of smoke. I quickly shot up and opened the door to find everyone dashing off. That's when I saw Chai.

"Chai, what's wrong?"

"There's a fire on the north side of the temple! That's the children's quarters!" I immediately ran beside him. We saw the flames go higher by the minute. I saw a group of children huddled together. I rushed to them.

"Are you okay?"

"Miss...Tojirou is inside!"

I turned around. Everyone was so busy, they didn't have time.

"More water!" Chai shouted. I zoomed passed him before he could spot me.

I was now entering the belly of the beast. The flames were hot, my arms shielding myself as I searched for the cub.

"Tojirou~! Where are you~?!" I called out to him countless times, hoping to hear something.

BANG BANG!

That's when the booming noise echoed from a pile of wood. I pried the wood away until I saw his shaking body. I used my jacket to protect him while carrying him away. However, just before I could run out, a blue aura of fire burst in front of us. My eyes widened. In the mix, a figure appeared, wearing a red mask and dark robe.

"Give me the child," he ordered.

"As if!" Before the figure could lunge at us, I ran on a broken wood panel that led to the rooftop window. With enough force, I smashed our way out, rolling on the ground with the cub safe in my arms.

COUGH! COUGH!

"Sapphire!"

"Chai? Chai!-over here!" He found us covered in soot. He helped us return to the others.

 **FWOOM/WHOOSH~~!**

Suddenly, we saw flame react and change color to blue. We heard an evil laugh coming from the roof, and saw the red-masked figure. With one swoop, he vanished into the night.

[The threats were more dangerous than I thought. Was it really a ghost haunting this temple? Or something far worse?]


	9. Case File 6: Madness at the Temple 2

"You already had some! Let me take the rest!"

"Hey, I like that! You don't need more!"

"Boys! Enough with your-"

 ** **SPLAT****

"Ah..." the three froze. Shin had accidentally splattered sauce on my left cheek. I came back to my senses after thinking long and hard.

"Sorry," Shin gave me a napkin. Chai snatched the sauce away and told the twins to do fifty backflips as punishment. I glanced over to the younger students. They were eating peacefully, but Tojirou was eating from a distance. Quietly, I walked over to them.

"Hello there."

"Hello Lovell-san," they children unison.

"Shh~... I have to ask you something, but don't let anyone hear you." They nodded silently.

"Tell me...what is the Ghost of Hanshi?" A wolf cub raised his paw.

"He wears a red mask... a dark cloak and he makes blue fire from his paws like magic."

"He wants us to leave the temple," another kid spoke, "but we try to fight him off. Master Yin would never leave, so we won't either."

"But I heard the ghost is after Tojirou... but we don't know why."

"But we won't let him hurt him. He's not that tough," one kid slammed his fist.

"Master please!"

I turned to see a male wolf talking to Master Yin.

"Why don't we just leave? We can always build another temple!" The wolf was trying to reason with Yin.

"Fang, we will not abandon our home. Leaving will only give the enemy the upper-paw."

"But can you not see what has happened?! The ghost of Hanshi has put a curse on us! We have to leave!"

"Fang... you were always ill-tempered... but I never thought you would think of such a thing."

"Grr... its him isn't it? I heard what you said to that little cub. I bet he's responsible for this!"

When I looked closely at him, I noticed some blue substance on his paws.

"Hmm..."

"Enough!," the serow yelled, "you will not speak of Hanshi, or Tojirou any longer. Go and come back when you are ready to be reasonable." The wolf made a fist as he stormed out of the room.

"Who is that?"

"He's Fang. He can be just as scary as the Hanshi."

"Miss Lovell," Jin came towards her, "Master Yin wants to speak with you in private."

[Today's not my day.]

When I entered the dojo once more, I was surprised to find not only the master, but also Tojirou.

"You wanted to see me?" The serow nodded. That's when Tojirou pulled out a necklace hanging on his neck. It was a green jewel, with a gold boarder that showed the yin and yang symbol.

"This is the Jade Amulet...a valuable jewel, and an heirloom given to Tojirou by his deceased parents. I knew that some mammals would try and take the amulet by force, even if it meant harming the young boy. He has been with me for three years... but I fear that keeping him locked away from society, will take away the childhood he has been longing to have. And it seems that our intruder knows he holds the amulet."

"... Why are you telling me this?"

"I am old... I will not be here to protect him forever. I do not trust anyone to wield the amulet because of corruption and greed. However, a child is the most honest and purest to overcome any evil. I wish for Tojirou to be with someone more younger than I ... someone who can protect him and give him the life he needs."

 _[My eyes widened. He couldn't be suggesting that...I mean...]_

Master Yin bowed to me.

"Please... I want you to take Tojirou with you to the city."

"W-What? I...me?"

"I know you must be shocked..."

"But... I-I can't just...What does Tojirou feel about this?"

"I have asked him the same question over and over again...but the way he looks at me... I can tell that he wishes to see the world beyond the gates."

When I looked at the cub, he gave a shy manner.

"Sapphire, ever since you arrived... Tojirou has grown fond of you. You showed kindness and compassion for him. Most of all... you were willing to risk your life to save him. Even without words, the boy has faith in you. Please...take care of him for me. I will be at peace knowing that he will be in good paws." I was speechless.

I watched as the leopard cub slowly approach me before sitting down. It broke my heart when he reached out and touched my cheek, as if sending me a message.

"But this intruder will definitely come after you...he's obsessed on stealing the amulet. I'm not even close to solving this mystery."

"... There may be someone who might."

"Who?"

"His name is Tanjin. He makes fireworks and owns a shop, not far from the temple. Chai can show you the way."

"And Tojirou?"

"I will be at his side until you return."

Fast Forward

It didn't take long for us to stop in front of a Japanese shop down the path.

"Tanjin! Tanjin, are you there!?" Chai shouted. Suddenly, we heard clanking metal and a rumbling voice.

"Ow! Oh, confounded... oof! Yes, yes, I'm coming!"

It was an elderly goat, wearing glasses and a Japanese robe.

"Hello Tanjin."

"Oh~ Chai. What brings you hear?"

"I brought a friend with me today," Chai gestured his paw to me. The goat adjusted his glasses.

"Well, what might you be miss?"

"I'm Sapphire Lovell, sir," I bowed to him.

"Oh, yes-yes, Yin told me. Come, come in..." Inside, we saw boxes of fireworks, a desk with some materials.

"So what can I do for you two?"

"Well, Master Yin said that you might now something about the attacks?"

"Ah~ that...well, I can assure you that its no ghost. The Ghost of Hashi for is an ancient legend. I believe it is someone who is masquerading as him; someone able to roam the place without being detected."

"That makes sense." Just then, my attention went to a couple of wooden bowls, colorful powder in each one.

"Mr. Tanjin, what might those be?" I pointed at the substance.

"Oh, that? They're chemicals... and I sometimes experiment on them. See for yourself..." The goat put his goggles on. He put some blue powder on a small plastic container. With just a flick of a match, he lit it up as it showed a blue flame.

"Blue fire?"

"Its copper chloride," Tanjin explained, "these type of chemicals can only make it turn blue when lit with fire. The other chemicals make a different type of color. However, I think someone stole a whole crate of my chemicals. The strangest thing is, only the copper chloride was missing..." As he was talking, I turned away to think.

[Tojirou's amulet...cooper chloride...blue powder...] Then it clicked.

"That's it! That's the answer I was looking for!"

"What is it?"

"Chai, I think I know who it is...the same mammal who stole Mr. Tanjin's chemicals."

"What does this mean?" Chai asked.

"It means I have a plan... but I need everyone's help, including you Tanjin."

"If it means getting back at the thief, then count me in."

"Okay, here's what I need you to do..." They huddled up as Sapphire explained everything.

Fast Forward

It was 9 at night, and the temple was quiet. Nothing disturbed the peace, only the chirping of the crickets were playing their melody. Although, one little mammal was walking along the courtyard. It was Tojirou. He felt the place go still in the dark, feeling uneasy. Suddenly, his ears went up in alarm. Right in front of him, stood the ghost; the red mask of evil. Tojirou was backing up, when a bo-staff shielded him. The masked figure turned to see Sapphire holding a bo staff. He jumped back. Tojirou hugged Sapphire's leg as the girl rubbed his head.

Sapphire's POV

"Right on time."

"I warned you," the figure spoke.

I lifted the amulet that hung on my neck. From behind, Chai grabbed Tojirou to safety.

"Come and get it, tomato-face."

I twirled the staff before swinging it down. The masked figure caught it, revealing his paws covered in metal gloves. Throwing the staff away, he clapped his paws together, lighting a blue fire. He charged at me. This mammal was clearly skilled in martial arts. I dodged every attack and read his movements.

'Let's level the playing field.'

"NOW!" With one command, mammals on the rooftops, behind the bushes and around the courtyard. They all had ball shaped fire crackers, including myself. We threw our ammo down at him, creating a ring of fire. He was trapped in the flames. Just before he could react, I knocked him down with one punch.

"Tanjin! Put the flames out!"

He used a fire extinguisher. Chai held the mammal's shoulders. Master Yin and his students came closer.

"I wasn't sure at first...but now I know." Without hesitation, I ripped the mask off as the mammals gasped.

"Fang!?" Shin exclaimed.

"But...how?" Jin questioned.

"It didn't make sense, but when I saw Fang arguing with Master Yin, I noticed something." I took off one of Fang's gloves, pointing at his paws.

"There was blue substance on his fingers. That's when everything came together. It was Fang who stole Tanjin's chemicals, or to be precise, copper chloride. Its the only chemical that could produce a blue flame, only visible in the dark...which explains why he only attacked at night. He did all this to steal Tojirou's amulet, and sell it for millions."

"That amulet was the only way I could live the easy life."

"Unfortunately, you won't see this jewel anytime soon...behind bars."

 _[And that was it. Dawn approached when two officers arrived to arrest Fang. I was standing next to Master Yin and Chai._ ]

"Thank you for saving our temple," Yin bowed.

"It was my pleasure."

"Hey Lovell. You need a ride home?"

"No thanks. I'll take a cab." Just then, I felt someone tug my sleeve. I looked own to see Tojirou. He used his sign language.

"You're welcome."

"So Sapphire...will you be staying for a while?"

"Actually...I have one last thing to do before I leave. Why don't you join me, Tojriou..." He smiled at me, and held my hand as we went.

Time Skip (ZPD)

Chief Bogo was already at the podium as he sorted the papers.

"Not much crime has occurred in the last few days. Now... as for the assignments..."

Suddenly, he stopped when hearing the door from the other end open. And that's when I came in carrying small boxes.

"Who wants souvenirs~?"

"Sapphire! Welcome back!" Judy greeted.

"Lovell, how was your trip?"

"Well~...by the time you finish the briefing, you'll have a new report at your desk once I'm done." The chief smirked.

"Hey Sapphire, did you have fun?"

"More or less..."

"Did you bring anything back for yourself?" Nick asked.

"Kind of..." I began to smile.

"But I wanted you guys to see it first."

Knock Knock

"Hey Sapphire," Clawhauser opens the door.

"Ben. Right on time." Coming out behind the cheetah, a feline cub showed himself.

"Who's that?" Martin asked.

I watched as the leopard cub walked over to me.

"This is Tojirou. Say hi to everyone." Tojirou nodded, and then bowed to everyone.

"He used to live at Master Yin's temple, and one of his former students. He's only seven years old."

"Is he visiting today?" Judy asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No. He's going to live with me."

"What?" Everyone's expressions changed.

"Wait... am I hearing this right?" Nick cleared his ear.

I picked Tojirou up.

"Guys...meet my new son."

"What!?"

"No way! For real!?" All officers were jaw-dropping at this. Even Bogo's expression was priceless.

"I promised Master Yin to give him a new life...and with the paper work from Snowflake Orphanage, I'm legally his adoptive mother."

"I... wow, I mean...this is..." Judy stuttered, smiling ear to ear.

"Well, I congratulate you," Nick chuckled, "you'll make a good mommy."

"Thanks, Nick."

"Its wonderful news," Francine came over to hug me by her trunk. Bogo shook his head before regaining himself.

"I must say," he began, "this is a surprise. I wish the best for both of you, and your new son."

"Thank you chief. That means a lot coming from you."

 _[I wouldn't say it out loud, but I saw that tiny smile of his.]_

Clawhauser came over and pulled out the green amulet. Tojirou smiled as I put it around his neck.

 _[After that, I brought Tojirou to his new home. Now in his room, he swung his legs back and forth as he waited.]_

"Okay then," I walked into the room, "are you ready for bed?" He nodded. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be down the hallway if you need me. Oyasumi, Tojirou." I turned to lights off and headed to bed.

I pulled the covers over and sighed as I closed my eyes. However, it only lasted a minute when I heard rustling. I saw the cub crawling next to me.

"What's wrong," I asked. He did sign language.

"Hehehe...of course you can stay with me... huh...?" I saw him change his words. I couldn't help but see the bright smile he gave. I kissed his forehead one more time.

"I love you too." Tojirou snuggled close to me as we drifted to dreamland.

 _[From here on out, I would experience what my parents started; a family that would soon to grow even more.]_


	10. Case File 7: Tune Deaf

It was around 8:30 in the morning, and a donut shop nearby had little few customers, which was good for the early birds. Four tigers in particular, were one of the few next in line to get their favorite donuts, waiting patiently.

"I told you coming early would be better," one of them grinned.

"At least we're the only ones left in line."

"Next in line please," a middle-aged hippo with an apron around him looked up at the tigers.

"Hello there. What can I get you?"

"Just a dozen donuts. Can you make half glazed and the other with sprinkles?"

"Sure thing."

"What time do we have to be at the stage?"

"Not until 1 p.m."

DING~

The hippo looked behind them and a smile grew on his face.

"Morning, Martin!" The tigers looked behind them. Martin was standing there, paw-in-paw with Tojirou. Instead of a robe, Tojirou was wearing regular t-shirt and shorts.

"Officer Saber, himself," a tiger smirked.

"Raja? Guys?"

"Hey, Martin!" The tigers greeted Martin with paw-shakes.

"Haven't seen you cats in a while."

"You too. What's going on?"

"Just here to pick up some snacks for the guys." Raja then looked down at the cub.

"Hey lil' guy," he smiled, "who might you be?"

"Tojirou," Martin answered, "he's um...mute. He can't speak."

"Oh, my bad."

"I can't read sign language, but Sapphire does."

"Oh yeah, I heard you became partners with that human. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Here, Martin! Got your order ready for ya."

"Thanks Allan." Martin grabbed the box.

"And here's your order, gents."

"Thank you." They all exited the shop.

"Hey, why don't you guys swing by at the station? I've got reports to do, but you're free to stick around."

"Sure, let's go."

"Mind if we meet your partner?"

"No, she'd love to meet you guys." Martin put Tojirou on his shoulders as they walked together.

Sapphire's POV

[You're probably wondering where I am. Well, I got caught up helping Randal clean the gym, while Daniel organized the supplies.]

I swept the floor. It wasn't all bad.

Just then, the stereo went off.

'Now back to our program...starting with that infamous group, 'The Savannahians'...'

"Ooh, Danny, turn it up." The polar bear turned the volume as the song played.

"Those guys are getting good," Randal thought. I started sweeping while dancing to the song. The wolf smirked when seeing me lost in the moment. Being mischievous, he waited until I spun back. Randal then spun me in his arms, making me laugh.

"Come on, show me what you got." Randal threw my broom away as he started to dance. Randal always knew how to start the fun. At that moment, my partner was coming in with Tojriou and our new guests.

"And this is the..." Martin paused when seeing me and Randal dance. His laugh made me spin around, pausing my stance, almost making Randal stumbled over.

"O-oh, hey..."

"All done cleaning?" Martin smirked.

"Um~...just about."

 _'And don't forget to see their upcoming live show tonight at 8.'_

I motioned my hand for Daniel to lower the sound. Tojirou ran to me with a hug.

"Hey, Toji...how was your trip to the shop?"

[Fun.]

[I'm glad.] I sign language back.

Martin and his friends approached me.

"Sapphire...these are my old friends from college...Raja, Garett, Zane, and Will."

"Nice to meet you." I shook their paws.

"You too."

"Hey, Garett! Raja!/Hey guys!" Randal and Daniel waved to them. I picked up Tojirou.

"So are you babysitting this kid?" Will asked me.

"Actually, he's my son."

"Son?" The four unison. I heard this so many times, but it never gets old.

"Couldn't resist this cutie." I rubbed my nose against his.

"Are you guys visiting?"

"Pretty much, but we'll have to get to our-"

"Sapphire~!" Suddenly, we heard Clawhauser shouting from the door, though he looked out of breath.

"Ben?"

"Its...huff...huff...its Kayne." The cheetah leaned on one side taking deep breaths.

"Is he talking about the Savannahians?" Zane asked Martin.

"We're supposed to meet them at the stadium."

"What's wrong?" I asked Benjamin.

"S-something happened to the twins. They've asked you to come."

"Martin, let's go. Tojirou, you stay with Randal." The wolf grabbed my son as the tigers and I ran out.

Fast Forward

Animalia Stadium

"Kiba and Jake lost their voices?" We wide eyed at Mr. Oakley as the cougar sighed.

"We don't know how, but I think somebody swapped their honey candies with pepper candies."

"How can you tell?"

"Cause I sampled one...and you can hear the results."

[It's true. His voice was hoarse and crackly.]

"Sapphire." Kayne came in with his crew.

"Kayne, we came as soon as we heard."

"Why don't you explain the rest."

"Sure. If the twins losing their voice wasn't enough, someone tampered with our instruments."

"We were doing our rehearsal," Connor implied, "and when we tried playing, our strings broke, and Manny's DJ set was short circuited."

"Who handles your equipment?"

"That would be Ned," Kayne pointed at the male elephant. He was in-between a male giraffe and female otter.

"Janice is our make-up artist, and Troy is the special effects guy."

"You think one of them could be responsible?"

"Maybe, but we need your help to solve this."

"Martin, tell Chief Bogo. We'll be here for a while."

"But can we keep this low key," Oakley asked.

"Of course."

"The band and I will be in our rooms while you investigate."

"Good luck, guys." Kayne waved as they left.

[Martin was questioning the suspects, while I examined the instruments.]

"And you didn't see anything unusual?"

"Nope. All I remember was putting their instruments down on stage, and then I walked away to grab a snack near the entrance." Next was Janice.

"I only do makeup, officer. I don't get my hands dirty with equipment except for my own." She was filing her claws. He then talked to Troy.

"W-well...I was near Manny's DJ set, b-but I didn't touch it. I went to the restroom later on."

"And you didn't see anyone?"

"No, sir." Martin then glanced at Troy's shirt and saw a brown stain.

"You got a stain right there...did you drink anything today?"

"Um...yes. Coffee. Why do you ask?" Martin wrote in his notepad.

"No reason." Meanwhile, I was looking at the guitars.

[Using a magnifying glass, I saw markings on the strings. As for the DJ set, I not only saw, but smelled coffee stains, but another peculiar scent eluded me.]

"Sapphire."

"Yeah?" I leaned towards Martin.

"Troy might have short-circuited Manny's set when spilling coffee, since he's the only one near it."

"But this was on the set, too." I had a sample on a tissue, and the tiger sniffed it.

"It kind of smells like hydrogen peroxide...but I could be wrong."

"And someone cut those strings in a precise and quick manner. We just have to find the evidence."

"May we help?" Garett asked.

"Sure," Martin nodded, "find anything that could cut through guitar strings." The six of us went on stage and backstage, the most likely places to search.

"Anything?"

"Not here," Zane hollered.

"Nothing," Will shook his head.

"Hold up," Raja shouted, "could this be something?" He showed Martin and I a small, black, purse case. I put gloves on and open it.

"A nail clipper and an empty bottle...but the label's been torn off."

"Whoever dropped this must have been seen on security cameras," Martin suggested.

[Mr. Oakley and a security guard helped us look through footage for five minutes, straight. Just as we're about to call quits...]

"Stop! Rewind this part." The security guard rewound the footage, with Ned putting the piano down.

"Ned's body is blocking the guitars and the DJ," Martin implied.

"Rewind another few seconds." The guard rewound it to where Ned was coming on stage.

"The case wasn't on stage at this time..." I said.

"Ned was carrying the piano," Martin informed.

"But if we forward after Ned was leaving the piano..." I forward the footage and paused it.

"We now see the case."

"How it ended up there is the mystery," Oakley rubbed his chin. I then looked at the footage by the dressing rooms. The twins were talking to Janice just as Troy passed them. Then, Janice reached into her purse and threw something away.

"Are the dressing rooms near the restrooms?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

 _[First the peculiar scent...the purse case with clippers and a bottle...and now the footage. I took one more look at the stage, and that's when I saw something brown and small behind Ned's tail. It was so small, I thought it was a spec.]_

"This is getting us nowhere."

"Don't be too sure about that, stripes. I think this is enough evidence to close the case."

"I don't get it."

"Gather everyone to the stage and I'll show you."

Fast Forward

Everyone stood on stage as Martin and I were by the instruments.

"As you all may know...someone tampered with the instruments and switched the twins' honey candies with pepper candies. Now then..." I walked towards the suspects.

"Ned...you said you didn't see anyone come on stage."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Of course...you were too busy to notice...but did you see Troy on stage?"

"Yes. He was leaving just when I got here." I looked at the giraffe.

"Troy...Officer Saber said you had coffee stains on your shirt. There was coffee spilled on Manny's Dj..." The giraffe gasped.

"...but the stains didn't cause the short-circuit." Troy exhaled in relief.

"No...it was something else...a peculiar smell that we thought was medication...but not the type to clean wounds. Which comes down to you-Janice." The otter pointed at herself.

"Me~? You can't be serious..."

"Please show me your paws." She was confused, but did it anyway. I looked carefully at her claws.

"Aha...you've recently clipped them." I saw her wide-eye me in shock.

"And my partner saw you filing your nails while being questioned. If this is true, then you would've had nail clippers, such as these..." I showed the tool.

"...to do your nails. And you would've needed a case like this to carry it around. And to top it off, the bottle here...its actually makeup removal. And who would carry makeup removal in case of emergencies? A makeup artist...which leads to you, Janice.'' The others gasped.

"Th-that doesn't prove anything! I could have dropped it without knowing!"

"That's true...but security footage saw right through you." The guard showed photos of the footage.

[Better sit down, cause this is a doozy.]

"In this one, Ned was setting up the piano. If you look closely by his tail, there's a brown spot peeking out. Sure enough, it was another tail...your tail to be precise. In this photo, you left after the twins went back to their dressing rooms, all while Troy was going to the restroom, and you throwing out some trash. In conclusion,Troy was going to the restroom to grab paper towel to clean up his mess. This gave you an opportunity to go on stage, with Ned blocking yourself from the camera, giving you enough time to cut the strings and pour makeup removal onto the DJ's wires. When Ned was leaving, so did you. Also..." I nodded at Martin. He showed an empty plastic bag.

"This is evidence that contained pepper candies...which you replaced the honey candies with. Luckily the janitor didn't take the trash." Everyone looked at Janice as she frowned.

"Well?" I crossed my arms as the otter growled.

"Yes! Yes, I did it!" She stomped her foot.

"But why?" Oakley asked.

"Because music ruined my chances of becoming a singer!"

"There are possible reasons why...but I'm guessing its because you're tone-deaf?"

"Right again! So why should anyone else enjoy when I can't?!"

"Have a friend give you lessons," Martin said, "and you'll be meeting new friends in prison." He cuffed her.

"Nice work, officers," Mr. Oakley smiled.

"Thanks."

"And thank you, Raja...we wouldn't have found that purse without your help."

"Team effort," he and his friends smiled, "is there anyway we can thank you?"

"How about tickets for tonight's show," Martin suggested.

"Deal."

"Also," I walked towards the twins, "do you have anymore honey candies? My throat's dry after all that talking." My friends laughed alongside me.

Animalia Stadium (8 p.m.)

"Thanks for the ticket's guys."

"No problem." Martin and I were with Tojirou and our friends at the very front of the crowd.

"Look its starting!" We watched as the Svannahians and Martin's friends enter the stage.

"Good evening, Zootopia~! Are you ready~!?" Kayne listened to the crowd cheer.

"Let's go!" They started playing.

 **[Timber/Counting Stars Mashup by Sam Tsui]** Go to YouTube. Enjoy~!

Time Skip

PING~!

Tojirou heard my phone go off from the bed. He picked it up and showed it to me

"Thanks, Toji. Oh, its Raja...he sent me a message."

But right when I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

To: Lovell

From: Backup-Dancer

This is our real job.

He sent a photo of himself and his friends. And in the middle was none other than that singing-sensational star, Gazelle. I chuckled, and only thought of one thing.

"I think Clawhauser might faint if I tell him."


	11. Case File 8: The Heist

Night and fallen over Zootpoia. Everything was quiet, and everyone was asleep. Well... almost everyone. In a jewelry store, a guard was walking around with his flashlight. He looked in every direction. He thought he was alone, but we all know that's wrong. Once the guard was gone, a mammal dressed in black ran towards a row of glass displays. Inside were gemstones, embroidered into necklaces. The mammal then gestured a paw, making two other mammals run over. One of them pulled out a bag, and used some tools to cut the glass in every case. They then put the necklaces in a sack.

CLICK

The sound of a flashlight flickered on their bodies.

"Hey! Stop right there!" However, before the guard could reach for his weapon, someone bashed his head knocking him unconscious. A fourth mammal appeared, taller than the others. Then, without a word, the mammals left only leaving a dangling rope on the rooftop.

Morning

At ZPD, things were becoming lively with yet again, another case. Everyone was in the bullpen, same time as usual. Right after discussing the plan, the chief organized two teams.

"Alright," the buffalo bellowed, "now that we have the teams, we can begin discussing about the roles. Hopps, Wilde, Saber...you will go as invited guests. Wolfram, Delgato, Fangmeyer...you will act as waiters. Blizzard, Mchorn, Grizzoli...you will be chefs serving the food. As for you Lovell, I will let you go through with this plan, but only if he agrees...which would be surprising for me. Is everyone clear?"

"Yes sir." They all said.

"Good. We'll meet up in the lobby at 6, an hour before the ceremony. Dismissed."

They left the room. As they walked out, Martin looked down at his partner.

"Are you sure you're okay going by yourself?"

"Martin, I'll be fine. I don't need you to supervise me 24/7." The tiger chuckled as he went the other way. Sapphire pulled out her phone and dialed the number. After a few seconds, a voice from the other line picked up.

"Hi, I was wondering if I can schedule an appointment today?"

Sapphire's POV

By the time I arrived, at the front desk I saw a female beaver with glasses, typing onto her computer.

"Um, excuse me?" The beaver fixed her glasses as she looked up.

"Welcome to City Hall. How may I be of service to you?" Her monotone voice told me she definitely didn't like her job.

"Uh...I have an appointment with the mayor...at 10 o'clock?" The beaver scanned her computer.

"Right...he's waiting for you, so go on in."

"Thank you." When I came to his office, I knocked, then heard a deep voice.

"Yes, come in." I opened the door to see the mayor sitting in his chair.

"Mayor Lionheart?"

"Ah, miss Lovell. Please, sit down." I pulled up a chair.

"Mayor..."

"Please-call me Mr. Lionheart."

"...um, Mr. Lionheart...how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing just fine. Thank you. By the way, how's the investigation going? Heard you got a big case."

"Oh, yes...the robbery..."

[Thieves, at least five of them, been coming and going in every shop there was in Zootopia.]

"That's why I came here...to seek your help."

"This is a first," Lionheart laughed, "the chief wanting my help?"

[Shocking, I know...]

"You see, the criminals might be planning a heist at the Natural History Museum. However, they might disguise themselves."

"Well...we have the Opening Ceremony for the new exhibit, so its possible."

"The ceremony is a perfect distraction. So basically, they're after the new artifacts."

"I see...so what does this have to do with me?"

"By any chance, do you have an escort or someone to attend the ceremony with you?"

"Unfortunately, no."

I was hoping I could be your escort."

"How would this benefit for capturing the criminals?"

"If you let me, not only will I give you protection, just in case...but it will give me time to greet everyone and keep an eye out for them. Other officers will be standing by."

"In that case, yes, I would be glad to have you accompany me."

"Thank you mayor. I appreciate your cooperation."

[I'm sure Bogo will rest easy now...]

"But I do have one condition."

[And~karma stabbed me in the back.]

"Oh...What do you have in mind?"

"Actually...I need you to assist me in some important matters in Tundratown. I'll only need you to accompany me for just an hour or two. Is that alright?"

"Um, sure."

"Thank you. I look forward to it and for tonight's event. You should head back and tell Chief Bogo the news. I'll come by at the station to pick you up. Sound fair?"

"Yes, sir. Have a good day." As I left the office, I began to worry.

[Why?...just a bad feeling, I guess.]

Fast Forward

Lionheart wore a white shirt and a dark coat, with dark pants and a fedora. I had a white cream shirt, navy coat, with dark leggings and laced boots. Going in cognito was the only way to get around.

[But I was more focused on the fact that we were driving in a van. Guess Lionheart was listening when I said disguise...but his mouth didn't hold back.]

I just listen to Lionheart talk about his childhood days, how he became mayor, and so on. Despite his charismatic-outgoing personality, he still showed kindness and concern for the city's well-being.

[After half an hour, we drove into Tundratown. What came next, I did not expect.]

It was quaint, very stylish inside. There was all kinds of suits and dresses, even casual clothes. I gave a confused looked at the lion.

"This is the important errand?"

"I had a suit for the ceremony, but it got tarnished in my washer."

[Yet another unexpected turn of event.]

As Lionheart walked ahead, I heard my phone ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

[Lovell.]

"C-chief?!" I fumbled with my phone. I quickly got out of the store.

"Uh~hi chief...h-how did you get my number?"

[From your profile. Did you speak to the mayor?]

"Yes, sir...he agreed with the plan."

[Then why aren't you back at the station?]

My blood began to run cold. If he knew why, I'd get a week of writing reports.

"Uh~...I had to make a quick errand, but-...there's been a delay. But I'll come back as soon as possible!"

[Where exactly are you?]

"Tundrato-" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

[Tundratown? Why are you-]

"Oh, sorry chief, I'm next in line! I'll call you later-okay bye~!" I quickly hung up, exhaling like I held my breath for hours.

"Come on, Sapphire."

"C-coming..."

Minutes later, I was still looking around while Lionheart was in the changing room. Then, I came across a beautiful dress. Whoever made this had excellent taste and talent.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" An employee said.

"It is."

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I can't afford it." Just then, I saw Lionheart come out with a dark suit with a white tie.

"Professional, yet playful...that's a pretty good outfit."

"If you say it is, I'll take it." Just then, my phone went off again. I immediately hung up knowing who it was. Lionheart raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh~everything's fine. Nothing serious...but-are you done for today?"

"After this, I need to make three more stops and we'll head home."

"Oh...great," I weakly smiled.

Three more stops later...

We finally returned to Savannah Central. Lionheart parked his van in the back of City Hall. I helped him carry the bags as we went inside.

"Thank you for helping me, Sapphire." He opened the door for me as I went in. Just as I was turning around...

"It was nothing. Though I'm glad we made it back just before-Ohh~fudge sagrado! (Portuguese/English: Holy fudge)"

My eyes bulged out when seeing Chief Bogo. His arms were crossed, his usual stern expression was deeper this time.

[I'm dead.]

"So...how was your errand?"

"Um-I...chief, I can explain..."

"Chief Bogo, don't blame Lovell," Lionheart intervened, "I asked her to help me on my busy schedule."

"I know," Bogo deadpan, "I wouldn't figure Lovell to do a stunt like this. Right now I'm concerned on our plan for tonight."

"And I'll cooperate...you'll have my full attention."

"Good. As for you, Lovell..."

"I know, report duty at 7...sharp." I walked ahead, face palming myself.

[Let's just skip to the opening ceremony.]

Fast Forward

Live music played as the guests looked at the new ancient artifacts of Egypt, Africa. By the buffet table, Grizzoli, Blizzard, and McHorn were disguised as chefs. They were serving to Judy, Nick, and Martin, who were invited guests. Randal, Wolford and Fangmeyer were walking around with drinks and food on their trays to serve to the crowd. Standing by the walls, Chief Bogo was fixing his communicator.

"Are we in position," he whispered.

"Copy that chief," Judy replied.

"All clear on our side," Daniel said.

"Good. Keep an eye out on our suspects."

"Yes, sir."

Just then, everyone turned when hearing a commotion. As Mayor Lioinheart entered the building, all eyes were on him and his escort. Although, many had their eyes on Sapphire. She was wearing a long, dark blue mermaid dress with a v-neckline, on it were flashes of gemstones reminiscent of a starry night, and the skirt had a deep slit. Her hair was made into big wavy curls and tied into a low-pony tail sitting on her left shoulder. Sapphire had on blue eyeshadow to match with her dress and shoes, and wore light red lipstick.

"Woah...is that..." Grizzoli almost dropped the serving spoon.

"Wow," Delgato thought out loud, "I almost didn't recognize her. She looks amazing." Martin stood next to him, unable to take his eyes off of Sapphire.

Sapphire's POV

"Mayor Lionheart. Good to see you." An elderly bear with a cane walked towards them.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Art," Mayor Lionheart shook his paw, "allow me to introduce, miss Sapphire Lovell...officer of ZPD."

"Hello sir."

"Oh, hello Lovell," he smiled, "it is an honor to meet you. You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, sir."

"Mr. Art," a security guard came up to him and whispered into his ear.

"Alright," the bear nodded and then turned back to us, "sorry about this, but I'm needed else where. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves." The bear left as we continued to walk around.

"Do you still have it?" I whispered to Lionheart.

"Yes," he pointed at his communicator in his ear.

"We'll hear everything you say when communicating with the guests." We walked separate ways.

I smiled when seeing Randy walk by. I stopped to see Judy and Nick.

"You look amazing Sapphire," Judy smiled.

"Thanks. Any luck on finding our guys?"

"Not yet,"Nick shook his head, "but if you see a guy with a big cloth wrapped around his head like a mummy, that's the leader. "

"Got it." I continued to look around. That's when I heard the communicator going on.

[So you're a entrepreneur,] it was Lionheart's voice, [in what exactly?]

"Just a local store selling merchandise in Sahara Square," an Indian accent was heard. I turned to see the lion talking to a camel dressed in a dark suit and traditional Indian head wear. I pressed my com and listened.

"So...Mr. Kahra...what do you think of the new exhibit?"

"Oh yes, its spectacular," Kahra smiled.

"It would be a shame if these were stolen," Lionheart thought.

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry. You know, I've heard these artifacts are very valuable...more than a hundred thousands in American dollars. You could easily sell them for a vacation to Boara Boara."

"How interesting...well, I would love to chat more, but I simply must have more of those hors d'oeuvres." The mayor walked away.

"It seems he has an interest," Lionheart spoke in his com, "a bit more than most, if you know what I mean."

"That's our guy. Did everyone get that?"

"Affirmative," Bogo nodded, "I'll have two of my officers watch him."

"Okay."

But when I was distracted, I didn't see the mammal that strolled his way over.

"Good evening miss Lovell," a male leopard greeted me.

"Evening," I replied.

"Would you care to join me with a glass of champagne?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't drink."

"That's a shame. Maybe I can get you something else?"

"No thanks. I'm fine..." We looked at the displays.

"Pretty impressive, right?"

"Yes."

"Your attire is impressive as well, miss."

"Um, thanks..." Just then, the musicians played a modern-classic soundtrack. I saw the leopard offer his paw.

"Would you like to dance?"

"O-oh, actually, I..."

"She promised I would have the first." That's when I was being pulled to the dancefloor by Martin. He put one paw behind my back as he held my hand in the other. I saw Judy and Nick dance together as well, smiling our way.

"Thought you might needed help." Martin twirled me around.

"I'm glad...but how do you know the waltz?"

"My mom...we used to dance together."

"I'm sure she was a wonderful mother."

"She was," Martin chuckled, "dancing with you kind of brings back memories."

I smiled. Not only are we officers, but also dance partners. I didn't look at any other mammal, as we were having too much fun. When the music died down, everyone stopped and clapped.

Suddenly I saw the camel walking around everyone.

"Looks like the ring leader is on the move."

"We got movement on the west wing," Martin spoke in his com.

"Copy that. Lovell, you follow him while we make sure no one else does."

"Yes, sir. Martin, you make sure everyone doesn't leave the museum. We still need to find the others."

"On it." Martin went another way.

Luckily the hallway was empty, as I quietly went behind a wall, and peeked from the corner. There, the camel walked towards a group of animals. There were three males; an antelope, a wolf and leopard, while the female was a black panther. I pulled out my phone and took pictures of them stealing the goods, the guards all tied up. However, I saw a shadow, then a paw grabbed my shoulder, making point my weapon.

"Woah, woah, its me," Lionheart whispered.

"Wh...what are you doing here?"

"I saw you walk out of the party..."

"Alright, do we have everything?" the camel asked.

"We got em'," the antelope responded.

"Good."

"It was easy," the wolf smirked, "since we wrapped up the situation." He pointed his thumb at the guards, all tied up.

"It would have been easier," the panther said, "if romeo here did his job, instead of picking up girls." She glared at the leopard.

"I can't help it if I'm attracted to beautiful females."

"That human wasn't _that_ pretty."

"Jealous much?"

"Hardly."

"There's snapshots of her allover ZPD's Top Cops magazine. She's got style, is all I'm saying..."

"Magazine?" I looked at Lionheart, who awkwardly laughed.

"I...may have advertised for the department..."

"Do we need a talk about privacy," I slightly glared.

"Time for Phase 3."

"You got it," the leopard and panther tied a rope onto the crate and grappling hook that hung from the roof window. The panther pressed the button as the crate was being lifted. I had to act fast. Then, to my right I saw a display of samurai swords.

"Alright...mayor, I need to warn..." Suddenly, he wasn't at my side, but walking towards the criminals.

"Oh, inacreditavel!" [Portuguese/English Translation: Unbelievable] I slapped my head.

"What's this," Lionheart bellowed, "new addition to the exhibit?"

"Mayor Lionheart?"

"Get rid of him! Leave no witnesses!"

The wolf charged him, but luckily Lionheart dodged his attack. As they were busy, I grabbed two katanas and charged at the wolf. The mammal backed away.

"Cut the ropes on the guards," I gave him a sword, "I'll need their muscle!"

"You got it."

"Not so fast cop," the panther blocked me. She then threw a few punches, but I then jumped onto her and on the crate. Down below, Lionheart was successful in freeing the mammals.

"Mayor!"

"Yes, ma'am. Boys... stop those thieves and get that crate."

"Yes sir!" The large mammals rushed over. I raised the sword.

"You ready down there?" she bellowed.

"Ready!"

"Here goes nothing~!"

SLASH!

I cut the rope, making myself and the crate plunge down until the mammals caught me. I sighed in relief.

Right across from guards were my coworkers, arriving just in time.

"Sapphire, you okay?"

"No big..."

"Looks like you stop them," Bogo said.

"Team effort, boss...including you Lionheart." He smiled at me. However, I still had one situation to deal with.

"Now back to our conversation...did chief by any chance give you permission to publish this magazine of 'Top Cops' and I hope there aren't embarrassing photos of me..." Bogo gave a confused look our way.

"Magazine? What are you talking ab-..." The chief's expression changed as he glared at the lion. Lionheart put his paw out in defense.

"Now, I can explain..." He sweat dropped as the buffalo blew steam from his nose in frustration.

"Well, I would love to stay," I awkwardly smiled, "but I gotta grab dinner for my son and I... Uh, Martin, would like to come over?"

"Great idea," Martin did the same, "see ya chief." We scurried away, long enough before Chief Bogo could blow a fuse at the mayor's sudden endorsement. Somebody was in for a long night.


	12. Case File 9: Nocturnal Cave-In

[I thought the weekends were supposed to be relaxing. How I was wrong~! So here I am with everyone in the bullpen; at 6 in the morning. On a Saturday. Just before hell broke loose.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!"

Everyone cringed by my sudden outburst.

"She's taking the news, well," Nick implied.

"Lovell..."

"Sorry, sir-its just...I've never done something like this. And I haven't been briefed on its background."

"I admit that sending you there, is a risky task...but its best that you learn to adapt to the surroundings, if any crime occurs."

"And you...you're surprisingly calm." I referred to my partner as he sat near Randal.

"This is an honor...I don't know anyone who's ever gone down there."

"No one, huh?" I deadpan.

THUD

The chief threw a backpack to me.

"You'll have the essentials; food, water, first-aid, flashlight with batteries-and backup batteries...and other things I've personally recommended. When you arrive...you need to update its status and civilians. Understand?"

"Sigh~...crystal-clear." I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"Good. You can head to these coordinates and wait for your escort to come."

"On it." I saluted.

"Good luck, Sapphire."

"Have fun."

"Take pictures." I playfully rolled my eyes as I left.

Fast Forward

"Thanks for babysitting Tojirou, George." I heard Mr. Saber chuckle on the other line of my phone.

[My pleasure. And be careful, you might get lost...]

"Duel noted." I hung up.

[Although, my destination didn't expect to be below the rainforest, near a riverbed. I waited for the said escort longer than I thought.]

"Its been ten minutes...maybe I came too early."

"Hello~!"

Suddenly, I hear a voice echo around me. I looked around, but no one was near me.

"You must be Officer Lovell~" Again the voice came.

"Um~yes...I...-can I ask who I'm speaking to?"

[Maybe a ghost?]

 **WOOSH!**

"That would be me."

"Woah!" I stumbled back when a mammal swooped in.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot that most don't see mammals like us out in the open." I looked up to see a...

"You're a fruit bat?" And he was big at that. He flew in mid-air while speaking.

"Correct, miss. My name is Dragos Battoulini. I am leader of the district's council hall." He quickly bowed.

[His voice sounded a bit Romanian.]

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sapphire Lovell. But call me Sapphire."

"Miss, Sapphire...I am your escort. You'll be staying with my family as we show the sites. Livia~!"

"Yes~?" Just then, another fruit bat arrived, a female and two younger ones.

"Miss Lovell, this is my lovely wife...Livia."

"Hello, dear. Let me get that for you." She grabbed my backpack.

"And these are the children...our second-eldest, Victoria-and our little pup, Eduard."

"Good morning, miss," Victoria bowed her head.

"Woah~you're a funny-looking mammal."

"Eduard, manners..."

"Calm down, sister." Eduard started flying around me all-excitedly, making me laugh. He was no bigger than my head.

"Do you really work at ZPD? What's it like? Do all cops eat donuts? You like fruit-cause we got tons of fruits..."

"Ahaha! Quite a ball of energy, this one."

"Now Eduard," Mrs. Battoulini giggled, "be still, and help me carry her belongings."

"Yes, mother." He smiled at me before he and his mom took my backpack, his sister following them.

"Our eldest is on his daily patrol-flight, but we'll have time to meet him. Now then...are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." I followed them through the thick terrain.

No One's POV

Meanwhile...

"Nick, put them over there."

"Calm down Carrots. I got this."

"Hey Clawhauser, how's the decorations coming along?"

"Almost done~!" He and three other officers were hanging paper lanterns and lights. Randal and Daniel were with the chief just by the table.

"Let's hope we'll be ready by tonight."

"Don't worry, chief," Randal grinned, "we have plenty of time."

"Well, its a special occasion," Daniel implied, "and this is all Martin's idea, too."

"Hey, I'm just glad the chief agreed." Martin walked in.

"So have you got the...?"

"Right over there." Randal pointed at the table with colorful boxes and bows.

"Great. I hope she likes the surprise."

"She will," Judy beamed, "its nice that you're doing this for your partner. Unlike someone I know..."

"Aww, come on...you still love me." Nick smirked as his girlfriend giggled.

"Alright," Bogo intervened, "let's hustle, everyone. We'll stop in the next half hour for a fifteen-minute break."

Sapphire's POV

I expected a cave...but the entrance was actually a tunnel, filled with vines and carved into a thick tree. I awed at the site as I walked ahead.

"This is the east entrance. The kinkajous live in these parts."

[And he was right. Right above me were small houses in the trees, and kinkajous big and small. A male one was hanging by his tail as he grabbed some fruit from the marketer.]

"Good morning, Mr. Hart."

"Oh~morning Mr. Battoulini. Here, catch." He threw some fruit to Dragos. He took a bite.

"Mm~fresh as always."

"Well now, I see you have company." The kinkajou looked at me.

"Good morning, sir," I hollered.

"I'm taking miss Sapphire to our home. Drop by when you have the chance."

"Of course. Good day~..." He climbed up the tree as we walked ahead. In three minutes, we arrived. The cave was bigger up close.

"You and I will take the boat to the docks. Now...watch your step."

[He wasn't kidding. I almost hit my head thirty-seconds after coming in. I had to duck as I climbed down on a downhill slope. Tight spaces like these are a cake-walk for a bat. Moments later, we arrived at the boat that, sitting still in the water.]

Dragos grabbed a long stick to push the boat. Slowly we ventured inside the cave, as the light was retreating.

"We don't use much electricity...but we have a backup generator that runs everyday. And they're untouched from other mammals."

"They're?" I questioned. He pointed up as the cave became darker. Then, a glowing substance appeared. Everywhere I looked, there were dome-shaped glass with small holes, and inside were glowing insects.

"Glowworms..."

"They're our main source of light, and less harmful to sensitive bats."

"A clever and most beautiful idea...So, how far is it to your home?"

"Oh, another fifteen-feet, and after riding the falls, we'll be at the docks in no time."

"Oh, okay-wait...Falls...?"

"Hold on, miss Sapphire."

[And I did. I gripped the ends of the boat as we approached a big slope. Looking ahead, there were small, but numerous waterfalls.]

"Oh, crab-cakes," I mumbled.

WOOSH~~

"Don't worry, I have everything under control!"

"Good to know," I weakly smiled. I felt myself go up and down as we hit each fall, a splash or two as the water rushed even louder and faster. Luckily we hit the last one, and the water calmed itself, a smooth ride after that.

"Everything okay, miss?" Dragos looked back at me as I nodded my head.

"Sapphire...Welcome...to Nocturnal District."

"Oh, wow~..." I found myself standing up in the boat. Nocturnal District. The buildings were modern, yet some were Victorian-style. Tons of those glowworms inside the breathable domes made the place glow. I saw bats of all different species fly around and above us. Dragos was now parking the boat by a dock. We got off and walked into town. At that moment, a big-eared bat dressed as a mail-mammal came by.

"Hello, Mr. Battoulini."

"Good day, Henry."

"Say, who is this?" He looked at me.

"This is Officer Sapphire Lovell of ZPD."

"Good day sir. How are you?" I bowed in my own way.

[If a mammal is as polite as they sound, I do the same.]

"Fine, thank you. Welcome to Nocturnal District. Hope you have a wonderful stay. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," I waved as he flew away.

"My home is far from town, so I'll show you around as we go." I followed Dragos, writing down the town's progress as we went; the markets, the library, a park where bats were playing 'Frisbee in the dark' game, and there were even places for wary bats to sleep under. Walking up a hill, there was a big mansion that could fit an elephant and giraffe.

"That can't be your home, can it?"

"Oh~ it is. Most bats here get visits from you normal-sized mammals. So we take it upon ourselves to have plenty of room as possible. Besides, it gives us more room to fly."

After passing the gates, Dragos opened the door with his foot. The interior was just as lovely as the exterior. Just then, I heard flapping to my right. It was Eduard.

"You made it," he smiled, "did father show you around?"

"He sure did. Your home is wonderful, Eduard."

"Father, mother made us tea and cake."

"Great. Join us, Sapphire."

"Come on." Eduard pulled on my sleeve as I followed them.

Fast Forward

3 p.m.

"Good job everyone!" Everyone clapped as Chief Bogo nodded.

"Let's get back to work and wait until then." As they dispersed, Judy and Nick walked up to Bogo.

"So chief, when is Sapphire coming back?"

"In the next 5 hours."

"I wonder if she's okay."

"Don't worry, Judy," Nick smiled, "she can handle things, just fine."

"Martin," Randal jogged up to the tiger.

"What's up?"

"So what did you get for Sapphire?"

"Can't tell you," Martin smirked, "you'll ruin the surprise."

"Come on~...we're pals. I bet its great, aye?"

"You might say..." They were passing Clawhauser's desk. At first, the cheetah acted casual. When they were gone, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Fast Forward

[I was still at the Battoulini residence, eating cake and tea with the hosts in the living room. Although, Eduard and Victoria often distracted me.]

"Yes, there are some lovely designs," I smiled, "perhaps I can take you one night for some shopping?"

"That would be wonderful, ma'am," Victoria beamed.

"And for you, Eduard...my son would be glad to have another playmate."

"Can I, father? Can I-please?"

"Of course," Dragos chuckled, "we'd love to visit."

RING RING~!

I heard my phone ring.

"Excuse me...Yes, who is it? Oh, hey Benjamin."

 _[Hey Sapphire! How's it going?]_

"Just fine, Ben. I'm enjoying myself."

 _[Well-since you're in such a good mood, I'd thought I give you the secret report.]_

"Oh, right..."

[I remembered to ask Clawhauser to be my inside-mammal, right after I became suspicious of everyone's intentions of my sudden visit to the district.]

"So, what's going on back at work? And you know you can't keep secrets very long."

 _[Hehehe...okay, I'll come clean. Today is a special day for you. You know why~?]_

"Not really," I shrugged.

 _[Because~...its...your...]_

"My what? Don't keep in suspense."

 _[Silly~...its your surprise party!]_

"Surprise party? But why would they...oh~~I get it. I completely forgot." I lightly-patted my head.

 _[Happy Birthday Sapphire! Your first birthday celebration in Zootopia~!]_

"You guys...how sweet."

 _[Oh-but please, act surprised when you get back.]_

"Knowing my friends, they would go overboard on this. So you better get to work before anyone suspects us."

[Roger that. Over and out.]

I laughed as he hung up.

"That sounded like an interesting call, miss," Mrs. Battoulini smiled.

"Oh, my friend is just saying 'happy birthday' to me."

"Its your birthday? How wonderful."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Mother, can we have a party for miss Sapphire?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, miss Lovell, we must celebrate before you leave."

"I don't want you to impose..."

"Please~?"

[Oh, boy. Another cutie doing the pouty-face.]

"Sigh~...Why not?"

"Hooray~!" Eduard flew around in excitement.

"Excellent," Dragos smiled, "my wife can make a fruit cake for all of us."

"Mr. Battoulini! Mr. Battoulini~~!" Suddenly bats flew in. It was a mouse-eared bat and a vampire bat.

"Johnny, Alfred-what is wrong?"

"The west entrance is blocked by boulders!"

"So is the north entrance! It woke my whole family!" Johnny hollered (vampire bat).

"Your son is asking for you!" Alfred (mouse-eared bat) shouted.

"You'll need some muscle."

"Hurry!"

I pressed my badge as the wheels from my shoes popped out. I skated and followed the bats. Johnny took us to the north entrance, and it was completely blocked by mountains of rocks. Fruit bats in police-uniforms were trying to pull them out by rope.

"Jeremy!" Mr. Battoulini flew up.

"Father?" The young male looked back.

"What happened, son?"

"I don't know. We got reports of a loud boom, and then-this happens."

"An earthquake?"

"Not likely." Jeremy then saw me.

"Is that..."

"Officer Sapphire Lovell-At your service!" I saluted with a smile. He and three others flew towards me.

"And I'm glad," he smiled.

"I'd like to know who or what is responsible for this." I looked at the other three.

"Send some mammals to the other entrances. Ask if any of your neighbors from outside the caves heard or seen anything."

"Yes, ma'am!" They dispersed.

"You show great leadership," Jeremy complimented.

"Thanks. Is there a chance I can call my friends?"

"With our phones, yes." Jeremy led me to a payphone near the cave.

Fast Forward

Ring~Ring~

"Hm?" Chief Bogo looked at his telephone before picking it up.

"Chief Bogo, here..."

[Chief-its me.]

"Lovell?"

[Nocturnal District is in trouble. The west and north entrance are blocked, and I can't do this on my own.]

"Are there any casualties? Any civilians harmed?"

[Just some spooked bats. Please send backup, or we'll have a cave-in.]

"Stay put, Lovell. I'll send a team." He hung up and ran out of his office. Luckily he saw some of his mammals.

"Cadets! Big trouble in Nocturnal District."

"What's wrong chief?"

"I'll explain on the way. We need to move. Now!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone ran out to their cruisers.

"You think it involves Sapphire?" Daniel asked Martin.

"I hope not."

Fast Forward

"Slowly," I shouted, "we don't want them rolling into town!" I guided the bats as they pulled each boulder away.

"Our townsfolk were moved safely away from all entrances."

"Thanks Mr. Battoulini."

"Officer Lovell! There's someone trapped up there!" I looked up to see two officers trying to free a young vampire pup, his wing crushed from under.

"I can't move!" He cried.

"Stay there! I'm coming up!" I tied a rope to my waist. I gave the orders, and ten bats pulled on the other end as I was lifted upward. Carefully climbing, I arrived to the pup.

"Okay, I'm gonna move the rock..."

"I'm scared~!"

"Its okay. I'll be right here with you." Slowly I pushed, trying not to harm the pup. The two officers pushed from the top. Once he was free, I grabbed the bat into my arms as the boulder dropped down.

"Okay~!"

"Slowly, now!" Jeremy ordered as they brought us back down. I gave the pup to Johnny.

"See that he gets medical attention."

"Right away."

"Sapphire. My officers reported a strange rumbling sound by the south entrance."

"Then we have to find out."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jeremy followed me.

FWOOM~~!

I skated passed the buildings until we reached our destination. I pulled out a flashlight and pointed the light to the darkness.

"Sapphire~!"

"Martin?"

"Sapphire, are you there~?!"

"Randy?...Guys! Guys we're here~!" I ran inside. However, I didn't see Jeremy looked around the cave. His ears went up in alarm.

"Lovell, wait!" I stopped in my tracks.

RUMBLE-RUMBLE~~

I looked up and heard the loud noises. I tried to run back, but chucks of rocks fell before me.

"Officer Lovell!"

"Jeremy, stay back!"

THUD/AHH!

I fell down.

"Lovell~!"

CRASH/BAM!

When the dust cleared, I saw myself surrounded by rocks from front to back. I was trapped.

"You gotta be kidding me..." I got up while rubbing my head.

"Lovell!?"

"Jeremy?!" I pushed myself to the boulder and listened.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Listen, there's no way out..."

"I'll get help."

"No! The cave might have collapsed at the east entrance. You need to get there."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Sapphire?!"

"Martin!" I ran to the other side.

"Sapphire! You there?!"

"I'm fine, but you can't stay here."

"We're not leaving you!"

"Its okay, Randal. Find the source of this problem up top. There must be another explanation for this."

"Randal, go with the chief. I'll stay here and try to get her out."

"On it!"

On the other side, Jeremy saw his father fly by.

"Father, Lovell is trapped!"

"Son, go help your friends. I will help her. Go!" Jeremy flew away.

WHISTLE~~~

Dragos whistled, and thousands of bats flew in mid-air before him.

"Dozen of you, clear out the east and west entrance! The rest of you, help me!"

"Right!" Everyone went to work.

No One's POV

Above, Randal met up with the kinkajous.

"Hey~! Any of you heard some noise around here?"

"I did," it was Mr. Hart.

"Where?"

"Just a half-mile away from that direction."

"Thank you, sir!"

Randal quickly ran upward, dodging the rocks and trees.

"Come on, Randy-move!" He shouted at himself.

"Careful!" Mr. Battoulini and a few bats pushed aside a boulder. However, it seemed forever to move all those rough-big objects.

RUMBLE-RUMBLE

"if we don't hurry, Lovell will be crushed!"

"Then perhaps we can help!" Suddenly, Dragos's wife and family, along with a hundred more bats arrived.

"Livia...kids..."

"Just tell us what to do father," Victoria smiled.

"We'll help," Eduard shouted bravely. Dragos laughed as he hugged them.

"Come on, children...help your father!" Livia and the rest pitched in. On the other side, Martin, and the rest of the gang were doing the same.

"We're almost there," Nick hollered.

"Help me with this, Hopps." Chief Bogo and Judy pushed two rocks.

Fast Forward

When Randal got there, he saw the whole market area blocked, and under construction. Heavy weight mammals were using drills, bulldozers, and so on. The wolf waved his arms to get the closest mammal's attention.

"Woah-woah-woah~! Stop the construction~!"

"Hey buddy, ya gonna have to go around. We're busy here." A rhino with a safety helmet instructed.

"I'll say you are," Randal showed his badge, "you're working right above where Nocturnal District is!"

 _Meanwhile..._

"Sapphire, you okay in there?!"

"Martin! I think I found an opening. Come to the left!" I heard his footsteps.

"My~left!"

"Sorry! Okay, I'm here!"

"Now start pulling off the bottom rocks!"

"Won't it collapse on your side, too?"

"Then I'll run back! Now, go!"

RUMBLE-RUMBLE

I started to move the rocks, even though the ones above me kept coming down.

 _Back to Randal..._

"That's impossible. We checked the area..."

"Well, it didn't work! And speaking of work, it literally caved in the civilians and one of our officers!"

"What?"

"Tell your boys to stop, or I'll go wild on you! NOW!"

"Y-yes sir! Guys, hold it! Hold it~!" They ceased their drilling.

Down below, the rumbling stopped.

"Father, the noise is gone," Victoria announced.

"Then its safe to continue. Hurry, everyone!"

As for the others, Chief Bogo and Martin were able to push the last boulder to cause the fall.

"Everyone get back!" Sapphire did the same, as the wall collapsed.

"Cough-cough...guys?" The dust cleared, revealing her companions.

"Sapphire!"

"Good to see you, partner."

"You too..."

RUMBLE...

"Another cave in?"

"No~...its..." They all turned to see the other rock wall.

"Get back! Again!" And they did as the final wall came crashing down.

Sapphire's POV

I heard cheering on the other side. I looked up to see thousands of bats, along with the Battoulini family. Eduard and Victoria flew to me.

"Miss Lovell! You're okay!"

"Thanks to you two and everyone else. Way to go!"

"Thanks goodness you're all okay," Livia sighed in relief.

[Chief Bogo...]

"Officer Wolfram...go."

[Construction was the source of the cave-in. Situation is under control now.]

"Good. Over and out."

"Construction? Oh, give me a break." Nick face palmed himself.

"Father," Jeremy came back, "all the entrances are clear now."

"Wonderful! The district is saved!"

"Well...I gotta say that this has been the most thrilling-yet craziest...birthday I've ever had."

"B-birthday? O-oh, so its your...birthday?" Judy flustered.

"Give it up, Hopps. Secrets out..."

"So much for the surprise."

"But its not a total loss. Mr. Battoulini...I think its time we start celebrating."

"I couldn't agree more," he smiled.

Fast Forward

"Happy Birthday, Sapphire~!"

"Thanks everyone." I smiled as everyone of my friends, old and new, were together in the Battoulini's mansion. I opened most of my presents, a lot of stuff for the house and jewelry and so forth. We were now enjoying Mrs. Battoulini's fruit cake. Just then, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey Sapphire..."

"Oh, hey Martin. Did you need something?"

"Well, duh...to give you your gift." He smiled as he gave me a big, flat square-like present. It felt like a frame. When I ripped away the wrappings, I was right. It was a picture frame. On it were pictures I've never seen.

"I couldn't figure out what to give you, so...I found these in my attic."

They were photos of me as a kid. Most of them were Martin and I; playing together, having fun and making new adventures in our childhood. I brushed my fingers across them, and I can sense the good memories within them.

"Oh, Martin...this is..."

"Cheesy?"

"No," I giggled, "its the beautiful...and the sweetest gesture I ever been given. Its perfect."

"Okay, now you're embarrassing me," he sheepishly grinned.

"Isn't that what friends, do?"

"You guys, get over here and dance with us!" Randal shouted.

We didn't argue there, as we joined everyone in the living room. Even without the presents and cake, I say this birthday topped all others...because I had these guys to share it with me.


	13. Case File 10: Kidnapped! Part 1

In the city, mammals were bound to roam around the streets, having a good time as the night had only begun. The clubs, couple of drinks, and a few good friends were some of the best things to have fun. One place in particular, was very lively tonight. It was only 9 p.m., and already you could hear the loud voices booming out the windows. The place may escape you, since its no where near the city's common clubs. No, this was a restaurant called 'The Lucky Clover.' You could find it in the middle of a quiet part of town, passed the baker shop, at intersections of Antlers Boulevard (Blvd.) and Central Street. It was a local place, mostly inhabitant with rowdy old mammals with accents mixed with Irish, British, and other sorts. They would sing and dance, drink to the fullest and laugh the night away. It was a daily routine that the locals are used to, and boy was the place lively tonight even though it rained. Little did they know, someone was coming right up the doors. The old gentle-mammals were too busy conversing when the stranger came in. Once they heard the sound of boots clamping on the floor, they all turned to see. The music stopped playing, and all eyes were at the front door. The figure had a dark coat with a hoodie over their head, no visible trace of their face except for the mouth. They were carrying a rectangular container in their hands. The mammals stared at the figure, some having their cigarette in their mouths, holding their drinks, or sitting at the bar. It was quiet for a while, until the bartender cleared his throat. He was a large black bear with a light brown muzzle and neckline, though his fur was graying out. He was wearing a kitchen apron over his plaque shirt. He put both paws on the bar counter as he glared at the figure. The other looked back and forth until he would speak. However, the bear first responded with a smirk.

"You know how late it is," he had an Irish accent, "kids should be in bed." The figure smiled and pulled the hood down.

"And you should be in a retirement home," Sapphire smirked back. Everyone laughed as they greeted her, and the musicians continuing their songs. Sapphire made her way to an empty seat at the bar and set the container down. The black bear chuckled as he hugged her over the counter.

"Evening miss Lovell."

"Hello Mr. McDavis. How are you?" She took off her coat and set it on the counter.

"Good, good. The place here is lively as ever."

"Well, it is your restaurant," she smiled as she sat down, "and I couldn't help but drop by and say hi to everyone." She looked back at all the mammals; most of them were predators but occasionally some preys.

"Ah, well, we appreciate you comin' over," he grinned, "we all enjoy your company. Say... what do ya got here, miss? Another recipe I hope?" He pointed at the container.

"You bet," she opened it, "I know how much everyone loves my brownies, so I made some before I came here." The aroma was heavenly, as it roamed around the room and getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, I smell Lovell's cooking."

"Say, that looks delicious!"

"Hey, save some for us too!" The mammals grabbed the brownies one by one until there was none left. Sapphire leaned one arm on the counter as her eyes wandered around the room.

"Things never change," McDavis laughed as he cleaned an empty glass, "do you want a drink?"

"Davis, you know I don't drink, and for a good reason."

"I know, I know," he chuckled, "one glass and you'll be feelin' like havin' a three-day hangover." Sapphire smiled, though embarrassed to say it.

"I remember when you first came here," he reminisced, "it was for an investigation I believe."

"Yes. My partner and I were investigating your stolen goods, that is until we found the culprit in action."

"Ah, but I should've seen it comin'... hardly anyone liked ol' Trent. I wonder how his grandfather felt when ya broke the news."

"Mr. Cairbre (KAHR—bra) )wasn't too happy about it, that's for sure."

"I still don't know why he gives that boy money," McDavis scoffed, "that grandson of his is nothin but bad blood. Takes it after his father no less. Why Desmond's daughter married that cruel beast is beyond me."

"Oh John, now don't start that conversation again," she sighed, "anyway, I should get back."

"So soon?"

"I'm working overtime tonight. Maybe when I feel like it, I'll swing by tomorrow."

"Haha! Well, I can't stop you...," he paused when he looked up, "...well, well, speak of the devil..." The black bear pointed his head to the door. Sapphire turned to see a group of young mammals walking in. She recognized the one in front; Trent, a gray/white wolf and his friends. He was wearing a leather jacket, the zipper halfway to show his white shirt. Sapphire turned back to McDavis. When Trent laid eyes on her, he walked over. Sapphire didn't need to turn around to see the smug look on his face. Some of the old mammals watched him and his friends stop right behind her.

"If it isn't ZPD's special little cop," he smirked.

"You got some nerve comin' back here," the bear glared, "after stealing my goods, not to mention disturbing the peace."

"What can I say," Trent leaned on the counter to see Sapphire, "this place has got the best beer on the block."

"Do you have something to say, Trent?" Sapphire didn't look at him.

"Nah," he sat next to her, "just hanging at my favorite place."

"Yeah, to steal, you money grubber! Probably want some dough to pay for his undies!" Someone shouted, and some laughed.

"Look Trent...if you're lookin' for trouble, then go somewhere else. We don't like you and your posse disturbing my restaurant."

"And if I remember," Sapphire implied, "you weren't allowed to step even twenty feet in this facility. So you're breaking protocol." She stood up and faced him.

"You're real funny cop," he and his friends laughed, "you think you can go around acting like you're better than me, cause you got a shiny badge and gun to show off." He poked her chest, his finger almost digging into her skin. Some of the males got up from their chairs as they glared at him. They were about to surround them, if it weren't for Sapphire when she put her hand up.

"And I still have both on me," she patted her belt, "so if you want to leave here in one piece, you better walk away now before anything happens."

"Ooh~ I'm so scared."

"You better do what she says!"

Everyone turned to see an elderly black wolf, with a tuff of gray hair that made a thick neckline, and yellow eyes. He was taller than most wolves, and had a bit of muscle even. He wore a patchwork cap, a waistcoat over a long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"You know better than to show your face in here," he calmly spoke. He also had an Irish accent, unlike Trent, who was speaking in clear English.

"Desmond," McDavis groaned in relief, "thank the seas you're here. Would you tell your grandson to get out of my restaurant?"

"You can't tell me what to do," Trent snapped.

"Trent! I've had enough of this," he raised his voice, "I tried to set you straight, but you're too stubborn to see your own mistakes. I've made up my mind... and from now on, you won't get another cent from me. And don't expect me to bail you out from trouble ever again... you're on your own now. You hear?"

"You can't do this! You're gonna do this to your own flesh and blood!?"

Suddenly, Trent was grabbed and his arm was pulled behind his back as his front side was slammed on the floor. Sapphire held his arm there as she stood up, with her foot on his back. She gave the other young mammals a look that meant business.

"You know, you're a lot dumber than you look, Trent. I was hoping myself that you would change... but I guess that depends on whether or not someone will accept humility and honesty. I'll give you a warning this time, but if try and mess with anyone here and outside the city, you will be in prison. Only this time... you have to deal with it yourself." She backed away from him as he got up. Trent looked around the room, all eyes narrowed and some teeth showing. He fixed his jacket, and glared at Sapphire.

"This isn't over Lovell," he pointed at her, "one of these days...You'll regret it!" He and his friends left as they slammed the door. The black wolf turned to see Sapphire.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Sapphire," he sighed, "but at least he won't be setting foot on this place again."

"You still look great, you old geezer." She received a chuckle from him as he enveloped her into a hug.

"Its good to see you, blue eyes...still pretty as your mother, and spirited like your father. You became a fine young lass, ya have."

"If you were here earlier," McDavis smirked, "you would've had leftovers of Lovell's famous brownies."

"Aww, and ya didn't even save me a bite?"

"I wouldn't say that," Sapphire pulled out a brownie wrapped in tinfoil. Cairbre gladly excepted it and ate it in one bite.

"Mmm~ delicious! You are too nice to be hanging around with us grumpy, old folk."

"Oh, come on," she smiled, "I don't mind... its like being with a hundred jolly ol' grandpas in one room. And you're my favorite."

"Ahahaha! Well, I'm flattered," he ruffled her hair, "you know, you remind me of Joyce, my daughter. Or in this case, you'd me my granddaughter." They both laughed. Sapphire looked at her phone.

"Oh, I have to go," she said, "I've waisted enough time here."

"So soon?" Cairbre asked.

"Unlike you salty, old crews, I still have a job to do." Before she left, she held the door as she waved to everyone.

"Well, bye everyone," she beamed, "don't stay out too late— and don't go out on the streets while you're drunk. I don't want another report about broken windows." Everyone laughed.

"There she goes, acting like a worried mother!"

"Ah, but all the more reason we love her," Cairbre grinned, "she's the only one I know who would care about us stingy, stubborn mammals."

"You're referring to yourself!" One shouted, and everyone laughed even harder, including Cairbre.

"Okay, I have to go! Bye!"

"Bye lassie!"

"Goodnight miss Lovell!"

Sapphire walked out of the building, and then put her hood over her. The street was empty, and the street lights were glowing. She could hear her boots clamping down the brick road, small puddles of water tapping on her boots. Unaware to her, there was another pair of feet walking her way, slowly as Sapphire went to the bus stop. Back at the Lucky Clover, McDavis and Mr. Cairbre were having a drink, but was interrupted when Cairbre saw a small object on the counter.

"Ah, looks like blue eyes forgot her keys," the wolf picked up the object hanging in the chain.

"I'll see if I can catch her before she leaves." Cairbre left the restaurant to find her. He eyed the area until he saw the bus stop. However, no one was there when he arrived. The wolf walked closer to the bus stop, and his nose twitched a little. That's when he saw down below, a cellphone laying by the dry bench. Cairbre picked it up, and the scent he smelt was Sapphire's. He looked around again, and yet no one was around. Suddenly, he saw a bus come up to him. The driver stopped the vehicle and opened the doors to see the old wolf.

"Oh, Mr. Cairbre," a female mammal said, "good evening, sir."

"Evening," he greeted her back, "say... have you seen miss Lovell lately?"

"I'm sorry sir," she shook her head, "but I haven't... and if I did, I would of seen her standing here to come aboard. Strange that she wouldn' be here on time. Oh well, I guess she must have found another ride home. Well, good to see you sir. I must be off." She closed the doors and drove away.

'Strange indeed,' is what Caribre thought. He looked down at Sapphire's phone, and he thought something was fishy here.

Martin's POV

Next Morning...

It was past ten, and some were busy at their cubicles. Judy was writing up reports, Nick was doing the same but in his own way, but me, I was being pestered by Randal, who just finished his work.

"Come on~"

"No."

"Just this once~..."

"I said no."

"You'll get your work done if I do it~"

"I'd rather pull my tail out, than have you chicken scratch my work."

"Hey guys," Daniel came behind them.

"Hey Danny."

"Have you seen Sapphire? I need to give this file to her."

"Uh, no. We haven't."

"Come to think of it, she hasn't shown up at the briefing."

"Martin, didn't you say she wasn't at home?"

"Yeah. I went up to her house in the morning, but only Tojirou was there. I had to bring him to Clawhauser to look after him."

[It wasn't like for Sapphire to miss her shift.]

"Well, she did say that she would be meeting some friends last night."

"At the Lucky Clover?"

"Right."

"Okay~ but that doesn't explain where she is now," Daniel implied.

"Excuse me." We saw an elderly wolf.

"Mr. Cairbre," I smiled.

"Martin, do you have time? We need to talk."

 _[The way he looked at me said there was trouble ahead.]_

No One's POV

Meanwhile, Chief Bogo was in his office. He had just organized some files in his drawers, when he heard a knock a the door.

"Come in," he said without looking back. When the door closed shut, he turned to see Tojirou carrying his notepad and pen.

"Oh," the buffalo said in surprise, "hello there Tojirou. Did you need something?"

The snow leopard cub nodded. He scribbled on the paper and then showed it to him.

 _Do you know where mommy is?_

"I'm sorry, but I don't. She might be with her friends." Tojirou shook his head. He kept writing as they conversed.

 _She did not come home last night. Martin does not know either._

"What?"

 _I saw Mr. Cairbre come in. He told me that she is in danger._

"Why does he say that?"

 _He found her phone last night. By the bus stop. No one was there._

This made Bogo curious, yet very suspicious of what is going on. Its true that the didn't expect to find out that Sapphire was not at the briefing, and thought she was running late. Then again, he could be wrong. He saw how worried the young boy was, and went over to pat his head.

"Now don't you worry," Bogo reassured, "if what Mr. Cairbre says is true, I'll make sure to send someone to find her."

BAM!

"Chief!" Martin slammed the door open. He was frantic as he spoke.

"You have to come down to the lobby. We got an anonymous call talking about Sapphire."

Chief Bogo immediately went down with Tojirou in his arms, and ran to the front desk. Clawhauser had the phone to his ear when he saw the three mammals. Near him was Judy and Nick.

"Chief," the cheetah gave him the phone, "I don't know who it is..."

"Who is this?" the chief spoke in a deep tone.

[I'm sorry if we called so early on your busy time,] a voice said, [but I didn't want to waste this opportunity. It makes the game more fun this way.] Chief Bogo couldn't identify his voice. It seemed to be scrambled and unclear.

"I asked you a question," Bogo demanded, "who are you?"

[Sorry Chief Bogo. This _is_ Bogo I'm speaking to, right? I can't answer that question, but there is one you might be asking yourself... Where is Sapphire Lovell? Well I hate to be the barer of bad news, but... my friends and I have her locked away.]

"What?" Bogo's voice raised.

[Oh, believe me, the voice continued, "I wish I could make this easier. However, ZPD has the finest officers there is, so I thought, 'hey, why not give them a little test?' The best part was that she didn't notice a thing.]

"Where. Is. Lovell!?"

[Ah-ah-ah~ chief. I can't give you the answer just like that...]

"You tell me where she is, or I'll-"

[OR... you will lose the next 24 hours of her last breath. Her unfortunate demise will be on your hooves. Its your decision sir.]

The room felt still. Martin felt his blood boil as he tried not to snarl. Clawhauser was trying to calm Judy, as she too started to get mad. Chief Bogo glared to himself.

"... What do you want...?"

[I knew you would agree,] the voice chuckled, [so here's what we're going to do. You have to give me 30,000 dollars before the time is up. If you don't, then miss Lovell will meet her end. Simple as that. I'll give you 24 hours to prepare, and then meet us at the abandon neighborhoods in Downtown. Time is on my side, chief. And you're running out of it.]

Just like that, the line went dead. Growling, the chief slammed the phone down, startling the others. Bogo then pointed towards Judy and Nick.

"Meeting! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" they went off to gather the others.

"Clawhauser, call every officer available," Bogo ordered, "and make it quick!"

"Y-yes sir!"

The chief turned to see Tojirou. Togo's expression softened a little so as not to scare him. He saw the leopard write something.

 _Will you find her?_

"... Don't worry Tojirou...we'll find her. I promise." Tojirou nodded slowly.

Fast Forward

BAM!

"Listen up!" Bogo shouted. He stood by the podium while everyone sat quietly.

"We have 24 hours to find Officer Lovell. So everyone fan out in the city! Savannah Central, Tundratown, the sahara, even outside Zootopia! Find anything that could lead to Lovell! Are we clear!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well, get to it!" The officers burst out of the station. Some were in their cruisers, and others wandering about in the streets.

.

.

.

.

"Chief," Judy walked at a fast pace to keep up, "we have reports from Rainforest District. No sign of her."

"We're not getting anything in Savannah Central either," Nick implied.

"Tell them to look again," Bogo ordered, "look under every rock, every alley, house and tree. We have 24 hours until then, and I'm not going to let this mad mammal get his way!" As he stormed towards the lobby, Mr. Cairbre was standing his way.

"Chief," the black wolf nodded.

"Mr. Cairbre," Bogo greeted.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Cairbre said, "if there's any questions you need me to ask, then I won't hesitate. I'd like to find the scoundrel who kidnapped her as well."

"As a matter of fact, yes... I do have some questions. Do you know anyone that might want to do this?"

"Hmm... I'm not entirely sure... but there are some mammals I know some criminals that may hold a grudge against her."

"Can you take me to them?"

"My boy, that would be easy..." Cairbre and Bogo left the station to find those mammals.

Sapphire's POV

I stirred until I sat up. I felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks. Opening my eyes, I didn't know where I was. I stood up, and stumbled a little. Just then, my hand touched something cold. I looked to her right, feeling the area by her fingers and palm.

"What..." I knocked on it, and it made a loud sound. It was made of metal. I walked around, and all she could feel was the same textured wall. However, I realized that I was not by a wall, but trapped. I was trapped in a large, long metal box.

BANG BANG!

"Hello~!?"

BANG! BANG-BANG BANG!

"HEY~ can anyone hear me~! Hello~!"

I banged countless times for anyone to hear, but nothing came through. I backed away and looked around. I reached into my pockets, but realized my phone and utility belt were gone. I tried to stay calm, but a hint of fear was making its way in. All I knew was that I was trapped. No one but myself inside this metal container. No supplies or weapons to get out. The worse part is, that I don't remember what or who brought me here.

"What the hell is going on?"


	14. Case File 10: Kidnapped! Part 2

The city was bustling about, but more than usual as officers from around the city were still searching for their colleague. The chief was on edge since no one has found Sapphire, and word got out about her disappearance. In town, Chief Bogo was with Mr. Cairbre as they walked towards a run-down building. They entered the old building. From what the chief could tell, its been here for years; the dusty shelves, the wooden planks nailed to the windows and so on. The stairs creaked as they went up to the third floor. Making their way down the hallway, the two stopped by a red door, among the other ones but with the number 113. Mr. Cairbre knocked five times.

"I know you're in there," he shouted, "come out before I take this door down." A moment of silence. Just then, the door started to creak open, and peeking form the crack was Trent himself.

"What do you want?" he glared at the old wolf.

"Chief Bogo," the buffalo spoke, "we have some questions to ask you." The large mammal let himself in before Trent could protest. The room had some trash here and there, but it was still decent. They stood standing while Trent sat on his sofa chair.

"So... what do you want?" the wolf asked with distaste.

"Don't play dumb," Mr. Cairbre grunted, "we know ya saw the news. Do ya know anything about Sapphire's kidnapping?"

"Hey, its bad enough you cut me off old man," Trent snapped, "but now you think I had something to do with it? You're blaming me?"

"That's not it," Bogo interfered, "we just need to ask some questions. When did you last see Lovell?"

"Last night at the Lucky Clover. That's all I know- so could you just leave me alone?"

"Trent," Cairbre sighed, "this is a matter of life and death. The kidnapper has given us only 18 hours left to find her or she'll die."

"And you think I care!?"

"I think ya do," Cairbre calmly spoke, "even though you've been sent to jail many times, Sapphire and I were probably the only ones who ever tried to help ya... you're still my daughter's son... I thought there would be some of her goodness in you too. Why do ya think I busted ya out all those times since you were thirteen?"

"Look," Trent rubbed his face, "I'm telling you, I'm not involved in this. Whoever this guy is, he made sure no one would see her... kidnapping her at night, with no one in sight is the sign of a pro. He's probably been planning this for weeks..."

"I see," Chief Bogo nodded, "and do you have any idea where he may be keeping her captive?"

"Anywhere at this point. In a house... an old building... anywhere isolated or secluded; somewhere no one would ever suspect or bother to look at even in plain sight."

"Hmm...yes..."

"Are you still gonna hang around here," Trent glanced the other way, "or are you done?"

"No. That's all we have to say, but we will be back. Thank you for your time..." Chief Bogo headed towards the door, but Cairbre looked at Trent one more time just before he spoke.

"...I didn't say... ya were the culprit...but if ya start acting like some temper-minded fool... I'll lose all faith in ya..." The black wolf tucked his paws into his jacket and went out the door. Trent glanced back once the door shut, and gave a deep sigh. He grabbed the remote, turning the tv on. He kept changing the channel, but all he got was reporters discussing about the same topic.

[This just in... Officer Sapphire Lovell was kidnapped...]

[According to the locals, officers from ZPD are in search for Officer Lovell."

[Reports are still unknown about the kidnapper...]

[Chief Bogo has ordered a full investigation.]

[The question is... where could Officer Lovell be, and what is the motive for this kidnapping?]

Trent stared at the screen. He wanted to change the channel, but his paw wouldn't move.

Fast Forward

As of now, Daniel, Randal, and Martin were at the central train station. They've asked almost everyone if they've seen Sapphire, but nothing still.

"Sorry, officer."

"That's fine. Thank you," Randal walked away from the mammal. He sighed deeply as he rubbed his face.

"Any luck?" Daniel asked.

"No," the wolf shook his head, "nothing so far... how long has it been?"

"Right now... no more than five hours."

"Damn," Randal cursed, "you know, I knew it. I _knew_ something like this would happen eventually! It was bound to happen!"

"Calm down Randy. We can't give up hope."

"I know, I know, but... sigh... how's Martin holding up?" They both looked at the tiger who was upstairs.

"He's not taking it well," the polar bear sighed, "but he's fighting... at least to keep a brave face."

"Any news in Tundratown?"

"No. I asked Whitney to ask the neighbors if they've seen her."

"Well, let's keep looking..." the two split up after that. As they were busy down below, Martin was above as he asked mammals the same questions.

"Have you seen any sign of her?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Alright. Thank you ma'am."

Martin's POV

I watched the mammal walk away. I heavily sighed while putting my paws on my hips. I walked over and leaned on the rail with my arms crossed. I stared in space and started to reminisce of when I first came here to meet Sapphire.

 **Flashback**

 **"Officer Saber."**

 **"Yes chief?" I stood in front of Chief Bogo in the lobby.**

 **"Today you will be accompanying me and Officer McHorn to Central Station."**

 **"May I ask why, sir?"**

 **"We'll be having a newcomer to our city. You may have heard of her. Her name is Sapphire Lovell."**

 **"Lovell? As in, the daughter of the humans, Mr. and Mrs. Lovell? Your former officers?" Bogo nodded.**

 **"Your father was their friend as well. Today we are welcoming her back to Zootopia. We'll be escorting her to the ceremony today. So let's go."**

 **By the time we reached the station, us three mammals were walking into the entrance. McHorn and I were right behind Chief Bogo as they stood in front of the trains.**

 **'I wonder what this girl looks like?' I thought. I scanned around the area. That's when I saw the train pull up.**

 **"Let's go you two," Bogo ordered. As we started to walk, I kept my eyes open for any signs of her. Just then, an unfamiliar head pop out. My eyes shot open. From a distance, I saw Nick and Judy. Next to them, I stared at the creature that was human; her features were nothing I've ever seen before. Even so, the way she smiled with those dark blue eyes showed no threat or fear. To me, she seemed normal. When I walked a little closer, I began to smile in hopes of meeting her. Suddenly, a large mammal was walking by and bumped into her. I quickly went over and caught her by her shoulders.**

 **"Are you alright?' I asked as I looked down at her. When she looked up, I couldn't help but gaze at her sapphire eyes. She actually looks...pretty. However, I snapped out of it when realizing I was staring at her weirdly.**

 **"Um... miss?"**

 **"O-oh, yes... I'm fine. Thank you." She backed away shyly. I smiled again. From the moment we introduced ourselves, I knew things were going to be different from now on.**

 **End of Flashback**

I was happy that Sapphire came to Zootopia. When we became partners, things were changing for the better. I could never have a better friend and partner than her. She had my back whenever there was trouble, but right now, its she who needs help. I could still hear the voice behind the phone line. I bit my cheek and started to glare. I walked to the escalator and regrouped with the others.

"Hey Martin," Daniel waved, "did anyone..."

"No," I quickly spoke, "she's not here, so we should get going. Let's try the Rainforest District and meet up with Judy and Nick." I didn't see Randal and Daniel exchanged looks, knowing that I was more agitated than ever.

Sapphire's POV

In the dark, I was still in the metal box. My eyes were closed, as I breathed slowly. Meditation was my best suit when needing to think. For more than two hours, I kept this position, hoping to find any answers. Just then, I smelled something. It was strong, a bit musky and urban. That's when I realized it was some type of construction, but not just that. There was the smell of salt.

'The ocean?' Suddenly, noises from outside.

'Voices!' my eyes shot open and looked behind me. The voices were getting louder.

"Yeah, I heard it on the news," one said.

"Can't believe someone had the guts to do this," the other responded.

I banged on the walls as loud as I could, but no response.

"Guess I'll have to do this..." I walked to the other side of box. Taking a deep breath, I ran at top speed. With just one jump, I used both my feet to kick the end. I did this countless times, kicking the same end of the metal.

[The mammals outside were construction workers standing below from where I was. With every kick I did, I felt the metal box move every time.]

"Can you imagine being in a position like that?"

"I'd hate to find out who this kidnapper is?"

"Do you think the police will find her?" At that moment, I was getting ready to kick the wall again.

"I'm sure they will." I did one last kick, harder than the last. Suddenly, I felt it tilt forward.

"I'm mean what do you think? Its not like she'll fall from the sky or something."

"Look out!" The workers looked up to see the metal cargo falling towards them. They scurried away before it could crash. When the dust cleared, the workers looked at it.

"Geez that was close."

BANG BANG!

They heard the noise from inside.

"Hello!? Can anyone hear me~!?"

"Someone's inside!" a worker shouted.

"Everyone get a crowbar!" Five of them handed each other a crowbar. With not hesitation, the workers quickly pried one end of the cargo.

"Got it!" The lid opened. The workers looked inside to see me leaning on one end as I walked towards them.

"Its her!"

"Help her guys!" Two of them held me out of the cargo.

"Miss Lovell."

"Miss Lovell, are you alright?"

"... Y-yeah... I'm fine..."

"Give her some water."

"Here..." One gave his friend a bottle of water. He gave it to me and I immediately gulped it down. I breathed slowly.

"What happened to you?"

"How did you get in there?"

"I-I'm not sure...where am I right now?"

"You're by the docks in Downtown."

"The police are looking everywhere for you. We have to tell them you're okay."

BANG!

Suddenly, a bullet hit on the end of a crane machine, getting our attention. I saw three wolves holding guns.

"Sorry," one said, "but we can't let her leave."

"Lovell, you need to go," one of the workers whispered. I nodded as she and two of the workers helped me while the others stalled the criminals.

"We'll take you to the police station!" We ran towards a car, but a few bullets shot at the windows. The wolves came running.

"We'll hold them off!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"No! Just get outta here! Go!" The workers told me to run towards the next street five blocks over the abandoned houses. With no choice, I ran as fast as I could. I was out of breath and tired, but I still kept going.

BANG

"Ah!" I ducked when hearing a gunshot. I turned a corner and hid behind an old house. I heard footsteps approaching. With no weapon or communicator to call for back-up, I was in a bind. Slowly I back away when the footsteps were getting closer. However, someone put a paw over her mouth.

"Mmff!"

"Hey shut it," the voice whispered.

"Mm..?" I turned my head around. Right behind me was Trent.

[Didn't expect this.]

"If you don't want to get yourself killed-stop shouting and follow me." I was skeptical about this, but what other choice did I have. He motioned his thumb towards the pickup truck across. We rushed over; I got in while Trent started the car. It hummed in a rough tone. When the wolf slammed the gas pedal, we were speeding down the streets and away from the criminals. I fixed myself before looking at Trent.

"Thank you."

"... Yeah... sure..." was all Trent could say. He slowed down when cars began to surround us. We drove into the highway, which was not as crowded thank goodness.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Its not hard to find someone in those streets. You were like a sore thumb sticking out in garbage."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes, "but.. why did you save me?"

"I didn't. I was just in the neighborhood. Besides, gramps would kill me if you die first..."

I laid back, giving a small smirk.

"News about you are all over the city..."

"How long was I gone?"

"Almost ten hours."

"... How's everyone at the station?"

"You think I would go there if I wasn't arrested first?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Just a thought," I shrugged, "I just wanted to see if Tojirou was okay."

"Toji...what now?"

"To-ji-rou... he's my son." I looked out the window.

"Well, that explains why you keep nagging me every time I'm in a cell block..." I chuckled at his joke.

"I've been gone for almost ten hours... he's probably worried..." Trent brought his eyes back to the road. Suddenly, his phone went off.

"... Hello," he spoke into the line, "... who's this...? Hey, just who the hell are you? How did you get my n-... hold on..." Trent gave me his phone.

"Someone wants to speak to you."

"... Hello? Who's this?"

[Hello Lovell,] a male voice spoke. I put it on speaker and put the phone on the car compartment.

[I see you've made it alive.]

"Who are you?"

[Now, now...you haven't exactly escaped us...there's still some predators lurking about...]

"What... you're spying on me now? Tell me who you are..."

[All in good time...now, here's an interesting topic. Why would you trust another criminal like Trent to drive you to ZPD? That pick-up truck looks like it'll last for the next thirty minutes.] The last statement made us freeze.

"Stop the car!" Trent parked on the side of the road. We looked around while some mammals were walking down the streets.

[You won't find me here... but I know exactly where _you_ are. You can try...or perhaps...maybe I should ask little Tojirou if you should drop by for a visit.]

"!" My eyes widened. Trent looked at me with confusion.

"You...you're...with him...?"

[Don't you worry. I'm keeping an eye on him while you're away. We're having a good time..."

"I swear...if you hurt him-"

[Now that would be too easy. Besides, I already made a deal with your boss... as long as you're gone for the next fourteen hours. You can try to reach him...or you can try to run if you don't want your cub and your friends to take the fall. You're choice Lovell.] The caller hung up. I rubbed my face.

"... You okay...?" Trent tried to ask politely, considering the situation.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, "I'm fine...I just..."

"I don't get it," Trent scrunched his face, "what does he want?"

"Money probably," I implied, "kidnappers always want something, and most would want money. He thinks my kidnapping is a high price."

"But why take the kid? I mean, how would he with all those cops walking about..."

"... Oh, shit," I cursed, "what if he didn't take him...wh-what if he's _inside_ the building?"

"What!? No way..."

"Its no joke. If he wanted protection, then he's got a whole herd of officers covering his back without them knowing it. A criminal smart enough to disguise himself as one of them... to have both the authority and safety behind him all the way. There's no denying it..."

No One's POV

Meanwhile, at ZPD, Clawhauser was sitting at the front desk. He was sad, worried about Sapphire and not paying much attention to his work. Just then, his ear twitched when hearing some footsteps approach. He looked to the right to see a male antelope officer; he was standing next to Tojirou with a box of donuts in his hooves.

"Oh, hey Lennox," the cheetah waved tiredly.

"Hey Ben...still sad I see?" Clawhauser just nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. In the meantime, Tojirou and I got you some donuts. There's still a few left if you want."

"... I guess I could take some," he grabbed at least three.

"Thanks for watching Tojirou while I'm working Lennox."

"No problem," Lennox put a hoof on Tojirou's shoulder, "I'll make _sure_ he's safe until then. You can count on me." With no one looking, the antelope gave a sly smirk to himself.


	15. Case File 10: Kidnapped! Part 3

Sapphire's POV

After the kidnapper's latest threat, I asked Trent to bring me to my house. But I also needed a favor.

"No way..."

"Come on Trent...if you help me, I can convince the chief to drop your criminal record and start fresh. You can be a free mammal again- if... you help me track him down."

"Why should I believe you? Its not like anyone cares what I do..."

"You're kidding right," I raised a brow, "you're all bark, but no bite. You only committed crimes involving stolen goods, but that's it. You're not a kidnapper or a murderer...Why do you think I kept helping you? I'm giving you a chance-so either you go back to stealing...or you can suck it up and start acting like an adult."

Trent stared at me for thirty seconds. The wolf just groaned as he bumps his forehead on the wheel.

"Do I have a saying in this?"

"Nope," I gave a cheeky grin.

"Geez, you're really nagging me," he ruffled his fur, "...I'll help...only because I'm taking the offer."

"Right~" I playfully petted his head, "and _you're_ a 'master thief'. Anyway, see if you can contact..." I suddenly stopped walking.

"What's up?" Trent asked. I pointed at the door; it was slightly open.

"Come on," I whispered as we slowly went inside. We looked around, and it seems no one was here. Just then, we heard noises upstairs. I grabbed two pokers from the fireplace and handed one to Trent. The noises became louder as we came closer to my room. We stopped at the doorway. I looked at Trent.

1...2...

BAM!

"Put your paws up! Now!" However, what we saw was Chief Bogo and Trent's grandfather.

"Guys?"

"Sapphire!" Mr. Cairbre came over and gave a death hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay," he looked at my appearance, "just what in the name of god happened to ya?" His eyes then went over to Trent.

"Trent?"

"Its okay...he helped me escape."

"Its this true?"

"I was just in the neighborhood..."

"Yeah right," I smirked.

"Well its good to see that you're alright, Lovell."

"Thanks...but, what are you two doing in my house?"

"We thought maybe you left a clue."

"Okay~...but we have a bigger problem."

"Sapphire thinks the kidnapper is inside ZPD," Trent implied.

"What?"

"I believe he's posing as one of our officers... Chief, he's got Tojirou... he's guarding him and no one knows..."

"Alright," Bogo put a hoof on my shoulder, "if what you say is true, then we'll contact the others."

"If we do, he might catch on. Let me contact Clawhauser on his phone...I'll give him directions on how to spread the word."

"Understood."

"You have a cell?"

"Right here," Cairbre showed, "this is your phone."

"Thanks... Trent, I need you to know if any of your friends seen any suspicious mammals in suits around the city."

"Easy," Trent smirked, pulling his phone out.

Fast Forward

RING~ RING~

Clawhauser heard his phone go off. When he picked it up, his eyes widened when seeing the caller id. He quickly pressed the button.

"Hello? Sapphire, is that you?"

 _Ben...its me..._

"O.m. goodness! Where are you!? What happened!? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

 _Calm down Benjamin... I'm with the chief and some friends. I need you to do something for me._

"S-sure thing!"

 _Listen and keep your voice down...is Tojirou with you?_

"Um, no," he began to whisper, "he's with Officer Lennox."

"...Lennox...? Chief, do you know anyone named Lennox?" The buffalo frowned.

 _Ben...you still there?_

"Yeah."

 _Okay don't freak out...but...Officer Lennox isn't a cop anymore. The chief told me he quit three years ago._

"What?" the cheetah harshly whispered.

 _There's no Lennox in the system._

"Uh~..." Clawhauser tried not to be frantic.

 _Now I know this is a lot to take in, but is he in the lobby?_

"N-no...he left with Toji to the break room."

 _Is Tojirou okay?_

"Yes, he is. Oh, Sapphire I'm so sorry. I should have known..."

 _Don't blame yourself...I need you to bring everyone to a secluded area and figure out a plan until we get there._ "

Yes ma'am."

 _Thanks Ben... and don't let Lennox leave the building._

"Right." He hung up and dashed towards the cubicles. He went towards the nearest mammal.

"We got a code red situation," he whispered, "get everyone upstairs for a briefing. Quietly..." The officer nodded and passed the message. That's when Fangmeyer came into the scene.

"Ben, what's going on?"

"Shh~we need to go upstairs."

"What's up?"

"Its Sapphire. She's with the chief."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Yeah-yeah...but meet us upstairs." Clawhauser left. Just then, Fangmeyer's phone vibrated. He saw a text.

'Sapphire!?' When he read it, his eyes widened. The next thing he knew, he was running towards the break room. He looked through the window and saw Lennox and Tojirou sitting at the table.

"Hey guys." He casually walked in.

"Oh, hey there," Lennox waved.

"You mind if I borrow Toji? Martin wants to keep an eye on him."

"Well, I don't mind looking after him. I'm pretty sure Saber is busy..."

"No-no...its fine. You've done so much, so I'll take it from here. Come on, kid."The cub ran towards Fangmeyer and grabbed his paw.

"I'll see you later Lennox," Fangmeyer waved his paw and exited the room. When they were about ten feet away, Fangmeyer scooped Tojirou in his arms and ran up the stairs. He managed to find the other officers waiting with Clawhauser in a secluded space.

"What's going on Clawhauser?"

"Why are we here?"

"Listen up guys...I just got news...Sapphire's safe and she's with the chief."

"Really!?"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine-but we got a situation. Sapphire says the kidnapper is posing as Officer Lennox."

"Now way!"

"Everyone calm down," Clawhauser harshly whispered,.

"Is this true?" McHorn whispered.

"It is," Fangmeyer intervened, "I got a text from Sapphire. He was using Tojirou as a backup plan if she confessed his intentions."

"We need a plan. The chief and Sapphire won't be here in time if he leaves."

"Any ideas?"

"We can contact those who're on patrol to surround the station outside," Francine suggested.

"What if he's got an escape route?"

"He might have mammals on the inside."

"Then we'll flush them out together...evacuate the civilians before then."

"McHorn and Francine, you get the heavyweight mammals to block all exits except for the lobby. Wolford and Delgato, you two evacuate everyone. Fangmeyer... stay with Tojirou while I contact the chief."

"Got it."

"Go!" Everyone scattered. Fangmeyer and Tojirou stayed upstairs, while Clawhauser contacted the others.

At that moment, Sapphire and the others were leaving her house.

"I got eyes from outside the police station," Trent explained, "they say three of them are nearby in different locations."

"Good," she nodded," you and your grandfather need to go home, now."

"You said you needed my help, so I'm not going anywhere."

"...Alright," she sighed, "but if things get out of hand..." The wolf nodded.

"Let's head out!"

Sapphire's POV

I looked up my contacts and saw Martin's in the list. I wanted to call him, but if he got caught by the imposter, I'd never forgive myself. I cared about Martin and his safety. I put my phone away and joined the others.

No One's POV

Clawhauser was looking down below.

"Looks like our plan is working..." Just then, he saw the antelope walk into the mess. His body stiffened.

"What's going on?" Lennox asked, looking at Francine.

"Someone said a fire broke out on the rooftop. I'm afraid Tojirou and Fangmeyer are caught in the flames."

"Don't worry, I'll get some help."

"Thank you." After seeing him leave, Francine looked up at Clawhauser and nodded. The cheetah did the same with gratitude.

"Did he buy it?" Fangmeyer asked from the door.

"I think so-but we should leave too..." Both officers and Tojirou were running towards the stairs. However, a wolf crossed their path. He gave an awful growl.

"Found you..." he laughed. The officers shielded Tojirou as they too growled in defense. However, Tojirou jumped over them and did a round kick at the criminal.

"Woah! Nice kid," Fangmeyer smirked.

"Let's get out of here!"

At that moment, Trent's car and the chief's police vehicle pulled up to the station. They ran towards the officers who were surrounding the entrance.

"Officer McHorn!" Sapphire shouted towards the rhino as she waved her arm.

"Sapphire," McHorn smiled, "good to see you in one piece."

"Thanks," she smiled back, "so what's going on in there?"

"We're evacuating the building."

"Where's Tojirou?"

"Sapphire!" Her eyes fell towards Clawhauser and the other two.

"Tojirou!" The leaped into her arms.

"Are you okay!?" Tojirou nodded, making her relax.

"Francine guided the criminals on the roof."

"Trent, if you want to help, then fine. You're with me." Sapphire gave Tojioru to Fangmeyer. She ran in first.

"Wait Trent!...what if ya get yourself killed!?"

"That won't happen," he smiled, "and besides...I'm...a Cairbre. Cairbre's can handle anything." Trent entered the building.

Sapphire's POV

Trent and I ran upstairs, leading us to the rooftop. When Trent opened the door, he saw the criminals pointing their guns at two officers. But he was too late to react.

 **BANG!**

"Argh!" Trent fell on his back.

"Trent!" I went by his side. Trent hissed as he gripped his right arm.

"Shit..."

"Nice of you to join us." I quickly took mine and Trent's gun, pointing at the antelope.

"So...I guess even you can bare fangs." I carefully made my way towards them.

"Its over Lennox..."

"If you must know, my name is Cal Leonard. I was telling the truth when I said I was surprised by your actions."

"Putting me in that box didn't break me at all..."

Martin's POV

We arrived at the scene. Nick and Judy were the first to get out of their cruiser.

"Guys! Are you okay!?" she asked.

"We're fine," Fangmeyer said, "but Sapphire is heading towards the rooftop to apprehend the kidnappers."

"Martin, wait!" I didn't listen to Nick as I jolted inside. I didn't care about anything except running faster.

Sapphire's POV

They moved in and pointed the guns at the officers.

"If you don't call them off... I will let my men kill them."

"... Fine... stand down everyone." The officers lowered their weapons. The criminals pushed them down, their paws behind their backs. Cal was about to move in, when suddenly...

 **BAM!**

Martin pointed his gun out as he came bursting through the door.

"Martin?"

"Sapphire!"

"Ah-!" Cal put his arm around my neck and placed the gun to my head.

"I wouldn't move if I were you..."

"Leonard! Drop the weapon!"

"Don't listen to him," I struggled on his grip.

"Either you give me the money, or I put a bullet through her." Martin just stared.

"Alright then...maybe this will help..." Cal put the gun to my chest.

"You would watch as she slowly dies... her blood flowing while she takes her last breath. I'll give you three seconds to make the right choice..." Martin's eyes widened.

[Martin, don't...]

"One..."

[Don't listen to him...] I felt my heart beat faster.

"...Two..." Cal pressed the weapon on me.

Martin dropped his weapon and put his paws out. He reached into his pocket and showed a card.

"This contains all the money you asked for," Martin tossed it to Cal, landing by his feet.

"... Good," the antelope smirked.

[I looked at Martin, fear and guilt running inside me.]

"Let her go, Leonard!"

 _[I knew he wouldn't. I saw the look Cal had. There was only one way to end this. But even I wasn't sure of myself anymore.]_

One...

 _[Just as Cal was turning the gun away...]_

...Two...

 _[I grabbed his wrist ...]_

...Three.

 _[...and held my breath.]_

 **BANG~!**

 **"NO~!"**

Martin's POV

I watched as she hit the grass. My heart skipped a beat. I droned out the sounds around me, only hearing my coworkers shout at the criminals before detaining them. I balled my fists, teeth snarling, and my instincts took over. I didn't let him escape, as I pounced on him and roared like I was savage. He was about to pass out as my paw strangled his neck.

 **"YOU SON OF A-!"**

I raised my paw as my claws were out. But then, a paw grabbed me. I turned to see Trent. He gave me a look of concern.

"I got him. Go see her." And like that, I came to my senses. I quickly went to Sapphire; a gunshot wound was right by her shoulder.

"Sapphire! Can you hear me? Sapphire..." I put two fingers to her neck. I felt her pulse.

"Martin!" Daniel came running in.

"She's been shot, but I got a pulse!"

"The ambulance is here. I'll take her down." Daniel carried Sapphire and ran down the stairs.

I was still shaken up, seeing the bloodstain on my paw. I gripped my head, looking down. I felt a paw on me, and the sound of a chain clanking. I knew it was Randal. Only he would see the tears escape my eyes. The only thing on my mind, was my partner. Was I too late? Did I make a mistake? I stayed like this in the company of my friend until the sound of those sirens faded away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Time Skip

The hospital in city central was quiet. Doctor Hornscoff was making his way towards a patient room. He passed the lobby, where some were watching the news.

 _In related news, ZPD has captured the last of Cal Leonard's henchmen, thanks to Officer Lovell... who was recently the kidnapped victim, but in the end... became the hero, along with other brave officers..._

When he opened the door, Hornscoff saw two mammals. He smiled, seeing Martin face down on the side of the bed while Sapphire smiled down at him. She looked up to see the doctor.

Sapphire's POV

"Hello Dr. Hornscoff," I whispered.

"You're awake."

"...How long?"

"Two days. Martin never left your side. He's a great guy..."

"He is..."

"Anyway...the gunshot only wounded your left shoulder, missing your heart." He looked at her shoulder, all wrapped up with an arm rest.

"How's everyone else?"

"They're waiting outside. I could let them in..."

"Give me a few minutes." Hornscoff nodded and went out the door. I looked back at Martin. I saw the circles around his eyes, and I gave a guilty smile.

"Hey sleepyhead," I whispered. His ears went up. Martin quickly looked up at me.

"Sapphire," he whispered, "you're okay..." He grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"Hey partner." I saw him shake his head.

"Why..." I knew what he meant by the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to die because of me..."

"You idiot," Martin sighed, "that's my line... there's no way I...its my...you really scared me..."

I flinched when he put his paw on my face. I stared into his eyes; the mixed emotions of sadness, yet frustration read in his face. I knew that I hurt him. I let a tear fall down my cheek.

"I'm sorry..."

Martin's POV

I was shocked to hear her apologize. I wiped her tears away. Her small hand pressing on my paw filled with comfort. I was relieved she was alive. I never would have forgiven myself if I let her down.

"... Sapphire..."

 **BAM!**

"Sapphire!" both Judy and Clawhauser shouted. We backed away just before they barged in. Judy hopped onto a chair.

"Are you okay?"

"O.m. goodness-does it hurt? I bet it hurts like fudge..."

"I'll live," Sapphire giggled.

"Good to see you're cheerful face," Nick smiled.

"Thanks, Nick."

"Lovell," Chief Bogo came in, "its good to see you in good health."

"You know I wouldn't go like that." She smirked a little.

"Then you must you must know about your 'few-weeks off trial'."

"Yes, sir."

"Good...there's someone her to see you." He stepped aside.

Trent came in with Tojirou in his arms. Tojirou sat beside Sapphire, as Trent sat by me.

We watched as Tojirou did his sign language.

"What did he say?"

"He asked if I'm okay," she turned to Tojirou, "and yes...I'm fine...but this means I'll be spending more time with you..." She and Tojirou smiled.

"How's your arm?" I asked Trent. The wolf looked down at his forearm.

"I'll be okay..."

"Where's your grandpa?"

"He left early...but...we managed to talk."

"... That's the best news I've heard from you," Sapphire smiled.

"Okay then," Trent clapped his paws together, "I think we should... leave. Besides, I hate the smell of latex gloves and um... cough medicine..." He motioned his thumb towards the door, which everyone got the message. They said their goodbyes, me with Sapphire and Tojirou.

"You're not going?"

"No way." I held her hand.

"I'm not leaving... not this time."

I saw that bright smile of hers. How did I get to be so lucky, I asked myself, because not having her around is like a crime-spree in Zootopia...unless she was there with me to rid of it.

Bonus

"Welcome back~!" She was shocked to know that she was in the Lucky Clover. There were balloons and decorations in the place. Some of her friends from work were there, along with the elderly mammals.

"Good to see ya, blue eyes." Mr. Cairbre came up and hugged her.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"A party," Randal shouted, "for your hospital release!"

"Hey, at least the jello is good," Sapphire pointed out.

"We have another surprise for you," McDavis turn this head, "come out of there ya mutt!

"Easy on the ears, you old bear," Trent came out with a white apron and name tag on himself, along with his friends.

"Oh my god! Trent?" Sapphire's smile widened as she hugged him.

"Look at you...all of you look great."

"I know," Trent shrugged.

"After what you said to me," McDavis said, "and then talking with his grandfather...I let Trent and his friends start fresh by helping me."

"A bit ironic for someone who stole goods, is now serving the goods."

"Laugh it up, Sapphire...and uh...thanks for everything."

"Its the least I could do."

"And to tell you the truth, he's not bad as a rookie chef. Reminds me of how his mother used to cook..."

"Alright, enough talking," Cairbre grinned, "let's celebrate!"

"Cheers~!"

Everyone cheered as they ate, drank, dance and sung the night away.


	16. Case File 11: Reunion

A few blocks away from the neighborhood, there was a shop called the Scarlet Pedal Cafe. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside; flowers and pleasant scents everywhere, there was even an open terrace. Standing behind the counter, an elderly, male Siberian tiger was pouring coffee. Sitting nearby was Tojirou, who was drinking some green tea, his favorite since Master Yin introduced it to him. The tiger smiled at the cub.

"You're enjoying that aren't you?" He said with a chuckled. Tojirou smiled.

"He sure loves your tea," Sapphire came out from a door. She was dressed with a white shirt, with a black skirt and dark-red apron around her waist.

"Thank you for taking the job offer. I was low on help since my last employee had to move out."

"And thanks for letting me work here," Sapphire implied.

"Well, its your first day on the job, but you're doing well so far. Are you sure you should be working in your condition?"

"The doctor said that I can move my arm just fine. Besides, I was a waitress once...this is nothing."

Sapphire's POV

I carried a tray with coffee on top, and walked towards the occupied table.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, miss."

"Let me know if you need anything." I walked back to Mr. Travis.

"So how's school for Tojirou?"

"Actually, I had to see the principal."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well you won't believe it, but here's what he said..."

 **Flashback**

 **"I'm sorry? Did I hear you right?"**

 **"As I said," the principal chuckled, "you have an intelligent boy here. Within the first two weeks, he showed skills that go above elementary and middle school. I highly consider you enroll him into a high school with his status."**

 **"But isn't that a big step? I mean... I don't think I could afford the registration requirements. Plus, Tojioru might feel left out or uncomfortable."**

 **"We've had similar encounters with gifted mammals such as Tojirou here, so its no problem at all. If the boy wants to, then I'd be happy to support his wishes."**

 **"Well...if you feel like you can do it..." I looked at him. Tojirou thought for a while, until he did some sign language again.**

 **"... Are you sure?" The cub nodded happily.**

 **"So what do you say?"**

 **"...We'll give it a shot."**

 **"Splendid! I wish the both of you good luck." He shook my hand.**

 **End of Flashback**

"I never imagined that I would adopt a bright kid like him, but if Tojirou wants to enroll in high school, then I'll support him all the way."

"Excuse me," a customer shouted, "could I have some more coffee?"

"Right away sir," I got a coffee jar and walked over.

As I served the drinks, a couple of mammals were entering the cafe. There were two male felines; one was a panther, while the other was a cougar. The other two was a female deer and a male buffalo.

"Hey Mr. Travis," the panther waved, "how's it going?"

"Good. You'd like your usual meals and drinks?"

"You know it," the deer giggled. The buffalo then turned to see Tojirou.

"Who's this little guy?" Tojirou wrote on his notebook.

 _I'm Tojirou._ Is what it said.

"Aren't you a cute one," the deer smiled.

"Can we sit with you?" the panther asked. Tojirou nodded. The mammals set themselves on the chairs. I smiled as I returned to the counter.

"Making new friends, Tojirou?"

"No way...Is that you Sapphire!?" Suddenly the deer came up to my face. A bit too close of comfort.

"Um...y-yes?"

"Its been so long!"

"Do I know you?"

"Sorry about her," the panther implied, "actually, we do..."

"Oh, wait! I have just the thing," the deer reached into her bag and pulled out a binder.

"You still carry that around?" the cougar asked.

"I'm a photographer," the deer said, "its no good if I don't have references. Now take a look at this..." she flipped through the pages until they fell to a certain page. It was an elementary school class picture, and...

"Is that me?"

"Uh-huh...and this is us..." she pointed at the younger kids.

"So we were in the same class together?"

"Yeah," the panther smiled, "my name is Damien Black."

"I'm Natalie Doe. The cougar is Jackie Andes, and the buffalo is Billy Hornsby."

"Hey," the mammals waved.

"Come on, come on, sit down with us."

"You should take a break, Sapphire," Mr. Travis said, "I can handle it."

I didn't argue as I took a seat, with Tojirou in my lap.

"You know...you and Natalie are best friends," Jackie said, "you two would go everywhere together."

"Really?"

"Totally! You would get embarrassed whenever I took pictures of you, but at least you helped me with my photography."

"Sorry to interrupt," Jackie said, "but can I ask who's kids this is?"

"He's my son."

"Son!?"

"No way... you adopted?"

"That is so sweet," Natalie awed.

"Yeah, but I just got upgraded to enroll him in high school..."

"High school?"

"He's considered a prodigy...that explains why I caught him reading books on science and anatomy..."

"Well if that's the case," Damien implied, "I could help organize a profile for Tojirou."

"Damien is the vice-principal of a Clawston High. Its also the school we went to."

"We welcome younger students at his age, so its no trouble at all." I looked at the album again.

"Is this you?" I saw a panther in t-shirt and baggy pants.

"Ahahaha, you were so ridiculous," Billy and Jackie laughed.

"I don't see why you're laughing," Natalie smirked. She pointed at the two mammals dressed in band outfits.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to take that!"

"Sorry Jackie, but when I see greatness, I keep it sealed." We all laughed.

"Hey, who's this? She seems pretty mad," I pointed at the female cheetah.

"Ugh," Jackie groaned, "that's _Felicia._ She was the 'Queen Bee'. A total bi~" He stopped when he saw me cover Tojirou's ears.

"He's mute, not deaf."

"Ahaha...what I meant to say...she was the worst mammal ever."

"You mean she _is_ the worst on the planet," Natalie scoffed, "all that girl ever did was become an attention-getter, just because she comes from a wealthy family. And they way she's flirting with every guy..."

Travis come over and put their drinks in front of the

"You're lucky you never met her, Sapphire."

"She even flirted with Martin once," Damien implied.

"Martin went to your school?"

"Oh yeah," Jackie sighed, "just because he was captain of the basketball team, Felicia wanted to look good for everyone if she got with an athlete."

[Hearing that made me frown, but I didn't know why. I didn't know much about Felicia, but she knew probably knew more about Martin than I do. I don't get what I'm feeling...]

"At least Martin was smart to stay away...but I'm glad he has friends like you."

"Its good to have you back."

"And let our friendship stay strong til' the day we die."

"Cheers!" We clanked our drinks.

[It felt good to have great friends like them in my life.]

"I'm sorry to break this happy moment," Mr. Travis spoke, "but Sapphire is still on work hours."

"Oh right. I'll talk to you guys, later."

"How about tomorrow," Damien suggested, "I'd like to enroll your son into our school if you don't mind..."

"Sure thing. Can you watch Tojirou for me?"

"Okay." As I was leaving, I didn't see the expression on Mr. Travis's face.

No One's POV

"Don't look now...but you're in for a storm." As the door opened, their eyes widened with disgust. There stood the very mammal they hated; Felicia. From what they could see, she hasn't changed at all. Her outfit could make the males swoon, her heavy make-up was plastered all over, and the way she glance around the room with that flirtatious, yet cold stare made their fur stand on end.

"Great~...the witch has arrived..."

"Just ignore her."

"Welcome to Scarlet Pedal Cafe," Travis greeted the cheetah, "table for one?"

"Of course," the cheetah sighed, "and could I have a black coffee while I'm waiting?"

"Yes ma'am." Felicia followed the tiger, that is, until she stopped in mid stride when seeing the group.

"Why if it isn't the geek squad," she smirked, "how's the low-class life treating you?"

"Just _fine_ , Felicia," Natalie scoffed.

"Hmph... you were always so wild...guess that's what you get for hanging with rowdy predators."

"Watch your mouth spots," Billy glared, "we're not in high school anymore."

"Yeah," Natalie snapped, "so why don't you go to your stripper club and knock off a few males." Felicia snarled a little, before storming to her table.

"She hasn't changed."

"She's lucky I'm not the paparazzi breathing down her scrawny neck," Natalie forcefully drank her coffee.

"Sorry you had to see that little guy," Damien ruffled Tojirou's fur on his head. The cub just gave a confused look.

Sapphire's POV

"She's giving us cheetahs a bad name." I giggled, and the male gave a smile. I walked over to the distraught waitress that cheetah was bullying.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked. Felicia raised her eyebrow at me.

"So you're the human...Aren't you a cop?"

"Yes...waiting tables is just another job..."

[I saw her purse. Pepper spray and what appeared to be some tickets. Clearly she knew the police quite well.]

"So is there a problem here?"

"This waitress gave me the wrong order."

"I'll ask the owner to make you a new one."

"See that you do. My favorite coffee shop was closed, so I'm in a bad mood today."

'No kidding...'

[I returned to get the coffee while standing next to Natalie. That's when we heard loud giggling from Felicia, speaking on the phone.]

"Oh, you're so sweet~you'll do that for me~?"

"U~gh. Hey Sapphire, you're a cop. Can I use your gun?"

"Natalie," I smirked.

 **CRASH/SHATTER**

"Ahh!"

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"!" Everyone turned around after hearing Felicia scream. A waitress was frantically apologizing.

"Look what you did!"

"I-'m sorry..."

"My outfit is ruined!"

"I'm really sorry..."

"How could be so clumsy!? That's it, I'm leaving!" She shot up from her chair.

"Really, Felicia-aren't you overreacting!?"

"No one asked you, scrawny stick!"

"Say what!?" Natalie got off her seat. Damien was trying to hold her down.

"Don't you know who I am? I have more money and publicity than you'll ever make in your life."

"Why you spotted bitch!"

"Miss Felicia," I intervened, "don't provoke the customers."

"Who asked you?! You're not the center of attention, here."" She leaned towards me.

"And just because you're partners with Martin...doesn't mea you're special to him."

"...What does that mean?"

[She could really boil one's blood.]

"I was _actually_ _there_ with him. You claim to be friends, but you don't know anything. And I wouldn't forget that handsome face...what a mammal he was..." I heard her purr, making me narrow my eyes.

"That's enough Felicia!" Jackie snarled.

"And I'm gonna sue you," she pointed at the waitress, "for ruining my day."

Hearing enough, I grabbed Felicia's wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" However, her face paled when seeing me give the coldest glare I ever gave. I tightened my grip on her wrist, making the cheetah wince.

"I have tried to be nice," I said in a low voice, "but you think the world revolves around you. You didn't get those tickets in your purse from being a modest citizen... You may sound like the boss, but you're just talk. I can easily break your paw right now... plus, I'm off duty, so there's no badge holding me back..." Felicia struggled in my iron grip, but I had a conscience. I released her.

"Hmph..." Felicia was walking away, but then stopped in mid-stride. Before anyone knew it, it happened.

"GASP~!"

.

.

.

The waitress gasped louder than anyone. She watched Felicia slap me. A pinch of blood formed on the cut. I calmly looked back.

"Ahaha...you should've just snapped my wrist while you had the chance."

"Then I would've arrested her."

"!?" We turned to see Martin standing by the door, along with McHorn and Daniel.

"You're under arrest for assaulting an off duty cop and disturbing the peace." Daniel came over and put handcuffs on Felicia.

"B-But she was the one who-"

"Oh stuff it, kitty!" Natalie came over to Martin with her camera. She pulled out the chip and handed it to him.

"About time you got here...and here's proof of her committed crime."

"Thanks Natalie."

"You took pictures of me!?"

"Take her away guys."

"Hey! You can't do this to me!" Felicia struggled while Daniel and McHorn pushed her towards the door. The tiger turned towards me.

"How-"

"Natalie called me."

"What?"

"I have her stuff," Mr. Travis tossed the shoulder bag to Martin.

"Come on Tojirou, we're taking your mother home." Martin grabbed my hand.

"Huh? W-wait a minute..." Tojirou hopped off the chair and bowed to everyone. He followed us outside.

Fast Forward

Martin told Tojirou to go to his room while he and I sat on the porch. Things were quiet for a while, but I felt the uneasiness.

"...Martin-"

"I was driving down the street when I got the call...I heard the scream. I thought Felicia did something awful to you..."

"It was just a scratch..."

"You always say that," Martin argued, "but the next thing I know, you're off somewhere getting hurt...and I'm not there when I should be..."

[I felt guilty...again. Ever since the kidnapping incident, he's been watching over me like a hawk. I couldn't blame him...]

"But that's all part of the job. We made an oath to protect and serve our city. But today, you can blame me... and I can tell you're mad..."

"N-no...I mean..." Martin rubbed the back of his neck. I sighed deeply, before speaking again.

"Thank you."

"What?" Martin asked in confusion.

"Since we first met...I trusted you more than anyone I knew before. I still feel that way...and I'm grateful for that. And no matter what...I'll keep thanking you...for always looking out for me." I gently smiled as my partner stared in shock. I got up first and turned around.

"I better get inside. I'll see you back at the station in three days."

I was about to move, when I felt Martin's paw rest on my head.

Ba-dump

[My heart...did it just beat faster?]

If that wasn't shocking enough, I felt a pair of lips touch my left cheek for a quick second. My expression went blank, though my eyes glanced at him as he gave a sincere smile.

"See you soon." That's all he said before returning to the cruiser. He left, but I was left in a daze. I touched my face. It wasn't on fire, but a soft warmth was still there.

Tap-Tap-Tap

I came to my senses when hearing my window tapping. I saw Tojriou standing behind it. I quickly went back inside, now feeling flustered and confused.

[Oh how I hoped he didn't see that. Or better yet...how did this happen?]


	17. Case File 12: Salvation of the Heart

Clawhauser's POV

[My name's Benjamin Clawhauser. Officer of ZPD. Today's not a good day, but I'm not talking about myself. It was Sapphire and Martin. Every since Sapphire came back, she and Martin have been acting strange. Well, they wouldn't look at each other for more than ten seconds, and they'd get distracted. How I tried to get them to say something, but nothing. But I wasn't going to give up.]

Just then, I saw Sapphire walking passed me.

[Now's my chance.]

"Sapphire...hey, come here for a sec." She gave me her usual smile, but less cheerful.

"Hi Ben. You need something?"

"You know as well as I do, about what I'm going to ask."

"Ben, I told you, its not-"

"Please, Sapphire," I begged, "I've never seen you like...this. I swear-I will quit eating donuts for a year! if you don't tell me what's going on." I was shocked as she was. But it was the truth. She began to sigh.

"You can tell me..."

"I'm sorry...I guess I've been on edge after the whole coffee shop incident."

"Oh, right... I can't believe she would do that to you. She gives us cheetahs a bad name."

"You're too good of a mammal to be in the same species as her."

"Aww~thanks. So, you're mad that she insulted you and hit you?"

"No...its not that. Its what she said about me was true."

"What do you mean?"

"Its sucks that I have to be the only one who doesn't remember the friends and families that my parents knew. I can't even remember my childhood friend. Martin is my partner... that's all I know. I don't _really_ know him... it makes me feel like I missed out on a lot."

"Sapphire...you shouldn't feel this way," Clawhauser softly spoke, putting a paw on her shoulder.

"Did you tell Martin?" I was confused when I saw her blush.

"How can I? Every time I'm near him now, I feel this pain in my chest... and I sometimes get embarrassed or lost in thought. I don't know..." Hearing that made me perk up a little.

'Could it be?'

"Maybe I feel sorry for being a burden towards him...but I'm still happy that I could call him my partner and..." When she looked up, she saw me grinning like crazy.

"Um~... are you okay?" she sweat dropped.

"You must _really, really_ like him~"

"W-what!?," Sapphire turned red.

"Its obvious you care about Martin. I just didn't know it was like that..."

"That I like him?"

"Not 'like'...you're in love... there's a difference."

"Ben~" she whined.

"You can't fool me," I giggled, "when I see you two, I see this connection. Despite what you say... your reaction explains it all. I can see how red your face is right now." Sapphire huffed while trying to keep a straight face. Just before I could speak, we heard Judy hopping our way.

"Hey guys!"

"Judy..."

"Hey Sapphire, Nick and I have another case. The chief wants you to help us."

"Oh, sure thing. Let me just call Martin and we-"

"O-oh, actually," Judy interrupted, "we just need you."

"... Me?" Sapphire pointed at herself.

"Well, its not our decision."

"Then who's?"

"Well... Chief Bogo thought it would be better if you two spent some time apart."

"But... *sigh*... a-alright. So...what's the case?"

"Were suppose to solve a case for a wealthy business mammal named Trent Stag. From the intel, it says that he's been targeted for the past three days. The chief wants us to find who this mammal is and bring them in."

"Okay then."

I watched them leave, only, but with glee as I saw Sapphire touch her warm face.

[First Hopps/Wilde...and now a new ship to sail.]

Sapphire's POV

"Geez...I still don't know how you guys could stand this heat?" I fanned herself. We were off north of Sahara Square. Just then, we saw someone come through the doors.

"Welcome," it was a male deer. He had on a gray suit and a red tie tucked in.

"Mr. Stag?" Judy announced.

"That's me," he greeted her with a smile, "I'm glad you are here. I wanted nothing but the best officers for my protection."

"I'm Officer Hopps, and this is my partner, Officer Wilde."

"Hey there," Nick saluted and then looked at me, "and this is..."

"Officer Lovell," Mr. Stag finished his sentence, "its a pleasure to meet you as well. I heard about you and Hopps's reputation. Now I feel much safer with you here to protect me." He kissed the top of my hand.

[Are you kidding me?]

"Now then, please come in and we will discuss in my office." He led us inside. While following him, Mr. Stag would say hi to his employees, mostly the females as they swoon or gave a flirtatious wave. We reached his office. He sat behind his desk, while we stood.

"Alright," the deer folded his hooves, "did you find anything about who is doing this to me?"

"Not yet."

"Do you know anyone who might be targeting you?" Nick asked.

"Hmm...maybe," he stated, "there are some business rivals you could look into. I have the information right here." He gave him a file.

"Do you mind if I roam around the place? For the investigation..."

"Of course miss Lovell." Thankfully, I was relieved to be away from him. As I walked around, I headed towards a beaver janitor.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Officer Lovell," I showed my badge, "I was wondering if you could answer my questions?"

"Oh, sure thing." He put the mop back into the bucket. I led him to the side, and leaned down to whisper.

"You get around...do you hear any rumors about Mr. Stag?"

"Rumors?"

"From what I can tell he's a very, um... suave kind of mammal..."

"Oh~ that. Well, I'm not one to brag...but I have seen my share of secrets in this building."

"Did he have any former relationships?"

"Hoho, belive me miss," the beaver chuckled, "I've seen at least three of them."

"Do you know their names?" I pulled out a notepad.

"Two were deer, and the other was an antelope. The first was Karen Jacqueline. She dated Mr. Stag for only a month. The second was the antelope, Valencia Adams. She dated him for six months, but then caught Stag cheating on her with the third, Fawn Dover. Its been at least three months since I've seen any of them."

"Do you know where they might be right now?"

"I heard Valencia works for a sports shop in Savannah Central. That's all I could make out..."

"Well, thank you for your time. I'll come back if I need to ask any more questions."

"Of course." After saying goodbye, I pulled out my communicator and paged Judy.

"Hey Judy, its Sapphire. Got a minute?"

 _[Sure. We're just about done here. What is it?]_

"I may have some eligible suspects to our case."

 _[Really? So do we.]_

"How about we split up for now, and compare notes later?"

 _[Alright then.]_

"I'm going on ahead. Over and out." I walked out, and about to exit the door when someone bumped into me. Sapphire looked down to see papers on the floor, then, a female deer. She had a light gray suit with a black tie and gray skirt.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you."

"Oh, thank you," the deer smiled. While she was busy recovering the paperwork, I unconsciously looked at her nametag.

[No way.] Karen Jaqueline, it said.

"Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure."

"Have a good day." The deer walked towards the elevator.

[What a coincidence.]

Martin's POV

I made my way to the courtyard, where Randy and Danny were. I sat down in a huff, leaning back with my drink. Daniel slowly leaned forward.

"Martin," he called him, "are you alright there?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah... I'm fine~." I popped open the soda and drank.

"Seriously, what's bugging you?" Randal asked. I said nothing.

"Is this about Sapphire again?"

"The chief cut me off on a case. He thought Sapphire should work with Hopps and Wilde, while I'm doing paper work. He thinks I'm not fit to work."

"But you aren't," the wolf replied.

"Nothing is wrong with me," I argued, "why does everyone think that? I'm just...tired..."

"No you're not," Daniel shook his head, "you and Sapphire were acting strange lately. We're just worried. What's really on your mind?"

 _[There was no way I would tell them. I didn't realize it until after I backed away from her. How could I just go up and kiss her like that?! Because of that, its been bugging me forever. I looked at my friends, and I knew they weren't going to leave me alone.]_

"Alright! I'm...avoiding her. Its just...I feel like I'm losing my mind, here. When around her, I feel like a complete idiot. Its not that we aren't getting along...its the opposite. I...I just want to look her in the eye and say what's on my mind...but every time I try...I lose my focus, and that makes me frustrated." I sipped my drink again.

"... You know," Daniel implied, "if what I'm hearing is right... then I'm sure you mean every word of it."

"What are you saying, Danny?" I saw Randal give a smirk my way, while Daniel smiled.

"Never thought my good mammal would be the type to fall in love."

 **CRACKLE/SPLURT**

My paw crushed the soda like paper. I could feel a different shade of orange-red. I opened my mouth, but Randal shut me off with a paw in the air.

"This is one time when I know for sure. I can think of many things why you like her so much. She's talented, kind, determined, and among other things. Many mammals admire her...and not many could impress the Chief of Police. I mean, come on...its Chief Bogo, the toughest mammal we know. You may deny it, but that face you're making doesn't fool us. Face it. You're in love with Sapphire, and that's the only reason why."

I was speechless. Never did I ever hear Randal speak so freely in a serious manner.

"Officer Blizzard, Wolfram," Delgato came towards them, "you're needed in the chief's office."

"Alright," Daniel nodded, "we'll talk later, Martin." He patted my shoulder leaving me still in shock.

Sapphire's POV

"Of course I was," the antelope sighed, "I mean I'm furious about Stag, but I couldn't stay mad at Fawn. She was just an oblivious girl who fell for the wrong guy... just like the other one and myself."

"You seem mature about this." I was with Valencia in the sports shop she works at.

"Usually I take it out on a punching bag...but I get back on my hooves. Stag robbed me good."

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"I can't prove it, but I know it was Stag who stole money from my account. It happened right after Fawn and I broke it off with him."

"You believe he dated you for money?"

"I can't help but feel stupid. He was the first guy I've had a decent relationship with."

"I guess love is complicated?" Valencia turned around with a smile.

"... Have you ever been in love, Lovell?" Her sudden question made me remember the incident. My blush only made Valencia giggle.

"Well then, you must know how it feels...when you want them in your life."

"I... I do..." I had to admit that.

"Then we can relate to how a heart shatters."

"Hey Valencia, you got a customer!"

"I'll be right there. Are you through with your questions?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for your time." I walked ahead and passed the customer.

"Dover."

I glanced back when seeing the deer approach Valencia. Taking a good look, the deer had short wavy hair, wearing a delivery attire.

[Why would Valencia be so close with Fawn? Is it the same with the other deer? ]

I quickly regrouped with my coworkers by the ZPD quad.

"Find anything?"

"Stag's business rivals were being accused of stealing his money, but no physical evidence that could prove it."

"What about you?"

"I think this case is more personal."

"Personal?"

"When I was done interviewing Valencia Adams, she was meeting up with Fawn Dover. She and Karen Jaqueline were also former lovers of Mr. Stag."

"And you think their meeting is connected somehow?"

"Having three females with a grudge against him...sounds deadly."

Fast Forward

It was 2 in the afternoon, and I was discussing with Daniel on a few things.

"So do you think you can look into it?"

"Sure thing," Daniel smiled, "Randal could easily track this down. We got this."

"Thanks Danny." We went our separate ways. I was about to head out, when I coincidentally saw my partner talking to his dad. I could tell George was teasing Martin as he flustered. Not wanting to intrude, I quietly went to the door.

But back to the case...I was with Judy and Nick for a stakeout, at least two hours so far. They were parked right across from the park. I was walking around minding my own business. Suddenly, two familiar faces arrive at Stag's company.

"Hopps, I've got movement. They're heading to the back way. Engage, I repeat-engage."

"Got it." Judy and Nick drove, as I ran towards the side of the building. However, no one was present.

CLANK

I looked up to see Valencia and Fawn climbing the walls, holding onto the ropes.

"Crud," I mumbled.

No One's POV

Stag was looking through paperwork, when a sudden crash from the door made him jump. Right in front was Karen, as she pointed a gun at him.

"W-who are you!?" Mr. Stag demanded.

"We only dated a month, and you could care less about me?"

"... Karen...?"

"Don't forget the others."

"Others? What others!?"

 **SHATTER!**

He turned to see Fawn and Valencia crashing through the glass windows.

"Missed us?" Valencia cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You think you could walk away from us? After what you did..." Karen walked closer with her gun in hoof.

"H-hey! Are you crazy!? Put that down!"

"You should have thought about it before you cheated on me," Valencia implied.

"And me," Fawn added.

"What do you want from me, and apology!?" He started to get nervous as they closed in.

"Sorry is not good enough," Valencia scoffed, "we want the money."

"Money? What money?"

 **BAM!**

"Freeze! ZPD!" Sapphire pointed her gun at them. Karen went up to Stag and pointed the gun at his head.

"Don't move officer,"she warned, "or this bastard will be dead in seconds."

Sapphire's POV

"Somehow I knew you three would be involved."

"How so?"

"For starters, Karen... you were just one of his employees before he broke up with you. So you know more about this facility. When Valencia met Fawn by accident, she realized that Fawn was just an innocent girl being toyed by Stag. You all are different, but share the same grudge: Stag stole your money. That's when you devised this plan to take him down. It hurts to know that the mammal you fell for was only in love with your money." It was quiet for a while, but Fawn was the first to break.

"That's right," Fawn began to cry, "you're right...this creep is nothing but trouble!"

"And I've been with him the longest," Valencia snarled, " I didn't notice he was robbing me blind!"

"He deserves to die after what he did to us!" Karen shouted.

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"!" They gasped after my outburst.

"Valencia," she began, "you asked me if I was in love...I did...once. In high school, he was perfect. I was blind just like you. He left me heartbroken."

[I didn't fight back my tears.]

"He only dated girls for the fun of it. Just looking at Stag is bringing back that awful memory. So I know what it feels like..."

Valencia bit the inside of her cheek in frustration.

"But no matter what, he will never stop being the scumbag he is. One day...he will pay...but we just have to move on. Please...don't do this to yourselves." The deer's grip on the gun was shaking. She looked back and forth to Valencia and Fawn, their expressions resembling to hers. Karen put a hoof over her mouth, and then lowered the gun down. Mr. Stag ran out of the office to fetch security. I took the gun away from Karen, and began to comfort her in an embrace.

[We stayed like that until Judy and Nick arrived. They'll do time, for sure. However, it was Stag who got the heavy sentence. In my request, Daniel found evidence of Stag stealing money from his ex-lovers and rivals.]

As of now...I was home, exhausted and lifeless. I laid my head on the living room couch, staring into space. Just then, my son walked up and showed his notebook.

 _How was work?_

"Sigh~...okay."

 _What about Martin?_

"Toji, what do you mean?"

 _Are you getting along with him?_

I grabbed Tojirou and pulled him in to cuddle. I rested my head over his as I spoke.

"Of course we are. Its...there's a lot going on...but don't ever think that Martin and I wouldn't get along. Okay?" I felt him nod.

After everything that's happened until now, I began to wonder. Seeing Martin everyday in and out of the force, the smile he gives, and the way he defends for others. He really is a great guy. I felt my heart skip a beat, putting my hand over my chest.

[Why can't my heart and mind stay in one place?]


	18. Case File 13: The Elusive Thief Part 1

Martin's POV

It was raining. The sky was covered in dark clouds as it poured heavily. I was driving down the street, my partner in the passenger seat. We didn't talk much, only because I was preoccupied with my thoughts from the talk with my dad. I still didn't like his reaction.

 **Flashback**

 **"Ahahaha!"**

 **"Stop laughing! This is serious!" I glared at him. Dad coughed in his paw before speaking.**

 **" _I_ _am_ taking this seriously," he grinned like an idiot, "I always knew this would happen."**

 **"Not you too..." I face palmed.**

 **"Martin...if you really feel this way, then that's fine. 'Anyone can be anything', remember? So that includes anyone, can fall for anyone..."**

 **"And you're not shocked?"**

 **"Son, whatever decision you make, you have my support. Don't let chances get away from you."**

 **End of Flashback**

I couldn't be in love...could I...? And with the only human in Zootopia...a different species among the others? What would Sapphire say if I told her right now?

"Martin?"

"Huh?" I turned my head to see her.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah...just not a morning mammal today." I looked back on the road.

Sapphire's POV

At least he and I are talking more than last time. I felt a bit relieved, but I still had that same question. Why did he kiss my cheek? Was that just a friendly gesture...or not?

I lost focus when we arrived at the station. When we came inside, I was shocked to see some female co-workers swarming every doorway.

"No way, its him..."

"Wow..."

"He's so sturdy."

"I heard so much about him."

In the lobby, females were smiling or fawning over a young, tall antelope. He had black fur with white pattern line, and long horns with a slight curve. He had a stern face, but with a soft expression that could make a girl stare for hours. He was towering over the front desk, as he faced Clawhauser who was stunned by his large presence.

"Is Chief Bogo in the facility?" he asked politely. His French accent was a bit rough, but was clear enough for anyone to understand.

"O-oh, right. If you could wait right here..." Clawhauser left to get the chief. The antelope saw the female employees, and greeted them with a salute.

"This guy's got every female going gaga over him." Just then, I saw Judy walking up to him.

"Hi!" Judy waved, "I'm Officer Judy Hopps. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Judy, huh?" he smiled, "its a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle." He bent down and kissed her paw. Some were a bit taken back, but Nick's expression was filled with anger.

[I sighed with a smile. He may be a romantic, but he seemed like a respectful French-mammal. I immediately came between them.]

"Excusez-moi monsieur. Il ne serait peut-etre pas sage de la saluer comme ca quan son petit ami la regarde. (Translation: Excuse me, sir. It might not be wise to greet her like that when her boyfriend is watching.)" She slowly spoke the words so as to not mistranslate anything.

"Je suis désolé ma dame (Translation: I'm very sorry my lady)."

"Their speaking French..." The girls were sighing dreamily.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he bowed, "I am detective Adrien Antlerton of France."

"Officer Sapphire Lovell. What brings you here?"

"He's obviously here to see me," Chief Bogo came into the lobby.

"Chief Bogo, good to see you."

"I could say the same thing...but I would be lying."

"Oh, come now Bogo," Antlerton grinned, "I know we aren't alike, but we still are law enforcers, are we not?" The buffalo just grunted.

[I stifled a laugh. These guys together is somewhat comical.]

"So what business do you have here?"

"Of course...you see, a thief from France has traveled here a week ago, loaded with jewels and artifacts. My resources indicated that he is somewhere in Zootopia."

"So basically," I interrupted, "you're here on a case about the missing items that this criminal stole. You need our help in order to have full access to any information or records we may hold vital to your...or should I say, our investigation? You are on American soil here, so..."

"Incroyable," he laughed, "very nice deduction, mademoiselle."

"Thank you," I chuckled while bowing my head.

"So...what do you want exactly?"

"Simple... I need the best officers you have to solve this case."

"Alright," the chief started walking, "then follow me to the bullpen." Before he did, Anterlton turned towards Sapphire.

"Well, mademoiselle," he quickly took my hand and kissed it, "very nice to meet you. Au Revoir." I watched him leave.

"Can't believe a romantic like him is a detective."

"But he is," Francine came up and showed a newspaper article, "he's been solving over 40 cases within his 3 years in the crime solving industry. He's quite popular with the ladies especially..."

"I'll say. No wonder Nick and every other guy here got jealous..." Behind me, Judy giggled as she looked up at her embarrassed fox.

"Hey, it could be worse," Randal shrugged, "we could be forced to team up with him..."

Fast Forward

The officers were in the hottest shopping places in Downtown. It was no different from what Sapphire has seen. The only difference were the names and products; it was like looking at animal puns for every thing that seemed similar to her world. Even in the rain, the streets were filled with mammals. The officers were holding their umbrellas as they grouped together.

"So this is where he was last seen," Martin thought.

"We should split up," Daniel advised.

"Okay then..." Martin was talking to Randal and Daniel. For me... I got impatient by detective Antlerton's behavior towards a group of does.

"Detective...I admire your politeness to civilians, but we should start investigating-if you don't mind?"

"Sorry, mademoiselle. Its a custom I take in account."

"Well...you and Martin can go further Downtown, while the rest of us head east from here."

"Are you okay with this?" Martin asked.

"Yes...why, you jealous again?"

"Gonna bring that up, aye?" I shrugged as he smiled a little.

"I will make sure Officer Saber is safe in my hooves." Antlerton patted my shoulder as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"We'll meet up at City Hall at 12 p.m."

"Stay safe."

"You too," I smiled at my partner as he waved.

Without another word, we dispersed.

Martin's POV

I had to admit that Francine was right about him being famous. Cause Antlerton got every female's attention while walking around town. Right now, I was reading the profile of the thief; Aristide Noir, a french, black jaguar.

"According to sources, he was an ex-trapeze artist and acrobatic, before working as a waiter for a five star restaurant. Then he was asked to be a butler for a wealthy business mammal. It also says that he had a daughter?"

"Ah~ Belle," Antlerton's voice was sympathetic, "she was Aristide's only child. His wife died when giving birth."

"Did you know Mr. Noir?"

"Sort of," the antelope looked at the rain, "based on the neighbors' perspective, he was very kind, and a great father to Belle. They go everywhere together...and Noir would work three jobs to make sure Belle would live a full life."

"It says he 'had' a daughter," I implied.

"She was found dead in front of Mr. Clawson's house."

"Mr. Clawson?"

"His name is Arnold Clawson, a wealthy polar bear that runs fish marketing, and a few jewelry stores. Mr. Noir was his butler in his mansion. Noir's house was three blocks away from Mr. Clawson's, so it was easy to get there if needed. Everyone knows of Clawson's reputation, and his cruel treatment towards his employees. He doesn't give a damn about anything or anyone except his career."

"I think I know where this is going."

"Really now..."

"How many years has Noir worked for Clawson?"

"About three years. He was fired by Clawson a year and three months ago."

"How old was his daughter by then?"

"Well, she would have turned fourteen before she died."

"Okay... so the obvious scene here is, that Mr. Noir suspected Mr. Clawson as the one who killed Belle, due to some type of incident that occurred before then. However, without any proof or witnesses the case went cold. That's when Noir was fired, and losing his only child made him feel empty. With nothing left to live for, Noir decided to take vengeance by stealing his valuables and anyone, mostly wealthy mammals, that affiliated with Clawson. Have I made this case clear, detective?" I saw astonishment written on his face.

"Why... yes," he nodded, "very good, monsieur."

"Thank you. Anyway, did you manage to get any 'information' from those lovely ladies you were talking to?"

"Well...I did hear that Noir was last seen near Trunk Avenue facing Redwood Street. Besides our investigation..."

He stopped to look at me.

"Your partner," he began, "exactly what kind of relationship do you two share?"

"Uh...what...?" Antlerton chuckled at my embarrassed state.

"Never mind...I see that I've already been beaten."

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

Sapphire's POV

Randal, Daniel, and I were walking pass an empty street. So far we found nothing.

"Let's try the next street." I heard Daniel's voice, but I didn't look at him or Randal.

I was looking across the street, and there was a couple coming out of a flower shop. They held paws, smiling like the world couldn't bring them down. I saw her boyfriend put a flower on her ear, and she hugged him tight. I wondered...what it would feel like if I had that again...but it seemed impossible. I felt a twinge of pain in my chest, before looking away.

"Sapphire...you okay?" Randal asked me. I just meekly smiled.

"I'm good."

"Even with out a tail or ears like mine...I know you're upset about something." My shoulders fell as I sighed.

"Its nothing I can't handle. Don't worry about me."

"Sapphire...can I ask-"

"Guys, its him!" Daniel shouted. On top of a jewelry store, it was Noir wearing a black outfit matching his fur. He had a sack bag slung over his shoulder.

"Let's go guys!" We dropped out umbrellas and ran. Noir kept jumping from building to building.

"We need to cut him off by the corner coming up!"

"Got it!" Randal went on all four paws and dashed right passed him. The wolf leaped and landed by a building's fire escape. He went all the way to the top. Noir stopped in his tracks as he reached the end, about twenty feet away from the next building.

"No where to run," Randal bellowed, "just come quietly Aristide..." However, Noir did a salute and jumped off the building. Randal looked down form the edge and saw the cat sliding off a sun roof.

"Oh, come on," Randal whined. He looked down and shook his head.

"Okay—okay," the wolf loosened up.

"Stop right there!" Dnaiel and I were running towards Noir.

"Here goes nothing!" Suddenly, I heard Randal, and saw him land on the sun roof and slide down. However, at that moment Noir put a paw out. He grabbed the handle of a moving truck that carried him away.

"LOOK OUT!"

"Ahhhh/ Randy stop-!"

 **BAM!/SPLAT!**

Fast Forward

 **BAM!**

Chief Bogo, Antlerton and Martin looked up to see the three of us, drenched in water and mud. I gave a deadpan look as I walked in.

"What happened?" Martin asked. I ignored him as I grabbed a big bucket of water.

"Danny."

GRAB!

"Wh-h-hey, wait a minute!" Daniel held Randal in place as I closed in.

"Come guys, you serious!? I-"

 **SPLASH!**

 _[Now that wolf **really** got his bath.]_

I then cleaned myself of the mud, and handed the polar bear his share.

"Chief, if you need me, I'll be drying off." I left the room.

[Why of all days? I wondered if this was because of the kidnapping incident...then my partnership at work, and now this elusive thief playing tricks on us. I don't know how much I can take.]

"Hey Sapphire, you got a minute?" I turned to see Martin running out.

"O-oh, sure."

[I don't know why I stuttered.]

"Hey...um..."

He paused before speaking again.

"...you know I have your back, right?"

"...Of course I do."

"Yeah-so...just don't go off again, without me." I couldn't help but smile.

"I promise I won't." That's when Antlerton came out with the others.

"Alright officers...we got our mission. Stop Noir at Rainforest District and bring him in."

"Yes, sir."

Fast Forward

A figure was climbing down from a tree. Noir jumped to a nearby branch, and then used a vine to drop down behind the store. He was walking right up to the back entrance. Suddenly, his ear twitch when hearing noises. He turned to see, but nothing was there.

*Click*

"Don't move," Martin put his weapon to Noir's back. The black jaguar put his paws up. he saw Sapphire pointing her gun at him while walking in front. Martin cuffed him.

"Aristide Noir, you are under arrest for the th-"

WHACK!

Noir kicked him in the gut. Sapphire was about to take action, but Noir did a high kick to her gun that flew out of her hands. He slammed his body to knock her over and then ran back the way he came.

"Hold it right there!" Sapphire and Martin dashed towards him. They climbed the tree until they were 70 feet above ground. The rain poured down rapidly as they chased Noir.

"Noir! Stop!" Martin shouted. The jaguar looked back as he ran, but his foot slipped.

"Martin!"

"I'm on it!" Sapphire jumped onto his paws, and the tiger threw her to a vine. Sapphire caught it as her body swung forward. At that moment, Noir lost his grip and was falling to his demise, but Sapphire wouldn't let that happen. She reached out and grabbed his cuffed paws.

"Hold on!" Sapphire shouted.

"There he is!" They looked up to see three leopards in suits coming their way.

"Oh great," Sapphire groaned, "who are these jokers!?"

SNAP...SNAP...

"... Oh, please no..." Sapphire looked at the vine, and saw it was breaking apart.

"Oh no you don't!" Martin grabbed her hand as he hung on a vine. Just then, he heard his vine snapping apart as it stretched.

SNAP...

"Oh, come on~."

 **SNAP!**

 **"Aahh~~!"**

The three of them fell, and the leopards watched as they disappeared from their sight.


	19. Case File 13: The Elusive Thief Part 2

Sapphire's POV

We kept hitting branches and big leaves. Soon enough, we managed to crash into a river. I grabbed Noir as we went to shore.

"Martin. you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, "go check on Noir." I kneeled to the black jaguar. Noir sat up with a grunt.

"Peux-tu m'entendre? (Can you hear me?)" I asked in French.

"... O-oui..."

"Parlez-vous anglais? (Do you speak English)"

"Y... yes madam..."

"Come on," I held him up. Martin came over and put Noir's cuffed paws around his shoulders. He carried him while I pulled out my communicator.

"Dispatch. This is Officer Lovell. Come in..."

...Bzzt... Bzzt-Bzzt...

"Dammit," I cursed, "my communicator is jammed." Martin showed his.

"Mine too...we need to get out the rain."

We were able to find an abandoned house just up the hill. Only plants inhabited the place. Once inside, Martin put Noir on a chair while I was by the door.

Martin's POV

I examined Noir, and only a few cuts and bruises were there.

"No broken bones... no serious damage, I think you'll live." I adjusted Noir's handcuffs to his chair.

"Sorry sir," I sat across from him.

"... I don't blame you." So far, Noir hasn't run away yet.

"You're not going to escape?"

"I see no point..where will I go? I do not know this place as well as you do."

"Except for Mr. Clawson's businesses," I stated. Noir glanced to the window, where he saw Sapphire.

"She saved me... why...?"

"She may be a cop, but she's fair. Different species or not, she would never let prejudice get in the way of her judgment."

"She sounds like a very honest mammal...unlike some..."

"Look, Mr. Noir...I don't see why stealing Mr. Clawson's stocks will account for what happened to your daughter. Not that I'm trying to be rude..."

"You do not know Clawson like I do. He does not treat others with curtesy. He will do anything means necessary to achieve his goals...even when friends and families are in harms way." Noir stared at me with a serious, yet sad expression.

"But you...you care dearly for your partner...just like her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I sense a connection between you two," he smiled, "something that my daughter and I once had. Wouldn't you put everything on the line to save the ones you love?"

[The ones you love...? I repeated that question many times.]

"As for the leopards, they are Clawson's 'security guards'."

"You're saying they were after you?"

"What else?"

"In that case, we can help." Sapphire returned to the room.

"I just got off with my boss. I convinced him and Antlerton to reopen your daughter's case, if you turn yourself in."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because mammals like you deserve answers...second chances in life." She unlocked the cuffs. Noir stood up while rubbing his paws.

"Trusting yourself and others is what makes us good mammals...and keep us together. What about you?" She stared into his eyes, showing no fear or hatred towards him. Noir relaxed a bit.

"Will you turn your back on me?"

"Never." She put her hand out, and Noir shook it. She looked towards me.

"Pack your bags, Martin."

"Why?"

"Cause next stop...is Paris, France."

Time Skip

9 a.m. Paris, France

Despite its beauty, even Paris can have its ugly moments. As of now, the police department had officers running about. In the lobby, a horse with white mane, and a red deer were standing by the reception desk.

"Did you hear from your partner, Cheval?"

"I did. He said he and two officers from Zootopia will bring Mr. Noir. They should be arriving in minutes."

"Monsieur Hawkins," an employee shouted, "Detective Antlerton has arrived!"

"Or in seconds." They saw the mammal come in as Sapphire and Martin escorted Noir.

"You're back."

"Good to be back. Cheval...this is Officer Saber, and his partner Officer Lovell." The horse shook their hand/paw.

"I'm Detective Cheval, Adrien's partner. And this is Chief of Police, Hawkins."

"Pleasure to meet you." The deer then looked at Noir.

"Hello old friend" he said sincerely. The jaguar nodded in respect.

"Noir?" Suddenly, a female cop; a snow leopard walked towards him.

"Angelique..."

"Hello again." Unaware to them, three mammals were approaching the officers from behind.

"Angelique why don't you escort Noir for us," Hawkins asked, "I must speak with our guests."

"Right away, sir." At that moment, a mammal was reaching out to grab Sapphire. But he forgot that she had quick reflexes.

 **THUD/AHH!**

He was thrown on his back in seconds. Martin and Antlerton saw the other two and grabbed them.

"Its them," Noir bellowed. The same leopards from the rainforest.

"Glad you could make it, guys," Sapphire smirked as she cuffed him.

Martin's POV

We watched from behind the glass of the interrogation room. Sapphire made herself comfortable as she slammed the files on the table in front of the leopards. All three gave her an unamused look, while she stayed calm.

"Kent, Brent, and Alejandro...a.k.a, the Felino brothers. All hired by Mr. Clawson as his personal security guards. Tell me...were you sent to kill, Noir?"

"You have nothing on us," Kent stated.

"Noir claims that you are here to kill him. And so far you've proved that by following us here."

"We have our rights," Alejandro took his toothpick and flung it at her face.

"Ooh~they shouldn't have done that," I mumbled. Sapphire gave a dry laugh and then pulled out her phone. That was my cue to read her text message.

"Its Sapphire," he said, "she wants us to turn off cameras and sounds."

"How long?"

"Thirty seconds." Hawkins paused for a moment, until he nodded in approval. I slightly smirked and gave the orders. Within a flash, things got intense.

 **WHACK/PUNCH!**

 **POW/ SMASH!**

When the dust cleared, Sapphire was fixing her utility belt, with all three leopards down. Sapphire sat back down and waited for the leopards to get back up.

"You wanna speak, or do I have to get tough?" Alejandro was the first to sit across from her, rubbing his now bruised chin.

"Feisty partner you have, Saber," Cheval chuckled as I smirked.

[I sure do. They eventually confessed, which gave us the upper-paw. Now its time for the real action.]

3p.m

Up on a hill, there place a huge mansion. A maid outfit was walking with a tray of tea and snacks. She came across a huge door and lightly knocked.

"Come in." She opened one half of the door and walked inside. She put the tray on the desk. Turning the chair around, a male polar bear with square glasses and some rings lifted his cup.

"You may go now."

"Yes, sir." The maid quickly closed the door behind him, leaving him alone. He took a sip of his tea. Just before he could reach for a snack, the ceiling lights went out. The polar bear plane around the room, wondering what caused it. Even so, he check to see if his lamp was working and reached for the switch. As he did, a figure stood nearby.

"Bonjour Clawson."

The polar bear's eyes widened as Noir was sitting in his lounge chair.

"You still haven't learned your lesson."

"You obviously didn't come here for a visit." Noir stood up and walked towards the bookshelf.

"You know what I want," Noir spoke bitterly.

"Still freighting over your daughter's death?"

"Its because of you that she was put through hell. Don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at her with those eyes. I did my best to protect her."

"So what if I fancied her? It only proves that I would never kill her."

"You're lying." A voice echoed.

Sapphire's POV

"I'm Officer Lovell of ZPD."

"I know your family's reputation," Clawson scoffed, "how did you pass security."

"You could say I let myself in."

"You teaming with a thief, now?"

"Mr. Clawson, you said you fancied Belle, but I'm sure she didn't feel that way. On a cold, rainy night...you tried to sexually harass her, but Belle fought back." I pointed at his face.

"That claw mark on your eye is proof that Belle was defending herself. And out of rage and frustration, you gave her the final blow. It threw her across the room, and then she hit her head on this...statue." I patted my hand on the full-body sculpture of Clawson.

"Being a wealthy mammal, it would have been catastrophic if you were sent to jail... out of business... with no way out. Now tell me that I'm not wrong... Clawson... or are you going to make another excuse..." She and Clawson stared at each other, the room silent as the clock tick-ticked. Without any words, the polar bear slyly grinned.

"I applaud your," he smirked, "but you are forgetting that I ordered my guards to get rid of both of you. You can not fight this battle alone..."

"You're right, sir... I don't have to." I banged on the wall.

 **BAM!**

"Move! Move!"

"Put your paws up Clawson!" Martin and the police force of Paris aimed their weapons at the polar bear.

"Arnold Clawson, you are under arrest, for the murder of Bell Noir...and the attempted murder of Aristide Noir." Officers held him as he struggled.

"This is not over!"

"Oh, I believe it is." I turned around to see Chief Hawkins standing next to an antelope in a suit.

"Your lawyer told us how you forced him to dispose the body and say nothing about the incident." Noir walked towards the lawyer.

"Is this true?" the feline asked.

"If I told anyone... he would've harmed my family. I'm so sorry Mr. Noir... I'm such a coward..." Noir put a paw on his shoulder.

"We both were manipulated by Clawson," he said in an understanding tone. They stood aside, as the police arrested Clawson. Noir approached me.

"... Thank you. I can rest easy, knowing that my daughter is at peace." Then, Angelique came to us.

"Aristide..."

"Angelique..." I smiled as I looked away. I unconsciously looked at my partner, who was talking to Antlerton.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"...I'm glad you are here." I heard their conversation, not turning around.

"Will you...wait for me?"

"...No matter how long it takes."

[The romance of Paris had new lovers. For me...I always believed I was indecisive. But thinking about it now...could I be wrong? I would soon find out later.]

Fast Forward

The city was beautiful at night. The lights shined like fireflies, and the music was dancing in the streets. We wore coats to shield from the cold as we walked.

"Too bad we have to leave so soon."

"Yeah," I mumbled. I was lost in thought as Martin continued.

"We have three hours left. Anything you want to do before we go?" I shook my head.

"Hey...you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just remembering what Noir and Angelique said."

"What's that?"

"That they'd wait for each other. I admit, it was romantic, and the way their eyes shined gave it away."

"I thought so, too." I heard him chuckle, but it stopped abruptly, and his tone of voice changed.

"So...what about you?" I looked at him, surprised. He stared in front, as if avoiding eye contact.

 _[Me?]_

"Do you ever think you'll find someone?"

 _[Why are you asking me?]_

"I...I don't know. What about you?" I boldly asked as I hugged myself.

"Maybe..." His voice seemed confused.

"...What do you see in a lover?"

 _[Where is this going?]_

"Well...other than beauty, she would be kind, caring...somebody I can trust and depend on when I'm at my worst. It sounds impossible..."

 _[It doesn't. I know...]_

"But no matter what species, or type of mammal she is...if she loved me for who I am, then...that's all I need."

 _[Its like he read my mind. But...]_

I stopped walking. I didn't see Martin turn around. We stood on the bridge alone, the bustling sounds of the city drained out.

"Sapphire?"

 _[...I was loved once...but it betrayed me! For years I was scared that I could never find it again]_

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" I heard his footsteps as I looked down.

 _[Even now, I'm running away! Your voice is driving me crazy! And if it wasn't for you, then I-]_

I quietly gasped. My heart thumped in my chest.

 _[Because of you...I...]_

"Sapphire-"

"Stop." His footsteps paused in front of me.

"Don't...just, don't look..."

Martins' POV

I was confused, but worried at the same time. I leaned down to her height, and what I saw completely caught me off guard. Her hand over her lips, and the biggest blush I've ever seen. I thought she would explode. But what I felt in my heart almost did the same.

"Its your fault." I heard her whisper.

"What?"

"Why...," her voice cracked, "ever since you kissed me that day, I've been having these weird thoughts...and now I can't get rid of them." I was taken back.

"The more it goes deeper...the more I realize that its true. But I don't want to hurt you." I shot up when she quickly turned around, her back facing me.

 _[She kept on talking frantically like she did something wrong.]_

"Hurt me? You would never..."

"But I did. Ever since the kidnapping incident-we've been avoiding each other...we barely talked, and just when things were back to normal, this happens. Its all my fault..."

"Wait-just what are you sorry for?"

"...for loving you."

 _[My eyes widened. I felt myself hold my breath. Did I hear her, right? Did she just...]_

"You probably think its wrong, and I don't blame you...but you gave me something I thought I would never have. You gave me hope...that I could fall in love again."

 _[Without realizing, my feet moved.]_

"You're not only smart, handsome, and funny...and the best friend and partner I could ever have...you're special to me...but..."

 _[I reached out.]_

"I can't hurt you anymore, because I lo-"

I didn't have to hear the rest. All I did was take her in my arms, and kiss her. Next thing I knew, I felt her return the gesture, but slowly. I felt the shyness, pain, and love within her lips. After we broke away, I held her in place, touching our foreheads together. I ran a paw over her hair, revealing her beautiful, flushed face.

"...Why..." She shook her head like I was insane.

"Just being with you this long-convinced me enough," I boldly spoke, "and talking about that 'someone'...I was-actually taking about you. And I meant every word, so I don't care-whoever you dated before...if he broke your heart...then let me be the one to fix it. If you give me a chance..."

She was on the verge of crying, but I still embraced her. I felt her arms around my neck, her heart beating with mine. I took that as a sign.

"I love you, Sapphire."

"...you idiot...I love you, too." We couldn't help but laugh. I looked at her smiling face. I began to lean in...

RING~ RING~!

 _[Way to kill the mood.]_

"Uh~...could you-hold...uh..." I put my phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

 _Hey guys~! How's Paris!?_

"Calm down Clawhauser," Sapphire laughed.

"Hey buddy," Martin said.

 _How are you guys doing?_

"We're fine. Just seeing the sites."

 _That is so~ cool! Going on a romantic date~_

"Ben, its not..."

 _You know you two like each other. So~ you would have some special evening together, right~?_

We looked at each other. We smiled.

"Ben, let's talk about privacy versus secrets..." Sapphire laughed, and I intertwined my paw in her hand. Guess Noir wasn't the only one with a new beginning.


	20. Case File 14:A Feline's Love Trial

Right across the bakery and the market, there's a hair salon called Constellation Studios. To Zootopia, it was the best in Savannah Central. The owner and also a hairstylist was Perseus Elliot. He was a cheetah, a very handsome mammal to some, but mostly kind and above all, very talented at his work. He never judged anyone by who or what they were, always giving his customers a smile, and though working at a salon, looks never mattered to him. He was very happy with his life. It was the first day of the weekend, and Perseus was cleaning up as his client left.

"Thank you, come again," he bellowed.

"Another satisfied customer," Adriana the deer leaned on the counter as she smiled at Perseus.

"Its been very busy today," a slim badger employee, Heather, was fixing the ouster on her station, "at least that was the last customer so far..."

"Come on Heather," Perseus smirked, "we don't want to lose our touch here...a hairstylist's work is never done once we say it is..."

DING~

A figure entered inside. She waved at them with a smile.

"Morning guys."

"Sapphire/Miss Lovell."

"How are you?" Perseus gave her a hug.

"I'm good," Sapphire laughed, "I was hoping that my favorite hairstylist could do my hair today?"

"Sure thing. I'm free for the next few hours, so come and sit down," the cheetah led her to his station upstairs. He put on the cloth around her and readied his supplies.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked.

"Just a trim, with the same layers like before..."

"Alright," Perseus pulled out his scissors and started cutting her hair. He was very gentle and precise when it comes to cutting fur, especially when cutting hair like Sapphire's, which he always thought of as a new challenge. After a while, he looked at her layered ends.

"So how's Zootopia's police department these days? I haven't heard much from you on the news..."

"So far there's been no crime lately," she said, "I did some paperwork in my office, and that's about it...nothing exciting..."

"Well knowing you, I bet you cleaned the streets of all crime in just this week...I find it impressive if that were the case..."

"Come on, its not like that..."

"...Okay...I'm done," he smiled, "anything else before you leave?"

"I'm okay," she said, "and you're still the best hairstylist here."

"Aw, come on...I'm not that great," he smirked.

"Hey Perseus," Adriana came upstairs with a smile, "that guy is here again." Sapphire tilted her head. She looked at her friend, who only glared at Adriana as she giggled. The cheetah went downstairs to greet his client. When he saw him, Perseus slightly blushed. His client was a large African leopard, handsome, a bit muscular, taller than Perseus, and wearing a uniform. The leopard looked around the place, before laying his yellow eyes on Perseus. Looking down from the stairs, Adriana was giggling as she watched.

Sapphire's POV

"Who are you looking at?" I asked.

"Its one of Perseus's clients," she whispered, "his name is Orion. I think he's one of your co-workers."

"Really?" When I got a better look at the guy, I knew who he was.

"Officer Lennon." Both he and Perseus looked at me from the stairs.

"Officer Lovell...what are you doing here?" Orion asked.

"Perseus is my friend...and he does my hair. I didn't know you come here."

"Only whenever I'm available."

"So~...do you two know each other?" When I asked, Perseus got a bit flustered.

"Oh no," Orion sheepishly smiled, "I'm just one of his regulars."

"T-that's right," Perseus stuttered, "so anyway...are you here for an appointment?"

"Yes. I booked for 10 am..."

"You're a bit early, but I'll set you up now. Right this way..." The cheetah led him upstairs.

"He's so shy," Adriana giggled.

"You mean Perseus? But he's never shy..." I payed up front.

"Only to Orion, he is~..."

"Are you saying that...?" Adriana nodded.

 _[Oh, this is too good~...]_

"You can't blame him-that guy is good-looking..."

"Well, Orion's been single his whole life. He may have been on dates, but he told me it never lasted." Just then, we saw the two felines come down.

"Done already?"

"Yup," Orion said as he gave money to Adriana, "I have to get back to my shift." He left money on the counter.

"Sir, you forgot your change," Perseus shouted.

"Keep it," Orion smiled, "I'll see you next week at the station, Lovell..."

"See ya."

[I then glanced at Perseus, and look on his face was priceless. I couldn't resist to tease.]

"I didn't know you liked Orion?" I smirked.

"W-what!? N-no I don't!"

"You're as red as a tomato...no use hiding it." The cheetah groaned as his ears went back, his face getting redder by the minute.

"I think its sweet..."

"But I'm a guy..." he sighed, "and I don't think he feels the same way I do..."

"Are you kidding me?" Adriana leaned over the counter, "he comes in whenever he's available...he always wants you to do his fur...and leaves you a tip every time. If I don't catch that as just admiring you, then you might as well give me a prescription for glasses."

"I think he's doing this as an excuse to see you," Heather implied.

"Can't you two do anything else but tease me?"

"They're just fooling around," I sweat dropped, "but it doesn't hurt to say anything. Anyway, I gotta go. Thanks for the haircut." I left the shop, unaware of the cheetah's massive blush.

Monday Morning

Martin's POV...

"Morning guys," Nick waved at the group with a coffee cup in his paw.

"Hey Nick," I greeted him as the fox sat from across the table. Sitting next to him was Fangmeyer and Delgato, with me between Randal and Daniel.

"Morning," a leopard approached them.

"Hey Orion, how's it going?"

As they were talking, I saw Sapphire, who was with Clawhauser at the front desk. I got up and walked over to them. Sapphire spotted me.

"Hey Martin," she waved.

"Hey... um, you have a minute?" Sapphire looked back at Clawhauser, who just grinned and swatted his paw for her to go.

"Sure," she and I went to the side. I cleared my throat.

"So... I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe after work...do you..."

 _[Her head tilted in a cute manner. She makes it so hard to say it.]_

"Do you want to...um...maybe-"

"Sir? Are you okay?" A concerned voice interrupted us. We turned to see Perseus and gaped at the sight. He had bruises on his arms and on the left side of his face, and his clothes seemed tattered.

"Perseus!" Sapphire shouted as she ran to him. Perseus winced in pain as he clutched his side.

"What happened to you!?" She shouted worriedly.

"Ngh...my shop was robbed."

"Robbed? When?" I asked.

"Last night..." he coughed, "I forgot something at the shop, when I saw three guys breaking in and stealing the money. I tried to...to stop them, but...the next thing I knew...I woke up and was on the ground— ugh!"

"Calm down. You're injured," Sapphire turned to me as he went up, "Martin, call the chief...someone help Perseus." Perseus kept holding his side. Just then, he felt someone put an arm around his waist. He glanced to his right, and there he saw the one mammal he thought he would never see. Orion slung the cheetah's arm over his shoulder.

"Let's get you patched up," Orion said.

Perseus's POV

I couldn't keep my heart from beating. I mean-he's right here! This is the closest I've ever been to him. We arrived at the station's nurse's office. Orion set me down on the bed as he looked through the covert. He found medicine and bandages.

"This might hurt. I bit my cheek as he applied the medicine. After putting bandages on me, Orion started to put the supplies away.

"Do you remember when you saw the robbers break in?"

"Um...around 10 pm. I couldn't see their faces...they started to beat me up..."

"And the time you woke up?"

"About 5 am. I was lying in front of my shop." The thought of those robbers made my blood boil.

 **SLAM!**

I didn't see Orion, startled, as I slammed my fists on the desk.

"Dammit!...They took everything...I can't believe how stupid I am... I wonder if its because of that..." I mumbled that last part, but it didn't stop Orion from hearing.

"Because of that...?" When he repeated the sentence, I stiffened.

"Mr. Elliot...what do you mean by that?"

"...I...um..." I gripped the sheets on the edge, "...they were probably doing this because...because they hate me..."

"Hate you...? Why...?"

I sighed while looking away.

"I don't know...maybe they did it because I'm gay or something?" I avoided eye contact from Orion.

"Its no surprise though. I had this problem before in school, but it stopped in college, thank god. When they were beating me, they called me names like slut, whore, pussy, and a freak of course. I don't care what they did to me...all I cared about was my shop. I earned every bit of it to make my dream come true...and what do they do? They trash the place like it was just another store to rob! To think that it would come to this...!"

"...I'm sorry that happened, Mr. Elliot..."

"Don't be," I fake smiled, "you're probably weirded out by someone like me." Orion shook his head.

"No way. Whoever those guys were, they didn't see how good you are. I'm actually impressed..."

"...Thank you...and you can stop calling me Mr. Elliot. Its just Perseus..."

"Alright. I'll remember that," he smiled as I did. Just then, we heard a knock.

"How are you Perseus?" Sapphire stood in front of the door.

"I'm okay."

"Anyway, the chief said that you can leave. I can walk with you if you like..."

"Sure thing...just give me a minute..." Sapphire nodded and left the room.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Just doing my job." I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money. Orion was confused.

"What's this?"

"Its the money you left on that day. You gave me too much."

"You deserve it though..." I shook my head, and put the money in Orion's paw.

"Thank you, but...I'm the kind of guy who doesn't take more than what I'm given everyday. Seeing you and everyone with a smile is enough. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you later." I waved, leaving the office.

Fast Forward

Sapphire sat down as I gave her some water. She was currently in my house, about a block away from my salon. But she wasn't here for a friendly chat.

"I'm sorry about this," she apologized, "but since its the chief's orders..."

"But a supervisor?" I complained.

"We thought it would be best...but don't worry. I got the perfect officer for the job."

"Okay...?" I didn't like how happy she looked.

"You'll meet him tonight at 5 pm. I'll contact you when he arrives, okay?"

"Sure. By the way..."

"Hm..?"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Martin were dating?" Now she was the one flustered. For another hour or so, it was another topic needed to be explained.

5 pm

I was currently waiting for my clothes to dry in the dryer. Just then, I heard my phone vibrate. Looking at the screen, its a text from Sapphire.

 _S: He just pulled up to your house._

My ear went up as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I shouted as I jogged to the door. Little did I know, it led me to the inevitable.

"Hey there," the officer saluted to me.

 _[Standing in front of the doorway was Orion. He was going to supervise me? Oh, I'm gonna get Sapphire one day.]_

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in traffic."

"O-oh, its okay."

"I'll be in the car most of the time, but if you need help, just say so."

 _ **Grumble~~**_

A loud noise was heard. I stared at Orion as he sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry...I was in a hurry that I forgot to eat."

"...pfft..." Both me and Orion just laughed out loud.

"Let me make you something. I insist."

"Thank you."

I went to the kitchen and cooked some pizza; double cheese with tomato slices on top. We mostly talked and learned more about each other. Like how Orion once had a part-time job as a lifeguard before trying out for the police academy. I told him my mother taught me beauty tips while visiting her workplace. Even though I could never tell my feelings, I'm glad we were having a good time. After a while, he thanked me for the meal. By the door, he looked back at me.

"So Perseus, do you have to go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Um...some supplies for the house."

"In that case, why don't I come with you? We can take my cruiser." For some reason, my heart skipped a beat.

"Are you sure?"

"Its fine," Orion grinned, "as long as I keep an eye on you, we can go anywhere you want."

"Um...okay."

"Alright...I'll be back tomorrow at 8 am. Goodnight Perseus..."

"Okay...goodnight," I closed the door and leaning on it. He sighed, thinking how he managed to say anything to Orion, including Orion shopping with him. He was going to have a hectic day tomorrow.

Fast Forward

I got up early to eat. After a few minutes, Orion came like he said; 8 am on the dot. We stopped by at a local store, buying assorted stuff like dish soap, toothpaste and among other things.

We were just about done, heading to the cruiser when I saw it. Inside a store, behind the glass window, a pair of scissors. Not just any scissors...golden scissors, with the initial 'P' on it.

"Its still there..."

"The scissors?" Orion asked curiously.

"The gift my mom gave me when I was a kid. She got me golden scissors with my initial engraved in it when I said I wanted to become a hairstylist...but I lost it after we moved in the city. I only noticed them about a month ago..."

"You should buy it then."

"Yeah right," I pointed at the price tag: $500.

"I'm surprised that no one even bought it yet. I just hope its still here when I get the money." I didn't bother to look at the other stuff, as I walked ahead of Orion. After a while, we stopped by the station so Orion could be filled in with the investigation. I was with Clawhauser, listening to him talk about random stuff.

"So that's what it means."

"Yeah," Clawhauser nodded.

"Oh, have you ever—"

"Well, well, if it isn't Perseus..."

I turned around. My eyes shot open when a mammal stood before me.

"...Hank..." I glared. Hank was a snow leopard, and an old high school classmate.

"Long time no see," Hank smirked, but I turned back to Clawhauser.

"Do you know him?" Clawhauser asks.

"Unfortunately..."

"Hey, come on...don't be so cold." He swung his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm Hank. Nice to meet ya."

"Why are you here, Hank?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm a delivery guy...I dropped off a package. Say, I heard about your shop...too bad those thieves stole your money, but hey..." Hank leaned closer to me.

"...what did I expect from a weak, pussy bitch like yourself to do...?"

My teeth were clenched tight. Clawhauser put his paw over his mouth in shock. I managed to push Hank away without punching him.

"Enough Hank-we're too old for this...what's with you?"

"Because you're a freak," he kept his smirk, "you may act normal, but you're still the gay-ass pussy I knew before."

"Well this pussy whooped your ass before graduation, remember? I can still throw a punch when I need to...but you were a waste of time." Hank then grabbed my arm and started to strangle it.

"You better watch it," he snarled, "I could break you like a twig...maybe even mess up that pretty little face of yours..."

 _[Hank has gotten stronger. I could feel him opening my wounds.]_

"Hey," someone grabbed Hank's paw. It was Orion.

"Don't you know this is the police station," Orion glared, "I will arrest you for harassment if you keep on pursuing him." He tightened his grip on Hank.

Hank scowled at him. He glanced around and saw mammals looking their way and whispering. Hank yanked his paw away and turned back to head to the doors. I sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Orion asked.

"Yeah."

"Clawhauser called me just in time...do you know that guy?"

"He was one of the guys who bullied me in high school...but..."

Hank's vocal pattern was familiar. Call me crazy, but his voice sounded just like one of the robber's.

'Am I just imagining things?' I thought to himself. This feeling wouldn't go away when I came home.

Fast Forward

It was 9:30 pm. I changed into some shorts and a tank-top before heading to bed. But my mind was still on the conversation from earlier.

"If something does happen, I'll make sure to call," I said to myself. Slowly I drifted into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crash!

"!" I swiftly shot up when hearing a noise. I carefully made my way out the door. I kneeled towards the stairs and looked down. My eyes widened. It was the same thieves from before. They were looking through the furniture, the drawers and shelves.

"There's no money here."

"Keep looking...if not, then trash this place." There it was. The same voice again. I quickly grabbed a baseball bat and confronted them.

"You got some nerve." The robbers looked at me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed," one retorted, "we're busy here."

"I can see that...Hank." The mammal took off his mask and gave a smirk.

"Why are you doing this? Is this out of hate...discrimination...?"

"One of the few. I don't know why you could be so successful more than me."

"Maybe because I'm not a jerk like you," I growled.

"Shut up! Guys-get him!" The other two charged at me. I swung the bat, knocking them out in seconds.

I didn't need the bat after that. Hank clicked his tongue and charge at me with a left punch. I blocked it, and then used my tail to sweep Hank's legs, knocking him to the ground. He growled and then grabbed my by the throat. He force me to bang into a picture frame, breaking the glass. I struggled to get out of Hank's grip, clawing at his fur. Hank tightened his paw around my neck.

 _'Shit...c-can't breathe...'_ I was losing my grip. However, I saw Hank's body fly off of me. I coughed harshly and looked up to see Orion holding Hank by the collar. Hank slashed his arm, but Orion punched Hank in the face, making him fall back onto the coffee table.

"Perseus," Orion helped me up.

"I'm okay."

"Come on. The others are on their way."

Fast Forward

I watched as Hank and his friends were riding off into a cruiser, a jail cell waiting for them.

"Hey Persus," Sapphire called me, "you did great defending yourself."

"Thanks."

"If you need me, I'll be over here." She walked back to her partner and friends. That's when Orion walked towards me.

I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"I'm really sorry about all this. If I wasn't targeted, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You would have done the same thing."

"...Yeah...you're right. You've been a really good friend to me. I...I care about you a lot. You don't tease me or think I'm a freak...you're very easy to talk to...and up until now...you saved me a bunch of times. You can't imagine how grateful I am for your kindness. I'm sorry if I was nothing but trouble to you."

At the corner of my eye, Orion just stared at me. However, I heard the leopard chuckle.

"Perseus..."

When I looked up, my eyes widened. I felt a pair of lips on mine, making my face explode. When Orion pulled away, I was flustering.

"Y-you...I...w-what...?"

"S-sorry...but I wanted to do that for a long time."

What?"

"I sort of like you, Perseus. When I first met you at the salon, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I would book an appointment as an excuse to see you."

"You did...?" I couldn't believe the words he was saying.

"...Yeah..." Orion scratched his cheek, "I didn't know how to tell you. Besides, everyone knows about me and who I really am, even my guy friends...so they're cool with it."

"...I feel the same way. I was scared you didn't..."

"It's okay. I know this is a bad time but, maybe after your shop is repaired...do you want to...maybe go out sometime?" This was the first time I saw Orion nervous, unlike his usual calm character. I chuckled.

"Well..."

Without a second thought, I pulled his tie, making Orion lean down for me to give him a short kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere...so I'm all yours." Intertwining my tail with Orion's made him blush.

"Excuse me~" A voice sung out. We looked to see Sapphire grinning like crazy.

"I hate to interrupt, but its getting late. Officer Lennon, why don't you escort Elliot home, okay?" She looked at him as the leopard smiled. Without a word, both Orion and I walked back to the car.

Sapphire's POV

I smiled as they left together. That's when Martin stood by me.

"You have no idea how long he kept that in..."

"I'm sure..." But then, I remembered something.

"Martin..."

"Yeah?" He looked at me, making me blush a little.

"Back at the station...were you, trying to..."

"To, what...?"

"It sounded like you wanted to...ask me out on a date?" Martin blushed more than I did. I giggle whenever I see him like this.

"In that case...yes. Just tell me when."

"O-oh...okay."

Martin and I walked back to the cruiser.

"By the way..."

"?"

"We need to make sure Ben and Perseus don't gossip behind our backs."

"Oh..?...Oh~" Martin realized what I meant.

[The next day, things were the same as usual. For a hairstylist, he was having lunch with his new mate. Let's just say that I got a ton of messages and a photo of them holding a pair of golden scissors. ]


	21. Case File 15: Operation: Spying on Love

The city was starting to mellow. The streets were almost clear of mammals as some were heading home. It was evening, and the station was starting to shut down for the night. However some were still working overtime, including Sapphire. She was in her office writing information on her latest case. Just then, she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and there was Martin, holding onto some files.

"Hey partner," he said, "I got the files you need."

"Thanks. You can put it on my desk." The tiger laid the files on her desk. He looked at the clock, and it was around 6 p.m..

"I better get going," Martin said, "are you sure you're okay working overtime?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll look into this case a bit more, so go home and rest." Sapphire went back to her work. The case they were working on involved a theft in Rainforest District that has been going on for a week now. She was determined to solve the case. At that moment, Nick was passing by her office.

"Hey, so where do you want to go tomorrow?" Nick heard Martin as his ear twitched towards the door. The fox hid behind a corner as he listened.

"I don't know," Sapphire shrugged, "anywhere is fine."

"Okay then," Martin smiled, "how about Rainforest District?"

"Great. What time are we leaving?"

"How about six?"

"Okay. Six it is. Speaking of which, you should go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Nick watched as Martin walked out of her office and down the path.

"Ah-ha~..." Nick smirked.

The next day

"Are you sure?" Randal was sitting next to Nick in the gym.

"Positive," Nick smirked.

"Seriously," Randal chuckled, "I can't believe it."

"You're saying I'm lying?"

"You lie about some things, but this... I'd have to see it myself."

"What are you guys doing?" Fangmeyer was now standing next to them.

"You won't believe this, but Nick thinks he caught Martin and Sapphire making plans for today."

"You mean like a date," Fangmeyer questioned.

"Its the truth," Nick looked at him, "did you really think they wouldn't confess when traveling to Paris that time?"

"Dude, you better not be messing with us," the white wolf smirked.

"If you don't believe me, then go see how they interact."

"What, like... spy on them?"

"Now-now, wait... this is too good to pass up. We're cops...we go undercover most of the time. Don't you want to find out if those two are going on a date?"

"... It did cross my mind..."

"Really," Fangmeyer crossed his arms.

"Let's make a deal, guys," Nick implied, "I say this is their first official date. So if I win, you two have to do whatever I say for a month."

"And I say they were already dating in secret," Randal stated, "so if I win, you have to do both our reports for the next two weeks."

"Deal," they shook paws.

"I can team up with them for the robbery case today," Fangmeyer implied, "you guys can hang out here while I report everything."

"Thanks buddy," Nick smirked.

"This is gonna be fun," Randal grinned.

About another hour or two, Fangmeyer joined Sapphire and Martin to head to Rainforest District.

They walked around, until they saw the bridge. It was made of wood, with a lovely coat of dark umber and lamps planted on the sides. Right across it was the restaurant; Cafe de Amor was the name. It was a beautiful restaurant, with an outdoor dining on the two floors and exotic plants that grew along side the roof, with vines stretching on the building. Small round tables were set in front of the building, probably for the public. Sapphire went ahead, walking onto the bridge. She looked down and saw her reflection through the clear water.

"This is amazing," Sapphire awed at the scene, "who knew this place was so beautiful."

"I know. Just gazing at it, just before I push you off the bridge."

"Ah! You jerk!" Sapphire playfully punched him as the tiger laughed. Fangmeyer was giving amused looks their way.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." Standing at the front entrance was a male jaguar. He wore a black vest with buttons that stopped by his waist, over a white long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and a black waist apron.

"Hello sir," Sapphire put her hand out, "I'm Officer Lovell. This is my partner, Officer Saber." The jaguar shook her hand.

"The other is Officer Fangmeyer."

"How are you, sir?" Martin greeted.

"Well, my restaurant is still in one piece, so I'm good. My name is Alex Elder, and I'm the owner of this establishment. Please, come inside. I closed up for the day, so you can ask me anything." He led them inside. A few minutes after they were sitting on one of the tables.

"So Mr. Elder," Sapphire began, "when we spoke on the phone, you said that the thief who broke in was the same one that's been stealing from all over town?"

"Yes. It was actually a group of wolves."

"A pack, huh...can you describe them?"

"Yes. Two had dark fur while the other one was brown. The one with the light fur may have been the leader."

"Was there anything else that caught your attention?"

"Yes. Strangely enough, I smelled something sweet...kind of like oranges."

"Oranges? Hmm...this could prove useful," she turned to Martin.

"I hope you find them," said Mr. Elder, "whoever they are, they've been keeping everyone on edge."

"Don't worry sir," Martin implied, "we'll find the thieves as soon as possible." They all stood up and went to the front.

"Thank you. Are there any more questions you need to ask?"

"Actually, I am curious," said Sapphire, "your place is called the Cafe de Amor. That's the Cafe of Love in Portuguese, right?"

"Yes. My father name it that way, because he believed his restaurant would bring lovers together and give them happiness for many years. That's one of the reasons why mammals come to my establishment."

"That's so romantic," she smiled, "I think its wonderful."

"I agree," Elder grinned, "right when my father opened the business, he met my mother the first time and they've been together for years now."

On the sidelines, Fangmeyer heard his com go off.

"Fangmeyer here." He answered.

 _Hey Fang. How's it going?_

"Nick. Yeah, its pretty good. Just friendly conversations so far..."

 _Ah, come on. There's gotta be a hint or something._

"Take care." Sapphire was walking towards the bridge where Randal and Caleb were. However, Martin looked back at the restaurant as Sapphire went ahead.

"Hmm...? Martin?" Sapphire turned her head to see him. The tiger looked back at her and put his paw up.

"Ah...I'll be right there," he said, "I think I, um...forgot something. Be right back." He jogged back and went inside the restaurant. Sapphire tilted her head in confusion.

"Nick heads up," Fangmeyer whispered, "looks like Martin went back to the restaurant."

 _I know where this is going... Randy's gonna beg me to cut the deal off._

 _In your dreams WIilde!_

Fast Forward

There were the usual stands, selling fruits and vegetables, accessories, merchandise and such. One of them was their old friend, Oswald Grizzford. They asked him if he saw anyone of the thieves. Oswald was too busy to see anyone, but all he remembered was the faint smell of oranges a few minutes ago. The bear pointed to his left, where the scent was fading in that direction. They searched for hours hoping to find anything. As for the bet, well, Fangmeyer described every detail that went down between the duo without them noticing; from playful to loving. So far Nick has more points than Randal. Just then, they saw mammals lining up to a shop. Martin and Fangmeyer put their noses in the air.

"Do you smell that?" He implied.

"Yeah," Sapphire nodded, "its oranges."

"The culprits might be in here." Fangmeyer looked at the sign; it was a fruit smoothie shop.

"Excuse me," Sapphire tapped on one of the mammal's shoulder, "did you see any wolves come into this shop just now?"

"Uh, yeah. They looked like delivery guys holding some boxes."

"Did one of them have brown or black fur?"

"Yeah. Two were covered in dark fur."

"Thank you sir," said Martin. Sapphire put her hand up to her face.

"What should we do? she whispered.

"Let's just get in there."

Suddenly they heard screaming inside. The next thing they knew, the wolves came rushing out and holding onto the boxes as they ran off.

"Stop right there!" Martin shouted. The three officers chased them into the market. Sapphire tapped her badge and her wheels came out from her shoes. She skated her way while keeping the same pace as Martin was. The wolves were dodging everyone as some of them backed away in alarm.

"This is Officer Saber," Martin spoke in his com, "we got a 211! Robbery east side of Rainforest District! We are in pursuit! Requesting backup!"

"Officer McHorn here! I have you in my sight!" The rhino was near a bridge and saw them chasing the criminals. Just as they were about to run into McHorn, Sapphire grabbed some rope tied to three rocks and lassoed the black wolves together. The leader threw some carts with food at Martin and Sapphire. Martin dodged them, but one cart threw Sapphire's balance off.

"Aah!" She lost control, sliding to one side of the bridge. Her hands gripped onto a vine, her body dangling above the water that was 20 feet below. She looked up to see part of the vine was slowly tearing apart. One little tear made her drop a a foot or two, startling her as she gasped. Martin was able to hear her yelp as his ear flicked in that direction.

"Sapphire!"

"Go! We got this!" Fangmeyer shouted. McHorn got a hold of the brown wolf as Martin ran towards Sapphire. She tried climbing up, but the vine was too old as it finally snapped. Sapphire was about to fall when Martin grabbed the end of the vine just in time. He pulled her up and away from the edge.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Martin sighed in relief.

"You guys okay?" McHorn asked.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Um..."

"...?"

"Uh...you can let go now," Sapphire was glancing the other way as her cheeks were tinted pink. Martin looked down to see that he was still holding her hand. He quickly released her as he coughed in his paw, a slight blush on his cheeks too.

"Aww~ how cute..."

"You be quiet," McHorn looked at one of the black wolves and then back at Martin, "do you want me to bring them in?"

"That's okay, we got it." Martin got a hold of the leader as Sapphire and Fangmeyer had the other two.

An hour later they put the criminals behind bars. Fangmeyer was going to have Sapphire look at a file, but his attention drew towards the chief. The buffalo was standing in front of Sapphire's doorway.

Anyway, you two can leave for the day."

"Already? Its 3 in the afternoon..." Fangmeyer knew it was Sapphire's voice.

"You've done enough for today. I will handle the rest."

"Well, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow chief."

"Yes. Have a good night." As Sapphire went ahead, Martin stood next to Bogo.

"Thanks for giving us the rest of the day off, sir."

"You're welcome. Normally I wouldn't I will let this one slide...but, have a good time."

"Thank you sir."

"Good luck."

"!?" Martin turned around, looking a bit shocked. He saw his commanding officer give an amused grin. The only thing Martin could do was smile and salute to him. Fangmeyer looked down from the lobby watching his friend go down the stairs. Martin was so caught up in the moment, he suddenly tripped and stumbled forward.

"Martin look out!"

BAM!

Clawhauser warned him too late. Martin groaned from slamming his gut to the front desk. Fangmeyer stifled a laugh from spilling.

"You okay?"

"Y...Y-yeah. I'm good."

"What's the rush?"

"Sorry, its just," Martin grinned, "I've been waiting for work to end."

"Ah~ I get it," the cheetah mischievously grinned. Martin rolled his eyes and then said goodbye to Clawhauser. At that moment, Fangmeyer quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Randy, get Nick. We're going out."

Fast Forward

It was 4 pm, and Martin went out the door and locked the house. He slowly made his way next door, but for some reason he felt his nerves getting the best of him. As he approached the door, he took a deep breath. He rang the doorbell.

"You see that?"

"See what? I can't see anything with your tail in my face." Nick groaned as he flicked Randal's tail away. Those two and Fangmeyer were hiding in Randal's car, watching from the corner of the street.

"This is the moment of truth," Fangmeyer implied, "will it be Nick or Randy that wins this bet."

"Enough with the montage," Randal rolled his eyes.

"Shh! I see her," Nick whispered.

When Martin was texting, he didn't notice Sapphire coming out of her house. Once she closed the door, Martin turned around, but his eyes shot open. Standing in from of him was Sapphire, dressed in a simple dress, frills overlapping on the top as a stylish belt was around her waist, and had on dark ankle boots. She looked beautiful.

"... Hey..." Sapphire shyly waved.

"Hey... um... you look great."

"Not bad," Randal smiled, "she really dolled up."

"You too," Sapphire smiled at Martin, "so~ are we taking the bus?"

"We'll take my car. After you, miss..." Martin gestured his paw out for her to walk ahead. She giggled at his politeness.

"Ooh~ my boy is so smooth," Randal smirked.

"I'm sure he's mentally nervous than smooth," Nick stated.

"Hey now... no one could have that much confidence if they didn't go on two or three dates. I'm pretty sure they did."

"Alright. They're on the move." Fangmeyer took the wheel as they followed them. Soon enough, they were in Rainforest District.

The whole two hours, the canines kept a close eye on Martin and Sapphire. Nick and Randal kept pointing out hints; Martin and Sapphire looking at the souvenirs and other things they never saw before. Sometimes they wold have to share an umbrella whenever the sprinklers or the actual rain would pour down. They were a bit flustered when being so close, but sometimes talking now and again would occupy themselves. Soon enough an hour has passed, and the night was just getting started. The street lights were turning on as the rain stopped. Sapphire was confused at first, as they were walking down a familiar path.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." They kept looking ahead as they went. Just then, a ray of light was peeking from the horizon. Sapphire awed at the scene. They were approaching the bridge, as the lanterns had a warm and yellow array of light. The Cafe de Amor was also shining with its own lights, the place almost filled with customers. Sapphire was speechless, though Martin just stood there smiling.

"Martin...?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"Surprise," he said, still smiling.

"But how did you get a reservation? I heard that its hard to get in..."

"Actually, I asked Mr. Elder if he could set up one for us."

"Hey you two," Mr. Elder waved to them, "you're just in time. I have your table ready."

"Thanks Mr. Elder," said Martin. The jaguar led the two upstairs, where they ended up on the roof. There were tables everywhere, but no one was in sight. One table had the tableware all set up. Martin put out a chair for Sapphire as she sat down.

"I ordered for us. Is that okay?"

"Um, sure. Anything is fine."

"You two just sit here and relax," Mr. Elder smiled, "I'll bring your meal right away." He left them be. About another hour later, they were enjoying their food, talking and laughing as they made light conversations.

"... This is nice," Sapphire said, looking at the river.

"Yeah..." Martin responded. Sapphire glanced at him and smiled. Unaware to them, the three officers were peeking through the door ever so carefully.

"Looks like things are getting interesting," Randal whispered.

"Ahem." The three turned to see Elder behind them. He smiled, and then walked towards Sapphire and Martin. Mr. Elder came up to Martin.

"We're ready when you are," he smiled.

"Ready for what?" Sapphire looked at Martin.

"Well... I wanted to give you something," the tiger sheepishly smiled, "but I thought I should show you instead."

"What is it?"

"I-I don't know if you'll like it, but..."

"Come on~ what is it?" Sapphire was curious.

"My boy, I think you're stalling enough," the jaguar chuckled, "just show her." Fangmeyer, Nick and Randal gave confused looks, unaware of the staff members standing behind them.

Martin put his paw out, lifting Sapphire off the her seat. He guided her to the side, and looked down. When Sapphire did the same, her eyes widened as her face blushed. Floating above the river, lanterns were glowing in the dark, illuminating. Her attention though, was how the lanterns were arranged, spelling out three words:

'I Love You'

Sapphire put one hand over her mouth slightly, as she gazed at the beautiful bed of lights.

"What do you think?"

"Its amazing," she whispered, "did you really do this?"

"Yeah," Martin squeezed her hand, "I wanted you to understand... different species or not, this won't change anything."

"You are a hopeless romantic," she softly smiled, "but... I love you too." They hugged each other on their sides while looking at the river.

Unaware to them, Mr. Elder was feeling proud of himself and his accomplishment, even his employees were watching the touching scene.

"We did it. It worked," a waiter whispered to a waitress as they high four each other.

"...Dude...are you, crying?" One of the waiters looked at his friend.

"N-no...I just chopped some onions earlier...that's all..." He wiped his tears away, another waiter also doing the same thing.

"Pull it together you guys," a waitress sighed with a smile.

"Looks like your restaurant made another miracle, dad," said Elder, as he looked at the starry sky.

"You really know how to treat a girl right," she half-joked, leaning on him while Martin chuckled.

"I was pretty nervous."

"I think you did great," she smiled, "not bad for a first date."

"I KNEW IT!"

"!?" Sapphire and Martin turned towards the door. Without warning, Mr. Elder opened the door, revealing the employees and the three canines.

"Victory is mine," Nick boasted as he puffed his chest out. Randal was on his knees as he mangled his fur on his head.

"Ar~gh! Not even a hundred accordions are worse than losing a bet to Nick~!" Fangmeyer was the only one who waved to the others with a sheepish look.

"About time you guys," Martin smirked.

"Aahhh-wait, what?" Randal stopped shouting and looked at them confusingly.

"We knew you were spying on us," Sapphire implied, "not that there will be a next time, but maybe you could stop eating snacks while tailing us."

"So~... what now?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Nick questioned.

"Soon," Martin implied, "but I'm pretty sure most of them know, including the chief."

"Until then, we keep things professional at work," Sapphire stated.

"Yeah~ but..." Martin then used his tail as wrapped it around Sapphire's waist, pulling her towards him. She gasped a little.

"We don't always have to be so distant." Sapphire flustered as the others laughed. The next thing they knew, the employees and Elder clapped and congratulated the new couple.

The Next Day

At ZPD, things were busy as usual. Although, there have been some changes since yesterday, which Judy and Daniel caught on when by the cubicles. They saw Randal and Fangmeyer at Nick's desk, typing or writing on sheets of paper. Nick was leaning back on his chair while sipping his coffee.

"What is going on?" Judy asked out of the blue.

"Its what you see, Carrots," Nick smirked, "you guys want donuts? Caleb bought some."

"Hmm... by the looks of it, they lost a bet," Daniel suggested, Judy nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile, Sapphire was talking to Whitney, while Martin was chatting with Clawhauser.

"Yes, Clawhauser. I told you about a hundred times already."

The cheetah was munching on some donuts as he continued to speak.

"Sorry, its just that I imagined something like this would happen...and it happens! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Alright, back to work you two," the chief came into the scene.

"Sorry chief," Martin saluted to him, as Clawhauser went back to his usual activities. The cape buffalo gestured himself for Martin to follow him.

"Any news to report?"

"No sir. Patrol was normal, and there were no complaints."

"Alright. Keep up the good work."

"Yes sir."

"...By the way..."

"...?" He looked at his boss. However, Chief Bogo went closer to Martin, getting into his space. His stern expression almost deepening, making Martin shrink down a little as his ears folded back. For a moment, they just had a staring contest.

"If anything... happens... to her...I would hate to be you right now. Understood?" His calm voice was firm and straight to the point. Martin gulped as he nodded his head quickly.

"Y-yes sir..."

Bogo grunted before heading back to his office. Martin exhaled, as if he was holding his breath for an hour. He walked back to Clawhauser and leaned on the desk.

"Wow...I have never seen the chief so strict," Clawhauser implied, "well, more than usual."

"I'm not sure if I should be thankful or stay alert. I don't want to die yet." Unaware to them, the girls saw everything.

"You're so lucky to have mammals who look out for you," Whitney smiled.

"But I think Martin is about to collapse," Sapphire sweat dropped.

"Hehehe... well I'm happy for you two," the polar bear grinned.

"Hey Sapphire," Martin called her, "we got a case."

"On it. Bye Whitney," Sapphire left to see Martin. As the two were walking out the doors, Whitney walked towards Clawhauser at the desk.

"Those two are perfect," Clawhauser sighed happily.

"Oh, which reminds me," the cheetah went under his desk, and then pulled out two tickets.

"Here you go. Two tickets to the Animalia Music Festival."

"And for you," Whitney pulled out the same thing," three tickets to Gazelle's next concert."

"Looks like Nick isn't the only one to win." They laughed as they watched their friends leave.


	22. Case File 16: Halloween Fright Part 1

Carved pumpkins, animal-shaped decorations from ghosts to monsters, to aliens and fantasy characters, and the candy and costumes all lined up in every store that sold them. Today was the morning of Halloween, and everyone, especially the children were excited, as they waited for the anticipated moment to dress up and get all the candy they could eat.

At a nearby market store, Judy and Nick were there to buy some pumpkins for the station to carve and display in the lobby. One employee put the pumpkins in the trunk of their cruiser. Nick shook his paw as thanks and then hopped inside.

"These pumpkins are big enough for everyone to carve," Judy said.

"They sure are," Nick implied, "I bet Sapphire will be happy to see these."

"Speaking of which, we should head back to ZPD, asap."

Fast Forward

[As for me, I was waiting with Martin in Rainforest District. I kept looking at my phone every minute.]

"Don't worry, he'll be here."

"I know," I sighed, "I don't why I have to bring an umbrella every time the sprinklers go off." Martin chuckled a little.

RING~~

The bell rang. All mammals readied their umbrellas as the sprinklers ran again. I then spotted the cub.

"Tojirou~!" I waved my arm. I saw him walking with five other mammals. Two were male hares, the other three were a gray wolf, a female gazelle, and a coyote. Tojirou leaped into my arms as I hugged him tight. I let him ride on Martin's shoulders.

"Did you have fun?" My son nodded. I turned to see the high schoolers.

"You must be his friends?"

"Yes ma'am," the gray wolf nodded, "I'm Jamie... I'm a sophomore. My friends are Vanessa, Rick, Derick, and Wylie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you coming to the open house next month?" The coyote was Wylie.

"Of course. I can't wait to see this project of yours."

Ring~ Ring~

Sapphire's phone rung. She picked it up.

"Lovell, here."

 _Sapphire~! Where are you?_

"Oh, hey Ben. I'm picking up Tojirou from school."

 _Well you better hurry back. The chief wants you to carve those pumpkins._

"Alright. I'm on my way."

"Okay buddy, ready to go?" Martin smiled as Tojirou went into the cruiser. We said goodbye and then hit the road.

After dropping Tojirou off at a neighbor's house, we headed to ZPD. Some officers were in costume, showing their Halloween spirit. And as promised, I carved three larger pumpkins than the others had. Helping me was Judy and Nick, handing me tools or did minor details.

"Nick, can you hand me that tool?"

"The one that looks like a triangle?"

"That's the one...thank you..." I briskly carved, but with precise and careful judgment. I used a cloth to wipe off the excess skin.

"There, I'm finished..." Judy and Nick looked at the pumpkins.

"Oh, wow," Judy's face beamed. One pumpkin was carved into a spider with a web, the second was the exact replica of the ZPD's police badge, and the last one was carved as a pair of eyes and two paws reaching out as if attacking. I started to clean myself.

"Lovell," Chief Bogo came up to her, "have you finished already?"

"All done, sir. What do you think?" The chief gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"Good. Take these to the front." He ordered to Delgato and Snarlof, taking the pumpkins away.

"Chief, I'll be in the lockers changing into my costume."

"You too, huh?"

"Oh, come on, its Halloween...you should join in the fun too." I happily walked passed the others.

Fast Forward

"Time to 'trick or treat'," I joked as I exited the restroom. While walking ahead, I saw Delgato and Grizzoli.

"Whistle~...wicked costume Sapphire."

"Thanks." I wore a Caribbean pirate costume; long boots, but kept my utility belt and badge on.

"Where are the guys?"

"With Benjamin."

"Cool. Happy Halloween." I walked to the lobby.

At the front desk, Daniel and Randal were with Fangmeyer, Martin and Clawhauser. Clawhauser had on a pair of cupid wings and a halo hanging above him. He loved dressing up the most for any holiday. Martin dressed up as an archer, with a set of fake arrows and a bow.

"Looking good guys," Randal wore a gladiator costume. Daniel was dressed as a pilot and Fangmeyer was a mummy.

"Happy Halloween guys. Nice costumes," Clawhauser complimented.

"Thanks. So where's Sapphire?"

"Right here," I bellowed as I walked.

"Wo-ho~ captain on deck," Fangmeyer smirked.

"Not bad," Randal grinned.

"Do I look the part?" I spun around.

"It suits you," Daniel pulled out his phone, "let me send a picture to Whitney." I gave a pose.

 _[Halloween is the only holiday I'll dress up.]_

"Hey Martin, I like your costume."

"Thanks. I um...like yours too..."

 _[Its cute the way he flusters.]_

Just then, the chief was calling us from his office.

"Lovell, Saber, I need to speak to you." We exchanged looks before going upstairs. Inside, the chief was sitting down behind his desk as we stood.

"Now, then...I need you on a case in Rainforest District. There's been reports of strange happenings in an old abandoned mansion, and the civilians are becoming restless."

"What kind of strange happening?" I asked.

"We're not sure, but all we managed to get from witnesses were ghost stories...saying that its haunted by the owner who once lived there."

"Who was the owner?" Martin asked.

"His name was Harold Manner, a male lion. From his records, he was once considered the king of frights, making his house into a haunted attraction for kids to test their courage. In fact, I was one of the few who went inside."

"Really? Did you get scared? I bet his house was amazing..."

[Haunted mansions were not only best architecture, but great places for a scare.]

"It was," Bogo smirked, "my parents told me how generous and kind he was, but when it comes to Halloween Mr. Manner was the mastermind of haunted attractions. Unfortunately, he died 20 years ago at the age of 65."

"What happened to him?"

"That's the problem...they found him by the stairs, with a stab wound to the heart. Police saw someone escape through the windows, but never found the culprit. Manner's murder case went cold."

"That's awful."

"Witnesses still believe that Manner is haunting his own house to keep trespassers away."

"I see...but those are just stories though," Martin implied.

"Indeed they are...so I want you to find out who or what is disrupting in that house."

"Yes sir," we responded.

"Take Hopps and Wilde...you might need back-up in case something goes wrong."

"Always ahead, chief."

Fast Forward

The mansion was a bit secluded from the neighboring grounds. There was more vegetation growing, and a rocky path led to the front gate. It was gigantic; a three story building, with a ballroom gala that had glass walls and ceiling, a shriveled up garden stretching around the whole place. The mansion had missing roof tiles, broken wooden boarders, shattered glass, and creaking window shutters.

Wow," I said in awe, "its a classic Victorian architecture. This house screams Halloween in the name...no wonder Mr. Manner turned it into an attraction."

"You seem excited," Martin chuckled.

"Anxious, but excited."

"It is amazing," Judy thought.

"So guys," Nick looked at Martin and I, "why are you still wearing your costumes?"

"Dressing up will make sure someone we know, doesn't recognize us."

"That way if we see anyone breaking in, they'll think we're just civilians looking around."

"That's not a bad idea," Judy stated.

"Okay then, let's head inside." Martin opened the gate, creating a loud shriek as the others walked in.

I opened the front door, making a loud creek as they looked inside. We first glanced around the gala, the stairs in front, a few chairs and a table with a mirror laid on the side. The place was quiet, dusty, and dark; all things that made it mysterious and creepy. Martin flipped a nearby switch, but nothing came on.

"Guess we'll have to use our flashlights."

"Alright...Judy, you and Nick search here and in the dance gala. Martin, take the second floor while I go on the third."

We dispersed minutes after she divided the teams. As Judy and Nick were left to secure the main floor, Martin and I went upstairs. As I reached the third floor, I shined my flashlight in front. Nothing came into view. Just then, my right foot laid gently on a squeaky floor board. I was curious, because it was too loose, too easy.

'Aha...' I stepped on it, hearing click, and out came a fake mammal head with fake blood on it, dangling on a rope of the ceiling.

"A classic trick..." I smirked, "well done Mr. Manner...but let's see what else you have in store."

No One's POV

Judy and Nick were in the ballroom gala. Judy kept looking under and around the empty tables, as Nick was glancing at the empty dance floor.

"So one guy owned this whole mansion..." Nick said, "he must have been a millionaire to catch this steal."

"Nick, will you please stop it and help me look around," Judy sighed. Nick shrugged his shoulders as he went towards the bunny. As he strode his way, he suddenly felt a chill.

"Hey Carrots," he shivered, "did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" She looked up at him.

"Its getting cold in here..." he rubbed his arms. Judy went towards him, and in an instant she felt a chill hitting her.

"G-geez...now I feel it."

Judy's right ear twitch. She turned her head.

"Hear that?" Nick whispered.

"Yeah...but I can't make out what it is..."

CLANK

They swished their heads around and saw an old cup dropping to the floor. Then the sound of a cloth flapping. Then the doors slammed and shut them in the room.

"ZPD," Judy shouted, "Who's there?" She and Nick took out their weapons.

"Whoever's in here, come out with your paws up."

They paused when hearing music. They saw a record that was sitting by the table behind them. The sound was eerie and disturbing, the notes jumbling.

"Uh...Judy..." Nick's ears went back, "was that there?"

"I...I don't know..." They stared at the spinning record. Spinning and spinning, it played the same song over and over. Then, it stopped, and all was quiet again.

"Maybe it's a party trick," Nick laughed nervously, "maybe someone is using a, uh...you know, a switch or something..."

"If that's true, then how did this get in h—"

CRASH!

A table from a distance toppled over. Then another was knocked down, and another as it formed a path that was headed towards them. Judy and Nick ran to the door. Nick tried to pry it open by pulling on the handles.

"It's stuck!"

"This is officer Hopps! Saber, are you there!?" Judy called into her com.

From the second floor, Martin answered his com.

"Judy what's wrong?"

"We're locked in the ballroom! We need back up!"

"I'm on my way!" Martin then called Sapphire.

"...This is officer Lovell..."

"Sapphire, it's Martin! Judy and Nick are locked in the ballroom!"

"I'll be right there, but try to get them out as soon as you arrive!" She ran down the hallway. However, just when she went down four steps, the whole stair set went flat, making her slide down. She was then brought into a floor board that opened and dropped her inside.

"Holy fudge~!"

Falling inside, the floor board closed as if nothing happened. Martin was on the main floor, trying to push the doors open.

"Stand back, guys!" Martin stepped away and shot the handles. It broke off, and Martin was able to push the doors open. Nick and Judy ran out of the room while Martin slammed the doors shut.

"You guys okay?" Martin looked back at them.

"We're...huff...we're fine..." Judy huffed. She and Nick's heartbeat was racing from the fright they had.

"What happened in there?"

"I don't know," Nick slowed his breathing to normal pace, "we were the only ones in there."'

"We didn't see anyone...but somehow everything started moving and collapsing everywhere."

"How is that possible?" Martin was dumbfounded.

"Wait," Nick spoke in alarm, "where's Sapphire?"

Judy looked around.

"Sapphire!?" Judy shouted.

"Sapphire," Martin called her on the com, "this is Martin, do you copy?" Nothing was on the line.

"This is officer Saber...Sapphire, are you there?" Still nothing was heard.

"We need to find her."

The three mammals ran towards the stairs. However they were stopped, as the rug beneath them started to move up and swerve.

 **THUD/AHH!**

They lost their balance, and the long rug made them bounce on it, until they were thrown out of the house. Landing on the hard ground was not pleasant. Without a second thought, Martin got up and ran back.

 **SLAM!**

"No!" He banged on the closed doors.

"Sapphire!"

"Okay, am I dreaming...or did a dusty rug just throw us out," Nick said in bewilderment. The tiger looked at them.

"Find another way in."

"Right!" Judy and Nick went in different directions around the house.

(Sapphire's POV)

A light flickered in the dark. The small shine caught my attention, as I opened my eyes. My body laid on a wall.

[ I feel like a tombstone.]

Suddenly, someone grab my arm, making me pull out my weapon. I winced when feeling a slight pain on my hand.

"Hey hey, take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you..." I saw the face of a lion, an elderly one. He had grayish hair on his mane, he wore a collared shirt with blue slacks. Laying on top of the bridge of his nose were spectacles, his yellow eyes staring at my hand.

"Hmm...there's no broken bones. Just a bruise. I'll put some medicine on it to ease the pain."

"...Wh...who are you? Where am I?"

"Please hold still while I apply this..." the lion put medication on the top of my hand. He then wrapped bandages around it.

"My name is Mr. M."

"Mr. M...?"

"That's all I can tell you," he responded.

"Oh, um...I'm Sapphire Lovell. Police officer of ZPD."

"Lovell...? So you're the human that everyone is talking about..."

"Yes sir."

"Considering the whereabouts, you are under the mansion right now."

"Under it?" I got up with the help of Mr. M. I dusted myself off while Mr. M held the flashlight.

"Come. I'll take you back to your friends." He led the way down a path, as I followed.

"If I might ask Mr. M...why are you here? I never saw you coming into the house, so..."

"My apologies," he gestured his paw to his chest, "I never intended for you to get hurt. You see, for the past few days, I've been trying to keep everyone out of the mansion. They never got hurt...I just wanted to scare them off."

"You? But why would you do that?"

"This place is very special to me. I was...um...a friend, of Harold Manner's. He was... my mentor."

"I see..." my smile slowly faded into a frown, "so you know about his murder."

"Yes. I was...a bit surprised. It pains me to know that the police never found the culprit responsible for his death."

"And this house...it must have special memories..."

"Yes, but lately mammals kept breaking in...destroying the property or stealing valuable items."

"So you used the old props and devices to scare everyone away from damaging the mansion."

"Indeed this place is rundown and old...but it kept every memory I had from the very beginning. I don't want to lose that."

"...Maybe if you come back with us...I can explain to my boss about your intentions. He might not give any charges, since you never really committed a crime, or hurt anyone in the process."

"That's very kind of you," he gave a soft smile, "but I can't be seen by others. I was hidden from the world long ago."

"But you can''t live here by yourself. What if you got hurt?"

"I understand your concern, but my mind is already made up." He stopped in his tracks. Facing in front of him was a door. He stepped aside.

"This will lead you outside of the mansion." I opened the door, but paused without looking back.

"I'll come back. I'll reopen Manner's case. I'll go alone if I have to...all I need is for your cooperation. Please...let me help you." Things got quiet. I then heard a sigh behind me.

"Then I will wait for your return." I smiled to myself.

"I promise. Thank you, sir..." But when I turned around, he was gone.

[Mysterious, much?]

Luckily I was able to find stairs leading up to another door. I jiggled the door knob and went out the door. I saw that I was standing on the far left of the house. I checked my phone; it was 10 a.m.. When I got to the front of the house, I saw the others.

"Martin!" I caught his attention. Martin came running towards me.

"Sapphire, you're okay," he put his paws on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Did anything happen?" Judy asked.

"I fell into a trap door...but I soon found another way out of the house."

"Did you see anyone inside?" I slowly shook my head.

"No. I think we triggered some traps to make it look like someone was there."

"So no one was there in the first place? Well, that's a bust," Nick said in disappointment.

"Why don't we head back to the station."

"Alright." As they walked ahead, I looked back at the mansion. I knew who's shadow that was on the second floor.

 _[Going rogue and on the hunt. What a way to start the spookiest time of year.]_


	23. Case File 16: Halloween Fright Part 2

It was 12 in the afternoon, and the police station was busy as usual, even on holidays like Halloween. As for me, I had a different agenda. I went down to records to request Manner's file. Opening the door, I saw my friend, Walter the honey badger. He was in his 50s, but he knew how to keep up with the times, not to mention kind and energetic just like Clawhauser. Walter was listening to some music as he sorted the files.

"Walter...Walter~?" His music was blaring out his ears. I rolled my eyes in amusement, and then tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" He turned around.

"Oh, Officer Lovell. What brings you here?"

"I need you to bring up a file for me."

"Alright then...which one is it?"

"Well, I was hoping you still had, um...Harold Manner's case?"

"Harold Manner? You mean the King of Frights?"

"You know him?"

"Of course," Walter said with excitement, "I was one of the lucky mammals to be in his haunted house attraction. Oh boy, was I scared as heck..." The honey badger reached into a file cabinet.

"Here we go," he gave the file to me. I opened it and saw a picture of Harold, but something didn't fit.

"Isn't he too young to be in this photo?"

"That was the only photo we could gather. I believe he was about 30 years old in this one..."

"Huh...this might be difficult..."

"By the way...why are you so interested in this case?"

"... Its for, uh...a friend. I promised I would help find the culprit who murdered him."

"Hmm...I'm not sure how you'll do that. This is a 20-year-old case, and with no leads to the culprit."

"Well I'm not just anyone," I implied, "I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Sounds like you're taking this case on by yourself."

"I am," I admitted, "cause one...its for personal reasons...and two...my friend only trusts me. So please Walter, don't tell anyone...and if the chief asks..." I gave him a folded up paper.

"...give him this and only to him. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing," he gave a thumbs up, "good luck out there."

10 minutes later

I tried find the exact match of the spot Manner was shown in the photo. I asked civilians, but no prevail. I skated high and low in Savannah Central, the train station, and even in Little Rodentia.

Just when I was out of luck, someone told me that it was on the outskirts of downtown, where the abandon houses were. When I arrived, I saw broken glass, front porches filled with leaves and dirt, bricks missing or out of place, and no occupants. I scanned each house. Then, one caught my eye. A one story with white paint and turquoise lining, though rundown with some of the paint chipped off.

"This is it." I ran inside to find clues. I rummaged through the empty room, and that's when I saw something in the ruble. It was a picture; a younger version of Harold, but he was standing next to a mammal; a male wolf pup, a gray kind about 7 years old. Curious to who it was, I decided to head to Rainforest District. He might still be living around those parts. But as I did...

RUSTLE

"Hm?" I turned around when hearing a noise. Nothing but bushes, though. But when I turned back...

RUSTLE-RUSTLE

Again with the noise? Being sly, I pretended to be oblivious and walk ahead. The rustling came closer.

CRACK

"Not so fast!" I grabbed the culprit. But then I stared blankly, seeing a male marten (the weasel family), who seemed to be in his late twenties. He had a camera hanging around his neck and a nametag clipped onto his shirt.

"Uh~...please don't hurt me," he sheepishly smiled.

"Wh-what the..." I released him as he brushed himself off. He was wearing a cream-collared-shirt, and brown trousers.

"Ok-spill it. Who are you?"

"I'm Oliver Temple. I'm a writer." He gave me his card.

"Since you caught me in the act, I'll come clean." I raised an eyebrow.

"You see, I've been following your adventures for quite a while. And I decided to make a biography about you."

"...Write a book...about me?" I was pretty shocked.

"Why not? From what I know and heard, you're no joke. You got the skills, the voice, and an inspiration to everyone out there. You're just the chance I'll take to come out of my slump."

"I'm...speechless...but seriously-did you have to sneak around? Please tell me you didn't follow me everywhere..."

"On occasion," he shrugged, "but now you know, so no more secrets. Just do what you do and act like I was never here."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I sweat dropped.

Just then, a familiar jaguar approached us.

"Miss Lovell."

"Mr. Manchas. How are you?"

"Good...I just dropped off Mr. Big. I'm on my way to see a friend." When he saw the marten, his smile widened.

"You're Oliver Temple! Oh, wow...sir, I've read some of your books. They're amazing."

"Thanks," Oliver shook his paw. I sighed deeply, getting Manchas's attention.

"You seem a bit restless."

"Oh, I'm sorry...you see, I'm looking for someone," I pointed at the wolf in the photo, "he should be much older now, if he's still alive..."

"Wait...I know who that is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. His name is Jerold, and he's one of my neighbors. I invited him to have lunch with me at my house. I'd be happy to introduce you to him."

"Thank you Mr. Manchas."

"May I come to?" Oliver asked.

"Actually-"

"Of course." I silently groaned as Manchas and Oliver walked ahead.

When we got there, right in front of the door was an elderly wolf.

"Manchus!" He shouted.

"Hey, Mr. Wolfram!" Manchas ran towards him.

[Okay, are my ears broken, or did he just call him Wolfram?]

Manchas shook the wolf's paw.

"How are you old timer?" Manchas laughed.

"Good, but you're starting to grow gray fur, aren't you?" He patted his shoulder, and then looked at me.

"Well, now," he asked in amusement, "I thought my grandson was exaggerating when he said the Lovell's daughter was one of his co-workers."

"Grandson...wait a sec- you're Randal's grandpa!?" Jerold laughed.

"Yeah, that's me. He gets his looks from me...not to mention my good tracking skills when I was once on the force."

"So you were once a cop...just like George Saber."

"Yeah, George was one of my cadets. And I know you-Mr. Temple. What an honor."

"Thank you, sir."

"Let's go inside so Manchas can prepare the snacks." A few minutes after, we all gathered in the living room. I looked at Senior Wolfram, who ate one of the cracker snacks, and Oliver just wrote down in his notepad.

"So you're trying to solve Manner's murder."

"Yes. I wanted to reopen the case...but I'm keeping this private from the chief."

"I see," he set his teacup down, "well I can tell you that Mr. Manner was the nicest, and most honest mammal there was. He loved kids...and using his house as the perfect attraction for all things haunted was brilliant. Every Halloween, neighbors from all districts would line up and test their courage into that haunted mansion. He was indeed the King of Frights...at least that's what we old timers called him. Everyone of his neighbors cared for him as much as he did."

"Then who could have harmed or threaten him?" Oliver suddenly asked.

"Hmm...there is one, but that guy is so high profile, its hard to even find any trace of evidence on him."

"Is he still around?"

"Yes. His name is Derek Kazimir. He's a lion that came from a wealthy family...now owner of Kazimir's Real-estate Co., in Savannah Central."

"Why would you think he was responsible?" Manchas asked.

"He and Manner never got along well, mostly because Derek was a spoiled, greedy and unreasonable mammal. Also, Manner refused Derek's father's offer to sell his mansion."

"And you thought Derek would take matters into his own paws?"

"That's what I thought, but no one, not even my team could find anything that led to him. Civilians were afraid of him believing he would try to blackmail them if necessary. Those are the instincts I followed..."

"But without proof, there's nothing left..."

"I'm telling ya...if anyone had a grudge on Mr. Manner, it's Kazimir."

"What are you going to do?" Manchas looked at me. I quickly stood up.

"I'll just have to see him myself. Mr. Wolfram, thank you for your time."

"Anytime. Tell my grandson, hi..." After cleaning up, I said goodbye, with Oliver next to me, approaching the bus stop. Just when we were a foot away, Manchas grabbed my shoulder.

"Please, let me take you to Kazimir's company."

"Thank you for your offer, but I don't want to trouble you..."

"I insist," he smiled. I did the same.

No One's POV

Back at the station, things were going as usual. Although, Martin was becoming restless when he couldn't find Sapphire. He asked some of his friends, but they never saw her around. The tiger then went to Clawhauser.

"Sorry Martin," he said, "I didn't see her since lunch."

"Okay then..."

"Maybe you should ask the chief."

"Worth a shot," Martin headed up to Bogo's office. He knocked on his door.

"Yes, come in." Martin opened the door to see Chief Bogo.

"Chief, can I have a word with you?"

"Ah, Saber...you may."

"Do you know where Sapphire is? I've been searching everywhere in the station."

"I see," the chief glanced at a sheet of paper in his hoof and then looked at Martin. He gave him the paper, and Martin read it out loud.

"Chief...I'm sorry I didn't tell you...but due to a friend's request, I'm reopening the Harold Manner case. Tell Martin not to worry...I'll be fine by myself, and my client only trusts me. However, if anything goes wrong, I will contact you and fill you in if I find anything...Officer Lovell." Martin looked at his boss in bewilderment, while the buffalo sighed.

"She is definitely her parent's child."

"When did you receive this letter?"

"About half an hour ago."

"So...what are you going to do?"

"...Well, I can't deny that Lovell has undergone an investigation without my permission, but...If she needs our help, then we'll just have to wait until then."

"But chief..."

"No buts about it. I will tell you when to engage when she calls. Is that clear?" Martin sighed at first, but he slowly nodded. The chief let Martin walk out of his office and down to the lobby.

"Hey Martin, is everything okay?" Clawhauser watched Martin as he leaned on the edge of the desk.

"...Martin...?"Martin looked up.

"O-oh...sorry Clawhauser," Martin rubbed his neck, "what'd you say?"

"Hmm...Sapphire?"

"...Yeah..."

"You totally love her that much, huh?"

"That bad, huh?" Clawhauser sighed and smiled at him.

Fast Forward (Sapphire's POV)

"...So~..."

"...So...?"

"So...tell me again, how we ended up here?" I had a dead-pane look, with Manchas and I being mammal-handled by two jaguar bodyguards. In front was an office desk, and behind it was non other than Derek Kazimir himself. He looked at us with a stupid smirk.

"You know," the lion began, " when I heard that I would be having visitors...I never expected Officer Lovell and Mr. Big's driver."

"Mr. Kazimir, we didn't come to disrupt your business...we only want to ask some questions. So if your body guards don't let us go in 10 seconds...I will show a new meaning of fear..."

"Hmph..." the lion snap this fingers, which the guards responded. They walked out, leaving us alone.

"So Mr. Kazimir...do you remember this lion?" I showed him the picture. He slightly frowned at it as he sat up.

"Yes, he's Harold Manner...a very honest mammal."

"From what I'm heard, you're not very thrilled by this," I implied. He gave my a look.

"So if I do? That doesn't mean I killed him..."

"Just curious...are you and Manner the same age?"

"No. I'm ten years younger than that old feline." Just then, Manchas tapped on my shoulder. I looked to see a knife in a glass-cabinet. I walked over for a closer view.

"Do you like it? It was an heir-lone given to my father."

"When did you receive this?"

"Just three years before my father's death." I examined the knife, looking back and forth on the details.

"I'm sorry to ask...but would you mind if I take this back with me?" I put on some gloves, "I just want to examine it...for safety precautions..."

"Be my guest..." With his permission, I put the knife in a ziplock, and then handed it to Manchas.

"Do you have any more questions?" Kazimir asked.

"Just one...the night Manner was murdered, sources said that he was stabbed to the heart. This knife has a similar length and size to how the stab wound was indicated..."

"Don't get any ideas," he warned, "from what I remember, the weapon was nowhere to be found, so you don't have much to go on. Then...I'll be the one laughing." I glared at him while trying to keep my posture.

"Have a good day...Mr. Kazimir." We left his office. Heading to the car, Oliver was leaning on it with a sour look.

"Still sore, huh?"

"They didn't have to throw me out," he glared. I chuckled.

"Well~...since you're following me, we might as well get back."

"To where?"

Fast Forward

"...and I'm sorry I went behind your back chief..." The buffalo sighed, a bit calm than how I thought he wouldn't be. Chief Bogo folded his arms.

"And him?" He glanced at the marten, waving meekly.

"I'm okay with it, as long as he doesn't put anything R-rated or embarrassing stuff." I gave a look Oliver's way.

"Right...back to business...did you find anything?" I pulled out the knife in the ziplock.

"I need you to analyze this...it's Mr. Kazimir's heir-lone...I believe this might be the murder weapon. Just in case...have someone reenact how Manner was stabbed, with other possible weapons before using this one."

"Alright."

"I wish I could stay, but have to go see my client."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Go get your partner...and that's an order." I nodded. Walking down the lobby, I saw the tiger, away from the crowd while looking at his phone. He kept his gaze down before I could speak.

"...I'm sorry..." I had an apologetic face with a slight frown.

"...You're back," Martin looked up, "...you found something?"

"Well, its not a whole lot..." Martin gave a small chuckle. I softly smiled.

"Martin..."

"...?" I kneeled on the bench, wrapped my arms around his neck as I surprised him with a long kiss. I felt his paw go behind my head as he kissed back, just when I was pulling away.

"...Um...apology accepted...?" He said blankly, making me giggle.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Ahaha...and how," he softly spoke.

Whistle~

We turned to see the marten, giving a smug look.

"Nice action. You wanna put that in a snapshot?" He showed his camera.

"Who are..."

"I'll explain later," I intervened, "right now, we need to go back to the Manner mansion."

"Why?"

"To see our client."

I explained the whole investigation as we, even Oliver, were driving towards the mansion. Once there, we approached the gates.

"So this guy..." Martin began, "you really think he's on our side?"

"I saw no intentions of him wanting the house to himself...and he seems to be an expert on knowing all the traps and gadgets, so he definitely was Manner's apprentice..."

 **CRASH!**

We heard the sound of glass breaking. Then, someone ran towards the front. Martin quickly sprinted his way in and grabbed the mammal before he could react. He pinned him down and cuffed him. I immediately knew who it was.

"You!"

"You know him?"

"He's one of Mr. Kazimir's body guards," Oliver said. Martin picked him up.

"Why are you here?" Martin growled.

"..."

"If you're hiding something, you better tell us," I warned.

"..."

'Silent treatment? Really?'

I grab a hold of his cuffed paws and dragged him to the mansion.

"Sapphire?"

"If you want to see what's in this house so badly, then be my guest..." As I came close to the door, the house started to come alive. Screams, ghostly moans, window shutters opening and closing by themselves, they were all frightening, especially to the guard. The front door opened, and the rug got a hold of the mammal. He screamed in terror as he was wrapped around the fabric.

"Last chance," I shouted, "tell us why you are here!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk!" Just like that, the rug released him, and the house turned back to normal.

"Start talking."

"...I was sent by Mr. Kazimir to check out the property," he explained, "he wanted me to disable the traps so that he could continue his plan..."

"What plan?" Oliver asked.

"To sell the house to a wealthy client. They're going to arrive here in the next five hours." I frowned.

"Martin, call Randal and tell him to take this guy to ZPD. I'm going to check something." I went around the house and found the door. I made my way down the tunnel. I found another entrance, one that was disguised as a shelf. I pushed it open, and found myself in the study room of the second floor.

"Mr. M? Its me, Sapphire... " Suddenly, a figure appeared by the door; it was Mr. M.

"Miss Lovell."

"Mr. M, are you okay?"

"Don't worry. How was the investigation?"

"It was sketchy, but after that guy tried to break in, I'm certain Mr. Kazimir is responsible."

"But how will you prove it?" He asked. I hummed to myself, thinking. Then it hit me.

"That's it," I snapped my fingers, "if Kazimir is trying to sell the house so badly...I say let's give it to him."

"What?" I grinned mischievously.

"Mr. M...its time we have this mansion give a comeback."


	24. Case File 16: Halloween Fright Part 3

It was 5 in the evening, and all was quiet. A car pulled up to the old mansion. A mammal made its way out, a black timber wolf, about middle aged wearing a navy suit with gray, vertical line pattern. He looked up at the large building with an emotionless expression. It was then his attention went to Kazimir, the lion showing a smile on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Knight," he bellowed, "I see you found the house. Marvelous, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," his deep voice rang.

"Well, why don't we go inside. I'll give you a tour of the place." The lion led Mr. Knight to the front door. Once inside, the wolf kept his eyes in front, glancing at the decor of the main floor.

"What do you think?" Kazimir asked with pride.

"Hmm...its a bit dusty in here," Knight stated.

"Well, yes, the place needs a bit of renovation...still, the building is in tact." He showed him the ballroom, and then the study room. Kazimir continued to talk as they exited the study room.

"Of course, this is a classic Victorian building that was built for more than 83 years till this day, so it will definitely b—"

BAM!

Just then, the door slammed shut. Kazimir went to the door and tried to open it. However it was closed shut, but he struggled to pry it open.

"Is there a problem Mr. Kazimir?" Knight asked.

"Ahaha...no Mr. Knight. The door is just stuck, but it won't be a problem..."

VSSHH...

A hissing sound was made, and a mist of fog appeared out of nowhere. It covered the floor, traveling all the way to the stairs. Then, something came toppling down the steps and crashed onto the floor. They saw a record player. Even with the dents and broken edges, the record still played the sour notes, slowly turning until it stopped.

"You shouldn't have come here~" an eerie voice sung as it echoed the room.

"What is this!? Who's there!?" the lion shouted in anger. Just then, a gust of wind blew throughout the whole room. Kazimir looked everywhere to find the reason behind this. Suddenly, a shadow appeared on top of the stairs; a small figure of a female mammal, as it giggled and waved.

"You! What are you doing!?" However, the small shadow ran up the stairs, and Kazimir ran after her. The female kid kept laughing as the lion ran all the way up to the third floor. He found the figure, a feline cub standing at the end of the hallway. He stormed his way up to the girl.

"Hey kid," he was about to reach out, "just what are you trying to do!?" When she turned her head around, the little girl's face was pale white, and liquid came our of her eyes. Kazimir jumped back as the cub turned around, showing a doll in her arms and wearing ragged clothes and a smile that couldn't be wiped away.

"Hello mister..." the girl sung, "I'm so lonely...do you wanna play with me~?" The doll then turned its head around in a 360 degree as the girl laughed. Kazimir backed away, but then something was moving under the carpet, as it passed the girl and went straight to the lion. He ran as fast as he could, but things were jumping out of the floor, paws crashing out of the doors and the girl's laughter getting louder and louder. Once he reached the stairs, he stopped and saw three monsters jumping out on the second floor.

"Confess!" they shouted.

CLICK

"Wha—!" the stairs turned into a slide, as the lion was sliding towards the monsters as he screamed. Just before they could catch him, a trap door opened and Kazimir dropped into it. He landed on the hard ground, in the dark and had no idea where he was. Suddenly, a ray of light loomed in the area, and he found himself in a tunnel.

 ** _HHIIISSSS_**

Something hissed in the darkness in front of him. Out came a mammal in a cape; he had fangs that no mammal could have.

"Confess Mr. Kazimir..." He showed his claws and charged at Kazimir. The lion ran down the tunnel, breathing heavily as his heart raced. He felt like he ran for hours, but then an answer was heard. There was a door, one that he hoped would escape through. He slammed it open, in which he was in the study room. He blocked the door with a desk.

"This is not happening..." he growled, 'this...there has to be a reason..." He pulled out his phone and called one of his guards.

"Yes!? Hey...I told you to take care of the house! Why didn't you do what I said!?" Unaware to him, a book came flying off the shelves and hit him behind the back. The lion turned to see the bookshelf, and books started charging him at full speed. He blocked himself as he went to the door. The door knob was jammed, and he jiggled it as much as he could.

CLANK...CLANK...

His ear went up. He turned to see the rusty knight armor clanking. The noise then made a squeak, then the left leg moved up, and then the right one moved down. He stared as the armor was now walking on its own, unconsciously dropped his phone.

"Confess..." it said. Kazimir desperately slammed himself to open the door, eyes moving back and forth at the door and then at the moving armor. The metallic being then raised its arms, as the axe raised over its head.

 **CRASH!**

Within a brief moment, it swung down, barely striking his head, as the weapon was implanted on the door. Kazimir heard a click, and soon had the door open and ran out of the room. He dashed his way to the ballroom gala, closing the door behind him. He took deep breaths, stumbling his way towards a nearby table. He sat down, leaning on one side while catching his breath. He looked at a wine bottle that laid on the table cloth. He reached over and grabbed a glass and poured some in the cup. Kazimir took a sip, but his face cringed after tasting it. He looked at the bottle again, but his eyes widened; eyeballs floated in the wine substance.

 **SHATTER!**

The bottle shattered to the floor. Just then, he heard the sounds of moaning, then the tables started to float in the air and spun around. Ghost appeared, and the moans turned into male and female voices, all slow, fast, or at a quick pace as they spoke.

"Confess~"

"Confess...confess..."

 **"Confess!"**

"Who's doing this!? Show yourself!" The lion ducked as tables came flying past him. Then, it happened. Kazimir couldn't believe it, but there he was, a ghost of a male lion. It was the ghost of Harold Manner. The specter floated through the tables as they kept spinning and chanting the same word over and over.

"...No...No no— **NO**! It can't be! You're dead!"

"Confess Kazimir..." his voice echoed in the room, "confess your sins...or your soul will walk among the living dead..."

"You can't be real!"

 ** **POOF~!****

A powerful smoke appeared at the end of the other door. There stood a figure, covered in a black cloak as red eyes shined behind the hood. The figure held a large scythe, slowly making its way to him while dragging the tip of the blade on the floor as it made a screeching noise.

"Stay back! What are you doing!?" His back was cornered to a wall, the cloaked figure kept walking as the ghost stared at him.

"Confess! Confess!"

"Confess~!" the voices kept shouting. Kazimir was paralyzed. He shivered in fear as the being came closer and closer. Just when tension grew, Kazimir went down on his knees and shouted in fear.

"OKAY OKAY! I CONFESS! I DID IT! I KILLED HAROLD MANNER! I SNUCK INTO HIS HOME AND USED THE KNIFE TO KILL HIM! I WANTED HIM OUT OF THE WAY SO MY FATHER COULD SELL THE HOUSE! BUT THE CITY DECIDED TO TAKE THE HOUSE OFF THE MARKET! WHEN I TOOK OVER THE COMPANY I DID EVERYTHING TO GET HIS MANSION! I DID IT ALL! I'M GUILTY! HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

He looked up to see the figure in front of him. I raised its scythe over its head.

"No..no..please..." As the clocked stranger stopped in its tracks, it sung its words.

"You shouldn't have come here~"

 **"NOOOO~!"** Kazimir thought it was the end as his eyes were shut tight. However, he slowly opened them when everything went quiet. The blade was right in front of his face, inches away from cutting off a piece of his mane. He looked around, and all the table were put back in order, and Harold's ghost was nowhere in sight. The cloaked being stood up. It reached up and pulled the hood back, revealing the true mastermind.

"Trick-Or-Treat."

Sapphire's POV

It was none other than me. The lights came on, and mammals revealed themselves from the shadows, even the Chief of Police and his men appeared before the crowd. Kazimir was dumbfounded by the outcome.

"I knew you had something to do with this...so I gathered everyone in Rainforest District to help pull off the biggest scare. It was the only way to make you confess and reveal your true intentions." Kazimir stuttered.

"We also found Mr. Manner's DNA on your knife...the same weapon that killed him 20 years ago."

Chief Bogo cuffed him.

"Derek Kazimir...you are under arrest for infiltrating property, threatening civilians, and the murder of Harold Manner..." Bogo nodded at me as I did to him, before he left with Kazimir.

"Alright guys! That's a wrap!" Everyone cheered.

"That was awesome!"

"You were totally scary!"

"That was a blast!"

"Not bad gramps," Randal looked at his grandpa, who played the caped monster. He wiped off the make-up on his face, and pulled out the fake teeth.

"You weren't bad yourself, Randal." His grandson laughed.

"You were great honey," Daniel looked at his fiancé as Whitney giggled.

"This was fun." She was also holding onto Tojirou, who was dressed as a mummy. Everyone laughing and enjoying themselves now that Kazimir was out of the picture. Just then, Martin came up to me along with Mr Knight.

"Mr. Knight, I'm sorry you got caught up in our plan. I had to make it look convincing..."

"Its quite alright...but I must say...that was some performance you did, and you convinced everyone, and myself, that this mansion means a lot to them."

"...I have to ask...why did you want this house in the first place?" The black wolf smiled. He took out a photo from his pocket and gave it to me. I gasped.

"This is..."

"Yes...this was Mr. Manner on the year when he first bought the place...and the cub standing next to him...that's me."

"You were one of his neighbors."

"I spent most of my childhood visiting his mansion...learning all the secrets and traits to his success. I want to buy this land so I can live here, and rebuild his once glorious attraction." Sapphire smiled.

"I think that would make him very happy." Mr. Knight smiled at her, and then faced the crowd.

"Attention everyone," he bellowed, "once I renovate this whole property, the King of Frights Haunted attraction will once again be open for business, and possibly stay that way for years to come."

The whole room filled with cheers and excitement.

"But for now, I want to invite you all to stay here and celebrate with a party in Manner's honor." The doors opened, and mammals came in with food and drinks, plates and silverware, even a DJ came in as he set up his equipment before turning the music on.

Fast Forward

Everyone was in high spirits now, all hyped up and dressed in costumes. Eating, dancing or just having a good time, all mammals were enjoying the party.

For me...I stood next to Oliver at the front gate, dressed in my pirate costume and looking up at the moon as it shined beautifully. Luckily Tojirou was asleep on the porch swing, his bag full of candy as he zoned out the noise.

"What a night," Oliver chuckled, "this is why I wanted to write about you."

"Is that so," I giggled.

"Seems to me I've got my work cut out..."

"You know...maybe you're right." I put out my hand.

"I'd like to see how your book comes out. Just make sure I'm first to edit/read?"

"Deal," he laughed as he shook my hand. Just then, Mr. M walked towards us. Oliver went back to watch my son, leaving us alone.

"Thank you miss," Mr. M smiled, "the case has finally been solved."

"Just doing my job," I smiled, "so...what will you do now?"

"I'm not sure...there's nothing here for me here...so I guess I'll...head back home."

"...I see...well...it was nice meeting you Mr. M..." I felt his paw resting on my head.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too...miss Lovell," he softly spoke, "thank you for all you've done for me..." The lion slowly made his way to the gate.

"Wait!"He was caught off guard when I hugged him, my hat flying off. He returned the hug with his paws on my shoulders.

"Before you go," I gave him a photo. Manner looked at it and saw a picture of me, Martin and Tojirou.

"A little souvenir. Just thought you might bump into them when you return."

"...Of course. Farewell, Sapphire..." He slowly walked ahead. I elegantly bowed, hearing his footsteps fade away. When I got back up, he was gone from my sight. I tipped my hat.

"Goodbye Mr. Manner," I whispered.

"Sapphire," Martin called me by the porch. I smiled, seeing him dressed in his archer costume. I fixed his collar.

"How's party going?"

"A bit lively, but..." he grabbed my hand, "I wanted some alone time with you instead."

"Hey, don't do PDA in front of your son," Oliver playfully scolded, making Martin roll his eyes as I laugh. Just then, a group of mammals were approaching from the gate.

"Martin!" it was Zane. He and the other tigers wore their own costumes.

"Hi Zane," I greeted him.

"Did we miss the party?" Will asked.

"No, you're just in time," Martin grinned.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Raja thought.

"Its better than the last party we threw," Garrrett implied.

"I'll admit, you guys are great party planners," Martin stated, "but even you can't top this." Raja then whistled when seeing me.

"Love the costume Sapphire."

"Thank you," I smiled, only because of my jealous tiger frowning at him.

"Hey, aren't you Oliver Temple?"

"Correct," Temple smiled.

"Woah, I've read your work. Its an honor, sir." He shook his paw.

[Maybe I should start reading his books.]

"Hey Martin, the guys and I are going to throw a party next month after our concert. You wanna come?"

"Love to Will, but I got patrol duty."

"Too bad," Garrett then looked at me, "hey Sapphire, maybe you might wanna come with us to our party..." Just before I could speak, Martin put an arm around me.

"Sorry guys, but my girlfriend and I need more alone time..." I blushed as red as my outfit.

"Girlfriend, aye~?" Zane smirked.

"Lucky you," Will grinned.

"What!?" voices shouted behind them.

I glanced at my friends, the whole police force stared at us with half shocked, half excited expressions.

"I thought so," Daniel smirked.

"You guys! Why didn't you tell us you were dating!?" Judy was beaming with excitement as Nick laughed.

"About time you tell them," Nick pulled out his phone, "by the way, love the reaction Martin..."

Everyone looked at his phone; it was a picture of me giving Martin a kiss in the lobby. The guys swarmed Martin, while my friends gave a bone-crushing hug. They had about a million questions, but it didn't matter. All we wanted to do now was have a fun Halloween.


	25. Case File 17: The Academy Epidemic

The cold fog began to fade, as the sun was rising up into the sky. It was morning, and Zootopia never looked better in the glistening lights. Although, a certain officer was having some early morning problems. She groaned from waking up, as she tried to sit up. Opening her eyes, she noticed she wasn't familiar with the room. As she processed everything, a mammal was sleeping next to her. She looked down to see the cub, who was sound asleep and curled up by her side.

"You're awake."

"...?" She turned her head to see the polar bear smiling at her.

"Officer Lovell... its good to see you."

"Drill sergeant... um... where am I?"

"In the infirmary," she said, "we managed to relinquish all the toxic from your body before it could spread even further."

"Oh, right... I can't believe this," she mumbled. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to see Tojirou with sad eyes.

Sapphire's POV

"Ī nda yo (it's okay)," I sighed, "so... it _was_ food poisoning..."

"That's what the doctor said. The academy is on full lockdown until we can solve this."

"Wait... what's going on?"

"We checked everyone else... and there were no signs of poison in their food or in their digestive system."

"So... this was intentional."

"Cadets Hunter, Valiant, Leodore and Howlsworth believed it might be. They're outside the door now if you want to see them."

"Uh, sure."

"Also..."

"Hm?"

"There's another mammal who claims to know you. A 'Mr. Temple?'"

"Oliver Temple? He's here?"

"So you do know him." I groaned while leaning back.

"Okay-bring him in, too." I tiredly waved as the sergeant chuckled.

She opened the door, and signaled the others to come in.

"Officer Lovell. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Leodore."

[Leodore was a lion, two years younger than I, with a brown spot on his right cheek. The others were Valiant, a Siberian tiger, Howlworth a white wolf, and Hunter a gray wolf with green eyes; the oldest out of them.

"I see you're still standing," Hunter smirked.

"Sitting," I corrected him, "but yes..."

"These cadets will help me investigate this. In the meantime, you stay and rest."

"Of course." Hunter was the last to salute before they all left. As for Oliver, that nosy marten sat right next to me, with notebook and pen at the ready.

"I'm guessing you heard about my assignment?"

"Its my business to know you-until my book is finished." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"So you came here to train the cadets, huh?"

"Under the chief's orders. Although things weren't going so well in the beginning."

"Oh?"

"For the cadets, their skills were good..."

"But...?"

"But teamwork and everything else was all over the place."

 **Flashback to Yesterday**

 **"Cadet Mark Hunter...** **Chris Valiant...** **Gabriel Howlsworth...** **Manny Leodore."**

 **"Yes ma'am!" All four mammals stood before me.**

[The objective was to take me down, in the Rainforest course. Fail to do so, they would have a one-on-one self-defense training with me as punishment. Sergeant was to keep tabs on the time limit.]

 **"All members will be placed in their designated stations, according to my instructions."**

 **[Valiant was standing on the other side where the monkey bars were, Howlsworth was down below with Leodore, and Hunter was by the vines. I was on the plank from above.]**

 **"You have ten minutes to complete this challenge," the polar bear bellowed. She picked up her whistle.**

 **PHEW~~!**

 **I got a hold of a vine and started climbing. Valiant was already crossing the monkey bars as the others were climbing. I threw off Howlsworth by grabbing his vine, catching him off balance, and fell into the mud.**

[Seven minutes were remaining, and I was about to move when Valiant charged at me. I gave him the slip by jumping over him and onto the monkey bars. He tried to copy me, but~...]

[Oliver: He lost his balance.]

[Yup.]

 **He slipped, caught his foot in the bar, and then fell.**

 **"Cadet Valiant is out," sergeant shouted, "Hunter...Leodore! Only five minutes remain! Let's move it!"**

[Leodore slammed his foot on the bars to make me fall, but I used that to jump and kick him out.]

 **All that's left was Hunter. I blocked his right punch, and did a leg sweep, but Hunter jumped. He grabbed my arm and was about to flip me over, but I beat him to it.**

 **SPLAT!**

 **"Time! Challenge over." Drill sergeant looked at her cadets, who were now covered in mud.**

 **"Get yourselves cleaned." I used a vine to slide down.**

[Oliver: Ahh~...so you're saying they forgot to work together.]

[Precisely...I told them to communicate to have a better strategy next time. However, I thought cadet Hunter wasn't on the same page.]

[How so?]

 **[** **For hours, most of them had the self-defense punishment, mainly me using martial arts _and_ on the obstacle course. But I felt this tension between Hunter and I. I thought it was nothing, but there were some cadets fighting with each other. And I would always ask the same question to Hunter.]**

 **"Is anything on your mind cadet?" Hunter would respond with a 'no ma'am'.**

 **End of Flashback**

I had to laugh when thinking about it. I laid back on the bed, with Tojirou cuddled in my lap. Oliver stopped writing.

"So you believe Hunter is showing insubordination towards you?"

"Was," I corrected, "if you want answers, then you'll have to join him and his team."

"Then I will. But you should rest."

"See ya, Mr. Temple." I smiled as he left.

Oliver's POV

Cafeteria...

"This is insane! Why would I poison Officer Lovell!?" A bear cadet was sitting in a chair

"According to resources," Howlsworth implied, "you were complaining how Lovell's tactics were too difficult and...I quote... 'I hope she gets sick so we wo-'"

"Come on~ I was exhausted when I said that. I didn't mean it..." The bear was getting nervous. I watched from the door. I looked at the others.

"What were you two doing by the building?" Valiant questioned a cougar and a buffalo.

"We were just planning a surprise party for our friend."

"You can check our room. We have party supplies stored inside."

"And I'm sure you were planning on what food to bring," Hunter claimed, "so one of you could have been lookout while the other planted poison in Lovell's food."

"That could be true...if we wanted to do that."

"Which we don't. We respect Officer Lovell, and we would never hurt her." The last suspect was a tiger sergeant.

"I'm not accusing you of anything," drill sergeant implied, "but I did see you acting strange when approaching the buffet."

"You know better than I that I'm always like that. I'm fully aware of how some could do a harmless prank gone wrong if I wasn't careful." While the drill sergeant was conversing with him, Valiant saw Hunter walking pass me and into the hallway. I watched the scene play out.

"Hey buddy, where are you going?"

"I just need some air, okay?" He sounded agitated.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," Hunter grunted, "so far there's no progress on finding this guy. The bear has no backbone, the other two weren't helpful, and now this guy is acting all calm like he's in control."

"Calm down Mark," Valiant put a paw on his shoulder, "don't let this get under your fur."

"Too late for that," Hunter glared to himself, "if I wasn't such a jerk before..."

"You still upset about that? She said you didn't mean it."

"But I did! That's my problem! I should've listened to her..." Hunter stormed down the hallway, leaving Valiant to sigh to himself. I went outside to the obstacle course, and found Hunter standing right by. I quietly approached him before clearing my throat.

"Cadet Hunter?" He looked down at me.

"I'm Oliver Temple, and-"

"Oliver Temple? You're the writer..."

"Yes. Anyway...I came here on Lovell's behalf. She said I could ask about your...behavior?" He sighed.

"I don't know why, sir...I just thought that, her being our trainer was some joke."

 **Flashback (Hunter's POV)**

 **I was** **watching doing tai chi for in the gym. But I didn't realize she sensed my presence.**

 **"I know you're there Hunter."**

 **Surprised at first, I walked over to the mat while Sapphire continued.**

 **"Did you need something?"**

 **"...No ma'am... I'm just getting some fresh air."**

 **"I see," she said, "but you should rest before dinner." I sighed. She turned herself around and faced me.**

 **[I could tell she read my expression, well.]**

 **"I know you don't trust someone like me...** **Drill sergeant warned me about you...how you're not easily attached to new mammals. In this case, I understand... but you can't keep this up forever. To tell you the truth, I never wanted anything from you or the others. I'm only doing my job...helping you become a good cop."**

 **"You're right...but that's not enough."**

 **I did a fighting stance. Sapphire gently pushed Tojirou to the side as she did the same.**

 **[We engaged in combat. Sapphire kicked me in the gut as I stumbled back. I then charged at her and did a side kick to her waist. The next thing I know, I got her struggling to get free from my chokehold.]**

 **[Oliver: But your frustration made you blind of the real damage you did.]**

 **[Yeah...but if it wasn't for the guys and her kid...]**

 **"Hunter!" I heard the others come in.**

 **"Mark, enough! You're suffocating her!" Leodore shouted, but I ignored him.**

 **POW!**

 **BAM!**

 **I was thrown back by a powerful kick from Tojirou. The cadets got a hold of me as the cub snarled, baring his fangs. I was in complete shock.**

 **"Hey, hey... Tojirou," Sapphire tried to calm him, "Tojirou... ochitsuku (... calm down)." The cub immediately hugged her, and she carried him.**

 **"I... I-I'm sorry... I didn't..."**

 **"Its fine. I know you're upset, but let me tell you something. Its okay to keep your guard up, but sometimes you need to open up to trust. I know you can...and, that's why you're one of the best cadets here. If you can learn that, then I'm sure you'll know what it means to be an officer." I may have been in shock, but the words she advised to me sunk in.**

 **[O: What happened after that?]**

 **[H: The real mess came from the cafeteria. It was dinnertime, but I wasn't focused on my meal. I just couldn't believe the trouble I caused to Sapphire, especially when I found out she didn't rat on me afterwards. I watched her from the line as she fed the cub.]**

 **"I know what you're thinking," Valiant whispered behind my back.**

 **"No you don't."**

 **"Uh, yeah~ you're ears are folding back," he smirked at my embarrassed state.**

 **"Look, she forgave you... just go over and say something."**

 **"I know..." We walked over to see Sapphire and her son. She gave us a smile our way.**

 **"Hey you two."**

 **"Hello ma'am," Valiant responded. I was trying to look her in the eye, when Howlsworth surprised us.**

 **"Woah~ how did you get that?" the white wolf pointed at Sapphire's scars.**

 **"These scars were from the Iron Beast..." she then pointed at the other one on her shoulder.**

 **"And this was a bullet mark from the kidnapping case."**

 **"I heard about that," Leodore implied, "I can't believe you did that..."**

 **"It was stupid," she admitted, "but sometimes you have to trust yourself and others to take the risk..." At that moment, Tojirou got his meat burger and gave it to me.**

 **"Its his way of apologizing," Sapphire added. I smiled a little, and then split the burger for him.**

 **"Hold on Toji. Let me check it."**

 **"Seriously? I think the food is okay."**

 **"You never know." She took a bite of it.**

 **"A bit overcooked..."**

 **"You sound like a food critic," Leodore came into the scene.**

 **[We mostly talked about how her cub was a former student to the legendary Master Yin. And of course, Howlsworth teased me.]**

 **"No wonder Hunter was outmatched," Howlsworth smirked. I punched him the arm while the others laughed.**

 **[But that's when I heard Sapphire groaning.]**

 **"Hey, are you okay?"**

 **"I...I don't know. I... ngh!" Tojirou pulled her shirt as concern took his face.**

 **[That's when she clutched her stomach and coughed constantly.]**

 **"Lovell?"**

 **THUD/CLATTER!**

 **"Officer Lovell!" We surrounded her as the drill sergeant came.**

 **"What happened!?"**

 **"I don't know! Officer Lovell!" I could hear her breathing in a fast pace. That's when I thought of something.**

 **"Everyone stop eating! Lovell's been poisoned! There might be some in the others!" They dropped everything.**

 **"Make room!" The drill sergeant carried Sapphire and ran out of the cafeteria.**

 **End of Flashback (Hunter's POV)**

"Dammit," Hunter mumbled.

"I didn't see it sooner..."

"I understand...but I'm sure you'll find out who did this."

"I hope so. I have to make up for my mistakes.

"Hunter," Leodore called him as we turned around.

"Officer Lovell wants to see us."

"Come on, boy," I said, "let's see if all of us can solve this mystery."

Time Skip

Oliver's POV...

It was the second day at the academy. Sapphire was still on bed rest, but that didn't stop her from being involved in the investigation. She was writing notes down from what the cadets and drill sergeant told her. As always, I watch from the sidelines, writing their conversations down.

"Alright then," Sapphire began, "so did you learn anything from this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you notice anything out of the ordinary when interrogating them?"

"Not much," Leodore shrugged.

"Ah-ah... that's where you're wrong," she waved her pencil back and forth, "when interrogating someone, there's always a flaw. Don't forget the way they react, their vocal patterns, their expressions through every question and claim you present. Sometimes if you hit the right spot, its likely that that mammal is hiding something. So think back...when you interrogated the first suspect, how did he react?"

 _[Lovell is very specific in details...another reason for her excellent deducting skills.]_

"He was nervous," Valiant stated, "it didn't seem like he was any threat...and he kept stuttering a lot."

"Well, its possible that he can't tell you anything, but maybe he's telling the truth, and he's just scared. What about the others?"

"The next two seemed pretty calm, and what they said about throwing a party was true."

"The last one was suspicious," Hunter thought, "he was too calm... and the way he shifted his eyes was out of the ordinary."

"I see," Sapphire hummed.

"But that's all we have."

"Well you're in luck," Sapphire smiled, "while you guys were out, the doctor told me that he found this." She showed a patch of hair in a ziplock.

"I was wondering if the lab was open for a DNA test?" The cadets and drill sergeant smiled at her. I smirked.

 _[But what interests me, is that she take every possible method/clue into action.]_

Fast Forward

Late at night, the four suspects were sitting on one table away from the others. Hunter, Leodore and Howlsworth were standing on the left, while Sapphire, sergeant, Valiant and I were on the right. Leodore put the four trays of food in front of them.

"We're going to give you a test," Sapphire implied, "each of these is the same set of food I had before I was poisoned. However, only one of yours has the poison..."

"A-are you saying we have to eat?" The bear nervously asked.

"That's crazy," the cougar stated.

"Don't worry," Hunter intervened, "we won't let you do something like that."

"Although," Valiant continued, "if this is true...only the culprit could know that his food was poisoned. He's not that stupid."

"Isn't that right...cadet Hornsville?" Sapphire glanced at the buffalo. The other cadets and sergeant gave a bewildered expression.

"Horns...?" the cougar questioned.

"Go ahead," Howlsworth said, "if we're wrong, then you can eat your food in peace."

The large mammal was quiet.

"Cadet Hornsville," the sergeant called him.

"...I can't..." Hornsvilled sighed in defeat.

"The poison wasn't for me," Sapphire stated.

"It was supposed to be me," Hunter stepped forward. The buffalo was sweating nervously, but he stared at Hunter with angry eyes. Hunter then showed the ziplock of hair.

"We ran a DNA test, and this was from a tail of a buffalo... you. You thought I would take the bait, but Officer Lovell came early to get her food. That's when she was accidentally poisoned."

"Why would you do this?" the buffalo's friend was shocked.

"Because of him," he glanced at Hunter.

"What?" the cougar questioned as he looked at Hunter for answers.

"Think back," Hunter interrupted, "all the days we spent in this academy... Hornsville was envious of me, because I was the top student and he was always third below Valiant and myself. He thought he could force me to quit if I was constantly eating something I couldn't stomach."

"I didn't know Officer Lovell would be there..."

"You didn't," Hunter shook his head, "you were so caught up in trying to get rid of me, that you forgot about one thing...strategy." The tiger and polar bear sergeants nodded at each other. They got up and held the buffalo by his arms.

"Cadet Hornsville," Valiant, "you are under arrest."

"Let's go," The sergeants took Hornsville away.

Sapphire walked up to the cougar and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this," she said.

"I knew he was jealous of Hunter, but... I didn't think he would go this far. I'm glad you're okay miss." She shook hands/paws with him. Sapphire walked towards the four cadets.

"Looks like you guys solved the case," I said.

"Sapphire mostly took the credit," Valiant thought.

"No way, you all had a huge part in this. You deserve it."

"So~ what happens now?" Howlsworth asked.

"Mr. Temple...what do you think?" Sapphire smiled at me as I did the same. I think we knew what was next.

Time Skip

At ZPD, Sapphire was walking towards the door. She didn't notice someone behind her. She jumped when feeling a pair of arms around her waist.

"Martin," she turned her head to see his face.

"Hey partner," he grinned.

"Martin, the meeting will start."

"I know~" Martin groaned. She giggled at his laziness, pulling his tie to kiss him, which he gladly returned. They went inside, and saw me siting on a secluded chair.

"Mr. Temple," Sapphire smirked. I gave a playful salute their way. Then, Sapphire saw two familiar faces. One was sleeping, while the other was fiddling with his phone. Slowly she crept behind them with her hands out in front. Her body then loomed over the two.

"On your feet cadets!"

"Aah!/What the-!?"

Sapphire laughed as the mammals turned around. Sitting there in shock, Hunter was wide eyed, while Howlsworth had his arms in defense mode. Others from behind were laughing as much as me. Hunter smirked while Howlsworth gave a sheepish grin.

"Is this how its gonna be all the time?" Howlsworth asked.

"Pretty much."

"Back to square one I guess," Hunter said.

"Yup," Sapphire smiled, "welcome to ZPD, officers. Let's get to work..."

[I had a feeling I'd get my share of adventures, too.]


	26. Case File 18: Cops and Agents Part 1

Friday mornings were much more pleasing than a Monday. It only means another ten hours before the buffalo could call it a day. As of now, the chief was in his office enjoying his coffee while he still can. Somehow he had a feeling things would be different today. He just didn't know what or when it would happen. Then a knock at the door appeared.

"Come in."

"Chief Bogo?" Judy walked in.

"Yes, what is it Hopps?"

"You might want to come to the lobby," she awkwardly smiled, "I think your youngest son is here."

"!?" Bogo quickly went down the stairs. There, he saw Marcus sitting on the bench while Sapphire was examining him.

"Marcus, you shouldn't have come here," Sapphire scolded, "you have a fever... and what happen to your babysitter?"

"She was busy texting," Marcus shakily spoke, "so I snuck out so I could see dad."

"What are you doing here, Marcus?" Bogo appeared in front of them.

"The babysitter wasn't "babysitting" it appears. She didn't even know Marcus left."

'That sitter won't get extra for this,' Bogo thought. Sapphire held onto Marcus's hoof.

"I can take care of him in the infirmary," she suggested.

"Negative Lovell... Hopps will do that. You still have an assignment to do."

"Yes, sir." Sapphire kneeled down to the young water buffalo.

"Now Marcus, you be good while you're here."

"Okay."

"And if you want some soup or something to drink, you ask Judy right away. Okay?"

"Mhm..."

"Okay then," Sapphire kissed his forehead, "I'll see you later." She left as Marcus waved goodbye.

Sapphire's POV

An hour later, I was on the streets of Tundratown. I was mostly gliding my way around the civilians, using the new feature on my built-in-wheels in my boots. Suddenly, I got a call.

"Lovell here."

 _[Sapphire.]_

"Oh, hi Professor Trunks. Its been a while."

 _[It has. How do you like the new snow wheel attachments?]_

"You've outdone yourself, sir. With these wheels, I can easily glide through the snow without snowshoes. I love it!"

 _[I'm glad to hear that. Are you out on a case?]_

"Yeah. Martin is out on patrol with Daniel." Just then, I saw a group of mammals unloading a van at an abandoned factory.

"I have to go now, professor. Have a good day."

 _[Farewell, Sapphire.]_

I went behind the building as she watched the mammals, three polar bears, unload the boxes. One of them opened the box just enough for me to see. There was a load of money stacked in there. That was the hint she was hoping for. I was about to get up, when a male spotted hyena in a casual suit, walk towards the bears.

"Hey there," he smiled while waving, "sorry to bother you gentlemen, but could you help me? I lost my way, and I'm trying to get to Fish Grill."

"Just go on street and make two lefts and then right," a polar bear with a Russian accent said.

"Now leave us be."

"Ooh~ that might be a problem." He pulled out a badge.

"Agent Carter Late. NCIS. Can I ask you some questions?" The polar bears pulled out their guns.

"Ah~ guess not." Suddenly, one polar bear was knock out from behind. The other two turned to see a female wolverine. She kick the guns out of their paws. However, she didn't notice a polar bear sneaking up behind her, but Late did.

"Avery watch out!"

"!?"

SHOOT!

Suddenly, the polar bear dropped to the ground. The two mammals turned to see my pointing my tranquilizer gun up.

"Sorry to drop in on your mission."

"Officer Lovell," the wolverine spoke in surprise. She went up to me in a scurry and shook my hand.

"Agent Avery Tallis, miss."

"O-officer Sapphire Lovell."

"You don't know me, but you saved my cousin from the missing mammal case."

"You mean that wolverine was _your_ cousin?"

"Yes. I wanted to personally thank you for what you did."

"I hate to break up this lovely moment," Late interrupted, "but we have to round up the others."

"Others?"

"There's more of them here. Is the boss on his way?"

"Yup. They should be catching up right...about~" Late pointed at the lake. That's when a submarine surface. I stared in awe as it slowly parked by the dock. The top side of it opened. It was a male water buffalo; sturdy and strong appearance, yet has features that describe him as no more than in his fifties.

[There was something familiar about him.]

"Whoo-hoo~!" I slightly gaped as another mammal jumped out of the water. A harp seal with a white shirt and brown coat. The seal dove back in the water, but resurfaced and slid onto the dock.

"That was epic," he bellowed. Oddly enough, he had a slight Australian accent.

"You're a harp seal. I didn't know mammals lived in the water."

"Of course us sea mammals do," he put a flipper out, "the name's Markus Skype. NCIS agent. Nice to finally meet you Lovell." I shook his flipper.

"Making new friends I see," the buffalo approached them.

"Well I'll be...is that you Sapphire?"

"Uh, yes sir. You know me?"

"Well everyone does," Late and Avery stood next to me.

[I took another long look at the large mammal. A water buffalo, a British accent, and a face that no other mammal could have. Then it hit me like an iceberg.]

"Fudge sagrado, you're Darius's father!" My exclamation made him laugh.

"Agent Jabari Bogo, at your service."

"I-I...I mean-wow...you're an NCIS agent. That's...amazing."

"Thank you. I see you've been on tabs with your line of work. So how is my son? Treating everyone right and fair, aye?"

"Of course," I smiled, "you've raised him very well. So~ you were tracking them too?" I pointed at the crooks.

"Yes, miss. These criminals are responsible for shipping drugs," Avery explained.

"And now we're going to bring them to justice."

"They're part of a murder case, but we don't know who the culprit is, yet."

"Well, the chief won't be pleased when I come in empty-handed..."

"Not to worry," Jabari intervened, "I'll explain everything to him."

"Thank you. Oh, and since you're here... I need a big favor from you."

Fast Forward

In the infirmary, Judy and Chief Bogo were sitting next to Marcus as he ate the last bit of his soup. He put the bowl down and sighed.

"Good boy," Bogo patted his son's head, "now rest for a while, and then I'll take you home."

"But what about work?"

"I can have someone fill in until I come back." Just then, Judy's ear twitch to her left and turned around. She smiled when seeing Sapphire peeking her head at the doorway.

"Hey Marcus."

"Sapphire," he smiled.

"You're back from your investigation?"

"Yes, chief... but~ I did bring someone here to see you." Just then, Jabari poked his head out over Sapphire's.

Sapphire's POV

"Grandpa!"

"Haha~ hey champ," Jabari went over and hugged his grandson. He then faced his son with a smile.

"Son."

"Dad," Darius shook his hoof and hugged him. I glanced at Judy, who was in total shock. I tapped on Jabari's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Agent Bogo, this...is Judy Hopps. A good friend of mine."

"I heard you solved the savage case. Well done officer..."

"O-oh! Thank you, sir," Judy saluted.

"Now then," Jabari turned to me, "I'd like to discuss about the case..."

"Of course. Chief...let's talk in your office. Judy can watch Marcus." We three headed to son Bogo's office. After explaining some things, Jabari brought up another subject. Although, his son was skeptical.

"Teaming up with NCIS? Why?"

"You have a case that involves a Navy lieutenant. Lieutenant Willie Tusk."

"That's right," Darius nodded, "he went missing about five days ago. Officers Lovell and Saber were going to search for him."

"Well, he's dead."

"!?" Both Darius and I were shocked.

"You mean, he's the navy officer?"

"Yes. He was found stabbed three times in the stomach, and a slit cut on his throat. If we team up, the chances of flushing the murderer out will be greater. This mammal can't keep eyes on both ZPD and NCIS together."

"I see your point. Alright then, where do we start?" I asked, hands on m hips.

"Now wait Lovell-"

"You two will devise a team and then meet me in Tundratown on the far east side." Darius groaned after his father's interruption.

"Yes Mr. Bogo."

"Please...call me Jabari," he ruffled my hair, "I should get back to my team. I'll see you in a bit."

"Dad, wait-"

"And I'll drop off Marcus home and have one of my agents look after him. See ya!"

The door shuts before Bogo could finish. I saw him groan even longer.

"Chief?"

"What~?"

"Not to eavesdrop like this, but...what is your relationship with your father?" The buffalo rubbed his face before answering.

"My father means well...he's just..." He glanced at me.

"...reminds me of your father-but more..."

"Jolly? Quick-to-the-point?...Doing whatever he likes and how it do it?"

Bogo grunted with a nod.

"I don't see what's wrong with that. I mean, I'm sure he interrupts you a lot and you can't seem to get him to listen once you have the chance...but I could be wrong."

"I wouldn't say that," Bog mumbled.

"At least he loves you."

"Alright, alright- enough talk. Let's head out..."

After a while, Chief Bogo and I brought our team. Martin, Randal, Judy, Daniel, and Nick. All of us were by the docks in Tundratown with Jabari, and we sail on a speed boat to a secluded ice block. When we arrived, the only thing standing was a wooden shack. Inside, it was plain and simple.

"They must have a budget," Nick whispered to Judy.

"Nick! Don't be rude," Judy whispered harshly. Jabari went towards a desk, and then pulled down a bookshelf, making it tilted forward. Then, the floor opened and out came a tube-like elevator. Needless to say that everyone, except Darius, was amazed.

"Follow me." Jabari was the first to enter before everyone followed. Within seconds, the elevator shot down. We were now waiting inside, while looking out at the icy water filled with sea mammals.

"I didn't know this was a passageway," Judy thought.

"The mayor was generous enough for us to build secret entrances throughout Zootopia... fastest way to travel back to the real headquarters."

"Where is it?" Randal asked.

"Its by the pier outside of Zootopia." Just then, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

We were starstruck. Polar bears, tigers, leopards, even sea mammals swimming in their own lanes that roamed around the room. Too bad the floor gets wet now and again; more work for the janitor.

"We're on the main floor. Above us is where the director is, along with the front desk and other offices. Now, follow me..." Jabari led us to his desk, right where his team's were.

"Ah- no sir. Just check to see if there's anything in records. Yes... okay, thanks." Late sighed.

"Having trouble again, spots?" A male Canada lynx, dressed in a dark navy suit and red tie, smirked at his friend.

"Haha...not that you would know, probie," Late narrowed his eyes with a smile, "but I'm sure your nerdy techno skills are coming in handy, aye?"

"Don't you ever get tired of that?"

"Come on, Carter," Skype swam over and surfaced to his private tank. He stuck his upper body over the edge.

"Give Shang a break. At least he has a brain..."

"Aha!...nice try Markus."

"Hey," Jabari bellowed to his team.

"Sorry boss," Late stumbled to get up. Jabari put his hoof out.

"Team...meet ZPD. This is Chief Darius Bogo... my son. The members he brought are Officers Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Randal Wolfram, Daniel Blizzard, Martin Saber, and Sapphire Lovell."

"Officer Lovell."

"Hello Agent Tallis...Agent Late."

"My team is Agent Avery Tallis, Carter Late, Markus Skype, and over there is Rick Shang."

"Nice to meet you," I went over and shook Shang's paw.

"Whistle~! Don't forget me!" I looked over Shang to see none other than Oliver Temple.

"Mr. Temple? When di...how-"

"I got a relative who works here. Plus, I figured you'd be here."

"Of course," I face palmed, not hearing my partner chuckle.

"Nice to see you again, Oliver."

"Same here, Jabari."

"Team...what do you got for me?"

"Just called the navy to give any information on Tusk," Late implied.

"Oh, I actually have info on that," I intervened, "Lieutenant Tusk was last seen in Tundratown at the Snowberry Café. After he left, I noticed in the photos that there were two suspicious characters, watching him leave. Maybe they have something to do with his murder."

"Alright. Shang...check the surveillance cameras on that specific spot." He turns towards the officers.

"Darius, let's head to the autopsy lab. Doctor Joe is waiting for us. Sapphire, why don't you and Agent Skype head to the forensic lab? Its on the third floor."

"Follow me, miss," the harp seal guided me away from the others to another elevator.

Fast Forward

"Ooh~! This won't do!"

"?" I heard a voice from the forensic lab. I noticed all sorts of fanbase products on the shelves and desk. I turned to the left to see a female coyote. She was wearing a lab coat over her black tank-top, jean shorts with a black belt, an ear ring on her right, and wore purplish-pink lipgloss. She was busy looking at two different necklaces.

"Should I do this one...? No, maybe this one..."

"Go with the dark purple," I suggested, "it brings out the color of your fur."

"Oh! Officer Lovell!" The coyote scurried over and shook my hand.

"Hi! My name is Ginger Blanche."

"Hi, and...I like your lip gloss."

"Thanks. It is such an honor to meet you," she fast-talked, "I heard all about you and every case you worked on since you got here."

"Really?"

"Yeah-yeah...your use of deduction and strategy is amazing. There were no flaws, no detail you haven't missed..."

"Deep breathes Ging," Skype swam down his lane. He made a few splashes on Ginger's feet.

"Hey! Careful Markus...I just moped after your last visit."

"Sorry. Anyway, did you find any clues?" The coyote looked to her computers.

"While I was scanning lieutenant's clothes, from the night before he was murdered...I discovered some blood, but not the victim's." She opened up the photo onto the tv screen hanging in front of them. I stared at the left side of the uniform, showing blood stains.

"Haven't identified it yet, but I did find another mammal's prints on the end of the right sleeve.." She then showed another picture of a weasel.

"His name is-"

"Duke?"

"Uh...yeah, that's right. You know him?"

"Judy and Nick told me all sorts of things about this con. I'm sure they'll be pleased to see him again."

"Bring him in?" Skype asked.

"You know it. Thanks for the info, Ginger."

"You're welcome Lovell."

"Call me Sapphire."

"Will do." We saluted to each other. By the time we reached the others, Judy was talking to Avery, and Nick with Late.

"I could show you some unique suits for just the occasion," the hyena implied.

"So yeah-we should meet up at the gym sometime and do combat training."

"That sounds great," Judy grinned.

"You know," Skype wondered, "they kind of remind me of..."

"Them and us?" I implied.

"Ahaha...yeah."

"Come on team," Jabari came back with Darius.

"Let's head out/Let's go!" Both Jabari and Darius exchanged looks after overshadowing their voices. Everyone else gave an awkward expression, that is, until I cleared my throat.

"Chief, Skype and I found our first suspect; Duke Weaselton."

"Duke?" Judy questioned.

"Not again," Nick face palmed.

"I think Hopps and Wilde should take this."

"I agree. So here-"

"Alright team," Jabari bellowed, "Late, you and Avery pair up with Officers Wolfram and Blizzard and go to the Snowberry Café."

"Yes, sir."

"Shang is with Hopps and Wilde. Saber will be with Darius. Lovell is with me. Skype... you scout the seas to see if anyone else has seen those two characters."

"Yes, sir." Skype swam down. The officers glanced at their chief, who gave his usual expression.

"Well? Don't just stand there. Get on it!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone except me went with their teams. Darius turned to his father.

"Dad," he said sternly, "if you don't mind, I'm still in charge of _my_ team."

"I know," Jabari smirked, "but you were taking too long on giving orders. Now, if you don't mind, Officer Lovell and I must see someone important." He walked on ahead, and Sapphire turned to the chief.

"Lovell..."

"Don't worry," she reassured, "I'll look out for him."

"I wasn't talking about him," Darius groaned.

[Oh. chief...] I playfully rolled my eyes as I followed Jabari.

No One's POV

At the Snowberry Café, Late was walking into the building, along with Daniel. Avery and Randal stayed outside to scout for anything suspicious.

"Mr. Bearsworth," Daniel waved to the owner.

"Well, hello Daniel," he died his glasses, "long time no see. Who's your friend?"

"Agent Carter Late, sir. We're on an investigation."

"Oh?"

"We need to ask some questions about Willie Tusk," Daniel implied.

"Oh, you mean that elephant," Bearsworth thought, "is he in some trouble?"

"I'm afraid he was murdered, sir. We're trying to find out who did this."

"Dead...? Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Mr. Bearsworth," Daniel intervened, "when did you last see Mr. Tusk?"

"Five days ago... he wasn't acting like himself. He was... a bit uneasy-looking. Now I know why..."

"Did anyone talk to him? Or make him feel uneasy?"

"Hmm...there were two mammals; one was a polar bear, while the other was a black bear."

"Like these two?" Late showed the photo.

"Yes, that's them."

"Thank you sir," Late nodded, "we'll come back if we have any more questions."

"Of course."

"Have a good day."

As they exited the café, Randal and Avery were talking to each other about a funny conversation.

"Did that really happen?" Randal chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," Avery smirked while crossing her arms, "Carter hated Halloween after that incident."

"Telling lies again, Avery," Late gave an unamused look her way.

"Don't I always," Avery gave an innocent smile. The hyena rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"I thought all hyenas have a sense of humor," Randal whispered.

"Not this one."

"I can hear you."

Meanwhile, Agent Jabari and Sapphire were inside a house; The Tusk's family home to be precise. The now Ms. Tusk was given the news, and she did her best to not cry in front of her son. She was serving them some coffee in the living room.

"I still can't believe this happened," Ms. Tusk wiped her tears away with her trunk.

"I'm very sorry miss."

"Well...I should thank you for coming over, at least. I'll help as much as I can." She sat down. Sapphire looked outside the window, and saw the mother's son sitting on the porch swing.

"Do you know anyone who might've had a grudge or resent your husband?" Jabari asked.

"No, no...he was a good navy. He never had any enemies."

"Maybe he was keeping secrets; something that could have harmed you and your son if things got worse."

"But what could my husband be hiding from me?..."

"I know, miss," Jabari put a hoof on her hand? (I think its nails or toes if its an elephant), "but if its alright with you...I would like to search through your husband's belongings."

"Of course. Anything to find out who did this."

Sapphire's POV

"Jabari, I'll watch the kid."

"Okay."

I walked out to see the elephant. I stood beside the porch swing, as the child swung his feet back and forth. He was looking down at his soccer ball.

"...Hey there," I said. He gave a small wave before looking back at the ground. I sat next to him with my hands folded.

"What's your name?"

"...Goliath," he softly spoke.

"Goliath...hey, you have the same name as my friend. His name is Goliath too, and he's a professor." I showed her badge. I gave a tap, and out came the wheels. Goliath gave a surprised expression.

"He's the one who invented these," I smiled. I got up and skated down the stairs and onto the snowy yard. Goliath watched in awe as I skated gracefully across the thick snow.

"See? Fun, ri-ah!"

THUMP!

Suddenly, I slipped, falling on my back. Goliath ran over to see me.

"Ow..."

"A-are you okay, miss?"

"Rule #1 in playing in the snow, Goliath...not every snow-pile is a soft blanket."

We both laughed. I sat up.

"Now there's the smile I was looking for," I softly spoke. Even so, Goliath quickly gave a sad expression, his ears drooping.

"I know why you're here," he said, "I heard mommy say daddy died." I sighed, and gently grabbed his trunk to bring him back to the porch.

"Did your daddy ever tell you the Navy motto?" Goliath tilted his head in confusion.

"The motto is; semper fidelis, or 'semper fi' for short. Do you know what that means?"

"Mm-mm," he shook his head.

"For a Navy marine, it means...'always faithful.' That's who your dad was. He was faithful to his job, and to protecting you and your mom. If you remember that motto, then you can be a great mammal, just like your father was."

"Semper...fi...?"

"Yup...semper fi." I gently rubbed his head as he leaned onto my shoulder.

 _'I will find out who did this. We all will.'_


	27. Case File 18: Cops and Agents Part 2

It took a while, but Shang, Judy, and Nick were able to find Duke Weaselton. Apparently, he was trying to sell some merchandise on the outskirts of a small part in town. Both Judy and Nick gave a deadpan look from across the street where Duke was. He was busy talking to a customer while showing a snow globe.

"Will you do the honors, darling?" Nick bowed to Judy as he gestured his arm out. Judy laughed, and curtsy to him before going ahead.

"Pleasure doing business with ya," Duke saluted to the mammal as they left. Duke chuckled as he flipped through the wad of cash. He didn't see Judy coming straight up to his counter, a frown plastered on her face.

"Ahem!"

"Ah, welcome to Duke's Early Chr-ahh!" Duke stepped back in shock.

"Look who it is," Nick was having deja vu.

"Oh, now what," Duke said in distaste, "you arresting me for something I didn't commit?"

"That depends," Judy retorted, "why did we find your DNA on Lieutenant William Tusks's uniform? Care to explain?"

"Tusks who? I don't know what you're talking about. No go away... some of us are trying to do business here." Suddenly, Shang grabbed the front of Duke's jacket and pulls this face towards his.

"Hey, what do ya think you're doing!?" Duke's legs dangled in the air.

"You're obstructing an investigation, sir," Shang glared at him, "either you come with us, or I'll stuff you in one of those snow globes. You got five seconds." Duke's head shrank back in fear, almost as shocked as the officers were.

"Time's up," Shang put the cuffs on him, and dragged him back to the car.

"Remind me to never get on his bad side," Nick whispered to Judy.

Meanwhile, Jabari and I were riding in the car down the icy road. I was talking on my walkie-talkie.

"Alright then... we'll meet you there." I hung up.

"Found something?"

"Shang just arrested Duke. He's brining him back to your headquarters."

"Good."

Ring~

"?" Jabari looked at the cup-holder where his phone was. He looked at the number and saw it was his son's. Instead of picking up, he just kept on driving. I raised an eyebrow, confused by why he didn't pick up.

"You're not going to get that?" I asked, but hesitantly.

"Nah," Jabari shook head, "I'm sure whatever he has, he can give to me at NCIS. By the way...should you be with us?" He referred to Oliver, who was in the back seat.

"Like I said...I take my writing seriously with mammals."

"Don't bother sir," I sighed, "your son already gave up after the 78 attempts." Jabari chuckled.

"...I-I don't know if I should~...but... I gotta ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Its about your relationship with your son. I get the feeling that there's some type of tension between you two."

"Really? That's just our way of communicating, I guess. We don't see each other often because of our jobs."

"I know, but sometimes...Darius feels that you take him too lightly. You take matters into your own hooves before letting him decide. Stop that pen, Temple, or I'll break it." Oliver sheepishly smiled as he put down his notes.

"If you weren't old enough to be my big brother, I'd give you an earful." I deadpan.

"Ah~ I see," Jabari sighed, "its true that I tend to barge in like that. However, I have my reasons to be hard on him. Darius has responsibilities that rival to my own. Sometimes we don't agree to our ways of handling crime."

"So you do fight?" Oliver questioned.

"Well...not much. The last time we did, we were both fighting for the same thing."

"What do you mean?" When Jabari parked the car in the parking lot, his body turned to face me.

"...It was about you."

[Me? Why me?] Mine and Oliver's eyes widened.

"Now don't you worry," Jabari smiled, "you weren't the cause, because you were too little to understand. There was...a threat that no one could avoid."

"Was it, the Iron Beast?"

"I heard about that," Oliver said.

"Yes. When he was on the hunt to use mammals for his experiments, his main target was you. My team and I did everything we could to help Darius and ZPD. It wasn't enough. It was December when we set up a meeting with Professor Trunks and doctor Hornscoff to discuss about this."

"When you and Darius tried to fight, you both lost. We can read the rest."

"You know...you were probably the best thing we ever had."

"I don't follow."

"Always cheerful, adventurous and loved by many. You influenced my son a lot since he was looking after you."

"Really?" I couldn't believe that.

"Oh, yes." We got out of the car and walked on the pier.

"He became so overprotective and cautious when around you."

"Really? Cause' recently, he's been like that for while. He would take paper work off my hands, or let someone fill in for my shifts. That is not the Bogo I know; that's a different mammal I've never seen in my life. Its actually scary."

[I got a little dramatic on some parts.]

"That sounds just like Darius," Jabari grinned, "and I can see why. You have been a little off. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Well..." my eyes shifted left, "I have been taking a lot of night shifts to do some work. I didn't want the chief to worry. Plus, its the busiest time of the year now, so he's got a lot on his hooves. I try to help out as much as I can."

"Not if you want reports up to your neck," he half-joked, "is there something else on your mind? Maybe something you're not telling my son?"

[Being sharp as a tack must run in the family. I had to come clean.]

"Okay, here's the thing...I wanted to get everything done as fast as I could."

"Why's that?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to get my license-finally~!...but, due to my work and coming home late, and taking care of my son-"

"You have a son?" Jabari smiled with astonishment on his face.

"Adopted. His name is Tojirou, and I love him to bits," I smiled.

"Well then...if help is what you need, then my son and I could help you."

"That's the problem," I sighed, "and I was hoping you didn't know."

Jabari chuckled. As we entered through the doors, the team was already assembled down at the main room. Judy had a firm grip on Duke's cuffed paws, while the agents were sitting in their cubicles.

"So this is Duke Weaselton," Late hummed, tapping his desk, "I thought you would be shorter."

"Kinda' looks like a giant rat," Skype implied, swishing his tail in the water.

"So here we are," Jabari, Oliver and I walked in.

"Hello, Duke. I'm Sapphire Lovell."

"Yeah-yeah...and I'm a giant mouse with owl eyes. What else is new?"

"Snippy, isn't he," I looked at Nick.

"Meh...still an amateur con."

"Says the pot calling the kettle black," Duke retorted.

"Alright 'Duce'," Nick teased, "let's get you to a nice interrogation room for questioning."

"Bogo!" Ginger ran towards them.

"Yes?" Both father and son exchanged looks.

"You won't believe what I just found!"

"Who's this?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ginger Blanche, the forensic scientist. At your service." She curtsey to them.

"Ging', what do ya got?"

"According to the data," she explained, "there were signs of atropa belladonna found on his uniform."

"Bella-who-what?" Nick tilted his head.

"Belladonna," a voice answered. Next to Ginger was a male brown bear, wearing a doctor's coat, light blue shirt and cap tied to his head.

"Doctor Joe."

"Its commonly known as the deadly nightshade. Its a plant used for medicine, cosmetic, and even poison."

"Poison?" Avery questioned.

"So are you saying that our culprit poisoned the lieutenant?" Darius asked.

"Exactly."

"So basically," I stepped in, "William Tusks was poisoned, and the culprit only made it appear as if he died from fatal stab wounds."

"Correct, miss. This criminal may have more where that came from."

"Poisoning him made things easy for the criminal to attack," Oliver suggested, "less mess, and they get away scot free. Which means the culprit is smaller than Williams."

"Ginger, find any areas that may have belladonna."

"Already on it," she pressed the remote and pulled up information on the screen.

"There appears to be some growing in the national park nearby. There's also local shops with gardens that sell those flowers in Rainforest District. Apparently, there were reports about stolen belladonna within five days tops."

"Alright," Jabari nodded, "Darius...this is your team and case...what do we do?" Darius gave blank expression but he smirked in the end.

"Listen up," Darius hollered, "Wilde and Hopps; go with agents Late and Tallis to Rainforest District. See if anyone has bought or stolen that substance."

"Yes, sir!"

"Dad," Darius turned to him, which Jabari nodded.

"Officers Wolfram and Blizzard. Go help Ginger with anything she needs."

"Yes, sir." As they turned around, Ginger was right in front of Randal. The wolf stared at her for a few seconds.

"Follow me, guys." She swished her tail while turning. Daniel waved his paw in front of Randal's face.

"Randy. You in there?" Danny snapped his fingers, zapping him back to reality.

"Y-yeah yeah, what? What?"

"Come on, let's go," Daniel smirked.

"Looks like someone is smitten," I grinned, and Skype chuckle.

"Darius," Jabari called, "I'd like you and your officers to take Weaselton for interrogation. You obviously seem to be good at it, just like I am."

"Like father, like son, that's for sure," I sung out.

"Hey, hey, hey," Duke shouted, "watch where ya pushing!"

 **SMACK!**

"Ow!"

"Sapphire," Martin playfully smirked.

"I didn't do anything," I gave an innocent act. Oliver, Jabari and Darius followed behind.

"Heh...like father, like _daughter_ ," Jabari smirked.

"No doubt about it," Darius chuckled.

Fast Forward

"I found it!" Judy shouted. She was on her knees as she faced Avery. The wolverine put on some gloves and stared at the flower before them.

"That's definitely belladonna. I can't believe this stuff is growing here in the park."

"We got mammals coming in to search for anymore possible growth spurts of these."

"Have you heard from the boys?"

"Not yet. Are you sure it was a good idea to let them team up?"

"Yeah. Can't imagine any other fast-talking mammals like them." Judy laughed.

Meanwhile, Nick and Late were at a local flower shop in Rainforest District. Turns out Ginger was right when they spelled belladonna flowers. Nick was looking at the flowers while Late was talking to the owner.

"Thank you, sir." Late walked back to Nick.

"You know its funny how this tiny flower could cause so much harm," Nick said, "and females put this stuff on their faces for makeup."

"Amazing how anything could be a threat nowadays," Late informed.

"So what's the word?"

"According to the owner, the only mammal who bought belladonna from this shop was a polar bear named Jackson Pole. There's also that theft report from the last flower shop on the east side. I'll text Ginger the report and we'll meet up with the girls."

"Kay'."

"By the way, how is your relationship with your partner?" They walked out of the shop.

"Excuse me?" Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, come on," Late gave a smug look, "its so obvious. I'm an agent, remember? Observation is our best point. By that, I mean those sly eyes of yours peering at her fluffy tail every five minutes you get that chance."

"You got me," Nick shrugged, "but I could say the same about you; 'Mr. Intertwining-tails' routine." He wriggled his eyebrows, but Late just laughed.

"Ah~ we're just a couple of saps with good taste." They fist-bumped.

Fast Forward

"...Wow..." Skype nodded in astonishment. He was in a tank next to Jabari and Martin.

"Uh-huh," Martin replied.

"Who would've thought," Oliver shrugged.

"Yup," Martin smiled. They were watching from behind the glass window.

"Come on~," Duke complained, "I've been sitting here for an hour!" Sitting across from him was Darius and Sapphire. They were engaged in a solitaire game that Sapphire was playing. She narrowed her eyes while searching through the cards.

"Not that one," Darius reached out and pointed at the right side.

"Oh~~... duh~. Thanks chief."

"What do you want me to say!? Do I even get any water? Food? Bathroom break?"

"Aw man~! I only got three finished. That's the second time..." Sapphire pouted, "I don't know how you do it, chief."

"Years of practice, cadet."

"Aargh~! Alright," Duke threw his head back and forth, "maybe I may _have stolen_ some belladonna for a client. Ya happy now? Can I leave?"

"You know just confessed to being an accomplice for a murder crime?" Bogo implied, still helping Sapphire.

"Wait-what?! Murder!? No-no-nonono- I did not kill anyone!"

"Then you should know the name of the mammal who hired you," Sapphire informed, "that should be enough to drop your sentence, if you're willing to cooperate."

"Alright! Just take these cuffs off!" Darius went over to Duke. Sapphire turned around and blew a kiss to the window, waving in a flirtatious way. Martin smirked, knowing exactly who she was looking at.

"Watch it, sly cat," Jabari smirked, "we're still on duty."

"Guys," Ginger barged through the door, "you're never gonna believe what the others found out."

Time Skip

7 p.m.

Tundratown had piles of snow layering the streets and buildings. Even at the docks, snow was everywhere. Although, it wasn't quiet nor empty. Light shined inside one of the storage buildings, polar bears were loading boxes into trucks as fast as they could.

"Hurry up," a polar bear shouted. He was wearing a different colored tailor suit then the rest.

"Boss," another called him , "we have another load."

"Bring it in." The others pulled the load inside and showed it to the boss.

"Very good," he smiled as he slowly opened the lid. However, when it opened halfway, something knocked it out.

 **BAM!**

"Freeze!" Both Judy and Nick came out.

"ZPD/NCIS!" The others came out. Just as the polar bear was backing away, he felt something poking his back. His head turned to see Daniel, who was disguised as one of his henchmen as he pointed his gun at his spine.

"Jackson Pole," Sapphire hollered, "you're under arrest for the murder of William Tusks and illegal drug trading." The polar bear put his paws behind his head.

Sapphire's POV

After the arrest, the teams were standing on the pier. Nick and Judy were saying their goodbyes to Late and Avery, Randal and Daniel with Ginger and Shang.

"It was nice working with you," Late shook paws with Nick.

"I hope we see each other again," Judy said to Avery.

"Likewise," Avery nodded.

"You forgot this in my lab," Ginger handed Randal his whistle. The wolf just sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Thanks. Hey...is that a (fanbase prod./name) necklace you're wearing?" He pointed at her wrist.

"Oh, yes. I didn't know you knew this kind."

"Are you kidding? I have one just like that in blue."

"No way," Ginger smiled, "that is so cool."

"Not as cool as yours. You have an original, there."

"They're getting along quite well," Shang smiled towards Daniel. Down below the beach, Oliver and I were with Skype.

"It was nice to meet you, Skype."

"Same here, Sapphire."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the last time we'll meet."

"No doubt...but wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sapphire." Jabari and Darius called me. I went over and hugged Jabari.

"It was good to see you, Agent Jabari."

"You too...and thank you for all your help. That means you too, son. I'm proud of the mammal you've become. Keep up the good work." He put a hoof on his son's shoulder. Still, Darius hugged his father like any would.

"Like I said...like father, like son. Well~ except one is more jolly and the other~... well, he's fun too." Both buffalos chuckled; Jabari ruffled her hair as we left.

Fast Forward

A few weeks later...

Chief Bogo was with his father and two sons, as they waited outside the parking lot. Manson watched his dad pacing and tapping his hoof in a routine.

"Dad, relax," Manson chuckled, "I'm sure its gonna be okay."

"It shouldn't have taken this long," Bogo mumbled.

"Oh, I see her." They saw Sapphire coming out of the DMV, carrying a purse. She smiled while waving.

"So? How did it, go?"

Sapphire replied by pulling out a card in her pocket. She flashed it as she grinned.

"I give you, my very first license in Zootopia."

"Alright. Congrats, miss Lovell." Manson shook her hand.

"I couldn't have done it without your dad and grandpa. They taught me the ropes."

"I knew you could do it," Jabari hugged her.

"Nice work, Lovell," Darius smiled. Sapphire smiled back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No, I mean...thank you...for everything."

"...Anytime," Darius didn't hesitate to hug her. When Sapphire talked to Manson and Marcus, Jabari took the chance to see his son in private.

"You still haven't told her yet," Jabari implied, "are you still planning to keep it a secret?"

"...I'm not sure," Darius shook his head, "but right now...I just want her to feel happy." Jabari sighed, but smiled nonetheless. After that, they all went to grab some ice-cream.


	28. Case File 19: Jingle Bell Pop Stars

It was a sunny morning in Savanna Central. Most mammals were off to work, drinking their coffee on the go or rushing to catch the bus. However for a certain blue-eyed woman, she couldn't go. Why? Her boss said otherwise. Sapphire Lovell was off duty, and she was bored out of her mind.

 ** **Flashback...****

 ** **'You're giving me a day off?'****

 ** **'I am.'****

 ** **'But why chief,' she looked at him confused, 'I thought I was going to do some paper work tomorrow.'****

 ** **'Officer Hopps is taking care of that. My colleagues told me how you've been working overtime for the past few weeks...and lately you've been dozing off now and again. You're exhausting yourself too much and deserve an overdue break...'****

 ** **'Are you sure it's okay? I can still do some minor work...'****

 ** **'I'm sorry Officer Lovell, but this is an order. Go home and when tomorrow comes, just go out or rest...but don't come to work. Alright?'****

 ** **'...sigh...yes sir...'****

 ** **End of Flashback****

[I was currently sitting on the patio of a coffee shop. I wore a shoulder strap blue blouse, dark gray leggings, ankle boots, and my hair was down. In truth, I thought the streets would be filled with animals, rushing to buy gifts. Yes, today was December, the month until that special day would come. Decorations were already covering every part of Zootopia. Although, there wasn't much snow in Savanna Central, and the warm sun was out. But that was the least on my mind.]

"Who would've thought I would catch you on the streets." I looked at the marten in front of me, as he sipped his drink.

"And on my break, too," Oliver added.

"At least you're doing something."

"Then how about this...why don't you help me with my Christmas shopping? I could use a feminine opinion..."

"Its better than moping around. But if I see you pick up one pen or pencil..."

"Not even one paper note. I promise." He put his paws up.

So we ended up going to a shoe store at the mall, first. They had all sorts, from the size to the most fashionable accessories. I sat down on a stool, and was now trying on some block-heels while Oliver looked through the isle. While looking at myself in the mirror, one of the employees came up to us.

"You look nice in those," she said.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything you need help with?"

"Oh no, I'm good for now."

"Well if you need anything, just call me or anyone of the staff." As she left, I looked again at the shoes.

"Maybe I'll get two of these, and then find gifts for everyone..."

"Hey Lovell, how about these?"

"Those look great."

Just then, we heard a few cheers and squeals from outside. We saw the shop owner in front of two tigers. They opened a path for someone to enter. She was wearing blue jeans, a white shoulder flutter top and dark brown boots.

"Oh, welcome Gazelle," the owner smiled, "its such a pleasure to have you inside my store. Please, feel free to see what you like."

"Thank you," she smiled at him and started walking around, while the guards kept her company.

'So that's Gazelle...?" I thought she was beautiful. Its no secret that Clawhauser would talk non-stop about Gazelle and her singing career. I was almost the same height as Gazelle, if you don't count her antlers. Though curious, I thought it wouldn't feel right to impose on her, so I told Oliver not to bother her as we continued to look around.

Fast Forward

We were on our way to the cashier.

"Who would've thought your boring day would turn out great."

"I wouldn't say that," I chuckled. Suddenly...

BAM!

"Put the money in the bag man!" A pack of wolves came in with guns.

"O-okay!" The cashier was shaking as he opened the cash register and briskly put the money in the bag. The wolf was still pointing his gun at him. The other three surrounded the guards as they shielded Gazelle.

"Do as I say and nobody gets hurt."

"Ooh~ actually..."

"!?" The wolf turns around, but only to be smacked by my shoulder bag. The other three immediately pointed their guns at me, as the leader came back to his senses.

"Looking for something?" I waved his gun in front of him.

"You're surrounded Officer Lovell," he smirked, "you think you can take on all of us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but... _all of us_?" That's when the bodyguards knocked the others out.

"Thanks boys," I winked as the tigers smiled. The leader just lowered his ears as I pointed the gun at him.

"I usually don't use weapons...but I can still take you down."

"Trust me, I've seen it," Oliver smirked.

Just like that, the wolf put his hands up as I cuffed him. I pulled out my phone and called the station.

"Hey, Clawhauser it's me. Send some of the guys out in the mall. I have four criminals detained in the shoe store. Yes...okay...thanks Ben, I owe you one." I hung up. I turned to see Gazelle and her guards holding the other wolves.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, "...its an honor to meet you, miss Lovell."

"Call me Sapphire. It's nice to meet you too, Gazelle," we shook hand/hoof.

Soon after, the police took the criminals away. The store thanked us by letting us have those shoes free of charge. Oliver and I were with Gazelle and her guards, leaving the store.

"Sapphire...are you on duty today?"

"No, I have the day off..." I sheepishly smiled.

"But I guess even when she's not working, she's cuffing bad guys left and right," Oliver implied.

"I know," Gazelle smiled at her, "as thanks for saving me and my friends, why don't you two come with me? I'm on my day off as well, and it would be nice to have someone else other than my bodyguards."

"Really? Uh, sure—if it's okay with you..."

"Of course."

"It would be our honor," Oliver bowed as we smiled at each other.

ZPD Station

"Clawhauser!" Judy hopped towards him as the cheetah sat at his desk.

"Judy...is something wrong?"

"You won't believe what I heard," Judy was smiling non-stop, "remember when Sapphire called you?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, the guys saw Sapphire—but get this! They saw her...hanging out...with Gazelle!"

GASP~~! Clawhauser put his paws to his mouth.

"No...way..."

"I know right!? Do you think she's friends with Gazelle?"

"I would be so jealous~! I'm gonna ask her so many questions when she comes back to work," Clawhauser grinned as he clenched his paws in excitement.

[As for Oliver and I, we had a pretty good time hanging with Zootopia's famous pop star. Gazelle and I were becoming fast friends as much as Oliver was with the guards. We had plenty of time to do some early shopping, buying gifts for our friends. Of course, there was the occasional encounters with Gazelle's fans, not that it was a shocker. What I liked the most was us learning about each other, things we had similar opinions like equality and fighting for what's right. After hours of walking around, we decided to stop by the park, eating ice cream as Oliver was conversing with the guards from afar. But just before I could take the first lick, I looked to my left, and saw a cheetah cub rubbing the tears from his eyes. He had an empty cone, with the ice cream melting on the ground. Like I said...I'm a sucker for kids.]

"Here," I took the empty cone from his paw and replaced it with my ice cream. His face brightened as I smiled. I waved as he happily left.

"That was very nice of you," Gazelle thought.

"Just a little Christmas spirit. Oh, look..." I pointed at a traveling wagon, though the style was like looking at a window display. It was selling hats, and I was familiar with the owner.

"Ozzy! Hi there," I hugged the bear, which he gladly returned.

"Ahahaha, the little blue gem," he grinned, "good to see you. How ya' been?"

"I'm good, but you're crushing me here," it was hard to laugh when you're getting a bear hug from a bear. He released me.

"Oh,...Oswald, this is my friend Gazelle."

"I know who she is. Oswald Grizzford, ma'am," he tipped his hat.

"It is very nice to meet you," Gazelle bowed.

"She and I are having a day off."

"Well, you're just in time to try out my latest item. I was hoping you would like this little gem..."

"Little gem?"

"It's a nickname I have."

"Ta-da~" he showed a dark blue fedora. Around it was a black sash. It had a light blue gem on the side, shaped into a police badge with a silver letter on it, and a silver border of vines around the badge.

"Ozzy, this is amazing," I complimented.

"I got the idea from you. Thought it would be nice to make a tribute to you and the hardworking mammals of ZPD. I even put different letters based on anyone's first initials."

"Well, I love it!"

"Me too," Gazelle agreed.

"Well, you both can have one," he gave both of them a hat of their own. One had an 'S', while the other was 'G'.

"You two can be my first customers to show off my new product."

"Thank you," we said.

After talking for a few minutes, we walked around, wearing the new fedoras. Suddenly, we heard music coming from a nearby stage. As the bodyguards were behind us, we looked passed the crowd to see a group of animals.

"I know them," Gazelle said, "they're the Savannahians my manager was talking about. I've heard some of their music."

After the band finished, everyone cheered again. Just then, they heard clapping from the stage. They turned to see Gazell, Oliver and I.

"You guys are getting good," I smirked.

"Sapphire," Kayne came in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have the day off, so I'm just hanging out with a few friends."

"You all have an act for talent," Gazelle complimented them.

"Woah...Gazelle..." Connor was shocked.

"Nice piano skills," Oliver grinned, "probably better than I am."

"Oliver Temple? The famous writer?"

"Its an honor to meet you Gazelle. You too, Mr. Temple." Kayne shook their hoof/paw.

"Likewise. I've heard so much about you."

"I like your hat." He complimented us.

"Thank you."

"Miss Lovell?" I looked down from the stage and saw Ms Snoweather and Damian in front.

"Ms Snoweather..."

"Hi Sapphire..."

"Hi Damian," I smiled, "you were watching the band?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "hey, are you and Gazelle gonna sing too?"

"Huh?"

"That would be great," Kiba thought.

"Miss Gazelle," Kanye looked at her, "would you and Sapphire like to do a song for the audience?"

"I don't see why not."

"But its got to be a christmas song."

"What do you have in mind Sapphire?" Gazelle asked.

"How about this..." everyone huddled in.

1 hour later

The crowd was waiting with anticipation. The Savannahians, along with famous Gazelle and I, were preparing the instruments. I held an electric guitar as I spoke into the mic.

"Hello Savannah Central~! Today the Savannahians, along with pop star Gazelle and myself, are going to play a Christmas song for you. Let's spread the good cheer!"

I signaled Grizz. He started playing the drums, and the rest of us played, with Gazelle and I singing.

[Greatest Time of Year by Aly & Aj]

[Intro: Both]  
It's the greatest time of year  
And it's here, help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
It's our favorite way  
To spend the holiday, yeah

[Verse 1: AJ & _Both_ ]  
There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
That's what matters  
Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
 _We can feel the excitement  
Growing, knowing_

[Chorus: Both]  
It's the greatest time of year  
And it's here, help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way  
To spend the holiday, yeah

[Verse 2: Aly & _AJ_ ]  
We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together  
 _Decorate the tree  
Hang mistletoe and stand by me_  
[Both]  
It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after

[Chorus: Both]  
It's the greatest time of year  
And it's here, help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way  
To spend the holiday, yeah

[Refrain: AJ & _Aly_ ]  
Spend the holidays, hey, yeah, yeah  
 _It's the greatest time_

[Bridge: Both]  
Greatest time of year  
Time to celebrate  
Now it's our favorite time

[Outro: Both]  
It's the greatest time of year  
And it's here, help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
Joy to the world, joy to the world, joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time  
It's the greatest time of year  
And it's here, help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way  
To spend the holiday, yeah

The band took a bow as everyone cheered. Gazelle grabbed my hand and we both bowed together. I did a quick wave towards Damian, as the leopard cub waved back. After the crowd dispersed, Gazelle, Oliver and I were just saying our goodbyes.

"That was an amazing performance," Gazelle thought.

"Lovell, why don't you become a singer, too? You have the voice..." Oliver suggested.

"I don't think I can keep up with that kind of life. Besides," I look at Gazelle, "she helps Zootopia by sending messages through music. I help by protecting citizens from everyday criminals, no matter where or when it may be."

"Well if we ever meet again, lets play a few songs sometime," Gazelle put her hoof out.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan," I shook her hoof.

"Before I go, could I see your phone," Gazelle put her hoof out. I gave it to her. After a few seconds of tapping, Gazelle gave the phone back.

I looked at the screen, and saw Gazelle's phone number in my contacts.

"Since we're friends now, I don't see no harm in keeping in touch."

"Wow...thank you," we smiled. Oliver grabbed his share of gifts as we started to walk away.

"Thanks for spending the day with us...we had fun."

"You too," Gazelle smiled, "have a great day. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Gazelle," we shouted while smiling.

The Next Day

I arrived at 9 in the morning to report to the station. As soon as I stopped in front of Clawhauser's desk, the cheetah looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Ben...you seem happy."

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed, "I wanna know everything! Give me every detail possible!"

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"Come on," he pleaded, "tell me how you spent your day with Gazelle!"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"The guys saw you hanging out with Gazelle. Almost everyone knows about this. You are so~ lucky!" Clawhauser grinned while I gave a sheepish smile.

"Okay Benjamin, you got me...but let me explain..." And I did. Clawhauser listened to everything I said. Just then, a deep voice was heard.

"Officer Lovell," Chief Bogo was behind us.

"Hello chief..."

"I see you're back and ready to work."

"After a bit of Christmas shopping, I went straight home and slept all night."

"Good...you'll need that energy for when you're out on patrol today."

"Yes sir." I saluted. Bogo nodded to me.

"Chief," Martin called him.

"Martin," I waved.

"There's someone here to speak to you." I looked around Martin, only to find a figure dressed in a light blue dress.

"Saber, I am busy at the moment so—"

"Gazelle!" I walked towards her.

"Hi Sapphire," Gazelle greeted her, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I was hoping to find you." Gazelle looked up to see Bogo and Clawhauser, who hung their mouths open, too stun to move.

"Umm, Gazelle...this is Chief Bogo, my boss...and over at the desk is your number one fan, and my good friend, Benjamin Clawhauser."

Gazelle went up to Bogo.

"Hello Chief Bogo. It's nice to meet you," she put her hoof out. Bono came back to his senses.

"O-oh...yes um...its, very nice to meet you as well," Bogo cleared his throat and gently shook her hoof.

"And you're Benjamin Clawhauser..." Gazelle walked up to him.

"Yes I am! Oh, wow...famous pop star Gazelle in our building! What an honor!"

"Hehehe, thank you..." As she continued to talk with the cheetah, Martin leaned towards Sapphire.

"Being friends with Gazelle...aren't you popular."

"Aren't you glad I'm your girlfriend." I teased.

"Excuse me, Chief Bogo...?"

"Ah, yes...what can I do for you?" He looked at Gazelle.

"I was hoping if I could borrow Sapphire for a bit. The studio is asking for her."

"The studio?"

"When we sung on stage together, some of the audience have been downloading videos of us online," Gazelle showed videos on her phone to me.

"Oh wow..." I saw the video of us rocking out on stage.

"They were so impressed by our performance, that they want us both to sing the song and record it."

"Seriously!? That's so cool!"

"Are you free to come with me to the studio now? They want to start as soon as possible."

"I'd love to! Oh, but..." I looked at Bogo, unsure. But the way he looked at Gazelle, I knew I had my answer.

"As long as its fine with miss Gazelle, then I'll let you go. Just come back when you're done." Sapphire's face brightened up and gave a thumbs up to Gazelle.

"Thank you sir," Gazelle smiled at him as Bogo blushed.

"You can go ahead. I'll be there in a sec," I let Gazelle walk out first. I looked at Bogo, who gave a confused look, and surprised him by immediately jumping up to hug him. Martin and Clawhauser were taken back by my action.

"You're strict, but you're fair. Thanks chief!" I jumped off of him and looked at Martin.

"I'll be back soon. Save a Snarlbucks drink for me?"

"With whipped cream of course," he smiled as I left the station.

"Wow," Clawhauser sighed, "she is so lucky." Chief Bogo was still standing there as he saw Sapphire leave. He then relaxed a bit, and smiled to himself just before returning to his office.

[Let's just say that Gazelle and I had a new hit single for her Christmas album.]


	29. Case File 20: The Christmas Gift Part 1

**This will be the start of an old secret that Chief Bogo has kept from everyone, especially to Sapphire. What could it be, though? Will anyone else find out? This three-part journey is filled with suspense, dramatic surprises, and giving the love that everyone deserves on this time of year.**

The decorations and caroling were everywhere. Zootopia was in good spirits, as Christmas Eve was tomorrow. Everyone was doing their christmas shopping, hustling from store to store to buy the best or expensive gift they could grab to give to their friends and families. At the ZPD, some officers were assigned on patrol to make sure nothing went wrong, as the crowds were emerging on the streets. Meanwhile, Chief Bogo was discussing the daily assignments in the bullpen.

"Alright then...now that we got that out of the way, let's discuss our last assignment," the buffalo looked at his clipboard, "as you know, we will hold our annual Christmas Party tomorrow, inviting our friends and families here at the station. Officers Snarlof, Higgins and Wofford have already organized the food situation...Delgato, Fangmeyer, and Grizzoli are halfway done with the decorations along with a decorating committee to help. As for the gift send-outs...Officers Clawhauser, Lovell, Hopps and Wilde will greet the children and give them gifts that ZPD has brought."

"Speaking of which," Martin whispered to Daniel, "where is Sapphire?"

"She's coming here with Clawhauser and the others to show their costumes."

"Costumes?"

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Clawhauser came out from the door near the podium where the chief was. He had a fake white beard, and a full-on Santa outfit. The cheetah was definitely a jolly-happy soul to be role playing Santa Claws. Judy came out along with Nick, who were wearing elf costumes, much to Nick's annoyance. Right on his left, Nick could hear Randal and Fangmeyer snickering, trying not to laugh so loud; even Hunter and Howlsworth were in on it.

"Oh, come on," Judy smiled as she nudged him, "its for the kids. This will be fun."

"I didn't sign up for this," the fox mumbled, "and I'm sure she can agree with me." Nick looked at someone behind the door.

"Lovell, come out," Bogo called her.

"No way," she protested, "I look ridiculous..."

"Lovell, come out right now. That's an order."

"..." The door opened.

Sapphire's POV

[No surprise I made them gawk. I had a female Santa outfit, my hat with a holy on the side, red leggings with black boots with my utility belt and badge on. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks, mostly because my boyfriend was giving me that look.

"Why am I dressed like this?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Aw come on," Clawhauser smiled, "you look cute. Besides, we need more help to pass out the gifts for tomorrow."

"But isn't it too early to dress up? The party doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Its because you'll be giving out complimentary treats to everyone, and their children visiting today. As for the rest of the day, continue with the preparations. If there are any problems, just ask me and we can discuss it later. Dismissed."

Fast Forward

"Yes, I'll get right on it," I hung up and continued to do work. Although, it seems that work was piling up even more.

"Officer Lovell," an officer came in, "I have the information." He gave my some paperwork.

"Thank you."

"Officer Lovell," another came, "somehow these files got mixed up in records. Can you organized these?"

"Okay. Just put it on-"

"Officer Lovell," and another, "the decorating committee is short on supplies. we're running out of time."

"Okay, calm down. Tell me what they need, and I'll find someone to go out shopping. Is that good?"

"Yes. Thank you so much."

As the last one left, my face-planted on my desk. It wasn't by accident that this work pile was dropped. In truth, it was my intention. I was doing Chief Bogo's work he put aside, in secret. Even he needs a break.

'Although, the downside is keeping this secret long enough for me to finish.'

Just then, I saw Tojirou walk up to me with a drawing in his paws.

"What's this? Is it a picture of you?" Tojirou showed me a drawing of him and me. We were holding hands, with a drawing of the sun, snow, and a Christmas tree.

"I love it." Tojirou smiled, and then did sign language.

"Oh, I'm sorry Toji...but I got a lot of work to do. Maybe when I'm done, we can go see the decorations in Savannah Central. Okay?" The leopard nodded.

"Hey Sapphire, I needed to~... woah." Hunter's eyes scanned all the paper work and files. I peek from one pile.

"Hey Hunter. Need something?"

"Uh, yeah~. A pair of glasses, cause' I'm seeing double the work here. What's going on?"

"Don't tell the chief I'm doing his paperwork in secret."

"You sure you can finish this before the party?"

"I'm halfway with my reports, the files I can do easily, and there's also the situation with buying decorations. You know anyone who's free to shop for this list?" I showed him the long list.

"Well, for decorations, Howlworth and I can do. So yeah, I'll tell him and we'll go out."

"Thanks. So what was it you needed the first time?"

"Oh, right! Nick and Judy are looking for you in the lobby."

"Shoot! I forgot...I'll be right down." I grabbed Tojirou and ran outside.

"...Uh... you're welcome?"

We walked towards Judy and Nick.

"Hey guys. I got way~off track with work."

"No worries," Nick shrugged, "let's just get this over with."

"That eager to pass out candy," Judy smirked, knowing the real reason.

Throughout the whole three hours, we were greeting everyone who walked into the ZPD doors. Although, Nick had some trouble when the kids would pull on his tail or tug on his costume. We took a break and joined Martin, Daniel, Fangmeyer and Francine in the courtyard.

"Hey guys," Nick hollered.

SNAP!

Just then, a flash appeared, blinding Nick.

"Perfect," Randal made a peace sign, holding his phone.

"Send me that when you're done," Martin laughed. Nick groaned as he took off his elf hat.

"You didn't want to pass up on this?" Francine asked.

"Duh~," Randal grinned.

"Hey Martin, you're 'little helper' is here," Fangmeyer smirked as Martin glared at him.

"Hi guys. I hope you like treats." I passed around cookies and candy-canes.

"I'm not sure if you're just cruel or stupid," Daniel gave a blank expression towards his partner.

As they went on, Martin approached me.

"Are you still coming over for Christmas?"

"Oh, yes. Is Kyle and your dad coming?"

"Yeah. Kyle was trying to wrap your present this morning."

"Sapphire," Hunter called out, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing," I hollered. I turned back to give Martin a surprise kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back," I winked, "watch Toji for me."

"Way to play it smooth, tiger," Fangmeyer hummed in amusement. I giggled when hearing Martin growl under his breath. I walked over to see Hunter.

"So we managed to get everything except the streamers."

"That's fine. As long as you got the props and other essentials."

"Sapphire!" Just then, we heard a kid's voice. Before I knew it, I saw Marcus tackling me with a hug.

"Hi Marcus. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Merry Christmas, officers," Manson smiled.

"Hey there," Hunter shook his hoof ,"you're getting tall, kid."

"Halfway through his last year in high school. You excited?"

"I sure am."

"If you're looking for your dad, he's in his office."

"Sapphire," Clawhauser called her, "you won't believe what I heard." He rushed over to them.

"What is it?"

"I was going to the chief's office, when I heard him talking to some guy."

"A guy?" Manson questioned.

"Hold on. Are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions?"

"I'm sure," the cheetah whispered, "what I heard was the guy talking about information. Something about finding files and legal papers that were lost."

"So why are you telling us this?"

"Sapphire... I'm saying this because its about you." He left us in shock. Just then, we heard hoof-steps trotting on the floors, and saw a horse in a suit shaking hooves with the chief. Manson and Hunter hid me behind them as they acted casual.

"Thank you for coming."

"Its not trouble at all, Chief Bogo. We'll discuss about this later." The horse left as the chief walked right back up to his office. When the coast was clear, I came out.

"So that's the guy?"

"I know, right? It seems that he has information on you from years ago; before you were sent back."

"Do you think its that important?" Manson asked him.

Well, whatever it is," Sapphire intervened, "we can't be sure about it right now without proof."

"Then let's go ask him" Marcus suggested.

"Ah-ah! No way...you guys are not doing that. As much as I want to know, its none of our business what your dad does if he's keeping it a secret."

"But-"

"No buts! I'm going to my office to finish my work. In the meantime, behave and stay out of trouble." I left to take the elevator.

No One's POV

While the others were distracted, Marcus and Manson went to see their father. Marcus was the first to reach the door. Just then, his ears flicked when he heard his dad.

"Hello? Its me..."

"Marcus what are you-"

"Shh!" Marcus shushed him. Manson slightly opened the door, just enough to see their dad talking on the phone, his back facing them.

"I just talked with him. Yes...yes, he found it... I don't know. If Sapphire knew about this, it might change everything. I don't think I'm ready to tell her... no-I-dad! I'm telling you..."

"He's talking to grandpa."

"Its too soon...I don't know! I mean, what would she say or think if I told her? We didn't even know it was possible. Besides, I don't think I'm the mammal cut out for this. Look, we'll talk later, okay? Bye dad." That was their cue. Manson opened the door, surprising the older buffalo.

"Manson. Marcus. What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit."

"I see. Well, I'm busy with work, so I won't be able to talk much."

"No that's okay," Manson shook his head, "we just wanted to come by." He saw how distracted his father was. The chief sat down as he started looking through paper work. That's when Marcus saw the picture frame on his desk. He picked it up.

"Hey dad, is this Sapphire?" Darius looked up to see him holding the photo that Sapphire gave him months ago.

"Yes it is."

"She looks so small in this picture."

"And these are her parents," Manson grabbed the picture frame, "they look happy."

"They were."

"...Do you still miss them..?" Marcus asked. He saw his dad sigh and nod in response.

"Of course I do."

"...Maybe we should come back later?"

"No, no... stay here. You can have something to eat in the cafeteria while you wait."

"Can I help with anything? Maybe set up decorations or the food?"

"That would be great, Manson. You can ask Officer Rhinowitz if he needs help."

"Thanks dad. We'll see you later." Darius watched as his two sons left the office. Unconsciously, he stared back at the picture.

 **Flashback**

 **"Congrats, 'Chief of Police'." Chase had his arm slung around Bogo's shoulders.**

 **"Chase, knock it off. I'm still the same mammal."**

 **"Alright boys, enough." Jade came in, carrying her newborn child.**

 **"Darius...would you like to hold Sapphire?"**

 **"M-me?"**

 **"Come on, pal," Chase smirked, "one day you're gonna get kids, too. This is one of the many rules of handling babies." Jade smiled as she gave the baby to Bogo. Although his body stiffened, seeing as the child was so small, he thought he could crush or wake her by moving just a centimeter. Then, Sapphire opened her eyes.**

 **"Someone's awake~...say hello to Darius, sweetie." Bogo watched the baby stared at him. That's when he saw the brightest smile a baby could give.**

 **"She likes you," Chase chuckled. Bogo did the same, as Sapphire giggled while grabbing his finger.**

 **"Hey you guys! Look up!" They heard Lieutenant George and saw him with a camera. Chase and Jade came closer, with Bogo and Sapphire in between.**

 **"Smile~!"**

 **SHACK/CLICK!**

 **End of Flashback**

He smiled, remembering the fond memory. But his thoughts wre interrupted by a loud commotion from outside. He walked out, only to find a crowd of mammals by the reception desk.

"Please! We need to speak to the chief!"

"How long are you going to keep us waiting!?"

"Everyone calm down!"

"What in the..." Just then, he saw Sapphire push herself in the mix.

Sapphire's POV

"Officer Rhinowitz, what's going on!?"

"These mammals are saying that someone stole their kids!"

"Everyone, please calm down!"

"Officer Lovell! You gotta help me!"

"My kids were kidnapped!"

"One at a time! Listen everyone...form a line inside. I will speak with you. Would the first family come forward?"

"Sapphire!" A leopard came up.

"Ms Snoweather?"

"Damian," she cried, "he was taken last night. I saw some shady figures taking him away from his room. Please, you have to find him."

"Ma'am, calm down."

"Its not just me," Snoweather informed, "Mrs. Hefton, Hooverton, Ms Lank... their kids have been taken away by the same kidnappers."

"You think all of this is connected?"

"It has to be. So please, tell Chief Bogo we need them to find our kids."

"I'll try. Just go and stay home until then. Alright! I'll take three families to my office to speak. Please...follow me." A lion family, along with two interspecies families followed me while the others waited in the lobby.

Fast Forward

Everyone gathered as they headed to the bullpen.

"Report cadets, what's going on?"

"We're not sure chief," Judy said, "but Sapphire told us to meet her in the bullpen for information."

When Bogo opened the door, he didn't expect this to happen. Sapphire was organizing photos and pinning them on the map. She wasn't alone, though.

"So~ meet again officers."

"Agent Late?" Judy and Nick questioned.

"Hey there." The lynx waved.

"Agent Shang."

"About time, officers."

"Mr. Temple?"

"Looks like you got a lot on your hooves, son," Jabari walked towards them.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We came to help. Sapphire gave me the info, and thought our expertise could help the investigation."

"You don't even know if this is a kidnapping case."

"Not exactly," Ginger was standing next to Sapphire.

"Ginger," Randal said.

"Hey Randy," she smiled, "sorry its not on better circumstances, but we have to work...and fast."

"Some of these kids belong to navy officers who are on leave or retired. So technically, this is our crime case too."

"Ironic way to start the holidays," Nick implied.

"Well, nothing's jolly about this," Agent Tallis informed.

"Which is why I wanted to call everyone," Sapphire turned around, holding files. The wall was filled with photos linked to red string, paperwork taped on and laptops all out on the table.

"I'm sorry this is sudden chief," Sapphire looked at him, "but things got out of hand since the families came by. The news media are outside trying to get an interview."

"Did you say anything?" Bogo asked.

"Not yet, but that's why I wanted to tell you..." She place a hand on the podium and gave a serious expression.

"I'm sorry chief, but...can I take the lead in this investigation?"


	30. Case File 20: The Christmas Gift Part 2

Both NCIS and the ZPD officers in the lobby, standing by the receptionist desk. A group of camera crew, reporters and anchor-mammals were huddled up to the side. The news crew were asking questions, but Chief Bogo wasn't at the podium; Sapphire was, with Tojirou standing next to her. She continued to answer any questions concerning the kidnapping case.

"As for the whereabouts," Sapphire said, "we are still looking further into it, since this was recently announced. However, I can assure you that ZPD, with the help of NCIS, will get to the bottom of this."

"Officer Lovell...are there anymore comments you have to say to the families, here?"

"Besides the case, for those who's children were kidnapped last night...I want you to stay calm and hope for the best. I understand how it must feel to be under pressure. I feel the same way." She put a hand on Tojirou's head.

"But we can't blame anyone, or ourselves for this. At this time, we need to stay together and get through this. So please, stay home and we will be in contact as soon as we find something. No one is to approach these families or question them any further without our permission, including the media, or you _will_ be detained. Thank you for your time." Reporters kept asking questions as Sapphire and Tojioru left the podium.

"Wow," Clawhauser whispered, "she didn't hesitate or flinch one bit."

"She's got courage, that girl," Jabari complimented, "thanks for letting her take charge, son."

"She's got her mother's stubbornness in her blood," Darius implied.

"Which means you trust her more than ever, now."

Sapphire's POV

"Go to these locations and see if you can find anything."

"Yes, ma'am." I watched as three officers left towards the back of the building. I looked at Tojirou.

"I want you to stay with Martin's dad, okay? He'll keep you safe." Tojirou just shook his head and hugged me tight.

"I know, sweetie, but its not safe, here. I promise, I'll come get you after..." I walked over to Officer Delgato and gave him the cub.

"George is waiting outside...make sure both Tojirou and Kyle stay in the house."

"Don't worry," the tiger smiled, "I'll be guarding the house all night if I have to."

"Thank you." When the media left the building, I returned to my friends at the desk.

"Alright Sapphire," Late said, "you're in charge...what's next?"

"For starters, you and agent Tallis can head to downtown and see if anyone has seen our suspects." I gave them a file.

"Ginger, you can use our forensic lab downstairs. Take Officer Wolfram with you; he's one of our best trackers."

"Great. We'll get right on it."

"This way," Randal led her towards the elevator.

"We can interrogate some of the criminals locked in the cells," Jabari suggested, "maybe they might know who these characters are."

"Go ahead," Darius nodded to his father.

"Chief...will you be staying here?"

"I'm afraid so, Lovell."

"Take care, then. Let's go Martin..we have an appointment with city hall."

"Right behind you, partner."

"Lovell."

"..." I looked back at Bogo.

"You're taking the lead, here...so don't lose focus."

"Yes, sir." I saluted as I left.

Bogo's POV

"Dad?" I turned to my sons. I put a hoof on my eldest son's shoulder.

"I need you two to stay with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"Sure thing, dad."

"Are you going to find them, dad?" Marcus asked. I patted his head.

"Yes we are. Both me and your grandfather are going to solve this case."

"Will Sapphire be okay?" Manson asked.

"I'm sure she will. She always did."

 **Flashback**

 **"Sapphire! Come back here!"**

 **Darius Bogo, now the new chief of ZPD, heard noises outside his office.**

 **I the door open and close shut. A tiny girl came in and went around to hide under my desk. I tilted my body to see Sapphire sitting, looking down.**

 **"Sapphire," I saw her frowning. Then I noticed her knee was scraped.**

 **"What happened?"**

 **"I'm fine Mr. Bogo," she wiped her tears, "I tried to ride my bike without training wheels, but I fell and hurt my knee."**

 **"Let me see."**

 **"No," she protested. Even so, I picked her up and put her on the edge of the desk. I pulled out some bandages and medicine, and started applying it on her knee. Just then, the door opened, revealing George Saber. The tiger panted as he leaned on the door.**

 **"Hah...hah...geez..."**

 **"Lieutenant Saber," I stood up.**

 **"I'm alright, friend," he put a paw out, "but seriously, what do you feed her? She's got more energy than a cheetah."**

 **"It's not my fault you're no match for my speed, old cat." A snicker from my mouth.**

 **"Teaching her how to be tough, aye?" George smirked.**

 **"You could say that. She can't be dependent forever."**

 **"Yup," Sapphire smiled, "I'm gonna be strong just like you, Mr. Bogo."**

 **"Yeah...strong _and_ stubborn," George smirked at me as I chuckled.**

 **End of Flashback**

I came back to reality.

"Lovell is tough. She can handle her own."

No One's POV

Meanwhile...

"Oh. My. Holly," Ginger awed at the decorations that were set up in the lab.

"You guys really know how to celebrate." She settled her things on a table and sat down. Pulling out her laptop, she typed vigorously on the keyboard as she pulls up some data.

"For the past hour, I managed to find security footage within the last 24 hours and thirty-seven minutes. This is what I found on the east side of the neighborhood." She pulled up a footage. As it played out, they saw three figures coming out of the window, carrying two kids as they climbed to the rooftop.

"Based on the families who caught them in action, they were wearing exactly how they described; black outfits covering but their eyes."

"They kind of look like ninjas," Randal implied.

"That would explain it," Ginger thought, "the stealthy maneuver, their agility and speed..."

"Wait a sec...do you see that?" Randal pointed at one of the kidnappers. The wolf enhanced it, and pulled it up to the big tv screen hanging on the wall.

"Right there," he said. There was a symbol in white, a Japanese word with claw marks slashed on it.

"Wow...nice going Randy." The wolf smiled. Ginger typed on her computer.

"According to translations, this word means _'eternity.'_ What does this mean?"

"I don't know...but I know someone who might." Randal pulled out his phone.

Meanwhile, Martin and Sapphire were in the mayor's office discussing the case with Lionheart. Needless to say that the mayor was shocked and outraged by this.

"Absolutely," the lion bellowed, "I will double the security throughout the city if I have to."

"There were also reports of orphans being kidnapped the day before the other kids were stolen. Do you know anyone who might do this?"

"No. Not that I know of..." He ruffled his mane.

"I hate to say this, but," Sapphire caught their attention, "you don't think this has to do with..." She paused, which wasn't a good sign for the others.

"Sapphire, what is it?" Martin asked.

"...sigh... Do you believe that these criminals are part of... mammal trafficking...?" Things went dead for a minute, as if processing the thought. Lionheart faced Sapphire and gave a serious expression.

"If that were the case... then this will be the worst Christmas Zootopia has ever faced." The officers felt their bodies tense.

Ring! Ring~!

"Hello?" Sapphire picked her phone up.

"Hey Randy...what? Are you sure? Okay then...I'll see what I can do." She hung up and looked at Martin.

"You should head back to the station. Meet up with Judy and Nick to go to Sahara Square."

"What about you?"

"I need to be somewhere else. Alone and in private."

"You sure?"

"Trust me. We need to cover more ground by splitting up. I'll be back around 7 p.m. Now, go..." She pressed on, which Martin got the message. Once he left, Sapphire turned to see Lionheart.

"I have one more question before I leave."

"Is it the case?"

"No, its something personal... I've been wondering for a while now."

"Okay, then..." Lionheart sat down as Sapphire stood in front of his desk.

"I've been meaning to ask somebody...Earlier this morning, I saw Chief Bogo talking to some horse in a suit...one of my co-workers overheard them saying that they had lost information about me." She saw the lion's eyes widened for a split second.

"Do you know anything about that?"

"Ahem...uh, well..."

"... _You do_ know. Come on, what is it?"

"Well..." He tugged on his tie while shifting his eyes.

"Leodore...out with it. Its clear to me that you remember something."

"... Sigh~...alright, I confess."

"And~?" Lionheart just pulled his desk drawer and gave her a small card.

"If you find this, then everything will be explained. Good luck finding the children."

"... Thank you, mayor." She left his office. Once she was outside, she stared back at the card, and on it was the same symbol; "Eternity"

"Only one way to find out." As the crowd was walking on the streets, Sapphire was no where to be seen.

Fast Forward

"You don't know anything except that?" Jabari asked the criminal. The criminal and two others in their cells said the same thing.

"That's right."

"These are dark rumors that not even us could speak in public."

"And you're sure this is their motive?"

"We don't know who's behind it, but we're telling the truth. You got a cruel genius on your hooves."

"We sure do," Jabari sighed as he left the jail cell. At that moment, Daniel and Agent Shang were right by his side.

"What did they say?" Shang asked.

"Seems like this case is bigger than we thought."

"How big?"

"If by big, you mean selling off kids in auctions by the boat load. Then yes... its that big."

"As in mammal trafficking?"

"Wait, so Sapphire was right?" Unexpectedly, Judy, Nick and Martin were overheard them.

"From what Ginger told me, there was a symbol of the word 'eternity' written on the kidnappers' outfit."

"What does that mean?"

"I believe that this symbol means something... something powerful and dangerous if we're not careful; and Sapphire is diving right into it."

Sapphire's POV

SCREE~CH

The wooden doors opened, and I was granted inside the temple. I kept my hands in my coat pockets, shielding from the coldness of the Tundratown mountains. Two snow leopards blocked my way. Putting my arms out, they took my weapons and utilitybelt away.

"Follow me," he said. I walked behind him.

"Thank you for coming with me." I looked up at Chai. He had his paws linked together, covered by his sleeves.

"It was no trouble Lovell-san," Chai said, "when you came to our home, Master Yin was generous to let me accompany you. I can see why..." He looked at the two leopards dressed in black. The two mammals slid the doors open, entering a large room. They went down on their knees and bowed with their paws lying in front of them.

"Master Kuma. We brought Master Chai Senshi from the Yoshi Temple, and Officer Sapphire Lovell from Savannah Central. She wishes to speak with you." Looking ahead, there was a large grizzly bear criss-crossed on a floor that was higher than where we stood. He wore a traditional kimono, black with white trims. She saw the symbol on the left side of his top.

'Eternity...so its true...'

"So," Master Kuma's voice was deep and robust, "you come to my temple to speak with me. Why?" He had a bored expression.

"Forgive me if I'm intruding," I walked closer to him. The subordinates were about to move, but Kuma put a paw out that stopped them. I gave a quick bow.

"I heard that you were allies with the Yoshi Temple."

"You are correct young one."

"I am strictly on duty right now. I would like to ask you some questions for an investigation." I pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Hmph...and what might this be about?" He rested on arm on his knee as his paw cupped his face.

"A kidnapping. Seven families reported fifteen children...and about ten orphans in the mix, were stolen right out of their beds. I believe this has to do with mammal trafficking."

"How disgusting," the bear groaned.

"We discovered that three mammals were caught on camera. However...they were wearing the same outfits your students have. The same symbol that means 'eternity'...the name of your karate clan."

"And you suspect that I was involved with such treachery?" His voice began to raise.

" I don't suspect anything until I the very end. For all I know, they could be imposters."

"That is impossible," he slammed his fist on the floor, "the Eternity Clan is very strict on secrecy. Only true martial artists are allowed to wear our symbol."

"Do you suppose that they are imposters? Or maybe former students that might have a grudge on you?"

"You are testing my patience, Lovell. I think we are done here." He waved his paw, and his students went towards me. However, I did a handstand and twirled myself, legs swinging as the mammals backed away." I stood my ground. This slightly impressed Master Kuma, as he rubbed his chin.

"I see you are quite skilled."

"You should know...you know who I am. Mayor Lionheart gave me this card with your clan's name written on it. You have some information that I need."

"I assume this is not related to the case."

"That...and I'm still talking about the case," I raised my voice, "families are grieving because they're too worried about where their children are, and who could have taken them. I am not leaving until you tell me anything- _anything,_ that could help me. I know they are scared, lost, confused, and have no idea what will happen next. Every second that I'm here, I am running out of time, and you're waisting it. Please...I don't want these parents to grow old without their children growing up first. I lost my parents...I am not letting them lose their families. Not tomorrow...not on Christmas...Please...?"

He saw the look in my eyes. The bear motioned for my to come forward, so I did, sitting only tne inches away from him.

"What I am about to say, may shock you."

"I've seen and heard worse, Master Kuma."

"Heh," he smirked, "now then...long ago...your mother and father were still alive. They would visit Master Yin and myself whenever we have a feast together. You were such a tiny thing, I thought I might have crushed you with just one paw. I would often look after you during your parent's absence at work. That is when I realized you were becoming fascinated by karate. I began to give you lessons when you were only five. You were persistent, stubborn, but showed a caring heart to everyone."

"I thought I was just watching too many movies."

"You were very skilled at a young age. However, when you turned seven, that is when your parents died on that dreadful day. Just like Master Yin, my clan takes in orphans and lost children, and teach them the ways of martial arts."

"So I was orphan for quite a while."

"That is true. However, a few weeks later, your commander in chief decided to take you in."

"Chief Bogo."

"Yes. As for the investigation...the kidnappers could be former students of mine gone bad, and probably trained their own clan of warriors."

"If I could prove this, the Eternity Clan will be clear of any suspicions."

"If that is what must be done, then I will support your actions." We bowed to each other.

"Thank you for your time," Chai bowed to the bear.

"Tell Master Yin that all is well. I will see him at the feast on Christmas."

"Of course." As Chai went on ahead, I reached into my jacket. I pulled out a red scarf.

"The weather is dropping," I put the scarf around Kuma's furry neck.

"I thought you could use something to warm yourself."

"Hehehe...I will treasure this," he smiled, letting me give a warm hug before I left with Chai.

CREAK~~ SHUT

The wooden doors closed behind them as they walked on the path.

"I still can not believe you were under the care of Master Kuma. This is shocking, I must say."

"You and me both."

"So, how will you solve this case?"

"Well... Master Kuma was generous enough to let me take a uniform for further analysis." I looked at the Eternity Clan's uniform in a bag.

"There's just one thing I have to be clear on..."

Fast Forward

Back at ZPD, things were still on high alert. However, that wasn't the only thing that was on alert; loud and rang through the bullpen.

"SHE. DID. **WHAT!?** " Bogo yelled. His officers cringed, along with the agent behind them. Jabari covered Marcus's ears in advance, knowing his son would outburst.

"S-sir...please calm down."

"That isn't going to work with me, Hopps! You let Lovell go off on her own to see the Eternity Clan!? They are a powerful martial arts group for their immense strength! And you let her go alone!?"

"We didn't know where she was going. She didn't tell us a thing."

"Listen to your cadets, son," Jabari firmly spoke, "Sapphire made the choice to confront them herself."

"Argh...I should take her off the case for acting so reckless," Darius grumbled.

"She's only doing her job," Jabari whispered, "she wants to find these criminals as much as you do. She knows what it feels like to be separated from family. You know this, too." Darius sighed in defeat. Just then, Clawhauser came inside.

"Chief, Sapphire is on the line. She wants to speak to you." The group was lead to the empty lobby.

"Put her on speaker, Clawhauser."

"Uh~ are you sure you want that, chief?" Clawhauser asked with uneasy expression.

"Do as I say. Put her on speaker."

"Yes sir." Clawhauser became wary and reached his finger to the button. Once he pressed it, the cheetah took cover under his desk.

"Lovell-"

" **I DON'T CARE** IF YOU TAKE ME OFF THE CASE! **YOU AND I** NEED TO SPEAK IN YOUR OFFICE! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME, AND THIS SECRET IS **LONG OVER DUE** FOR AN INTERVENTION! **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?** YOU HAVE **NO IDEA** HOW WORRIED AND GULTY I FEEL RIGHT NOW! AS A MATTER OF FACT-!"

As she ranted on, the officers and agents paled at her tone of voice. Jabari was unaffected, casually looking at his shocked son, who wide eyed the speaker that echoed her voice in the building. Other officers began to pause as they listened in astonishment.

"Early 20's," Jabari smiled, "but a high-strong female."

"AND THIS HAS GONE **FAR ENOUGH!** I'LL SEE YOU IN YOUR OFFICE! SORRY FOR SHOUTING, SIR! **GOODBYE!** "

Bleep

The line went dead. Clawhauser slowly peeked his head up. Everyone was stone cold. Judy had her mouth covered, Nick was coming out behind her, Late and Avery were as speechless as Randal and Daniel, and the chief was the one who got hit hard while Jabari remained his composure.

Meanwhile, Manson was in his father's office and hear everything form down below. He sweat dropped as he awkwardly laughed.

"That's the first time anyone's ever shouted at him," he said to himself.

Manson organized some paperwork, and he placed it on the desk. However, just when he turned around, he knocked something over. Manson looked down to see some papers out of an envelope file. One in particular, was a letter, but the buffalo saw that it had Sapphire's last name on it. He picked it up and saw that it was open. Curious, he took out the paper and unfolded it. Manson read it, and as he did, his eyes widened. He looked at the other papers, as if trying to find something. He examined it thoroughly, and was left speechless.

'...What...?'

"Manson." He heard his dad coming as his hoof-steps became louder. Manson briskly put everything on top of the desk, with a box covering it.

"Manson," Bogo stood in front of the door as Manson faced him.

"Yeah dad?" he looked at him.

"I need you to look after Marcus with your grandfather. I-um...ahem... I have some business to take care of."

"Okay, dad. I'll, uh... I'll see you later." The young buffalo quickly closed the door behind him and sighed. However, he looked down at himself and stared at the file he carried in his hooves. He was going to regret this, but even he knew that it was the right thing to do. 


	31. Case File 20: The Christmas Gift Part 3

Christmas Eve...

In the back of the building, a crowd of officers were watching from behind the glass screens. Outside the courtyard, Chief Bogo had his back facing them, with Sapphire facing Bogo. Let's just say that Sapphire's sour expression was on par with Bogo's usual kind.

"This is like a stand off," Fangmeyer thought.

"I know," Delgato nodded, "I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Whatever it is," Nick implied, "its gotta be something juicy and shocking." By the looks of it, things were just like that.

"Do you know what kind of trouble you are in?" Bogo scolded.

"I said I was sorry on the phone," Sapphire sighed, "and all you did last night was send me home. Without a word. So can we talk about the elephant in the room, now? Excuse the pun..."

"I'm not finished."

"And I'm not finished with mine," she talked back, "you weren't being honest with me. You know who Master Kuma is, because you were the one who took me to get lessons. So what, you didn't want me to find out that I was trained by a karate master?"

"That's not it!"

"And how about that horse in suit I saw yesterday," she pointed at him, "apparently he found lost information about myself, and you didn't want to tell me? And let's not forget about the mayor knowing this secret, too. Care to explain, chief?" The buffalo paused. Sapphire put her finger on her badge.

"This badge says 'integrity, bravery, and trust'. How can I live up to those words if _I_ can't even trust _you_ to know what it is you're hiding. I have a right to know." Things went quiet for a while as they stared at each other. Chief Bogo put two hoof-fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"...You probably knew that you were an orphan, after your..."

"I know 'that'...but I need to know what _this_ is about."

 **SLAM!**

"!" Jabari was startled by a thud. He turned to see Manson, who gave a serious expression. The elderly buffalo looked down to see Manson's hoof on the file.

"I found this in dad's office. I know what's going on." Jabari gave a long sigh.

"I suppose I should tell you the reason behind this."

"It's not that I'm against it or anything," Manson implied, "in fact, I think this is a great idea." Jabari was a bit shocked to hear his grandson agree so quickly.

"But what I'm mad about, is that you kept this from her. Why didn't you tell Sapphire about this?"

"It was your mother and father's decision," Jabari implied, "after losing her parents, Sapphire was alone..."

Meanwhile...

.

.

.

Bogo's POV

"So you were trying to find a home for me?" Sapphire sat next to me.

"Trying was enough. Despite what happened, no one wanted to give you a home because they were still uneasy of a human. I failed what I started...and after finding those documents, I thought maybe...sigh...You're still young...you have a son who goes to school, you take two jobs and try to make time. I felt that you needed someone to depend on if rough times ever came; a family."

"But chief, I have you and everyone else. All of you are family to me, and always there when I need it the most. Manson, Marcus, and now your father...it feels like I've known them for a long time. And since you were already acting like some overprotective father, I didn't feel lonely _all_ the time."

"You think of me as a father figure?" I asked curiously.

"Chief...don't think that I don't appreciate what you're doing. I'm very grateful for what you've done for my parents, and for me. So in a way...you remind me of, them." She smiled. However, when she saw my surprised expression, she started to get nervous.

"Umm well...I mean, if that sounds weird— I'm really sorry about that...ahaha, weird, much...right?" She gave a sheepish smile, but didn't see me spacing out the other way.

"Chief!" Martin shouted as he approached us.

"What is it, Saber?"

"Follow me." We went to the lobby. The tv was on as some officers watched.

 _[Security officers were shocked when they realized the prisoner used a doppelgänger to escape. They suspect that he was gone for about three weeks...]_

"Guess who it is," Martin pointed at the screen. It showed a familiar face that surprised everyone.

"Cal Leonard!?"

"He escaped?" I clenched my fists.

"Guys, guys," Ginger and Randal ran towards us.

"I found traces of fur and grass stains on the uniform. Turns out, it belongs to a guy named Cal Leonard. He was a former student of Master Kuma, before he was kicked out for getting out of line."

"We need to get to the city and..." Randal paused when seeing Cal's face on the screen.

"Oh... you already know. Good."

"What isn't is that he's involved in the mammal trafficking."

"Lovell, report this to the families immediately-" when I turned around, she was already gone.

"... Lovell?"

.

.

.

Sapphire's POV

 _ **FWOOM!**_

I kept skating as I reached the neighborhood. When I turned the corner, I ran towards her house and banged on the door.

"George!? Mr. Saber, its me!"

"Sapphire?" George opened the door, letting me in.

I saw Kyle with Tojirou, and immediately hugged them.

"Sapphire," Kyle smiled.

"Oh, thank god."

"What's going on?"

"Cal Leonard escape prison. He's behind the kidnappings, I'm sure of it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Something-anything to stop him! I have to go...keep them safe." I ran outside, and then saw Martin's cruiser pull up.

"You're not going in alone this time!" I got in the car. Martin drove at an immense speed.

"So what's the plan?"

"Infiltrate is our best option. Call dispatch...I'll call Nick."

"Nick? Why?"

"Cause he and I have something in common. We know almost everyone."

Time Skip to 8:40

It was especially silent where in subway tunnel, down below. Not many mammals were present; just a janitor, a couple, and one child standing by himself. The little boy turned his head, unaware of what was lurking. He heard his subway coming up. However, just as he was taking two steps forward, a figure grabbed him from behind. The stranger swept him away to the other side before the subway could pass. They now exited a tunnel leading to an open cave and a group of mammals.

"It seems you found another one, Leonard." The figure took off his mask.

"You guys were getting sloppy that I had to take action. How's the preparations?"

"We are just about ready to go, Leonard." They looked at the crates; all children from the families and orphanages were accounted for.

"Put this one with Crate 3. I' heading out again." Cal walked back inside the cave.

"Yes, sir. Let's go kid." He was tugging on him, but the child protested and pulled his arm back.

"I said let's go."

KICK!

"Ow! Why you-"

"Get him!" They chased after the kid. Unaware to them, my partner and I were headed towards a sleepy guard, the keys dangling from a crate Martin carefully grabbed it with his tail and gave it to me.

"Go free the kids. I'll keep watch."

"Psst! Sapphire..." I heard a harsh whispered and turned to see Damian, Sammy and Gill (Snoweather, Mrs. Hefton and Ms. Lank's sons.) I quickly unlocked the crate an the kids lucged at ne with joy.

"No time for subtleties. Help me free the other." Each key had a certain lock. I manage to free alf of the group and was about to open another crate when...

"Sapphire!" Martin harshly whispered. I gasped when seeing the mammals grab a hold of the kid, but also saw us.

"They've escaped!"

"Sapphire!" I turned to see Nick, by another entrance.

"I'll get the others. Go-go-go!" Nick guided the group out as Martina nd I stalled for time. These mammals were quite the ninjas, almost throwing us off with every attack. Martin kicked two while I punched another. But when I ducked, he kicked me on my back and started strangling me.

"Hey!" Martin kicked him off of me. He helped me up.

"You okay?"

"I'm-Martin. behind!" We dodged a sword, held by that dirty-no-good Cal. Martin snarled as he shielded me.

"Do you really think you can attack us on your own?" In his other hoof, he carried the hooded-kid.

"Take another step, and he gets a scar down the middle."

"I could say the same for you."

"!?"

 **SLASH!**

"!" Cal was able to dodge it, but got a long cut on his cheek. He stared at Sapphire, who had two samurai swords in her hands. She twirled them and stood before Cal.

"Never leave your toys unattended. Give up, Cal."

"Why should I?"

"Because it would be embarrassing if I humiliated you in front of your former master."

"And your pride is too great to let that happen." Cal turned around to see Master Kuma and Master Yin. Their students surrounded the place.

"You never were one for stealth, Leonard."

"And one more thing," Martin threw a punch, but Cal blocked it. He tried to do a low kick, but Martin stepped on his leg and did a side kick to his face.

"That's for messing with my partner!"

"And you can thank Mr. Finnick here for having a GPS chip on him." I patted the mammal.

"Heh...about time I drop the cute act," Finnick's deep voice rang, giving a smug look.

"Thanks for the help, sir."

"You're okay, cop. Hey you..." Finnick glanced at Martin.

"You got one heck of a girlfriend, here," he smirked. Both Martin and I smiled at each other. Just as Cal was getting up, his head met a gun, with Bogo glaring right at him.

"Don't. Even. Move." His officers arrested the others and freed the kids.

.

.

.

Fast Forward

"Mommy/Mom~!"

"Sammy!"

"Gill! Are you okay sweetie!?"

"Dad! Mom!" The families were greeting their children with tears of joy. They were in the lobby of ZPD, where the officers were watching them.

"Everyone is here," Judy beamed, "we did it..." She looked at Nick, who gave a smile.

"Don't forget NCIS," Randal fist bumped Late.

"Thanks, pal. You too."

"What about them?" Daniel asked. He pointed at the orphans who were with Ginger.

"We can find an orphanage near Savannah Central," Jabari thought, "maybe find good homes if we're lucky."

"Sapphire," Ms. Snoweather came up and hugged me.

"Thank you so much," she cried.

"Happy to help, ma'am. Oh, I almost forgot." I clapped my hands.

"Everyone~...before you head home, I'd like to give a Christmas present from me to you. Come on in!" Coming inside the doors, it was none other than pop star Gazelle, along with her backup dancers, Raja, Will, Zane and Garett, dressed in Santa outfits. The kids beamed as they rushed towards Gazelle.

"Merry Christmas everyone~"

"Gazelle!?" Judy and Clawhauser's smiles widened.

"I'm glad you came."

"Its the least I can do," Gazelle gave me a hug.

"Alright, kids, ready to get your presents?"

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

Bogo's POV

The tigers passed out a gift to each of them. The others began to join in, too. On the sidelines, my dad and I were watching, seeing the atmosphere light up with happiness. The elderly buffalo put a hoof on myshoulder.

"Doesn't that remind you of something?" I knew exactly what he was thinking.

 **Flashback**

 **"Hi-yah!"**

 **Bang!**

 **"Oof!" Sapphire (age 5) fell back after kicking the punching bag. She sat up.**

 **"Aww~ it didn't move," she pouted.**

 **"It weighs a ton. It won't be that easy." A younger version of myself approached her.**

 **"Mr. Bogo," she happily smiled as she jumped on me, giving a hug.**

 **"Come on," I carried her on my shoulders, "you have another lesson with Kuma."**

 **"Its Master Kuma," she corrected, "Mr. Bogo, are you going to come watch me?"**

 **"I'm sorry, but I have to work."**

 **"But I want you to come," she said in sadness, "you always say you're busy." I sighed, put her down and kneeled.**

 **"Alright...as soon as I finish, we can play once we get home."**

 **"Okay," she smiled sweetly. Her tiny hand held my hoof as we walked together.**

 **"Maybe I should become a police officer, too." Her statement made me laugh.**

 **"And why would you want to be a cop?"**

 **"So I can keep the city safe," she said triumphantly, "also...I wanna be your partner. That way, we can see each other all the time."**

 **"Is that so," I smirked, "then you better work hard."**

 **"Yes, sir! I'll do my best!" Sapphire giggled as we saluted each other.**

 **End of Flashback**

Sapphire laughed with her friends.

"Sapphire," Martin smiled, "how about we wrap this up?"

"Sure thing. Everyone~ we have one more gift. Officer Saber and I will sing a song for you. So I hope you enjoy it." Martin rolled out a portable piano while Sapphire had a guitar. Everyone gathered as they began.

[My Song for You by Bridgit Mendler & Shane Harper]

As they sung, I turned his to my father.

"Are the boys at home?"

"Nope," Jabari grinned, "they're right over there." I looked to where Manson and Marcus were. However, I realized that Manson was holding the file in his hoof.

"I think its time you settle this matter, Darius." I stared at him, and then at Sapphire.

"Yes...I will."

"That's my, boy." We smiled.

'Chase...Jade,' I said to myself, '...I finally understand what I must do.'

.

.

.

No One's POV

In the neighborhood, everyone was enjoying themselves. George left early, while Kyle and Tojirou were eating marshmallows and hot chocolate inside Martin's house. Sapphire sighed as she leaned on the now; new extended porch that connected to her and Martin's house in the middle.

"Sapphire."

She looked behind to see Martin on the bench. Luckily it had cushion to make it comfy. Martin reach into his pocket and pull out a small rectangular box, wrapped in a blue ribbon.

"Open it," he gave it to her.

"You know I shouldn't break the rules," she joked

"I know," he chuckled, "but I couldn't wait. Go on..." Sapphire shook her head as she unraveled the ribbon and opened the lid. She softly gasped as she gazed at it. It was a sapphire and diamond accent necklace. The sapphire gemstone was shaped into a tiger's paw.

"Martin, its beautiful."

"It took a while to get enough money..."

"That's why you were taking all those night shifts. Martin...its wonderful. Thank you." She hugged him. She let the tiger put the necklace on her.

"And thank you."

"For what?"

"You sung that song for me...it was my present...?"

"Hehehe...that was 'part one'. This...is the rest..."

She put a hand on his face and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away before he could react. Sapphire pointed up, which revealed Tojirou holding a mistletoe while Kyle laughed.

"I'm liking my present so far," he smirked. Sapphire giggled as they all huddled up.

.

.

.

Christmas Morning

The ZPD officers were doing last minute assignments, before heading home later on to spend Christmas with their families. Clawhauser was sitting at his desk, until he looked up to see Sapphire walking.

"Morning Sapphire."

"Morning Ben. Have you seen the chief?"

"Yup. He's in the bullpen." Sapphire thanked him as she hurried inside the room. After greeting a few of her friends, she went up to Bogo.

"Good morning, chief."

"Morning, Lovell," he responded, "did you need something?"

"Actually, its a little late, but..." she revealed her hands holding a gift bag.

"I was your secret santa, so...Merry Christmas." Bogo took the gift from her.

.

.

.

Bogo's POV

"Thank you," I nodded. I picked up a scarf made in navy blue; it had the ZPD badge symbol on one side.

"Since I couldn't find something to buy... I thought I could make something instead. Do you... like it?" I saw how anxious she was, making me smirk.

"I did need something for the cold weather. Its lovely. Thank you."

"Um...yes...well," I cleared his throat. I don't know why I'm nervous.

[You can do this.]

"Since we're on this topic, I-uh..."

[Come on, Darius.] I pulled something out of the podium. I gave her a red envelope with a white ribbon tied to the corner.

"Chief...are you...?"

"I'm also your secret santa."

"Thank you chief," she smiled. I went back to the files, but kept an eye on her actions. She opened it carefully, and reached in. I saw her smile at the bracelet, around it was a paw print, blue gem in silver boarder, and a badge.

Then, she looked inside again and pulled out the papers. As she read them, her eyes widened and almost gasped out loud. For a while, she was quiet, and not saying anything or moving from her spot. I saw Judy and Nick coming towards her with curiosity.

"Sapphire?" When Judy looked up, her ears went up in alarm. I almost did the same after what we saw.

Sapphire broke into tears with her hand over her mouth. Her cries started to become loud enough for the others to hear. Martin and Randal were concerned about her, but Daniel put a paw out before they could do anything.

"She'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" Randal asked. Daniel smiled to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, Judy," Sapphire wiped her tears, but they kept coming, "don't worry about me..." Unconsciously, she let her hand drop to her side. Nick sneakily grabbed the papers, and I swore his mouth dropped to the floor.

"No...way..."

"Nick?" Judy came over and peeked.

"Gasp~! Is that-"

"Oh, yeah," Nick nodded.

"These are legal adoption papers!" Judy shouted so loud, everyone gasped.

"What!?" Martin and Randal exclaimed out loud. Everyone was in an uproar as they looked at each other and back at Sapphire.

"Chief," Nick turned his head, "this is your name...did you just..."

"Yes, it is," I firmly bellowed, "I have no shame in admitting it, nor speaking about it in public."

"...But chief," Sapphire choked on her words, "I...I don't get it."

"Despite what you said, I still believed you needed something more. When I knew that no one wanted to take you in," I walked towards her, "I knew that the only reason was because... you already had us. My sons, especially my father, are fond of you, so you have their full support. And...if you have time after...they would love to see their big sister for Christmas."

Everyone was speechless. Even so, Sapphire didn't know if she should cry or smile. Without a word, I was the one to step in and show my kind side, embracing her as she cried. Everyone started to clap and cheer. Randal and Fangmeyer pulled her into a group hug, as Judy and Nick gave a thumbs up. Martin quietly went up to me.

"Congratulations chief," he smiled, "you made a good decision." I smirked to himself, but inside, I couldn't be any happier. Its as if the guilt was pulled right off my shoulders, feeling lighter than ever.

.

.

.

No One's POV

It was 6 pm, and the day was becoming slow. And it was no secret when other officers started to spread the news, and then they would congratulate Sapphire afterwards. Sapphire was now at the front desk. Though, she _was_ being crushed by Clawhauser's 'hugs of excitement.'

"Congratulations Sapphire!"

"Um...t-thanks, buddy. Can't breathe..." He released her as she gave a small smile.

"I can't believe he did that for you. I never thought the chief would show that side of him."

"Neither did I."

Just then, the chief was walking in their direction.

"Sapphire," he said, "are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Have fun," the cheetah waved goodbye before they left the station.

.

.

.

Fast Forward

Inside the buffalo's house, Darius, Sapphire, Tojirou, Manson and Marcus had just finished eating. Sapphire volunteered to do the dishes while Marcus helped her. As they did, Manson was chatting with his dad in the living room.

"I'm glad you did this," the young buffalo said, "plus...I never saw Marcus look so happy, even more than skipping chores."

"I'm glad you feel that way, son."

"What made you change your mind?" Manson asked, which Darius answered immediately.

"She was already a part of our family," he smiled, "as I was to her's." Manson grinned in agreement.

"So does that mean she can call you 'dad' too?"

"... Only outside of work..."

"Oh, in that case, I agree with your compromise! Thanks dad!" Sapphire shouted. Manson was laughing at his dad, who became flustered by the casual word.

After the dishes were done, Manson led Marcus upstairs to sleep for the night. Sapphire was on the living room couch, hugging Tojirou as they watched the snow fall outside from the window.

"You should stay for the night," Darius brought her a blanket and pillow to sleep with, "the snow might be too thick to drive in."

"Okay," Sapphire wrapped herself with the blanket, with Tojirou right beside her. Just before Darius could leave, Sapphire stopped him.

"Hey chief...I never got to say it, but...thank you. This was the best gift I ever had."

He smiled without Sapphire noticing.

"Merry Christmas, Sapphire."

"Merry Christmas, Darius. Goodnight." She let herself lie down, Tojirou cuddling close as they drifted to sleep. The buffalo stared at her. For some reason, he looked back at what she was before; that small girl who always smiled without a care, and never made his day boring or dull. He reached down and rubbed the side of her head gently.

"I'm the one who should thank you," he whispered. He quietly left the room and went upstairs. When he was out of sight, Sapphire slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly.

'I know...' she thought to herself. She went back to sleep that night, only to have good dreams. Seems like they both got what they wanted, and what they ' _needed'_ this year.

.

.

.

Bonus

"Its still mind-blowing that that grumpy old buffalo would act like his non-self in front of everyone."

"You're being too honest, right now," Sapphire was wary of him, "you might wanna lower the sarcasm before he hears you."

"Sapphire, we're fine. We're on the rooftop. How w-"

"Standing a foot away makes a whole difference." Nick turned around, looked up with his ears down in regret. Behind him was the buffalo himself, as he gave an unamused expression to the fox.

"If you're done chatting away, Hopps needs you on a new case."

"Uh...y-yes sir." Nick scurried away before the chief said anything else. Sapphire tried not to laugh, as she was alone with her boss/adopt. dad.

"He was just kidding, dad."

"As if I need his ego to be any bigger," he scoffed. Sapphire shrugged. Somehow she felt her life was getting adventurous, but at the same time, comical and hilarious.


	32. Case File 21: Surfing for Justice

They didn't know why this was happening. They could only stare. One was looking the other way, while the other was trying to get their attention. This is a fight, perhaps; a little dispute between a couple. Although, they never would expect to see someone other than Judy and Nick in an argument. No, they were watching as well from the cubicle they shared.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean it."

"The fact that it still happened, doesn't make up for it."

"Never saw Sapphire act so strict towards Martin," Judy implied.

"Yeah," Randal nodded.

"Its more like Martin is begging for her to throw in the towel," Nick thought.

"How long have they been fighting?"

"About two days," Delgato looked at his watch, "four hours and~...fifteen minutes."

"Seriously, it was an accident," Martin protested, "you can't keep acting like this forever."

"And _you're_ going to need _more_ than an apology." Sapphire ignored him as she looked through the files.

"Come on~" Martin sighed, rubbing his head.

"I don't usually get into fights... but after embarrassing me, I think I lost most of my dignity and respect for you."

"Lovell," the chief walked over to her.

"Yes, sir?"

"You need to get going."

"Right."

"Going? Where?" Martin asked.

"Undercover. Bye chief." Sapphire kept her gaze forward, avoiding the tiger. As she left, Martin gave a frown as he sighed.

"I forgot how stubborn she is."

"You two having a spat? That's rare."

"Sorry sir, its just... nothing. Forget it." Bogo raised his eyebrow.

"You _do_ remember our little discussion _,_ _right_?" Martin stiffened, his tail straightened out in fear as he stared at his boss's unamused look.

"So... where is she going?"

"... If you must know...its at the beach just outside Sahara Square. She's solving an illegal drug trade case that's been long overdue." The chief left them, leaving Martin a daze. The beach, he said? His mind was running in circles, unaware of his friends approaching him.

"Martin?" Randal waved a paw at his face.

"She let her go undercover? Alone?" Martin questioned.

"He trusts her enough to go alone," Daniel implied. Martin got a bad feeling about this. Him and Sapphire rarely take a case by themselves.

"I'm going."

"What?" Nick and Judy unison.

"Martin, I don't think that's a good idea," Delgato implied, "you two aren't on good terms right now, and following her behind her and chief's back is a major mistake."

"She could need backup. I'm still her partner, so I'm going whether you like it or not."

"We don't," Fangmeyer protested, "which is why we're coming with you."

"Someone's got a keep an eye on you."

"Alright then. Guess we're going off grid, here."

.

.

.

[Fast Forward]

The beach was lively today. Music was playing, booths with games and food were set along the road, and the waves were coming in. There was a surfing contest being held for charity, and many surfers, including a few pros were present and lining up to register. On the side, Judy and Nick were standing by their cruiser.

"Lucky our patrol duty was near here," Judy smiled at Nick.

"Poor Martin," Nick sighed, "he dug his own grave by who knows what."

"I'm sure they'll patch things up. In the meantime, we'll keep an eye out for any suspicious characters."

Nick used binoculars to scan the beach. So far, nothing unusual; just the normal civilians having fun and surfers riding the waves. Just then, he saw a familiar face that wasn't very pleasant to see.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Hm?" Judy blinked. Nick offered the binoculars, letting Judy enhanced them to full zoom. Right behind those lenses, the bunny saw the weasel and his worn out stand of souvenirs.

"Oh-"

"Oh no~."

"?" Both Nick and Judy turned to see Sapphire looking at the weasel.

"I didn't think the info would be true, but there he is."

"Sapphire?"

"Oh...Nick, Judy. Um...what are you doing here?"

"On patrol," Nick implied, "didn't expect to see you."

"Likewise. Anyway, I see you saw Duke over there."

"You spying on him?"

"Sort of. The case is telling me that Duke is supplying catnip and some illegal drugs for drug dealers to get a quick buck. The problem is, some of them are the contestants for the surfing contest."

"So you have to enter to get a closer look."

"Yup. Besides, if Martin knew about this, he would be skeptical."

"Speaking of Martin," Nick began, "what are you two fighting about?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"True that," Nick shrugged.

"Well, if its troubling you, then we can talk if you want," Judy suggested.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. See ya." She left them. Judy sighed in sadness.

"It doesn't feel right they're fighting like this."

"They're big kids," Nick smirked, "they can work it out themselves. You and I still do that, so its nothing to worry about, right?"

"... I guess," Judy sighed again, earning a chuckle from the fox.

.

.

.

[Fast Forward]

Daniel was driving, while Martin, Randal, Delgato, Grizzoli, Wolford and Fangmeyer were in the back seats. They were wearing casual clothes to blend in.

"How come I can't drive?" Randal asked.

"I'd like to live before you drive us into the ocean; if that's even possible."

When Daniel stopped the car on a red light, Randal took this chance to pester Martin. He nudged the tiger.

"Hey Martin," he said, "you gonna tell me what's going on with you and Sapphire?"

"Uh, no. What I know about you, is that you're a terrible driver, and never keep your muzzle shut."

"Come on~ I promise I won't say anything. Why is Sapphire so mad at you?"

"Its nothing," Martin looked out the window.

"Randy's got a point," Delgato implied, "you must have done something to upset her that she can't even look at you. I'm amazed that you could silently complain in-"

"Not helping, Nathan." (I decided to give these guys a name, since Fangmeyer has one too)

"Hey Travis, help me out here," Randal looked at the lion who sat in the passenger seat.

"I'm not in this," Grizzoli flatly declined.

"How did I get sucked into this," Wolford implied.

"Just roll with it, Nate," Fangmeyer sighed. Daniel pulled up to the parking lot and parked his car right where a food truck was only five yards away.

"We're here."

"Yes. Let's go." Fangmeyer was the first to get out of the car. As they were walking on the sand, they noticed surfers riding the waves, the crowd cheering on the beach.

"Wow."

"Guys, check it out." Wolford pointed to a surfer, who was doing some turns on a wave. It was a male panther, wearing ocean blue swim trunks with a design on it, and around his neck was a puka shell necklace.

"That's Pisces Makanui; the pro surfer from Hawaii."

"And there's Otto Gentians, the British pro surfer." It was an otter with England's flag on his swim trunks.

"Never thought I would see such highly skilled surfers."

"Gnarly moves from Otto Gentians," a wolf spokes-mammal spoke into the mic, "and here comes our next contestant. Give it up for Sapphire Lovell!" The crowd cheered loud.

"...Woah..." Fangmeyer and his friends looked at her in shock.

Other than her hair styled into a Boho braid (if you don't know, its a braid on the side with a ponytail), Sapphire had on a sweetheart push-up bikini, and wearing a fringe-cloth tied to her waist, covering one side. She was stunning, her skin completely vulnerable and showing off her full figure. She surfed along side Otto as he waved.

Both Grizzoli and Delgato whistled flirtatiously.

"Impressive," Delgato smirked.

Martin stared at her, almost dropping his phone. Sapphire smiled as she went down and then made her surfboard jump in the air to do a spin before falling back down on the wave.

"Woah-ho~! Impressive! Let's see what the judges think."

The three mammals from the stand showed their numbers: 9 10, 9.

"How about that folks," the wolf grinned, "looks like the officer's got their vote. That means Wakanui and Lovell are tied. The next round will be coming up in the next hour, so stay tune."

The surfers came in. Sapphire was walking with Pisces and Otto.

"Great job out there, Sapphire," Pisces complimented.

"Thanks."

"Getting lessons from ol' Pi here, paid off," Otto grinned.

"Guys, wait up." A female antelope was running with her board, the water splashing on her feet. She had a dark purple bikini and bangs that covered one eye.

"Hey Catherine. You did great."

"You too," Catherine hugged Sapphire.

"So this is the case she took?" Randal questioned.

"Looks like it," Daniel thought.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Delegate asked Martin.

"Are you kidding? She's entering a surfing competition, and she's not even wearing any protective gear. And since when did she wear... that?" He gestured his arm towards her.

"Oh, come on," Fangmeyer rolled his eyes, "its not like you never saw-...wait..."

"What?" Martin raised his eyebrow. Fangmeyer made goofy smile as he slapped his paws together and pointed at him.

"That's what this is about! Oh, my- Martin, seriously!? That's why she was mad!? Bwuaahaha!"

"What the hell is funny, Caleb!?" Martin hissed.

"Hahaha-guys-guys, you know what's going on, right?"

"Uh~" Delgato glanced towards Grizzoli.

"Remember when Sapphire said she lost her 'dignity'? Think about it~..." The white wolf encouraged them to ponder for a while. That's when they began to stare at Martin with their own funny looks.

"No way," Daniel smirked.

"Did you really-" Delgato paused.

"Seriously?" Wolford smirked.

"Our buddy here has taken the gates to hell," Grizzoli implied.

"It was an accident!" Martin shouted, a huge blush exploding on his face.

"You say that," Randa patted his back, "but~...never thought you would be the first to have a glimpse of a human in 'full view.' That's...wow... Martin..." He shook his head with a smile.

"So what was it like walking in and seeing all that-"

"Guys! Okay-just... drop it. We're getting off track here."

"No wonder you were nervous."

"I bet its hard seeing her 'exposure' to every single guy out here." Martin lowly growled, but the guys just laughed.

"We're just jesting, dude," Randal grinned, "but I gotta tell you...Sapphire is not gonna let this one down. Good luck finding the right apology gift."

"Thanks," Martin deadpan at them. On the beach, Sapphire and the others were standing with their boards.

"Great job you guys," the wolf clapped from the table.

"Thanks, Lane," Sapphire smiled. She then leaned in towards him.

"So did you ever find anything?" She whispered.

"I asked some of our friends," Lane implied, "and they noticed two of the surfers weren't familiar. One had a scar on his right shoulder; the other had one earpiece on his left ear."

"Type of animals?"

"Both Siberian tigers."

"Okay, thanks. Sorry about this."

"Its no trouble," Lane smiled.

"Good. So~ did you get the thing I asked?"

"Here you go," he handed her a small device. She put it in her ear and and pressed it.

Ring~Ring~~

"Huh?" Martin's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"How long are you guys going to spy on me?" The guys turned to see Sapphire, staring right at them with a blank look.

"How..."

"You're my partner. I know you better than anyone. Put me on speaker." Martin didn't protest, and he pressed the button.

"Can you hear me guys?"

"Loud and clear."

"Danny?"

"I'm here."

"Hey Danny. I heard that you and Whitney had to postpone the wedding until the second week of January. Do you need help with preparations?"

"No, that's okay. We can handle it."

"Okay. And Randy, I hope you have a good reason why you guys are out here. Unless... its about the fight we're having..."

"The one about Martin walking in on you in the bathroom?" Grizzoli bluntly spoke, which Delgato quickly covered his mouth. Sapphire had a hard glare as she stared at the ground.

"Oh~ so you do know? Did Martin tell you?"

"NO," Fangmeyer shouted, "I actually figured it out, so I sort of, uh...blurted..."

"...I see... but you know~..." Sapphire gave an evil smile their way.

"I wasn't mad about _just_ that."

"Please don't..."Martin whispered.

"Martin was just being clumsy and fell on me... but sometimes, when your son witnesses ourselves colliding onto the ground, there's all kinds of questions and suspicion here."

"Ooh~ bad move," Fangmeyer smirked.

"That's rough," Daniel shook his head.

"Poor Tojirou." Nate (Wolford) sighed.

"Are you done with your revenge?" Martin asked, staring right at her.

"Somewhat," Sapphire gave a sly smile, "in the meantime, drown in your guilt... and you better think of something. Bye sweetie~" She turned off the communicator.

"Sigh...males..."

"I know," Catherine shrugged, "anyway, I'm going to the restroom. Need to go?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll see you later." She waved as Catherine left, leaving her alone.

Unaware to them, the officers in disguise were watching them from afar. At that moment, Sapphire saw the said tigers coming towards her. Acting casual, she brushed part of her hair from her face while looking in front. The two tigers went between her, planting their surfboards next to each other.

"They must be the drug dealers," Grizzoli implied. He and the other guys were sitting on a picnic table, eating some fish tacos.

"Hey there," the one with the scar said. Sapphire gave a small smile.

"Hi."

"Killer waves out there, huh?" The one with the earpiece said.

"It sure is."

"You and Makanui tied, right? Can't wait to see what you got in store on the next round."

"You too." She then glanced at Duke, who was actually standing in line for a food truck.

"It was nice talking to you, but I should go." As she was facing her board, she saw a paw land above her hand. She could feel the tiger's presence, his body right behind her as his purring lured on her shoulder. His other friend leaned on his board and smirked at her. She didn't move from her spot.

"Aw come on~ we just met and you're already leaving? What's the hurry?"

"Can't a girl eat once in awhile?"

"Maybe we can join you." The tiger with the earpiece lightly brushed his tail on her right calf, making her tense up in disgust. Needles to say the guys, especially Martin, were unamused.

"He did _not_ just use his tail," Marting growled.

"Martin, don't," Wolford pulled him back down, "we can't interfere. Let's see how she handles this."

With one sigh escaping her lips, she got her surfboard.

"Thanks, but I'm meeting with a friend. By the way..." She showed them an smug expression.

"If you try to take me down during the competition, you might be late for your next drug trade."

"!?" Their eyes widened as she walked away. She planted her board next to Lane, who gave a thumbs up to look after it. She headed over to the food truck, not paying attention to the mammals who were staring. In the line, Duke was one mammal away from ordering his carnivore meal. When the mammal in front got their meal, Duke came up with a smile.

"Hello my good, friend," Duke chuckled, "I'm here to take your delicious carnivore meal set."

"Then how about I start you off..." Sapphire leaned on the counter, surprising Duke.

"Ahaha...Lovell~ nice swimsuit. Really brings out your wild side." Sapphire and the cook exchanged amused looks.

"How about I start you off with one of my favorites," she threatened with a smile, "its a new special... Cirque 'Duke' Soufflé." She glared at him as his ears shrunk back. He tried to back away, but Nick and Judy came just in time.

"Unless you wanna tell me how you got involved with illegal drug trading, I'm going to order the cook to fire up the grill." The cook played with his knives.

"Alright-okay! Sheesh! Yeah, I was in charge of trading some drugs off to a couple of guys."

"They wouldn't be those tigers who are in the competition?"

"They are. Look, all I have to do is give them what they want and get paid. Nothing more."

"After the Night Howlers," Judy implied.

"The Tundratown incident," Nick stated.

"And now this," Sapphire put her hands on her hips, "I thought you would learn your lesson...but it looks like I'm seeing more of you lately. And it isn't the good kind."

"You're gonna throw me in jail again, aren't ya?" Duke said in a deadpan.

"Bingo." Judy and Nick hauled him off. In the meantime, Sapphire paid for one ice-cream cone.

"So this is your real purpose."

"!?" Sapphire saw Pisces right in front of her. She gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh~ I guess I'm caught?"

"Its alright, Sapphire," Pisces hugged her on her side, "I won't tell the others, but if you need help..."

"Actually," she said as they walked, "I could use your help. Mind if we talk in private?"

"Can I have some of your ice cream?"

"Ahaha, sure." She offered him her treat as they walked back.

.

.

.

[Fast Forward]

"Alright folks," Lan shouted in the microphone, "time to start the next round of the surfing contest! Oh, and it looks like a wave is coming towards are eager surfers!" He pointed at the ocean, where the surfers were.

Sapphire saw the two drug dealers, who were whispering while resting on their boards. She then turned to see Pisces. He gave her a quick nod, and she nodded back. When the waved came closer, all surfers turned back and paddled, until they were whisked away. Everyone cheered on the beach as the surfers rode the wave. As Sapphire was surfing, she sensed someone coming up behind her. She turned her head to see the tiger with the earpiece.

'I thought so,' she said in her mind, 'let's see if I can't loose him.'

Sapphire dove in, making herself faster. At that moment, she did countless spins and a jump before landing back on the wave.

"Wow! Looks like Lovell's got some game!" She looked back, but the tiger was still there. Unaware to her, the other tiger with the scar was coming there way. Wolford was close to the shore, looking through binoculars when he suddenly gasped.

"Oh no," he whispered. He saw the tiger pull out a knife, "looks like dangerous water's ahead..." Wolford gave the binoculars to Martin.

"Not so fast!" Pisces cut him off, making the tiger drop his knife.

"Damn, you..." He glared at Pisces, which the panther gave a peace sign. Martin smiled as he sighed in relief.

"Thanks Pi," Sapphire shouted.

"No problem, wahine! I'll hold them off!" Sapphire saluted as she rode off. Pisces looked back at the tigers, who were gaining on him.

"Need a paw?" That's when Otto and Catherine came in and did a splash that knocked them off their boards. That's when Sapphire touched her communicator in her ear.

"Alright, Lane...you're up."

"Yes, ma'am," Lane saluted from the shore, and then took out his walkie-talkie.

"This is control center to coast guard. Come in Keanu..."

"I read ya mate. Time to fish out those criminals." In the water, a mammal was swimming swiftly towards the tigers. At that moment, they turned to see a mammal jumping out; a dolphin wearing a coast guard shirt, used a net to obtain them.

SPLASH!

"Ah!"

"Coast Guard Keanu to control center," the dolphin swam, "criminals are in custody."

"Nice work, Keanu," Sapphire grinned.

"Happy to help, Officer Lovell." Sapphire hollered as she jumped with her board and did a 360 turn before landing. The crowd cheered, including her friends.

After a while, the crowd was clapping for the contestants who were standing on the podium. Pisces placed first, Sapphire and Otto tied for second, while Catherine was third. The criminals were entering a police car, along with the rest of the drug dealers the police caught earlier. Sapphire said her goodbyes as she went towards her friends.

"Nice work out there," Martin saluted. Sapphire just smiled, and then playfully punched him in the gut. He laughed it off.

"I'm still waiting for that apology, but...I'm glad you came."

"Anything for my girl. And, as for that apology..." Martin showed her a pamphlet of the Palms Hotel in Sahara Square.

"Why do you have that?"

"Well~ a friend owed me...so he gave me a reservation for two to the Palms Hotel."

"...No way..."

"All expense-payed-vacation for three days. The chief agreed to let us go."

"You went through all that trouble?"

"I'm never getting your bad side, again," Martin sighed. Sapphire shook her head, but she hugged him nonetheless.

"Apology excepted. So...when's the big day?"

"Next month. For now, you want a ride home?"

"Sure. I need a shower...and I'm keeping the door locked this time." She poked his chest. The others laughed while Martin sheepishly smiled.


End file.
